La prétention de rien
by la pieuvre du desert
Summary: Plus rien ne va dans la vie de Harry Potter. Son parrain est mort, et lui il doit continuer à vivre avec ça. Sa sixième année, commence comme toutes les autres, avec la venue d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Un certain Thomas Salinger, dont le comportement laisse perplexe. Ce dernier en plus d'être un professeur atypique, semble cacher un lourd secret.
1. C'est dit

Titre: La prétention de rien.

Auteur de la fic: La pieuvre du désert

Disclamers:

*L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété intellectuelle de J. . Il s'agit d'une version alternative de son histoire. La plupart des personnages principaux sont présents, et j'en ai rajouté de nouveau, afin de donner un peu plus de piquant.

*Les fondateurs et les êtres de lumières sont issus de la série télé Charmed. -par contre aucun personnage de cette série n'apparaît dans l'histoire.

*Le titre de la fic est celui d'une chanson de Pascal Obispo

*Tous les titres des chapitres sont quant à eux issus des cinq premiers albums de Calogéro.

Contexte: Cette fic a été écrite en 2004, soit peu de temps après la sorti du tome 5 et bien avant les 6 et 7. Tout ce qui a pu se passer dans les deux derniers tomes ne sera pas pris en compte.

Genre: Romance entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. Il s'agit donc d'un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes. Je suis parfaitement consciente que cela peut déranger et que certaines personnes puissent ne pas aimer. C'est leur droit. Je vais donc les inviter, à ne pas aller plus loin et de fermer la fenêtre, ainsi que de ne pas s'en plaindre dans les commentaires, puisqu'ils sont prévenus à l'avance.

Toutes les scènes de sexe trop explicites ou les lemon du texte original ont été purement et simplement supprimées. Cette surenchère ne servait pas le texte, ni l'histoire, et rien ne les justifié non plus. Désolée pour ceux qui auraient aimé que je les garde.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle histoire. La prétention de rien, a été publié en 2004. Avec du recul, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait des lacunes, de grosses faiblesses, et des maladresses. J'ai décidé de tout reprendre à zéro et de l'améliorer. C'est cette version que je mets en ligne, à la place de l'ancienne.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez ceux qui ont eu la patience et la gentillesse de m'avoir soutenu, encouragé, lu, critiqué, et surtout ceux qui ont aimé.

J'espèce sincèrement que cette nouvelle version trouvera son public.

Bien que tout soit réécrit, je dois faire des vérifications avant de remettre les chapitres en ligne. Ils seront mis au fur et à mesure de mon avancement.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. À tous et de passer un bon moment.

**Chapitre 1: C'est dit ( Calogéro)**

Ministère de la magie. Illustre institution, où ne travail que l'élite de l'élite. Un lieu où se prend toutes les grandes décisions, qui vont régir la vie, de milliers de sorciers. C'est l'endroit où certaines personnes, pensent avoir tous les pouvoirs, tous les droits. Ce qui allait se passer ce jour là, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir, ni même l'imaginer. Et pourtant.

Il régnait dans les couloirs un silence de mort. Pas un seul bruit ne filtrait des bureaux. Tous les employés étaient à leur poste de travail, remplissant consciencieusement leurs fonctions. Ce calme fut rapidement perturbé. On entendait des bruits de pas. Des pas rapide, des pas lourds. Nul doute que la personne qui se déplaçait ainsi était pressée de se rendre à destination.

Une jeune fille, aux cheveux brun à reflet roux, avec de grands yeux bleus, pénétra dans le bureau de l'employé de plus connu des lieux, le ministre de la magie. Bien qu'elle ait un joli visage, son air dominant, déterminé, coléreux faisait d'elle une personne d'effrayante. Elle n'accorda pas un regard au petit secrétaire présent dans les lieux, comme si ce dernier ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce. Courageusement, le jeune Percy Weasley, se mit sur le chemin de l'inconnue, lui faisant comprendre, qu'il ne lui était interdit de se rendre dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique.

_Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider? Dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

_Non, je ne crois pas. Je viens pour voir monsieur Fudge, lui répondit la jeune fille, sans lui accorder un seul regard.

_Mais bien sûr. Mais pour cela il faut un rendez-vous. Vous en avez un?

_Non. Pourquoi, c'est obligatoire ?

_Évidement, le ministre est un homme fort occupé. Sans rendez-vous vous ne pourrez pas le voir.

La jeune fille soupira. Ce petit rouquin n'allait tout de même pas lui interdire l'accès au bureau de ce Fudge. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

_D'accord. Donnez-moi en un.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliquée que cela de faire reculer cette jeune fille. Fier de sa victoire obtenue, sans réelle gloire, Percy retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, sorti l'agenda de son supérieur, et le regarda avec une grande attention.

_Vous avez de la chance. Il sera disponible le 15 novembre, soit à dix heures ou à seize heures. Lequel préférez-vous mademoiselle ?

_Le 15 novembre?…. C'est dans 4 mois… Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps… donnez-en-moi un, pour tout de suite.

L'euphorie du jeune secrétaire, n'était à présent qu'un souvenir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse.

_Mais…. Non….Vous ne pouvez pas. Aujourd'hui il n'est pas disponible. Vous savez, il doit s'occuper de la prochaine rentrée scolaire de nos chers enfants.

La jeune fille ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle s'empara du fameux carnet de rendez-vous, afin d'y inscrire son nom. Mademoiselle Lupin. Elle le jeta ensuite négligemment sur le bureau.

_Voilà qui est fait, s'exclama t'elle. J'ai un rendez-vous. Je suppose qu'il se trouve dans son bureau en ce moment. J'étends comme des voix. Pas vous?

_Si moi aussi j'entends des voix. Deux pour être précis. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a déjà quelqu'un dans son bureau. Il est déjà en rendez-vous! Répéta t-il hors de lui, afin d'être sûr de bien faire passer le message. Vous comprenez maintenant, qu'il est impossible que vous puissiez vous entretenir avec lui.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Percy se place devant la porte, afin d'empêcher toutes intrusions non désirées. Ce qui n'impressionna en aucune manière son interlocutrice.

_Ce ne sont pas mes problèmes. J'ai un rendez-vous ! Il se doit de l'honorer et de me recevoir.

Après avoir écarté de son chemin le petit prétentieux qui l'empêchait de passer. Elle entra dans le bureau. Fudge y était bien et était en compagnie d'une femme, qui visiblement n'avait aucun goût dans son style vestimentaire. Cette femme répondait au doux nom, d'Ombrage. Elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Elle jeta un regard peu aimable sur la nouvelle venue. Qui était-elle ? De quel droit entrait-elle sans y avoir été conviée. Son regard froid, lui fut rendu. La jeune fille, garda la tête haute, et ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une chose: la haine.

_QUI ÊTES VOUS MADEMOISELLE?Hurla le ministre.

Lui aussi ressentait de la colère. Son bureau n'était pas une vulgaire salle de gare. On n'y entrai pas quand on le voulait.

_Pourquoi êtes vous entrez dans mon bureau sans y avoir été invité. Allez-vous-en !Cria t-il hors de lui.

_Qui je suis ? C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Natacha Lupin. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir de votre bureau, sans vous avoir une petite conversation avec vous.

_Lupin? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Avez vous un lien de parenté avec, un loup-garou du nom de Remus Lupin, demanda Ombrage, avec un certain dégoût dans la voix.

_Effectivement, il s'agit de mon frère. Je vous serais donc gré de vous montrer plus respectueuse envers lui. Et vous, vous êtes Ombrage?

_Oui c'est bien moi. Répondit l'intéressée avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. Sachez, cependant madame, que nous avons beaucoup de travail. Nous n'avons donc pas le temps de bavarder avec vous… Surtout que vous êtes la sœur d'une abomination de la nature.

_Abomination ? Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous pour parler de mon frère ainsi. Ce n'est pas un monstre !

_Il n'est pas un humain non plus. Comment devrions-nous les appeler d'après vous ?

Dolores était bien comme Natacha se l'était imaginé. Une personne aussi moche à l'extérieur, qu'à l'intérieur. La voir aujourd'hui était une chance, et lui éviterait un deuxième déplacement.

_Remus est un humain, bien plus que vous. De quel droit, vous vous jugez supérieur aux autres?

_Et vous Mademoiselle Lupin, de quel droit êtes-vous entré dans ce bureau sans y être invité ? Et vous en pouvez pas non plus critiquer ma façon de travailler.

_Vous ne le laisser guère le choix. Depuis un certain temps, vous pensez que tout vous est permis, comme si vous étiez au-dessus des lois. Vous semblez avoir oublié que ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis combien temps, n'avez-vous pas rendu de compte aux fondateurs? Vous pensiez vraiment, qu'ils n'allaient pas remarquer votre petit jeu ?

Ni Ombrage, ni Fudge, ne furent impressionnés par les mots de la jeune fille. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient parlé à un fondateur. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se regarder le nombril, à prendre des décisions arbitraires. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte finalement puisque aucun de leurs chefs n'avaient réagit. Cette Lupin ne représentait aucune menace à leurs yeux, juste une perte de temps, voir un peu de distraction.

_Mensonges! Tout ceci ne sont que des calomnies. J'ai toujours eu un comportement exemplaire dans mon travail. Répliqua le ministre, avec un ton petè-sec. Je n'ai jamais abusé de mon autorité. Toutes les décisions qui ont étés prises sous ma tutelle, l'ont été faites avec le consentement des fondateurs… Je ne vous permets pas de me m'insulter de la sorte madame. Face à moi, vous n'êtes rien du tout!

Quelle suffisance, quelle arrogance. La mauvaise foi, le mensonge, le mépris. Ce Fudge n'avait que les défauts de ses qualités. A ce moment, Natacha n'avait plus aucun doute. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle était. Pire encore, il traitait tous ceux qui lui étaient inférieur avec un mépris sans borne, sans limite.

Il était grand temps de faire quelque chose. De donner un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Elle se demanda si elle devait rire de la situation, ou en pleurer.

_Je rêve, dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar. Vous êtes l'individu le plus abject que j'ai vu. Et j'en ai vu, ça vous pouvez me croire. Sachez monsieur, que contrairement à vous, je ne mens jamais. Je peux, bien évident prouver mes dires.

_Mademoiselle, je ne vous permets pas…

_Silence! Oui je me permets, parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Que quelqu'un vous mette le nez dans votre merde. Ce quelqu'un c'est moi. Pas de chance pour vous.

Natacha, sorti plusieurs parchemins de son cartable. Puis elle alla directement, les mettre sous le nez du ministre.

_Pouvez-vous lire ceci. Ce sera très instructif… Enfin si vous savez lire. J'ai un doute à ce sujet.

_Bien sûr que je le sais… Je ne….

Fudge s'arrêta de parler. Les documents qu'il avait sous le nez lui coupa la parole. Il s'agissait d'un ordre de mission, signé par les fondateurs. Il apprit que la sœur de Remus, faisait partie de cette intuition. Cette visite, n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Les colères des fondateurs étaient légendaires. Il risquait de perdre gros ce soir, son poste, sa crédibilité, sa réputation. Son teint passa de rose, à blanc, puis à gris.

_Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir contrarié Mademoiselle Lupin, dit-il la peur au ventre. Des gouttes de sueurs courraient sur ses joues. Je peux vous assurer que je n'en savais rien. Et que je ferais tout pour réparer les dégâts et pour que cela ne se reproduise puis jamais. Veuillez excuser l'incompétence de certains de mes collègues.

_Visiblement, vous n'êtes guère plus compétents qu'eux, répondit Natacha, du tac au tac.

_Attendez, dit Ombrage à son collègue. Vous n'allez quand même pas lui obéir. Ne vous abaissez face à cette folle! Vous êtes le ministre de la magie. Ne l'oubliez pas.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Vous non plus. Savez vous qui elle est?

_La sœur d'un loup-garou.

_Non… oui… Mais elle est bien plus que ça, murmura t'il. Tout en lui montrant les papiers qu'il venait de lire.

Ce fût le tour de Dolores de devenir grise, et de ressentir une boule au ventre.

_Un fondateur! S'écria t elle sous le choc. Qu'allons nous devenir?

_Mademoiselle Lupin, reprit Fudge. Je vais faire annuler à la minute la loi qui interdit à votre frère d'avoir un travail. Je vais même lui trouver un emploi. Que dites-vous d'un poste d'enseignant ? Cela vous conviendrait-il?

_C'est un bon début. Celui de défense contre les forces du mal?

_Malheureusement ce poste est déjà pourvu. Je viens de recevoir un hibou du professeur Dumbledore. Mais je vais lui en trouver un autre à la place, dans l'heure qui suit. Je m'y engage personnellement.

_Je souhaite aussi que tout les décrets absurdes pris par le professeur Ombrage soient supprimés.

_Ils le seront, vous pouvez compter sur ma coopération.

Jamais Fudge n'avait eu aussi peur de perdre son précieux travail. Précieux non seulement au niveau du salaire qu'il avait, mais aussi par sa sécurité de l'emploi. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait opposé aucune résistance face à un fondateur, et qu'il allait lui obéir. Dans son cas, coopérer était la meilleur des choses à faire.

L'été. C'est la belle saison, celle du beau temps, et pour les plus chanceux, les écoliers, celle des grandes vacances. Période de l'année chérie de nos jeunes enfants. Grasse matinée, repos, loisirs. Qui pourrait regretter les cours, les devoirs, les compétitions, les rivalités?

Harry Potter lui aurait aimé vivre tout ceci et ne plus être seul et isolé dans sa petite chambre au 4 Privet Drive. Comment être heureux alors qu'on est obligé à cohabiter avec sa famille. Il se sentait comme un inconnu, un parasite. Quelqu'un qu'on n'aimerait jamais, parce qu'il était légèrement différent d'eux. Son oncle et sa tante, se montrait odieux envers lui, prenant un malin plaisir à lui faire sentir sa différence, qu'il était de trop, qu'ils étaient pressés de débarrasser de lui. Le cousin lui, s'en donnait à cœur joie, le traitant comme il l'aurait fait avec un chien. Lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il devait leurs être reconnaissant de leur grande générosité.

Quelle générosité? Ils ne partageaient presque rien avec lui. Un toit, un peu de nourriture, rien de plus. Harry ne sortait de sa chambre que s'il n'avait pas le choix. Le reste du temps, il restait enfermé, dans une sorte de bulle protectrice. Il relisait encore et encore les courriers de ses amis, s'appliquait à leur répondre au plus vite. Au moins, il n'était pas oublié de tous.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, puis des coups sur la porte.

_Harry! Mon enfant, cria Vernon. Tu es là ?

_Où veut-il que je sois _pensant l'intéressé. _Que me veut-il encore, ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure de dîner. _

Effectivement, il n'était que quatre heures de l'après midi. C'est pour cela qu'il fit la sourde oreille. Rien ne l'obligé à répondre après tout. Espérant décourager son oncle. Cela ne fonctionna pas, vu que ce dernier ouvrit la porte.

_Eh.. Tu pourrais me répondre au moins.

_Je ne vous ai pas entendu, dit-il avec humeur, tout en contemplant par la fenêtre. Comme si ce qui il avait dehors était devenu la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

_Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle.

Le ton de Vernon, le fit sursauter. Résigné, il se tourna afin de lui faire face.

_C'est mieux. Tu vas descendre dans le salon. C'est l'heure du thé, et il y a des petits gâteaux. Tu aimes ça les petits gâteaux, non ?

_Non. Je n'ai pas faim non plus. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi.

_Ce n'est pas une invitation. C'est un ordre. Alors tu te lèves, et tu vas au salon tout de suite!

Après avoir soupiré, Harry finit par se lever. Pourquoi devait-il absolument se rendre à ce goûter imprévu? On devait attendre quelque chose de lui, mais quoi?

_Dépêche-toi un peu, mon grand

_Oui, mon oncle.

Harry se demanda pendant un bref instant combien de temps il devrait encore vivre là. Deux semaines étaient déjà passées. C'était pour lui deux semaines interminables.

La table de la salle à manger était décorée avec bon goût. La vaisselle des grands jours était de sorti, et les petits gâteaux ne venaient pas d'une vulgaire boite achetée à bas prix chez l'épicier du coin. Non c'était des vrais petits fours, de la boulangerie, et qui devait coûter un bras ou deux.

Les petits plats avaient été mis dans les grands. Sa famille avait poussé le vice, à se vêtir comme si la reine d'Angleterre, en personne, allait prendre le thé dans leur salon.

De toute évidence un invité de marque était attendu. Mais qui? Et pourquoi Vernon avait-il tant voulu que son neveu, soit lui aussi présent. En quoi cela le concernait-il?

Peu de temps après deux personnes entrèrent dans la maison. Elles furent reçues avec les honneurs dus aux plus grandes personnalités. Pourtant ils n'étaient que deux. Une très vieille dame, sosie de l'oncle Vernon vêtue d'une robe bleue et des boucles d'oreilles, et d'un jeune homme brun assez beau garçon dont les vêtements étaient relativement simples.

C'est avec une certaine curiosité que le jeune Harry les regarda. Ils ne les avaient jamais vu auparavant. Il ne savait donc pas qu'ils y pouvaient être, ni pourquoi ils devaient être accueillis comme des princes. Si il y avait un air de famille entre son oncle et la vieille dame, sans doute son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand mère, il n'y en avait aucun avec le jeune homme.

C'est de loin que Harry assista à l'arrivée des inconnus. Les embrassades, serrage de main, les compliments, les flatteries, tout ceci n'était pas son genre. Il n'avait aucune raison de se réjouir de leur venue. Il préféra garder une certaine distance, en espérant que si il gardait le silence, il pourrait devenir invisible.

Hélas ce ne fût pas le cas. La veille dame le regarda de haut, avec du mépris dans le regard.

_C'est lui le petit orphelin que tu héberge généreusement chez toi. Il n'a pas l'air très reconnaissant. Comme tu t'appelles petit?

_Harry Potter. Répondit-il simplement. Il ne demanda a connaître son nom, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

_Tu n'es pas très poli non plus, répliqua la personne âgées. Je suis une cousine de ton oncle Vernon. Je m'appelle Alberta, et voici mon unique petit fils Thomas.

C'est avec indifférence qu'Harry écouta les noms des personnes. Le jeune du nom de Thomas ne lui semblait pas vraiment sympathique, malgré le fait qu' il était souriant, et qu'il semblait sincère. De toute façon, il ne le reverrai pas de sitôt, alors pourquoi devrait il faire des efforts?

C'est tout naturellement que Thomas tendit la main vers Harry.

_Je suis vraiment désolé si ma présence te perturbe. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, par des amis communs. J'espère que l'on pourra se parler un peu tous les deux, histoire de faire un peu plus ample connaissance.

Bizarre celui-là. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas spécialement envie de mieux le connaître. Mais il décida tout de même de se monter un peu conciliant en acceptant la main tendu du jeune homme. Au prix d'un grand effort cependant.

Après les présentations, tout le monde s'installa autour de la table. Harry préféra s'isoler un peu et s'installa au bout de la table, et refusa boisson chaude, et petite pâtisserie. Ce monde de snobismes n'était pas fait pour lui.

_Alors mon garçon s'exclama Alberta. Tu doit être content d'être en vacances ? Cela ne doit pas être facile d'être dans une école comme Saint Brutus. C'est bien une école pour les petits délinquants juvéniles, n'est ce pas ? En même temps, tu es avec ceux de ton espèce, de ceux que plus personne ne veut. Au vu de ton comportement, je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée non plus. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton adorable coussin Dudley. Ou sur mon petit fils Thomas, qui a fait de brillante études, dans les plus grandes écoles. Tu as songé à ton avenir? Que crois tu que tu fera une fois adulte ?

Si seulement elle savait à qui elle parlait. Si elle savait qu'il était dompté de certains pouvoir, jamais elle ne lui aurait parlé sur son ton. Le pire c'est que personne ne prendrait sa défense après le monologue aussi insipide que barbant d'Alberta. Pourtant quelqu'un le fit, quelqu'un que Harry ne soupçonna pas le fit pourtant.

_Mamie! S'exclama Thomas. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec lui. L'école qu'il fréquente est très bien,. Il y reçoit la meilleur éducation possible. Il n'a donc aucune raison d'en avoir honte.

_Bien sûr que si. Tu dis n'importe quoi Thomas. Tu ne connais pas cette école, puisque tu n'y est jamais allé.

_Si j'avais été scolarisé ici, alors oui je pense que je l'aurais fréquenté avec un grand plaisir.

Alberta n'en revenait pas. Le comportement de son unique petit fils était vraiment étrange. Pourquoi tenait il tant à prendre la défense de ce petit monstre qu'était Harry, au point de la contredire elle. Non cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Légèrement contrariée elle repris.

_ST Brutus? Tu plaisantes? C'est une école réservée au cas dans son genre, les déchets ceux dont on ne peut rien tirer

Thomas devient un peu plus humain, aux yeux d'Harry. Il lui en était presque reconnaissant d'avoir pris sa défense. Il se demanda tout de même si il était sérieux en parlant de l'école qu'il était censée fréquenter comme d'une grande école. Il se leva et jeta un regard froid, à toutes les autres personnes présentes.

_Je n'ai pas à me justifier, ni à avoir honte de qui je suis. C'est plutôt à vous. Vous ne savez rien de moi, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de me juger. Sachez que je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'être scolarisé à Saint-Brutus. Tous ceux qui fréquente celle école valent mille fois plus que vous tous réunit.

Tous les verres, les assiettes, les tassent et les vitres explosèrent tout d'un coup. Harry ne se soucia de personne, pas même de Thomas, alors qu'il n'avait rien contre lui à présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était leur montrer à quel point il était en colère, en oubliant totalement les conséquences de ses actes. Vernon l'attrapa violemment par le bras, et le fit sortir de la pièce.

_Te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait. Te rappelles- tu de ce que je t'ai dis sur la magie ?

_Bien sûr ! Vous m'avez interdit de l'utiliser.

_Et pourtant tu viens de le faire. Tu sais donc ce que tu dois faire?

_Oui.

_Dans ce cas, je te donne une heure pour pendre tes affaires et partir.

_C'est bien mon intention.

Il était tellement pressé d'en finir, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et sa famille, qu'il ne se donna même pas la peine d'aller chercher ses affaires. Il sorti sans rien dire de plus, ni regarder en arrière. Il n'oublia pas de claquer porte. L'oncle Vernon retourna s'excuser auprès de sa cousine.

_Je suis désolé lui dit-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait une telle scène pour si peu. Tu n'es pas trop choquée? Ton petit fils non plus?

_Petit fils ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas avoir de petit fils, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant.

Vernon secoua la tête, il n'aimait pas être pris pour un crétin. C'était pourtant ce que faisait sa cousine. Il retourna dans le salon. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la présence de Thomas. Sur la table ne restait que les vestiges d'une collation prise par cinq personne et non six.

C'est en sursaut que Harry se réveilla dans son lit. Tout cela n'était qu'un simple rêve. Pourtant tout lui avait semblé si vrai, si réel. Il regarda la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce. Pour cause, il ne s'agissait pas de sa chambre. Mais où était-il s'il n'était plus chez sa tante et son oncle.

Était-il encore de train de rêver? Dans un sens, il espérait, ce serait plus rassurant de se savoir endormi dans un lieux qu'on déteste que réveillé dans un endroit inconnu.

Il finit par se lever. Au moins il avait tous ses vêtements sur lui. Il venait à peine de poser un pied sur le sol, que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit lentement.

_Harry ! Murmura une voix familière. Tu es réveillé?

_Euh… C'est bien possible. Afin de vérifier, il se pinça le bras. Aie… Alors oui, je suis bien réveillé.

Cette voix, c'était Hermione. Son amie se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

_Je suis moi aussi content de te revoir. Tu pourrais me dire où sommes-nous?

_Chez Sirius. Répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

_Chez Sirius!?

Pour Harry cela n'avait rien d'évident. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris la direction de la maison de son parrain, pas plus d'être sorti de chez les Dursley en claquant la porte.

_Ça fait longtemps que je suis là? Comment suis-je venu?

_Tu es arrivé avant moi, alors je ne sais pas. Le plus important est que soit là, avec nous et en sécurité. Ton collier est très joli.

_Mon quoi ? Je n'ai pas de bijoux.

_Mais si regarde.

Harry se pencha, et vu qu'il avait autour du cou un médaillon. Un dragon vert autour d'une épée grise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait. Cela ajouta un mystère de plus, comment cette chose s'était-il retrouvé autour de son cou ? L'avait il prit à quelqu'un ? Lui avait on offert ? L'avait il trouvé ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse, allaient lui donner un mal de tête. Normalement, il aurait du se méfier, se débarrasser de cet objet. Il était peut-être ensorcelé? Mais plus il le regardait, et plus il avait envie de le garder.

_Harry? HAAARRRY? Tu es encore avec moi, s'écria Hermione.

_Oui, oui, je crois

_Tant mieux. Maintenant tu devrait te lever. Il faut réviser avant la rentrée, elle est dans à peine un mois. Bouge toi un peu, sinon on n'aura jamais le temps de tout faire.

Les devoirs. Voila une obligation qui lui passait par-dessus la tête. A quoi bon de les faire puisque son avenir était foutu et qu'il ne mettrait plus les pieds dans son école.

_Ce n'est plus la peine pour moi. Après ce qui c'est passé je suis sûrement renvoyé à l'heure qu'il est.

_Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

_Je crois que j'ai eu recours à la magie quand j'étais chez mon oncle.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tout ça pour ne pas faire tes devoirs. Le père de Ron est là, et il ne nous en a pas parlé.

Harry préféra ne pas insister. Hermione semblait si sûre d'elle. Il soupira et finit par se lever. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut de la présente de ses affaires, de toutes ses affaires. Il s'était donc bien passé quelque chose quand il était là-bas. Pour le moment il préféra garder pour lui ses doutes, et ses questions.

Afin d'en apprendre un peu plus, il décida de suivre Hermione. Avec de la chance, il pourrait rencontrer dans les autres pièces quelqu'un susceptible de lui donner des informations.

Par chance ce fût le cas, il y avait son meilleur ami Ron, accompagné de sa mère Molly.

Cette dernière le pris dans ses bras, comme s'il était un de ses fils.

_Alors mon garçon, tu te sent mieux maintenant? Assis-toi, tu dois être affamé. Que veux-tu que je te prépare?

_C'est gentil, mais ne vous donnez pas tout ce mal, je n'ai pas faim.

_Tutu! Tu es bien trop maigre, tu dois manger quelque chose. Tiens j'ai fait des gaufres. Tu aimes bien ça, non?

Difficile d'avoir le dernière mot avec madame Weasley.

C'est pour cela qu'il abandonna la lutte. Juste celle pour la nourriture. Il mordit dans une gaufre, elle était bonne. Finalement, il avait peut-être un peu faim.

_Dites, vous savez comment je suis arrivé ici?

_Pourquoi?Tu ne te souviens pas?

_Non, pas vraiment.

_Tu as fait un malaise en venant ici. Un charmant jeune homme t'as porté secours. Il t'a ensuite aidé à porter tes bagages, et t'a conduit jusqu'ici.

Harry était presque sûr de ne pas avoir fait le chemin, et encore moins d'avoir rencontré un charmant jeune homme en chemin. L'inconnu était un sorcier, aucun moldu ne connaissait cette maison. Harry se demanda s'il connaît un charmant jeune homme, suffisamment assez serviable pour lui venir en aide. Personne, il ne connaît personne.

_C'était qui? Vous le connaissez?

_Désolé, c'était la première fois que je le voyais. D'habitude, je me méfies des inconnus. Pas cette fois, j'ai senti que je pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ainsi il était venu et de son plein gré en plus. Qui était ce jeune homme, un ami ou un ennemi ? Pourquoi l'avait il amené ici, comment avait il eu connaissance de ce lieux ? Pourquoi n'était-ils pas resté? Il aurait pu se présenter au moins, c'est la moindre des politesse. Il n'était plus un enfant et n'avait pas besoin d'être autant protégé. Il n'aurait pas plus d'information pour le moment. Il finira bien par avoir des réponses un jour ou l'autre.

Après avoir mange un nombre incalculable de gâteaux, il se mit à faire des révisions avec des deux amis. Travailler il permettrait de s'occuper l'esprit et de penser à autre chose.

Un visiteur arriva peu de temps après. Il crut un moment que c'était son bienfaiteur inconnu, puis il reconnu le nouveau venu. C'était le directeur de son école, le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier semblait ravagé par la fatigue et la tristesse.

_Bonjour Harry, dit il.

_Bonjour Monsieur le directeur.

_Si tu as un peu de temps, j'aimerais te parler.

_Oui, Je vous écoutes.

_Non pas ici, suis-moi.

Inquiet le jeune Gryffondor, le suivit, tout en se demandant pourquoi le directeur semblait si pressé de lui parler.

A suivre dans le chapitre 2 : Les hommes endormis.

Une remarque à faire? Une critique à dire? Vous avez la parole dans les reviews. Elles seront lues et prises en compte pour les plus pertinentes. Mais rien ni personne ne vous force à le faire.

See you again.


	2. Les hommes endormis

**Chapitre 2: les hommes endormis ( Calogéro)**

Dumbledore et son jeune élève se rendirent dans une pièce très, mais vraiment très reculée. Une pièce inconnue et oubliée. Son principal avantage était de pouvoir y rester des heures sans y être dérangé d'aucune façon. L'isolement était ce qui avait de mieux, a vu de ce qui allait s'y dire. Ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter le stress et la peur du petit Harry. Si le directeur prenait autant de précaution pour lui parler, c'est que le sujet devait être très important, ou très grave, voir les deux.

_Je vous écoute, finit-il par dire, avec une boule au ventre.

_Passes-tu de bonnes vacances?

C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il le préoccupait en ce moment ? Cette question, il aurait pu la poser n'importe où, sans être obligé de se cacher des autres. Les facultés mentales de cet illustre personnage étaient-elles en train de périclitées? Était-il devenu fou, ou complètement inconscient?

_Pardon?

Harry ne trouva rien d'autre à dire, peut-être parce que oui et non n'était vraiment pas ce qui lui était venu en premier à l'esprit.

_Je t'ai demandé si tu passais de bonnes vacances?

_Je devrais en passer de bonnes selon vous?

_Bien sûr mon enfant! On passe toujours de bonnes vacances lorsqu'on est en compagnie de ses amis.

_Oui vu comme ça… Ceci dit, je ne suis en compagnie de mes amis que depuis deux ou trois heures, pas plus.

_Je sais. Ce matin tu étais encore avec ta famille.

Étrange cette remarque. Décidément cette journée n'était qu'une succession d'évènements tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit à l'avance, ni de planifier, comme le fait qu'il soit dans la maison de son parrain. Pourtant le professeur Dumbledore était visiblement au courant, puisqu'il s'était rendu sur place pour le voir lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis le début de la journée ne devait pas être un rêve, cela c'était vraiment passé. Les deux personnes qu'il avait vues chez son oncle, avaient forcement un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Mais lequel? Étaient-il des amis, des ennemis à la solde de Voldemort? Dumbledore en savait plus qu'il ne le disait. Et Harry méritait d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

_Vous savez aussi ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, n'est ce pas?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ce matin.

_Alors comment expliquez-vous le fait que je sois passé de chez mon oncle à ici, alors que je n'ai rien fait pour. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose.

_De quoi te plaints-tu ? Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu voulais; revenir auprès de tes amis?

_Si. Mais pas de cette façon. Pas contre mon grès. Vous trouvez ça normal que quelqu'un décide à ma place de l'endroit où je dois me trouver?

_Il n'avait pas de mauvaise attention à ton égard. Crois-moi. Mais tu venais de prendre connaissance dans le jardin de ton oncle. Il ne pouvait pas t'y laisser, il aurait pu t'arriver tout et n'importe quoi. Alors pour te protéger, il t'a emmené dans le seul endroit où tu ne risquais rien.

_Qu'en savez-vous? Il aurait très bien pu avoir de mauvaise attention à mon égard!

_Il a toute ma confiance. Il est parfaitement incapable de faire de mal aux autres. Et ce fut bien le cas. Tu es bien arrivé ici sains et sauf.

Ce qui n'était pas des plus rassurant, Dumbledore étant du genre à faire confiance à n'importe qui. Celui qui avait conduit Harry aurait pu être malintentionné.

_Ce n'est pas une raison. Et je préfère garder mes distances, surtout avec ceux que je ne connais pas. Vous qui semblez si bien le connaître, pouvez-vous me dire qui c'est?

_Un ami.

_Mais encore. Quel est son nom?

_La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il s'agit de l'un de mes amis. Pour le moment, tu n'as pas besoin de connaître son nom. Tu pourras lui demander lorsque tu le reverras à la rentrée. Il sera ton nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le chapitre était clos. Du coté de Dumbledore en tout cas. Le ton employer prouvé bien qu'il n'ait pas l'intention d'en dire plus à ce sujet, qu'il était inutile de lui poser d'autres questions à ce sujet, parce qu'il ne répondrait pas.

En plus de manier avec habilité la langue de bois, il avait le « don » de choisir les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Il y a eu un possédé par Voldemort, un prétentieux narcissique, un mangemort imposteur, une veille hystérique, et maintenant un snobinard. Ce dernier n'avait même pas eu la politesse d'attendre son réveil, afin de se présenter dans les règles de l'art. Comme si son statu de professeur le dispensait d'un tel usage !

Bref c'était aux yeux de Harry un nouveau professeur dont il n'avait pas envie de faire sa connaissance. Dire qu'il devrait suivre ses cours pendant une longue, longue année. Car pas de doute possible, il ferait exactement comme ses prédécesseurs, un petit tour et avant de s'en aller.

_Bien. Il se fait tard, tu as sans doute des tas de choses à faire.

_ Quoi? C'est tout? Vous êtes venu uniquement pour me demander comment se passent mes vacances?

_Ah! Oui, j'avais oublié. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le veux. C'est chez toi à présent.

_Chez-moi? Non, on est chez Sirius!

_Cela fait parti de son héritage. Tu étais le seul à qui il voulait que cette maison revienne.

_Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il n'est pas vraiment mort, il est juste endormi. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui. Pourquoi vous ne faîtes rien?

_Un jour, il faudra que tu regardes la vérité en face. Sirius est bien mort. Plus personne ne peut rien faire pour lui. C'est la réalité, une réalité bien triste, je te l'accorde.

Albus savait que ses paroles étaient dures. Harry n'était qu'un enfant. Mais cela ne serait pas lui rendre service si lui laissait garder l'espoir que son parrain pourrait revenir à la vie.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Harry.

Puis il pris affectueusement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Geste qui était plus approprié à la situation, puisque aucun mot n'aurait le pouvoir de le consoler de toute façon.

* * *

Harry n'eu pas la force de rester avec ses amis. Il resta deux jours, isolé de tous. L'ancienne chambre de Sirius lui permit de trouver un peu de réconfort. Et si ce dernier voulait communiquer avec lui, ce serait le meilleur endroit pour cela. Il s'attendait donc à recevoir un signe, même infime. Il ne se passa rien de tel. Le troisième jour, il se rendit compte à quel point cette attente était vaine. Il ne recevrait aucun message de l'au-delà, et il n'y avait fantôme à ses côtés.

Aujourd'hui il allait vivre l'un des jours le plus triste de sa vie. Il devrait dire adieux pour toujours à son parrain. Ce dernier reposerait pour toujours aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis, James et Lily Potter. Ce qui n'était qu'une bien faible consolation.

C'est Dumbledore qui lui avait expliqué comment la cérémonie allait se dérouler. Tout en s'inquiétant pour lui, craignant qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour cela. Ferait-il mieux de ne pas y aller?

_Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Lui demanda t'il. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu n'y vas pas?

_Oui. Je sais. Mais je dois le faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse seul son dernier voyage, sans que je sois à ses côtés.

_C'est courageux de ta part.

Malheureusement son courage ne l'accompagna pas. Une fois face au cercueil, de celui qui avait donné sa vie pour le sauver, il se senti vidé de toute son énergie et perdit connaissance. L'idée qu'il se trouvait face au corps sans vie de Sirius, était trop dure pour lui. Par chance Remus était resté près de lui. Il le porta et l'emmena dans une isolée. Il l'allongea sur un lit. Il sorti ensuite de la pièce, afin d'empêcher quiconque de venir le déranger.

Ron et Hermione apprirent par Ginny que Harry venait de faire un malaise. Ils décidèrent immédiatement d'aller le rejoindre. En aucun cas, il ne devait rester seul. Il pourrait être tenté de faire une bêtise. Ils voulurent le rejoindre. Fidèle à son poste de gardien, Remus les empêcha d'entrer.

_Vous ne pouvez pas entrer maintenant. Il préfère rester seul un moment.

_Il va nous ignorer encore longtemps ? S'exclama Ron.

_Il ne vous ignore pas. Il veut juste être seul. Seul avec sa souffrance. Peux-tu au moins le comprendre?

_Il n'est pas le seul, nous aussi. Alors laisse-nous entrer.

_Tu n'as décidément rien compris! Harry vient de me demander de le laisser seul. Il m'a aussi demandé de vous dire, au cas où vous insisteriez à entrer, qu'il est désolé et qu'il vous verra plus tard. Pour le moment il ne se sent pas près et n'a pas envie d'être vu dans son état.

_Mais, nous sommes ses amis. Notre place est donc avec lui. C'est ensemble que nous surmonterons cette épreuve, pas en restant chacun de son côté. Dit Hermione indignée.

Remus était en manque de patience et ces deux là commençait vraiment à le soûler.

_Vous savez, il n'y a pas une seule façon de faire un deuil. Chacun le vit à sa façon. Vous, vous ressentez le besoin d'être ensemble pour ça. Harry lui préfère être seul un moment. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise méthode. Et ça vous pouvez le comprendre?

_Non pas vraiment. J'ai du mal à le concevoir. Mais je ne me suis pas trouvée dans la même situation non plus. Répondit Hermione, tout en jetant un regard à Ron. Alors on va attendre qu'il veuille revenir vers nous. N'est-ce pas Ron. Dites-lui que si jamais il avait besoin de quelque chose, ou d'un peu de compagnie, nous répondrons présent.

La cérémonie avait déjà commencé lorsque Harry sorti. Il préféra rester un peu en retrait. Il se contenta de faire un petit signe de tête envers Ron et Hermione. Il ne pensait pas qu'autant de personne aurait fait le déplacement, afin de rendre à Sirius les derniers hommages. Tous avaient des paroles gentilles à l'encontre du défunt. Comme si ce dernier n'avait eu que des qualités. Ceux qui l'avaient vraiment connu pourraient vous dire le contraire. Mais pas aujourd'hui, ce genre de choses ne doivent pas se dire, ce n'est pas politiquement correcte de dire du mal d'un mort.

Le discours qu'allait prononcer Dumbledore serait donc conforme aux normes en rigueur. La vie de Sirius ne se résumerait qu'à de bonnes actions, comme s'il n'avait pas fait la moindre bêtise de toute sa vie.

_Nous sommes tous réunis mes amis, pour rendre un dernier hommage à un homme qui a vécu et qui est mort debout….. Un homme qui a vécu avec courage, et qui a su défendre ceux qu'ils aimaient même au péril de sa vie…

Harry en avait assez entendu. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Discrètement, il s'éloigna des autres, en espérant que personne ne remarquerait sa disparition. Le ministre Fudge était présent lui aussi. On se demandait bien pourquoi, il n'était ni un parent, ni un simple collègue, et encore moins un ami. Bref il n'était pas à sa place ici. Pourquoi était-il là dans ce cas? Pour mettre son grain de sel, sans aucun doute. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas vraiment attentif à tout ce qui avait été dit. Son attention était rivée autre part. Puis il vit que Harry allait s'isoler. Il décida donc de lui suivre, pour voir où il comptait se rendre. Il fut si rapide, qu'il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le rejoindre.

_Bravo Harry! Brillant ! Lui dit-il. Je dois t'avouer que tu m'impressionnes. Tu joues le rôle du filleul éploré à la perfection. Tes larmes sont si réelles, que je pourrais croire que tu as vraiment de la peine. Et quand tu as fait semblant de t'évanouir. Tu as été un acteur brillant. J'ai failli y croire.

_Comment pouvez-vous me dire ça ! Hurla Harry hors de lui. Sirius est mort! Il est mort à cause de moi!

_Mais non. Personne n'est mort.

_Comment osez-vous vous moquer de moi ? Vous devrez avoir honte de venir me harceler pendant un enterrement. Maintenant je voudrais que vous me laissiez seul avec ma douleur.

_Ta Douleur? Mais voyons cesse de jouer cette petite comédie, tu n'éprouves aucune douleur. Tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une supercherie. Vous pensez me duper, me faire croire à sa mort. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que toi et tes amis pouvez le croire. Je vais continuer à le chercher, et je finirais par le trouver. Tu sais pourquoi, parce qu'il est toujours vivant. Sache que lorsque je vais l'attraper, car je vais le faire, je lui ferais subir le châtiment qu'il mérite. Et personne, je dis bien personne ne pourra n'empêcher de rendre justice.

Le ministre n'avait vraiment aucun scrupule. Il pensait avoir raison, et pensait qu'il avait tout les droits. Que la fin justifiée les moyens. Il avait de la chance que Harry garde son sang froid, qu'il ne lui envoie pas son poing dans la figure, afin de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

_Vous êtes vraiment un être abject. Vous ne respectez rien.

_Harry, Harry, Harry. Veux-tu arrêter de mentir, et de pleurer aussi. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de crocodiles qui vont me convaincre que Sirius est vraiment mort.

_Son corps. Dumbledore m'a fait voir son corps. Ce n'est pas pour vous une preuve suffisante? Vous ne voyez pas à quel point je souffre, à quel point cela me fait mal. C'est vous qui auriez du mourir, parce que vous vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de bien.

_Oui, oui, je sais, je suis cruel et sans cœur. Mon pauvre Harry, que tu es étroit d'esprit. J'ai peut-être des défauts, mais moi je n'ai tué personne.

_Vous avez fait bien pire. Vous faites vos petits coups en douce, à l'abri des regards. Finalement, vous êtes pire que Voldemort. Lui au moins ne se cache pas pour faire ses méfaits. Au moins, on sait à qui on a affaire, pas avec vous.

_Et toi? Tu t'es bien servi de la magie chez ton oncle, devant plusieurs moldus? Tu n'es pas la meilleure personne pour me faire la morale.

_Mais vous êtes vraiment malade!

_Non! Je sais, de source sûre, que tu as même utilisé un sort puissant. Pourtant, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de dégâts, un peu de vaisselle, et quelques bris de verres. Tu vois, toi non plus tu ne respecte pas le règlement. Tu aurais dû être renvoyé de Poudlard. C'est ce qui se serait arrivé, si quelqu'un n'avait pas effacé cet acte sur nos registres. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais je vais le découvrir. Et ce jour, cette personne et toi, vous allez avoir des tas de pro…

_Cornelius, s'exclama Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. On vous entend de l'autre côté du cimetière. Vous n'avez pas honte de parler de la sorte. Maintenant que vous avez dit, ce que vous avez à dire, je vous prierais de laisser cet enfant tranquille.

_Vous voilà enfin Dumbledore! Je ne voulais pas embêter Harry, juste le féliciter pour ses talents d'acteur.

_Ses talents d'acteur!? Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Pour vous il n'a pas de chagrin, et Sirius n'est pas mort.

_C'est bien cela. J'affirme HAUT et FORT qu'il est vivant. Il est peut-être ici en ce moment, caché derrière un arbre.

_Il n'y a que son corps qui est ici. Son esprit, n'est hélas plus avec nous. Vous l'avez bien vu, non? Pour vous ce n'est pas une preuve?

_C'est un corps que j'ai vu. Un qui ressemblait étrangement à ce

Sirius Black. Rien ne me prouve que c'était lui. Un complice aurait pu prendre un peu de polynectar. Cette potion n'est pas si difficile que ça à fabrique après tout.

_Comment osez-vous dire ça?!

_Ah! je comprends. Vous n'avez rien dit à Harry ? C'est ça. Vous lui avez mentit afin qu'il soit le plus crédible possible. N'avez-vous pas honte de mentir à ce jeune enfant ?

Le jeune enfant en question, regarda Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui avait déjà caché bien des choses dans le passé. En était-il de même avec la mort de son parrain. Si c'était le cas, il était pire que Fudge. Chose qui relevait de l'exploit, le ministre de la magie ayant mis la barre très haute. Il en assez entendu, il ne pouvait plus rester avec ces deux hommes.

C'est en courant, qu'il quitta les lieux, afin de rester seul. Il bouscula quelqu'un dans sa course, et ne se donna pas la peine de s'en excuser.

Épuisé, il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc. Là il vit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait venir dans sa direction. Encore une personne qu'il n'aimait pas envie de voir, son professeur de potion, le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier lui donna un mouchoir, et posa une main sur son épaule.

_Je ne connais aucun mot pour vous dire à quel point je suis désolé pour vous. Je crois qu'il n'en existe pas non plus. Venez avec moi. Il est préférable que vous ne restiez pas seul. Et que vous preniez un peu de distance avec une certaine personne.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de nommer la personne en question. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait du ministre de la magie, qui était toujours en parfait désaccord avec le directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

Hermione et Ron étaient en pleine lecture d'un journal lorsque Harry arriva. Il leurs adressa un sourire timide et un peu triste aussi.

_Salut. Eu Je suis désolé, je…

_Ne te traquasses pas pour ça. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, ni à nous demander de t'excuser. Je… Enfin on ne t'en veut pas. Viens t'asseoir avec nous. Répondit la jeune fille.

_Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Ron.

_Un peu mieux. Enfin je pense. Et vous?

_Nous aussi.

Harry prit affectueusement ses amis dans ses bras, avant de s'installer en face d'eux.

_Vous lisez quel journal?

_La gazette du sorcier, répondit Hermione.

_Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus le lire.

_Moi aussi. C'est juste parce qu'il y a un article très intéressant. Tu devrais le lire toi aussi.

_Ah bon! S'exclama t-il avec un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix. Comme si on ne pouvait pas trouver dans cette feuille de choux quelque chose digne d'intérêt.

_Si, écoutes un peu ça. Les lois absurdes d'Ombrage ont toutes été annulées. Le professeur Lupin pourra travailler de nouveau. Il pourra même enseigner. Quant à toi, tu réintègres l'équipe de Quidditch.

_C'est vrai? Tu ne me fais pas une blague? Tu as pu vérifier les informations ?

_Je vérifie toujours les informations, avant de les communiquer. Pour une fois les fondateurs ont fait leur travail. Ils auraient quand même pus réagir plus vite.

_Les quoi? Demandèrent, Harry et Ron d'une seule voix.

_Les fondateurs. Vous savez au moins entendus parler d'eux.

_Euh. Non ça ne me dit rien.

_Vous connaissez O.M.S au moins?

_C'est un mouvement que tu viens de créer?

_Mais pas du tout! Je parle de L'Organisation Mondiale de la Sorcellerie. Elle a pour mission de superviser et contrôler, tous ceux qui pratiquent la magie. Ceux qui y travaillent sont appelés les fondateurs. Ils interviennent à chaque fois que quelqu'un passe outre ses droits et fait tout ce qu'il a envie. Fudge s'est fait tirer les oreilles parce qu'il n'a pas fait attention à cela, et qu'il est aller trop loin.

_Il va être renvoyé, demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

_Non malheureusement. Il a juste eu un avertissement. Il le sera si jamais il recommence. Espérons qu'il va nous laisser tranquille à présent.

_Tu en sais des choses, s'exclama Ron admiratif.

_Monsieur Binns nous l'a dit pendant son cours. Tu devrais les écouter de temps en temps. On peut y apprendre beaucoup de chose, si on y est un peu attentif.

_Pourquoi se donner cette peine, tu le fais à notre place. Au fait ils sont longs pour nous envoyer les résultats des buses.

Ron allait regretter ce qu'il venait de dire. Car c'est à ce moment que sa mère débarqua dans la salle à manger, rouge comme une tomate, et avec les yeux injectés de sang.

_Ronald hurla t'elle. Tu n'es un cancre, un pauvre âne. Tu n'as même pas réussit à avoir la moyenne à tes examens.

_Mais mes notes sont largement supérieures à toutes celles que j'ai eues pendant l'année.

_Ne Fais pas ton malin, RONALD WEASLEY, tes frères ont toujours eu de très bonnes notes, Bill a même eu les félicitations du jury.

_Mais lui ce n'est pas pareil, il a plus de facilité que moi.

_Non, lui c'est parce qu'il travaillait dur, et toi tu ne dois pas te donner beaucoup de mal.

_Mais je…

_Pas de mais je. Tu vas venir avec moi, ton père a aussi beaucoup de choses à te dire. A moins que tu préfère qu'il le fasse devant tes amis?

_Non maman.

Le pauvre Ron se sentait bien assez humilier comme ça, il était inutile d'en rajouter une couche. Et puis ses amis n'avaient pas à entendre certaines choses.

_Pauvre Ron, dit Hermione, peu après son départ. Il va falloir qu'on l'aide un peu pour ses devoirs.

Si vous avez une remarque à me faire, ou une critique, vous avez la parole dans les reviews. Mais rien ni personne ne vous oblige à le faire.

A suivre dans le chapitre 3: Face à la mer

See you again


	3. Face à la mer

**Chapitre 3: Face à la mer.**

La vie de Draco avait pas mal changé ces derniers temps. Avec du mieux, mais aussi du moins mieux, voir du pire pour être honnête. Le départ de son père en prison, aurait du être un de ces changements. Pourtant sa nouvelle vie ressemblait étrangement à son ancienne. D'accord plus rien ne l'obligeait à épouser et à vivre avec Parkinson. Plus rien ne le forcerait à suivre les traces de son paternel en devenant lui aussi un mangemort.

Mais tout le reste était parfaitement identique. Il passait la majeure partie de ses journées seul dans sa chambre. Une grande chambre d'accord, mais sans aucune personnalité, sans aucune vie. On pourrait la comparer à une prison, les barreaux en moins. Ce qui n'était qu'un détail, puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment libre non plus.

Il repensa à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père, avant que ce dernier ne devienne résident de l'administration pénitentiaire, pour les vingt prochaines années. Le terme politiquement correct pour taulard.

Il lui avait fallut une bonne dose de courage pour lui tenir tête. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais osée faire jusqu'à présent.

_Désolé père. Je ne pense pas que je ferais dans un proche avenir les mêmes choix que vous.

Son éducation était telle, que même dans la rébellion, il continuait à vouvoyer son père, et à bien sûr ne pas utiliser le mot papa. Ça non il ne pouvait pas. Ce dernier eu un petit sourire, comme si les propos de son fils l'amusait.

_Tu me semble bien sûr de toi. Cracha t'il à la figure de son enfant. Tu es un Malefoy. Tu te dois donc de suivre notre maître à tous, que tu veuilles ou pas.

_Plus personne ne prendra les décisions à ma place. De là où vous serez vous n'aurez plus aucune emprise sur moi

_Ça, vois-tu c'est ce que tu crois. Le maître va me faire libérer. Il ne peut en être autrement. Ce jour là, qui arrivera plus vite que tu semble le croire, je viendrais te chercher. On verra bien si je n'ai plus d'emprise sur toi. Tu me suivras bien gentiment, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Si jamais tu refuses, alors je devrais te tuer. Les deux me conviennent tout à fait. Et Toi? Réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire. La liberté dont tu me parles, tu ne l'obtiendras qu'avec la mort.

_Vous ne me faîtes plus peur. Le professeur Dumbledore me protégera de vous.

_Occupé, comme il est avec ce Potter. Non il ne te sera d'aucun secours

_Mes amis seront là!

_Quels amis? Tu n'as pas d'ami, tu n'as pas les qualités pour ça. Tu sais très bien que Crabbe et Goyle ne t'ont jamais pris pour un ami. Ils se contentent de te suivre, et de te surveiller.

_Vous mentez. Ils ne seraient pas restés avec moi uniquement pour ça.

_Pourquoi veux-tu que je te mente? Où est mon intérêt? Pourquoi veux-tu tellement des amis ? Tu n'en as pas besoin et tu n'en auras jamais besoin.

De rage Draco jeta tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main contre les murs. Il savait au fond de lui que son père avait raison. Qu'il ne pourra rien faire, que son destin était déjà écrit, et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il avait pensé un bref instant avoir l'appui de sa mère. Ce ne fût pas le cas. Cette dernière était de plus en plus froide avec lui, et de plus en plus distante. Elle lui avait au moins permis de rester au manoir. Pas par charité envers son fils, mais pour le garder sous la main. Pour l'empêcher de penser par lui-même, et qu'il reste son petit singe savant.

_Draco. Malgré nos différent, je te permets de rester chez moi. Mais ne viens pas me voir, ne m'adresse plus la parole. Jusqu'au jour, où tu comprendras enfin où se trouve ton intérêt. Ce jour là, la seule chose que tu devras me dire est: je veux être un mangemort. Si tu as autre chose à me dire, ne te donnes pas la peine de venir me voir. M'as-tu bien compris?

Il avait bien compris. Au point de compter les jours jusqu'à son retour à son école. Le manoir n'était plus sa maison. Il était de trop dans cette immense demeure, et surtout il n'y était plus en sécurité.

Jamais Draco avait autant désiré retourner à Poudlard. Les dernières paroles qu'avait prononcé son père lui revenaient sans cesse dans la tête tu n'as pas d'ami, tu n'as pas les qualités pour. Tu n'as pas besoin d'amis

Dans un sens il avait raison, il n'avait pas d'amis. Pourtant il aurait tant aimé en avoir. Même un lui aurait suffit. Dans un sens il enviait Weasley. Lui avait toujours eu le soutient de sa famille. Et des vrais amis sur qui il pouvait compter. Alors pour faire illusion, il c'était montré arrogant. Il avait caché donc sa tristesse derrière le masque de la méchanceté. Si Potter avait accepté d'être son ami, tout serait différent, il aurait été plus fort. Il se mit à maudire le jour où il avait tendu sa main vers lui, sans avoir eu la moindre réponse. Pour qui se prenait-il ? De quel droit lui avait-il non? On ne doit jamais dire non à un Malefoy.

A la pensée de ce douloureux souvenir, il se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un signe de faiblesse. Dans sa douleur il se demanda qui de son père ou de Potter lui avait fait plus de mal. Quand il reçu les résultats de ses buses, il ne se donna même pas la peine de les regarder, et jeta la lettre au feu. Quelle importance d'avoir de bonnes notes, si c'est pour mourir dans peu de temps, et des mains de celui qui lui avait donné la vie.

* * *

Devant les résultats plus que médiocre de Ron a ces examens, Hermione l'aidait un peu dans ses révisions, enfin beaucoup. Harry lui demanda si elle prouvait le faire travailler aussi.

_Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de mon aide. Pourquoi veux-tu tant que je te fasse travailler, lui demanda t-elle?

_Travailler va m'aider à oublier mon chagrin.

De cette façon il en oublia son chagrin et le temps qui passe, jusqu'au jour béni de la rentrée des classes.

* * *

Le voyage se fit une fois plus en compagnie de Luna. La première chose qu'elle demanda à Harry, était est ce que tu as l'intention de rependre A.D. Elle fut déçue quand il répondit par une négation.

_Je ne le ferais pas, parce que, … parce que …

_Je suis vraiment désolée Harry. Tu as le droit de ne pas continuer, et tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier. Et si on a de chance, on aura peut-être un bon professeur cette année.

_Oui. Espérons-le.

Bien que pour lui, il n'y ait aucun doute. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces, tant espéré par Luna, et tant d'autres, ne sera pas à la hauteur de leurs exigences. Afin de ne pas détruire le rêve de son amie, il ne lui dit rien. Elle s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt.

_Tu es encore là Potter ?

Demanda méchamment Draco qui venait d'arriver. La venue de ce dernier le ramena à la dure réalité. Le retour à Poudlard des si charmants et adorables Serpentard.

_Que tu es perspicace! Si tu ne l'avais pas dit, je ne l'aurais même pas su. répondit froidement Harry.

_Ne fais pas le malin avec moi.

_Moi? Je n'oserais pas.

_Tu te crois supérieur parce que grâce à toi beaucoup de mangemorts sont en prison.

_Comme ton père par exemple? Je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, c'est la justice que tu dois remercier.

_Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Tu vas me le payer très cher.

_Tu me ferais presque peur. A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu l'aimes.

_Bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est mon père. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, après tout tu n'as jamais vraiment connu le tien. Alors tu te venges sur ceux des autres. Tu n'as donc aucun cœur.

_C'est toi qui me dis ça? Après tout ce que tu nous as fait subir. Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me dire ce genre de choses.

Premier échange, première prise de bec. Ce ne seront pas les derniers. L'année allait être bien longue cette année. Vexé Draco reparti sans rien dire. Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se montrer un peu gentil avec ce Potter.

* * *

Première soirée a Poudlard. Comme tous les ans, tout se passait exactement de la même façon. Les nouveaux venus allaient être repartis, selon des critères plus ou moins étranges, dans leur maison respective. Cérémonie qui ne présentait, il est vrai, pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Que machin aille dans une maison plutôt qu'une autre, n'était pas d'un grand divertissement. Surtout pour Harry. Sa seule préoccupation était de trouver la nouvelle tête, celle du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Tout ce qui se passait en dehors cela, ne le concernait pas.

Il finit par repérer une place vide à la table des professeurs. Pas de doute possible, ce serait là que le nouveau irait s'asseoir. Premier jour, déjà en retard. Cela promet. Le directeur se leva de sa chaise, et s'avança. Encore un discours, un monologue interminable. Personne n'avait besoin de ce genre de chose. Encore moins avant un repas. Les estomacs vident n'avaient que faire des mots, ce qu'ils voulaient c'était de la nourriture.

Tous espéraient donc que Dumbledore n'ait que peu de chose à dire. Doux rêves, il avait toujours des tas de choses à dire.

_Une nouvelle année vient de commencer. Ce sera sans nul doute une année difficile pour tout le monde. Comme vous le savez déjà, Voldemort est revenu des morts, plus cruel et puissant que jamais. Nous allons bien sûr nous battre contre lui. Je ne vous cache pas que se serai éprouvant. Nous nous devons de rester unis afin de nous opposer à lui. J'ai entendu dire que l'union faisait la force. Alors unissons nos forces dès que possible. En plus de vos cours habituels, j'ai donc décidé de vous ajouter de nouveaux cours. Ils ne sont bien entendus pas facultatifs. Notre survit à tous en dépend.

Pendant ce long et ennuyeux bla-bla, une personne vient s'asseoir à la place laisser vacante. Un jeune homme brun, fort mignon, ressemblant étrangement à un certain petit-fils de la cousine de l'oncle d'Harry Potter.

Que pouvait bien faire un moldu ici ? Pourquoi s'installait-il comme s'il était chez lui ? Harry le remarqua tout de suite. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela rimé, mais il savait que cela ne lui passait pas, mais vraiment pas.

_Les nouveaux cours, continua Dumbledore, seront l'apprentissage de la transformation humaine en animaux, assurés par Mademoiselle Natacha Lupin. C'est une nouvelle venue, et je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer dans notre établissement. Il y aura aussi des cours de stratégie et de camouflage. Ils seront assurés, par quelqu'un que certains d'entre vous connaissez déjà: notre cher ami, le professeur Remus Lupin. Pour terminer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, seront assurés par le professeur Thomas Salinger. Un nouveau venu lui aussi. Je ne doute pas qu'il se fera rapidement sa place ici. Bon je vous ai assez embêté pour la soirée. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous.

Les coïncidences, Harry n'y croyait pas du tout. L'homme qui était venu chez lui cet été, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment aimé, et aussi le fameux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, celui qu'il détestait avant de connaître, était la même personne. Cela lui donnait deux raisons de ne le trouver sympathique. Sa surprise fut tel, qu'il cracha, littéralement tout le contenu de jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler, sur le pull blanc de Lavande assise juste devant lui. Ledit pull blanc pris une jolie teinte orangée.

_Harry ! Fais attention tu viens de me cracher dessus. C'est dégoûtant.

Mais il ne l'écoutait même pas. Il regarda Thomas avec insistance. Comment se pouvait-il que le petit-fils de la cousine de Vernon, et tant que professeur en plus. Il lui jeta un regard froid, un regard de la mort qui tue tout ce qui est vivant, voir ce qui ne l'était pas.

_Tu as mal au ventre? Lui demanda Hermione.

_Thomas s'exclama t'il. Ce n'est pas possible, cela ne peut pas être lui. Je ne veux pas que ce soit lui.

_Harry, s'étonna Hermione. Tu connais le nouveau professeur?

_Oui! Je l'ai déjà rencontré.

_C'est super, tu vas me le présenter?

_Euh! Pourquoi? C'est un con.

_Un con? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il ne ressemble pas à un con.

_Tu verras. Tu diras la même chose quand tu le connaîtras aussi bien que moi.

_C'est trop drôle! S'exclama Ron, tout en rigolant.

_Puis-je savoir ce qui te rends si hilare ? Demanda Hermione, qui mangeait latéralement le nouveau professeur du regard.

_Tu es encore tombée amoureuse du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et en plus c'est un con!

_Ce n'est pas drôle. Et ce n'est pas vrai non plus. Que vas-tu imaginer?

_Mais rien. Tu le dévores du regard.

_Il est si beau, répondit-elle en rougissant.

_Il n'est pas si mal, je te l'accorde, repris Harry. Mais ne te fies pas à son beau visage. Il est sournois et pervers.

Harry aurait pu lui dire n'importe quoi, Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, pas plus qu'elle n'était prête à le croire. Elle lui fit même un petit signe de la main, afin de se faire remarquer. Elle aurait sans doute des rivales à devancer. Peine perdue le destinataire de cette attention était en pleine conversation avec un autre professeur. Le professeur Rogue. La conversation avait l'air très animée vu de loin.

_Ne te fatigues pas. Tu vois bien qu'il ne te regarde pas.

_Merci, J'AI VU. Je vois aussi que Rogue ne l'a pas fusillé du regard, et qui lui parle! Il se passe des choses très étranges ce soir.

_S'il est ami avec Rogue, tu n'as aucune chance ma vieille.

_Pourquoi?

_Rogue ne peut pas être ami avec quelqu'un de bien. A mon avis il va nous faire souffrir pendant son cours. Et je suis d'accord avec Harry, c'est un vrai con.

_Je suis sûre que ses cours seront géniaux. Vous dites ça les garçons parce que vous êtes jaloux, et c'est tout.

_Jaloux? De ce gars là. Non je ne crois pas. Je voulais juste te prévenir, Tu ne pourras pas nous dire qu'on ne l'a pas fait.

Afin de prouver ses dires, Harry leur raconta brièvement sa première rencontre avec Thomas. Puis ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos de la personne qui l'avait déposé comme un vulgaire colis dans la maison de Sirius.

_Je vois, dit Ron après réflexion. Tu as bien raison, méfions-nous de lui. Hermione t'écoutes un peu, méfies toi de lui.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'il a fait semblant d'être de la famille d'Harry. Parce qu'il est venu l'espionner. Pire encore, il sait où se trouve notre quartier général secret. Pour moi, c'est bien assez suffisant pour se méfier, pas pour toi ? Il travail pour le compte de l'ennemi. On va devoir chercher, et le prouver.

_Mais tu n'as rien à chercher, ni à prouver. Il est bien trop beau pour faire ça, dit Hermione dans un soupir. Je me demande de quoi il peut bien parler avec le professeur Rogue.

_Ça je peux le faire, si tu veux.

_Tu lis dans les pensées? Tu es télépathe?

_Non rien de si grave. Je sais lire sur les lèvres attends.

_Severus dit: Tu devrais goûter la tarte aux poireaux, elle est bonne._

_L'autre lui répond: Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les tartes aux poireaux._

_Severus lui répond: Tu n'as jamais goûté. Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'aimes pas ça?_

_L'autre lui répond: J'en ai marre de tes tartes, lâches moi un peu…._

Finalement vaux mieux pas savoir de quoi ils parlent. Ils ne pensent qu'à manger.

_C'est n'importe quoi. Ils ne peuvent pas se dire des choses aussi débiles. Et c'est toi qui ne pense qu'à manger, pas les autres.

_Je t'assure que c'est vraiment ce qu'ils se disent. Tu as toujours envie de baver devant lui, alors qu'il n'a aucune conversation.

_Tu n'en as pas plus que lui. Et toi ne serais-tu pas en train de baver? Répondit-elle, en s'essuyant la bouche. Pourquoi tu ne nous regardes pas quand tu nous parles ? Ce pourrait-il que tu es vu quelque chose d'intéressant?

_Non! Pas du tout.

_Tu ne serais pas en train de fixer la nouvelle par hasard? Tu va entrer le premier en classe. Rien que pour pouvoir être au premier rang, je me trompe?

_Quoi ? J'aimerais bien avoir la possibilité de me transformer en un animal.

_Elle est très jolie aussi.

_Maintenant que tu me le dis. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle.

_MMMHHH. Je suis toujours là, et mon pull est toujours orange, hurla Lavande, qui n'aimait pas être ignoré aussi longtemps.

_Il est joli ton pull orange, ironisa Hermione.

_Il était blanc à l'origine.

_Tu en es sûre ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Harry se sentait bien entouré, entre Hermione qui bavait sur ce Thomas, et Ron sur Natacha. Ah! l'adolescence, les premiers amours, les hormones. Il espérait que le jour où lui aussi trouver l'amour, qu'il n'ait pas l'air aussi bête que ses amis.

Au même moment à la table des professeurs. Thomas parlait avec Severus, qui avait l'air de l'apprécier. Précisons le, pour ceux qui auraient cru Ron, ils ne parlent pas de tarte, ni de nourriture. Mais leur conversation étant privée, ce qu'ils se diront ce soir là, restera secret. De plus, cela n'aurait pas de conséquence pour la suite de cette histoire. Hagrid de son côté regarda le professeur Salinger d'un très mauvais œil. Il semblait ne pas l'aimer, comme presque tous les autres. Comme s'il fallait se méfier de lui.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que Dumbledore demanda aux nouveaux professeurs de faire un petit discours afin de se présenter. Natacha fut la première, elle se leva, et dit avec un sourire qui en ferait craquer plus d'un. Et Ron encore plus encore.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Natacha Lupin. Je suis fière d'avoir la chance de vous enseigner l'art d'être des animagus. Et pour ceux qui se pose la question, je suis la petite sœur de Remus. C'est la première fois que j'ai une classe en charge. Je ferais de mon mieux et j'espère que vous m'aiderez à m'intégrer.

Elle reçu un bon accueil. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à celui que Remus eu, puisque personne n'entendit ce qu'il dit tellement qu'il fut acclamé. Thomas quant à lui, jugea bon de ne pas se présenter. Du coup tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut. "Je n'ai rien à dire " . Il aurait pu ne pas le faire dans ce cas.

L'accueil qu'il reçu fut aussi chaleureux, que son discours fut long. Il était donc extrêmement glacial, et totalement dénué d'applaudissement. C'était comme s'il était absent. Ce qui sembla ne pas le déranger outre mesure, puisqu'il reprit naturellement sa conversation avec son voisin.

Cela eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus antipathique aux yeux d'Harry et de Ron, et délicieusement mystérieux envers Hermione.

* * *

Quand ils eurent finit leur repas, Hermione et Ron marchèrent tranquille vers leur salle commune. Harry lui, le fit plus rapidement, en courant. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son chemin puisse croiser celui du Con. Ce soir il n'était pas d'humeur pour parler avec lui. Demain, il ne le serait pas plus, ni les autres jours de l'année.

_Le mot de passe, demanda le portrait de la femme forte, toujours fidèle au poste.

_Neptune.

Encore un mot de passe farfelu du directeur. Quand cesserait-il de faire l'enfant et de prendre le premier mot qui lui venait à la tête ?

Harry fut le premier à aller se coucher. Trop fatigué dit-il pour s'excuser. Hermione en fit tout autant. Ron quant à lui, il reçu une gentille petite lettre de son cher frère. Il n'avait pas envie de lire ce que Percy, celui qui est passé chez l'ennemi, la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée..

_« Ron, _

_J'ai eu écho de tes résultats aux buses, et j'ai du mal à croire que tu as obtenu de si mauvaises notes à tes examens de fin d'année. Comment as-tu fais? Moi qui croyais que tu allais suite mes traces, mais là je dois t'avouer que je suis déçu. Essaye de travail un minimum cette année pour changer. J'avais pensé aussi que tu avais cessé de fréquenter Potter, mais là aussi tu me déçois. _

_Ton frère qui t'aime Percy »_

Percy avait une façon bien étrange d'aimer son petit frère. Cela eu plus pour effet de le mettre en colère. Qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place? Ron jeta la lettre, avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Il ne vit pas que le message qui était dessus changeât pour en faire apparaître un tout autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le papier brûla et fit disparaître définitivement le vrai message.

à suivre chapitre 4: pas un jour ne passe


	4. Pas un jour ne passe

**Chapitre 4 : Pas un jour ne passe ( Calogéro)**

Celle-là? Non, bien trop facile. Celle là alors? Non, pas assez d'ingrédient. Oui celle-ci, elle est parfaite, difficile, longue, et une bonne dizaine d'ingrédients. Ce matin Severus dans son bureau venait de choisir la potion qu'il demanderait à ses charmants élèves de réaliser. C'est donc intentionnellement, qu'il en avait choisi une que peu de personne ne pourrait réussir. C'était sa façon à lui de se venger de Dumbledore. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce dernier avait bien insisté que tout le monde, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas le niveau, continueraient à suivre son cours.

Dire que pendant un court un moment, il avait eu l'espoir de ne plus revoir les cancres, Potter, Londubat, que pour citer les pires des pires. Sa joie fut de courte durée. Tout cela à cause de quoi? Du retour de Voldemort, et d'une future guerre à préparer. Oui tous devaient se préparer afin de prendre part à la bataille. Mais à quoi est-ce que cela les aidera, si la personne en question se trompe dans la potion et la rate? A rien, mais à rien du tout. Le directeur se faisait décidément trop vieux, pour assurer un poste aussi important que le sien.

C'est donc l'âme en peine qu'il prépara son cours. Certes il était contraint de le faire, mais il n'était pas obligé de leur facilité la tache, et de distribuer des bonnes notes. Il avait l'intention d'être plus sévère que jamais, et de donner un maximum de mauvais notes. Et il n'allait pas se priver, il ne manquerai plus que ça. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. À noter d'une pierre blanche, il ne souriait pas si souvent que ça.

Juste au moment où il sorti de son bureau, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un était entré, et sans lui avoir demandé l'autorisation de le faire avant. Mais quel manque de savoir vivre.

_Thomas! Cria t-il hors de lui dés qu'il reconnu son visiteur. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon bureau?

_Par pitié, ne parles pas si fort. Je ne suis pas encore sourd.

_J'en suis ravi pour toi. À présent pourrais-tu répondre à ma question. Que fais-tu ici?

_J'ai à te parler.

_Maintenant? Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour ça. Comme si tu ne pouvais pas attendre?

_Non. C'est important.

_Si c'était si important que ça, pourquoi tu me n'en as pas parlé hier soir pendant le banquet?

_Je ne voulais pas pendre de risque. Personne de doit savoir ce que j'ai à te demander.

_Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un cours à donner.

_Moi aussi. Tu peux bien m'accorder quelques instants?

_Cinq minutes, pas plus. Fais vite.

_Albus m'a dit que tu avais cessé de donner les cours d'occlumancie à Harry. C'est vrai?

_Oui, en effet.

_Pourquoi?

_Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas. Ce n'est qu'un petit morveux prétentieux. Il se croit supérieur aux autres. Il ne fait que ce qu'il veut.

_Désolé, mais pour moi ce n'est pas une raison valable. Il fait encore ses cauchemars.

_Bien sûr. Parce qu' il n'est pas attentif. Il ne fait jamais ce que je lui demande. Comment veux-tu qu'il progresse dans ce cas? De plus, il a eu le culot de regarder dans ma pensine.

_Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus concentré, si tu te montrais plus gentil avec lui?

_Ben voyons! Ça va être ma faute s'il n'y arrive pas. Et pourquoi tu te soucies autant de lui ? Tu as bien remarqué tous les regards noirs qu'il t'a lancés?

_Il devait avoir mal au ventre.

_S'il te plait, ne lui cherches pas des si j'étais à ta place, je me préoccuperai plus de lui inculquer les bonnes manières.

_Disons quand même que je l'ai peu cherché. Mais c'est à moi de régler ce problème avec lui.

_Si tu le dis. En attendant tu me demandes de lui redonner des cours? C'est bien pour ça que tu es venu me moi?

_Oui, oui. C'est ça !

_Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est non. Il en est hors de question. Et toi, tu peux bien le faire, non?

_Tu sais bien que je n'en aurai pas le temps. Tu peux bien me rendre ce service. Dois-je te rappeler que…

_Non, non, non, sûrement pas, je n'ai pas oublié que je dois un service. D'accord tu as gagné, je vais le faire. Mais ne me redemandes plus rien après. Ça te vas, tu es fier de toi?

_Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je te remercie. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, sinon je vais arriver en retard.

_Tu le seras de toute façon. Surtout que tu dois retourner dans ta chambre pour te changer.

_Me changer? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma tenue?

_Tu as oublié de mettre ta robe de sorcier, et tu portes des vêtements un peu trop décontractés.

_Je vais y penser, s'exclama t-il. Chose qu'il ne ferait pas, bien entendu. Tant que j'y pense, Harry sera sans doute un peu en retard, je compte lui parler après la fin de mon cours.

_Tu me sembles un peu trop sûr de toi sur ce point. Il ne va jamais accepter.

_Je pense pourtant qu'il va rester.

_Dans ce cas, je vais te souhaiter bonne chance. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Une fois de plus Thomas évita de répondre à des questions aux quelles il n'avait pas envie. Il ne ferait pas non plus quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire non plus.

* * *

Hermione, en bonne préfet, soucieuse de bien faire son travail, distribua les emplois du temps de tout le monde. Enfin de tous ceux qui appartenaient à la même maison qu'elle. C'est avec un grand étonnement que Ron regarda le sien..

_Hermione. Tu t'es trompée. Tu m'as donné celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Non, répliqua t-elle, avec un sourire de dégoût. Je ne me trompe jamais et c'est bien le tient.

_Si, regarde. Tu vois, ce matin, j'ai cours de potion. Grâce à ma superbe note en examen, je devrais en être dispensé.

_Ron. Tu sais que tu me fais honte. Tu étais là pendant la réunion des préfets?

_Bien sûr que j'y étais.

_As-tu écouté tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit?

_En partie, oui. Il a dit quelque chose d'important?

_Il nous a expliqué que les cours de potions seraient maintenus pour tous. Même ceux qui ont raté leurs examens.

_Quoi? Non cela ne peut pas être possible. Je ne veux pas y retourner.

_Ne fais pas l'enfant. Et puis ses cours ne sont pas si terribles que ça.

_C'est parce que toi, tu réussis tout le temps tes potions.

_Mais si tu étais plus…

_Non, s'exclama Harry. Vous n'allez pas encore vous engueuler! Venez on a cours de défense contre les forces. Je suis curieux de voir comment monsieur _le con _va faire son cours.

_Tu n'es pas le seul, répondit Hermione songeuse.

_Ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons, remarqua Ron.

_Quoi?

_Non rien, allons y. Tu te mets au premier rang?

_ Évidement.

* * *

Hermione n'eu aucune difficulté à s'installer au premier rang, juste en face du bureau du professeur. Elle était bien aussi la seule à vouloir une telle place. Personne d'autre n'en avait envie. Ses petits camarades de classe préfèrent les places du fond. Du coup, ils y étaient entassés les uns sur les autres. A quatre ou cinq pour seulement deux places libres. Position fort inconfortable si on n'est pas un contorsionniste d'exception. Les conditions pour suivre un cours n'étaient pas optimal. Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas là non plus pour ça. Juste faire acte de présence. Sécher leur aurait valu une retenue.

Pourquoi avaient-ils si peu d'enthousiasme? Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait rien de leur nouveau professeur. Juste son nom, seulement parce que le directeur l'avait dit. Le professeur en question, ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se présenter dans les règles de la politesse. La première impression qu'il avait donnée n'était pas bonne. On sait tous que la première et toujours la bonne. La défaire était mission impossible.

La deuxième qu'il donna, fut de ne pas se présenter à l'heure. Son manque de ponctualité, ne fut pas ressentit de la même façon par tous. D'un coté les déçus, non la déçue, puisque Hermione était la seule dans ce cas, de l'autre côté les réjouis, qui comprenaient tous les autres élèves de la classe. Si dans quinze minutes, le professeur n'arrivait pas, ils quitteraient la salle de classe. Prière, invocation, conjuration, tout était bon pour ne pas avoir cours ce matin.

Personne ne réalisa leur souhait, puisque le professeur tant inattendu arriva avec seulement dix minutes. C'est là qu'il donna sa troisième mauvaise impression, avec sa tenue. Jean, basket, chemise trop grande, surtout au goût d'Hermione, et en plus il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier. Il ne demanda même pas de l'excuser pour son retard. Il se dirigea directement à son bureau. Au moins il n'était pas venu les mains vide, il avait la liste des élèves, sa baguette, et le livre de cours. Il jeta un regard sur la pièce, et ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir autant de monde au fond de la pièce.

_Bonjour à tous, dit-il. Cette année je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Présentation encore plus sommaire que la veille. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était très loquace. Décidément, il ne faisait rien pour se faire apprécier.

_Bonjour professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, répondirent quelques élèves, histoire d'être un peu poli.

_Ceux du fond sont bien installés? Il y a d'autres places devant.

Personne ne se leva pour changer de place. Thomas ne rajouta rien de plus, libre à eux de s'installer où ils le voulaient.

_Dans le but de faire plus ample connaissance, je vous demanderai de vous présenter.

_Et si vous commenciez à vous présenter d'abord, répliqua Harry, sans aucune gêne.

_Vous ne vous souvenez plus de mon nom? Je suis Thomas Salinger. Je vais l'écrire au tableau au cas où. D'autres questions ?

_Vous aimez les tartes aux poireaux, demanda Ron.

_Quelle question étrange. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me la pose. Je veux bien répondre. Non, je n'aime pas les tartes. Inutile de m'en faire pour le prochain cours. Maintenant que je me suis présenté, je vais vous demander de faire de même.

Hermione sera la première à le faire et la seule aussi. Les autres préfèrent s'abstenir.

_Personne d'autre? Demanda t-il ? Pas grave. Pour commencer vous allez ranger vos baguettes.

Malgré leur soupir de déception la plupart des élèves rangèrent bien sagement et gentiment leur baguette. Seulement deux ne le firent pas, Harry et Draco. Le cours n'allait pas être des plus passionnant. Et les aiguilles de la pendule avançait trop lentement.

_Bien sortez votre livre. Vous l'ouvrez à la page six cent quatre vingt, et vous lissez, reprit Thomas.

De nouveau un soupir se fit entendre dans la classe. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'ouvrir leurs livres et d'essayer de lire. Le fait d'être entassé les uns sur les autres, ne facilitait pas la chose.

_Stop. Arrêtez ça suffit. Cria t'il.

Puis il se leva et marcha un peu entre les tables vides.

_Je vous remercie de ne plus faire semblant de lire une page qui n'existe pas. J'ai du me tromper de classe. Vous êtes bien en première année ici?

_Non professeur. Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. On est en sixième année, répondit froidement Harry.

_Déjà? Si vous le dites. Et quel cours suis-je censé vous donner? Un de lecture? Vous savez bien lire au moins?

_Oui, on sait tous lire. Et vous êtes censé nous donner un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?

_Enfin! Il y en a un qui a réagit. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

_Comment ça réagit? Réagit à quoi? Vous pouvez nous donner des explications?

À part Harry personne n'avait oser prendre la parole, ni lui demander des comptes.

_C'est bien mon intention. Vous avez dû me trouver un peu bizarre non? Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi je me comportais comme ça. Vous trouver normal qu'un professeur arrive en retard et ne s'en excuse pas? Que je vous prenne de haut? Que je me crois supérieur à vous ? Vous pouvez répondre, je ne vais pas vous manger.

_Bah non, répondirent timidement l'ensemble de la classe.

_Me voilà rassuré dans un sens. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit dans ce cas?

_On ne pouvait pas, S'indigna Hermione qui était enfin sorti de son mutisme.

_Pourquoi?

_Vous êtes professeur.

_Et? Depuis quand le fait d'être professeur donne tous les droits? De vous demandez de faire n'importe quoi?

_Quel est le rapport avec le cours que vous êtes censé nous donner, reprit Harry.

_J'y arrive Harry. En sixième année vous continuez à faire bien gentiment tout ce que l'on vous demande? Si j'étais un ennemi et que je vous aurai demandé de ranger votre baguette, l'auriez-vous fait?

_Bien sûr que non, s'exclama Hermione.

_Alors pourquoi viens-tu de le faire?

_Parce que vous nous l'aviez demandé.

_Hermione. Il suffit que je te demande de faire quelque chose, pour que tu obéisses? Si je te demandais de sauter par la fenêtre, le feras-tu?

_Non, professeur Salinger.

_Thomas.

_Pardon?

_Appelle-moi Thomas.

_Non, Thomas.

_C'est mieux. Voilà le rapport avec mon cours. Vous êtes assez grand pour réfléchir de vous-même. Vous pouvez vous rebeller s'il se passe quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu étais sous l'emprise d'un sort, que vous étiez des marionnettes obéissantes. Vous ne devez jamais, je dis bien jamais, obéir à un ordre qui puisse vous mettre en danger. Quelle que soit la personne qui vous le demande, et même si c'est un professeur. Maintenant Harry, tu vois le rapport avec le cours?

_C'est un peu plus clair à présent.

_Merci. Je vais te récompenser de vingt points pour avoir eu le courage de ne pas avoir fait ce que j'ai demandé. Et vingt points aussi à ton ami le blond, dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom.

_C'est Draco Malefoy. Et je ne suis pas son ami.

_Tu en es sûr? Bon ce n'est pas grave. Vous pouvez ressortir votre baguette, ou pas, c'est comme vous voulez.

Thomas retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, et pris place sur la chaise afin de faire face à son auditoire. La quatrième impression était sans nul doute bonne. Bien assez pour que les élèves entassés dans le fond de la salle se lèvent afin de s'installer aux places libres. Ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait si leur nouveau professeur leur avait demandé. Harry alla même au premier rang à côté d'Hermione.

_On va pouvoir commencer le cours. Vous pouvez vous présenter si vous le voulez. Cela m'aidera à me souvenir de vos noms.

Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que chacun se présenta. L'image que les élèves avaient du professeur avait changé depuis le début. Au point que participer à son cours n'était plus une corvée.

_Je vous remercie. Je vais pour commencer à vos apprendre des petits sorts très simples, mais qui ne nécessite pas l'usage de votre baguette. De cette façon, vous ne serez pas pris au dépourvu si jamais vous êtes désarmés par un adversaire.

Le reste du cours passa très rapidement. Hermione en sorti le sourire aux lèvres. Non seulement son professeur se souvenait de son prénom, mais en plus il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle oublia qu'elle n'était pas la seule de sa classe, ses petits camarades le pouvaient eux aussi.

_Inutile de vous encombrer de votre livre pour le prochain cours, on ne s'en servira pas. Et ne dites rien aux autres élèves sur mes méthodes de travail. Ne gâchez pas leur surprise.

Aucun risque. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être les seules victimes de la petite blague du professeur. Chacun son tour. Il n'y avait pas de raison que certain n'y ai pas le droit.

Thomas accosta Harry quand ce dernier s'apprêta à sortir de la salle.

_Harry, j'aurai à te parler, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

_Désolé, je suis pressé. Je dois me rendre à mon prochain cours.

_Ce sera rapide.

_Ce n'est un peu tard pour ça?

_Je sais. J'aurai du le faire plutôt. Pardonne-moi.

_C'est un peu facile de vous excuser, vous ne croyez pas?

_Tu ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

_C'est que…oui…non…

_S'il te plait, ne me mens pas. Le regard que tu m'as lancé hier n'était pas des plus amicales.

_Cela vous étonne? On ne peut pas dire que vous avez tout fait pour que je suis vous aimer.

_Je comprends. C'est normal après la façon dont je me suis comporté. Saches que je ne n'avait pas l'intention de te nuire. Je voulais juste faire ta connaissance, et voir comment tu vivais avec ta famille.

_Votre curiosité est satisfaite? Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de m'emmener chez mon parrain, sans me demander mon avis avant?

_Tu aurais préféré que je ne fasse rien. Que je te laisse vivre avec des personnes qui visiblement ne t'aime pas, et te méprises? Et puis tu venais de perdre connaissance. Sur le moment j'ai pris la meilleure solution qui s'était présentée à moi.

_Cela ne vous empêchez pas d'attendre que je me réveille, et de vous expliquez?

_Et aurais-tu écouté mes explications? Je m'étais déjà assez bien incrusté dans ta vie. Tu avais sans doute envie de rester avec tes amis, plutôt qu'avec un inconnu qui a menti pour t'approcher ?

_J'aurais préféré que vous vous justifiez… Et vous avez agit de votre propre chef? Personne ne vous aurait dit ce que vous devriez faire?

_Non personne. Je suis le seul responsable dans cette histoire.

_Merci.

_Pourquoi me remercies-tu? Je croyais que tu m'en voulais?

_Pour avoir répondu à mes questions sans mentir, et sans accuser quelqu'un d'autre à votre place. Vous êtes moins con que je le pensais.

Thomas explosa de rire. Il se tenait le ventre, et n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Son rire n'avait rien de méchant, ou de machiavélique, il était frais et sincère. Quant à Harry, il ne savait comment il devait réagir. Devait-il rire lui aussi?

_Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. On m'a déjà traité de beaucoup de chose, mais jamais de con.

_Disons que j'étais un peu en colère, et c'était le premier mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit.

_Ce n'est pas bien grave. Mais arrête de me vouvoyer s'il te plait et appelle-moi Thomas.

_Dites…. Dis-tu peux me parler du sort que j'ai lancé le jour où tu es venu. J'ai bien lancé un sort ce jour là?

_Oui, un très puissant. Tu m'as impressionné ce jour là.

_Comment se fait-il qu'il y ai eu si peu de dégâts?

_J'ai réussit à le diminuer. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'annuler totalement, tu m'as pris un peu de court. Pour te donner une idée de la puissance de ton sort, si je ne l'avais réduit, tout ton quartier aurait été rasé de la carte. Il est temps que tu apprennes à mieux maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

_Tu as quand même réussit à l'accentuer au point que seuls les verres n'explosent?

_J'aurais pu l'annuler totalement. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que tu fasses une telle chose. À ta place, je pense que j'en aurais fait autant.

_Comment ce sort ne figure pas sur les registres?

_C'est quelqu'un qui travail au ministère de la magie, qui l'a fait sous ma demande.

_Tu connais quelqu'un qui travail au ministère de la magie? Je le connais moi aussi?

_Désolé, c'est un secret. Dans le but de ne pas trahir son identité, je ne te dirais pas son mon.

_Tu ne dis pas non plus beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. Et après tu me demande de te faire confiance.

_C'est vrai. Disons que j'ai mes raisons de ne pas vouloir en dire plus à mon sujet. Mon passé n'a rien de drôle, et je n'ai pas envie non plus d'étaler mes petits problèmes. Si je te dévoilais une chose à mon sujet, tu me ferais un peu plus confiance?

_Oui, je crois.

_Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'O.M.S ?

_C'est L'Organisation Mondiale de la Sorcellerie? Pourquoi?

_Parce que je travaille pour eux.

_Tu es un fondateur ? Pourquoi le cacher? C'est bête.

_Ici, je ne suis qu'un simple professeur, et rien de plus. Comment aurait-tu pris le fait que je me mette en avant, tout ça parce que j'ai un poste à responsabilité?

_Très mal. Je suppose que peu de personne sont au courant. Je ne dirais rien aux autres. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour t'avoir jugé un peu trop rapidement. Ton cours était très intéressant.

_Je te remercie. Tu devrais y aller, ton cours à déjà commencé. Tu donneras cette lettre de ma part à Severus.

Là Harry reconnu que Thomas était fort, et pas que pendant les cours. Il avait réussit à le garder dans la salle de classe et à lui parler, alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Finalement se dit-il, je l'aime bien celui-là.

Il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Sauf Hermione peut-être, mais elle c'était différent, elle en était amoureuse.

* * *

Les camarades de Harry avaient déjà commencé leur potion. Ils avaient le nez plongé dans leur chaudron, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle. Tous semblaient extrêmement concentrés dans leur tâche, même Hermione qui semblait fébrile. Pas de doute, la potion était dure à réaliser, puisque la meilleur élève semblait éprouver des difficultés. Il se rendit directement vers son professeur afin de s'excuser de son retard.

_Veuillez m'excuser pour…

_C'est bon. J'ai été prévenu. Dépêchez-vous d'aller à votre place. Les instructions sont écrites sur le tableau.

Trop content de s'en être si bien sorti, Harry se hâta de rejoindre sa place. Il laissa le mot que Thomas lui avait donné. Étonnés de tant de laxisme de la part du professeur de potion, certains levèrent la tête.

_Au travail, bande de nul. Tous ceux qui me regarderont auront une retenue.

Puis il lu le message qu'il lui était destiné. « J'ai gagné mon pari. Maintenant tu aides Harry à faire sa potion, et à la réussir tant qu'à faire. »

Il n'est pas croyable se dit Severus avant de détruire le papier. Hors de question qu'il reste une preuve de ce pari. Puis il s'approcha de son élève et le regarda travailler. Pour que ce dernier ne rate pas une fois de plus son devoir, ce n'est pas de son aide dont il avait besoin, mais d'un miracle.

_L'avez-vous lu?

_Lu quoi?

_Le mot!

_Non…Non.

Harry avait du mal à se concentrer, surtout que son professeur était debout derrière lui, à le surveiller. Ce dernier se pencha afin de mettre un produit dans le chaudron, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Venez ce soir dans mon bureau à 20h00, et ne me posez pas de question.

_Il ne vous reste plus que cinq minutes. N'oubliez pas de me donner un échantillon de votre potion. Si elle est orange, félicitations, vous avez réussit. Si elle est orange, elle est ratée, et vous aurez une mauvaise note.

Une seule personne eue une potion de couleur orange: Harry Potter. Mais lui n'y était pour rien, puisque c'est le produit que Severus avait mis dedans qui l'avait fait changer de couleur.

_Je ne suis pas prêt de refaire un pari avec Thomas se dit-il. A cause de lui je suis obligé de donner une bonne note à ce Potter. _Bien sûr ce dernier ne su jamais pourquoi il fut le seul élève à avoir réussit ce jour là.

Ce midi Hermione avait toutes les raisons d'être heureuse. Sa première matinée de cours était une des meilleurs. La seule ombre au tableau, elle n'avait pas réussit sa potion. Détail très minime au vu de tout le reste.

_Alors les garçons. Comment avez-vous trouvé le cours de Thomas ?

_Pas si mal que ça, répondit Ron.

_C'est tout pas si mal? Et toi Harry?

_J'avoue avoir eu quelques doutes, et que je l'ai jugé un peu trop vite. Je reconnais que ses méthodes de travail ne sont pas habituelles, et qu'il se débrouille plutôt bien.

_Moi aussi, j'ai adoré. Reprit Hermione alors que personne ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit.

Elle fit exploser sa joie dans une petite danse improvisée, prénommé, je vous l'avais dit, tout en chantant je vous l'avais dit. Pas très original comme chanson, mais la jeune fille était ni chanteuse, ni danseuse.

_C'est bon Hermione, on a bien compris. Et moi personne ne me félicite? Dit Ron

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que moi aussi j'ai raison. Il n'aime pas les tartes. Qui est le meilleur pour lire sur les lèvres.

_Toi, Ron, tu es le meilleur. S'écria Harry et Hermione.

Ron avait lui aussi le droit d'avoir son quart d'heure de gloire. Même s'il s'agissait plus qu'une simple coïncidence qu'un fait avéré. Dans un sens Harry était content de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt et des conversations. Il n'aurait pas à parler de son entretient avec Thomas. Certaines choses n'avait pas à être répétées. Après tout Thomas lui avait donné une preuve de confiance en lui dévoilant un secret à son sujet. Trahir sa parole était inenvisageable. Il ne parla pas non plus du rendez-vous qu'il avait en soirée avec le professeur Rogue. Il trouverait bien une excuse quelconque pour justifier son absence. Absence qu'il espérait de coûte durée.

_20h00. Vous êtes pile à l'heure. Vous voyez que ce n'est pas si difficile que ça d'être ponctuel.

Le professeur Rogue avait toujours le mot pour rire, ou pas. Cette fois ce n'était pas le cas.

_Savez-vous au moins pourquoi vous êtes ici?

_Non, monsieur!. Je ne le sais pas.

_J'ai entendu que votre sommeil était toujours agité. Vous faites encore vos cauchemars?

_Oui. Comment le savez vous?

_Je le sais c'est tout. Je vais vous redonner des cours d'occlumancie. J'attends de votre part de faire un peu plus d'effort. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, je commence.

L'attaque de Severus prit Harry de court. Surpris et encore un peu affaibli par les derniers évènements, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Il revit le jour où Sirius avait perdu la vie. Puis se fut le tour de l'enterrement, de sa dispute avec Fudge, sa première rencontre avec Thomas. Après il ne vit plus rien, juste du noir.

_Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi? J'ai absorbé tellement de vos souvenirs que je pourrais écrire votre bibliographie en cinq volumes. Arrêtez de penser à votre passé, et à la mort de votre parrain. Oui c'est une grande perte pour vous. Mais il ne vous a pas sauvé la vie, pour vous voir dans cet état? Pensez-vous qu'il serait heureux de vous voir avachit de la sorte? On reprend?

_Je ne pense pas. Enfin pas pour tout de suite. Je pense que j'ai encore besoin de temps. Je vous remercie des efforts que vous avez fait pour moi, et de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps.

_C'est bon, retournez dans votre chambre.

Il attendit que son élève soit reparti avant de s'adresser à une tiers personne se trouvant dans un coin obscure de son bureau.

_J'espère que tu es content de toi, Thomas. S'exclama Severus. Tu as vu comment il est? Il n'a fait aucun effort. La seule chose qu'il sait faire, c'est renoncer et s'en aller.

_Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu sévère avec lui?

_Au contraire, je ne suis pas assez dur avec lui. J'ai essayé, et ça ne donne aucun résultat. Je refuse de lui donner un cours de plus. Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas toi-même ce cours ? Après tout tu as été mon maître.

_Oui, et je croyais t'avoir appris la patience et la tolérance. Répondit Thomas dont le regard s'assombri.

_Ça va? Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas réveiller une vieille blessure.

_C'est bon. Je le ferais puisque tu ne veux plus le faire.

_J'ai vu dans ses souvenirs, qu'il m'avait vu le jour de l'enterrement de Sirius. Je n'y étais pas, c'est étrange.

_En effet.

_Tu n'aurais pas pris une certaine potion par hasard?

_Non, pas du tout. Tu ne crois même pas que je me suis fait passer pour toi? Moi non plus je n'étais pas présent ce jour là.

A suivre chapitre 5 :si seulement je pouvais lui manquer.

Merci de suivre cette histoire. Vous avez la parole dans les reviews si vous avez quelque chose à me dire.


	5. Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer

**_Chapitre 5: Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_**

La première nuit est toujours la plus dure. Les plus faibles craquent rapidement. Ils pleurent, réclament leur mère, supplient de les laisser sortir, en vain. Ceux là vont rapidement devenir la cible de tous les autres, des forts, de ceux qui ne montrent aucun signe de faiblesse. Ces derniers s'en amusent, en rigolent, les poussent dans leur dernier retranchement, remuent le couteau dans la plait. La vie en prison n'est pas comparable à une colonie de vacances. C'est un monde sans pitié, de violence, confiné dans un espace réduit. La privation de liberté n'est qu'un aspect parmi tant d'autre, et pas forcément le plus difficile à vivre. Il y est presque impossible de garder un peu d'intimité, la pudeur n'a plus sa place ici. En plus il y a une certaine promiscuité du à un manque flagrant de place, les repas peu copieux et pré-maché, prédigéré, sans oublier les barrages fréquentes entre les détenus. Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas l'intention de faire parti des victimes. Il en était hors de question. Il n'accepterait de recevoir des ordres de personne, pas qu'il qu'on ne pourrait s'en prendre à son intégrité physique, psychique, mentale. Dès le début de son séjour il ne montra aucune faille, ni défaillance. Son attitude, son arrogance, son assurance, ont fait de lui une personne à craindre. Et les autres avaient donc de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur de lui. Cette idée lui plaisait. Il se sentait important et il l'était.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre que son maître lui vienne en aide. Qu'il le fasse sortir rapidement d'ici. Pas un moment il ne douta, il était sûr de s'évader un jour. Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé, car il était d'aucune aide envers Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom. Lui seul était assez malin et fort, pour donner à son clan la victoire finale. Sa situation n'avança pas, puisque deux mois après son arrivé, il était toujours présent. Pourtant, il continuait à y croire. Pas un instant il ne doutait de la parole de Voldemort. Un jour, il serait de retour à la vie. Libre de se venger de ceux qu'ils l'ont fait enfermer. Quant à son fils, il lui réservera une surprise. Il allait lui faire regretter de lui avoir tourné le dos, et d'avoir voulut jeter la honte sur sa si honorable famille.

Le jour J arriva enfin. L'évasion fut spectaculaire et à la hauteur de ses espérances. Sa libération allait bientôt faire couler beaucoup d'encre. _Tremblez pauvre imbécile qui avait osé vous mettre à travers de mon chemin. Je serais sans pitié. _Et sur ce point, on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Une fois dehors, il fut conduit chez son maître. Ce dernier avait certes un peu tardé, mais il avait tenu sa promesse, et réussit avec une facilité déconcertante. Afin de prouver sa gratitude, et son humilité, envers celui dont il devait tout, il se mit à genoux face à lui. Il espérait en secret reprendre la place qui était la sienne. Aucun autre ne la méritait, ne pouvait prétendre à la place du chef des armés, d'être le bras droit du chef inconstatable.

_Allons mon ami, relève-toi.

Le cœur de Lucius battait de plus en plus vite tellement qu'il était heureux. Voldemort le traita comme son égale. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus faire plaisir.

_Je vous remercie maître, dit-il.

_Tu peux, tu peux. J'ai du prendre de gros risque pour toi. J'espère que cela en vaut vraiment la peine.

_Je ferais tout pour vous le prouver. Demander et je ferais tout ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

_J'y compte bien. Mais n'oublies pas le sort que je réserve à ceux qui ne se montrent pas à la hauteur.

Aucune chance que cela lui arrive. Comment ne pas s'en souvenir? Le moindre faux pas, était immédiatement et sévèrement puni, pour l'exemple. Il avait même assisté à une exécution. Il eu beaucoup du mal à s'en remettre et en avait perdu le sommeil pendant un temps. Il ferait donc tout pour ne jamais vivre ça, pour ne pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

_Aucun risque mon bon maître. Comment vous puis-je vous prouver ma gratitude?

_Donne-moi ton fils.

_Draco?

_Oui Draco. À moins que tu en aies d'autres enfants dont tu m'aurais cachés l'existence?

_Oui.. Non non, mon maître. Je n'ai qu'un seul fils.

_Ta première mission est simple. Tu vas devoir le chercher dans son école. Ensuite tu me le ramène directement. Il est temps de reprendre son éducation en main, et lui faire oublier toutes les sottises que Dumbledore lui a mises en tête. Surtout qu'il est le l'un des plus prometteur de sa génération. Fais très attention, il se peut qu'il se montre bien meilleur que toi, et qu'il prenne ta place à mes côtés.

_Vous lui faites un si grand honneur maître. Mais s'il refuse de me suivre, que dois-je faire?

_Aurait-il une raison de le faire? Qui pourrait refuser une telle opportunité?

_Dumbledore a une très mauvaise influence sur lui. Il ne doit plus savoir où il en est, depuis que je ne suis pas là pour m'occuper de lui. Il pourrait avoir des doutes sur notre bien-fondé.

_C'est donc une raison supplémentaire pour le faire sortir rapidement de ce milieu malsain. À toi de trouver les arguments pour qu'il te suive bien gentiment.

_Et si je ne les trouve pas?

_Alors tu devras le tuer. Soit-il est avec nous et il vit. S'il n'est pas avec nous, c'est qu'il est contre nous, alors il doit mourir. Il est hors de question qu'il puisse se retrouver dans l'armée de l'ennemi.

_Le tuer? Il est encore si jeune. Comment pourrais-je?

_Cela ne t'a jamais posé de problème dans le passé. Maintenant à toi de te montrer assez convaincant pour qu'il te suive de son plein grès. Cela ne doit pas être si difficile que ça.

_Oui.

_Le feras-tu?

_Oui. Vos désirs sont mes ordres.

Voldemort avait de grand projet envers son nouveau disciple, le jeune Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier était parfait, tant par son sang, un des plus pure au monde, que par son intelligence, et sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. L'échec n'est pas envisageable. Le rôle de Lucius se limitait à ramener son fils. C'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait fait sortir de prison. Une fois que le vrai successeur sera opérationnel, le père serait de plus aucune utilité, et il devra disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il aurait le même sort s'il échouait. La seule différence était comment il allait mourir. Rapidement sans souffrance, ou lentement dans la douleur. Dans l'absolu, le premier choix était le mieux.

* * *

L'évasion de Lucius Malefoy fut connue dès le lendemain. Les journaux en firent leurs choux gras, et tous en faisaient leur première page. Quiconque aurait vu la photo et le titre de l'article, n'avait pas besoin de le lire pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, ainsi que des conséquences que cela allaient avoir. L'interprétation était par contre différente, selon que l'on se place du côté du seigneur des ténèbres ou celui de Harry Potter. Draco quant à lui se réfugia dans le déni. Non cela ne se pouvait pas, il était en plein cauchemar et se réveillera dans peu de temps. Les paroles de ses soi disant ami, l'aidèrent à le faire plus tôt.

_Draco. C'est une super nouvelle. Tu dois être content ?

_De quoi me parles-tu?

_Mais de ton père voyons.

_Mon père?

_Oui, Il n'est emprisonné.

_Comment ça? Il ne devait pas rester en prison pour vingt ans? Il aurait été libéré plus tôt que prévu.

_Mais si tu le sais. Tu veux me faire marcher.

Il est pourtant rare d'avoir une réduction de peine aussi tôt. Cela n'était jamais arrivé après une période aussi courte de deux mois. Draco était effectivement au courant, il espérait juste avoir mal lu, ou que les journaux se trompent. Ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

_ Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Bien sûr que je le savais. Répondit-il sans aucun enthousiasme visible. _Par Merlin je suis foutu, pensa t'il. _

Il avait bien raison de ne pas être rassuré par cette nouvelle. Un jour ou un autre il devra tenir tête une fois de plus à son père. En aurait-il de nouveau de courage de le faire?

_Cela fait déjà deux jours. Il est entré en contact avec toi?

_Pas encore.

_Tu dois être content. Moi je le serais dans ton cas.

_Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis heureux. _Mais en plus il remue le couteau dans la plaie. Que vais-je faire quand il va venir me chercher _

_Draco tu n'as pas l'air bien tout d'un coup. Ça va aller?S'inquiéta Goyle.

_Oui, oui. Je vais bien. Je dois avoir un peu faim.

_Ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu n'as encore rien mangé ce matin.

Comment aurait-il pu toucher son assiette? Il avait perdu son appétit. Cela était du à une boule qu'il lui restait sur l'estomac. Il avait aussi des nausées, respirant avec la plus grande difficulté. Le mieux pour avoir la paix et de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille à ses soi disant ami, il fit semblant de s'alimenter.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne risques rien. On te protégera, nous.

_Merci mes amis. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas de son père qu'il serait protéger. Il venait de regarder son emploi du temps. Le retour à la réalité fut douloureux. Son premier cours de la journée, était soins aux créatures magiques. Et dans ce cours, il y avait eu beaucoup de blessé dans les élèves, et par chance pas encore de mort. Mais cela pouvait changer rapidement. Mais qui avait eu l'idée de donné un poste avec autant de responsabilité à un simple garde forêt? Hagrid était un peu leur idiot, en plus il était inconscient du mal qu'il faisait aux autres. La protection si gentiment proposé, était sûrement contre une des nouvelles trouvailles aussi dangereuses et farfelues que le professeur aurait eues. Dire qu'il avait cru un moment que ses soit disant amis avait compris ses craintes. _Réagit bon sang. Ils n'ont jamais été tes amis. Finalement père avait raison. _Sans rien dire, il se leva soudainement de sa chaise, puis il quitta sa table en courant, sans adresser un mot, ni une parole, à ses camarades.

* * *

Depuis sa place, à la table des Gryffondor Harry avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de Draco. Il a même cru le voir pleurer en sortant de la grande salle. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec des larmes aux yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son pire ennemi puisse ressentir ce genre d'émotion. Cela le rendait presque humain.

_Harry? Ici la terre. Tu peux revenir avec nous, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

_Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

_Je ne sais pas. Peu être parce que tu n'as pas lâché Draco du regard depuis que tu es arrivé. En plus tu nous ignores et tu ne nous as pas adressé la parole.

_Non. C'est juste que je suis surpris de le voir pleurer. Ça me fait de la peine de voir que personne ne fait rien pour lui. Je devrais peut-être allait le voir.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

_Rien. C'est juste que je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état.

_Ce n'est pas mon cas, s'indigna Ron. Moi, c'est tous les jours que j'aimerai le voir comme ça. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir pitié de lui. Ce qu'il lui arrive, il l'a bien cherché, non? Après tout le mal qu'il a fait aux autres.

_Qui es-tu pour te permettre de le juger? Tu penses vraiment être mieux que lui, pourtant tu te comporte en ce moment, de la même façon que lui.

_Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense?

Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, Harry aurait été le premier à se moquer ouvertement de son pire ennemi.

_Parce qu'il est malheureux, et que personne ne s'en préoccupe et ne fait rien pour lui venir en aide.

_Ce n'est pas une raison. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

_Et si j'en ai tout de même envie?

_Tu ne devrais pas. Il n'est pas ton ami.

_Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, après ce qu'il a dit pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne cherche pas son amitié, juste à lui venir en aide. Rien de plus.

_ À t'écouter parler, on pourrait croire que tu l'aimes.

_Moi? L'aimer? Tu dis n'importe quoi. On n'est jamais d'accord. On se dispute tout le temps.

_Jeux amoureux.

_Mais…non…pas du tout.

_Tu me rassures. Ce serait vraiment naturel.

_Comme ça, pas naturel? C'est quoi le problème?

_Le problème?C'est être attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe que soi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Un homme nu dans le lit d'un autre homme nu lui aussi, et qui jouent à la bête à deux dos. Intéresses toi aux filles, Cho par exemple. C'est une gentille fille et en plus elle est belle.

_C'est plus normal que je me retrouve nu dans le lit, avec une fille nue elle aussi, et on peut même jouer à la bête à deux dos. C'est ça la normalité pour toi?

_C'est normal pour tout le monde. C'est bien comme ça qu'on fait les enfants?

_Pour le moment, je ne veux pas d'enfant. Et puis je ne peux plus sortir avec Cho. On est trop différent, et je ne peux pas pardonner à son amie de nous avoir trahit.

_Je pense que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre.

_Pas moi. C'était juste une passade, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé non plus. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle toi ?

_Tu n'as rien fait non plus pour qu'elle t'aime. Je suis sûr que si tu fais des efforts, tu pourrais la reconquérir.

Ron était gentil, mais il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires de cœur. Bon d'accord, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter les sentiments étranges qu'il avait envers Draco. Et sur ce plan Ron ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il écourta son petit déjeuner, il avait assez mangé ce matin. Il se leva et quitta précipitamment la grande salle.

_Harry, pourquoi tu pars? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

_Ce que tu peux être empoté, mon pauvre Ron s'exclama Hermione. Tu sais bien pourquoi il a rompu avec Cho. Il ne se passera plus rien entre c'est deux là. Laisse-lui le temps de faire le point dans sa vie sentimentale. Il a peut-être besoin de faire de nouvelles expériences.

_Coucher avec un homme? Pour toi se serait une nouvelle expérience?

_Si cela peut le rendre heureux, pourquoi pas. Tu ne penses pas qu'il ne mérite pas un peu de bonheur après tout ce qu'il a vécu ?

_Si, mais pas de cette façon.

* * *

En sortant de la salle, Draco entra en collision avec Dumbledore.

_Draco? Fais un peu attention où tu vas.

_Veuillez m'excuser monsieur le directeur.

_Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin.

_Je vais pourtant très bien.

_J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que tu pleurais. J'ai dû me tromper.

_J'ai attrapé une poussière dans l'œil.

Draco espérait être assez convaincant pour que le vieil homme le laisse tranquille.

_Tu as appris pour ton père. Tu crains qu'il vienne s'en prendre à toi?

_Mon père ne me fera jamais de mal. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de lui.

_Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton corps. Tu es effrayé. C'est normal, il ne recule devant rien pour satisfaire ses ambitions.

_De toute façon, vous ne pourrez rien faire pour moi. Vous consacrez tout votre temps libre à protéger ce Potter.

_Certes j'admets que mon emploi du temps est très chargé. Mais je pourrais me libérer un peu pour toi. À moins que tu préfères que ce soit le professeur Rogue qui assume ta protection. Tu t'entends bien avec lui.

_Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour assurer ma protection.

_Tu ne l'es peut-être pas assez pour affronter ton père. Tu es bien placé pour savoir combien il est puissant.

_Oui. Et je pense n'avoir pas besoin d'aide, de qui que ce soit.

_D'accord, je n'insiste pas. Tu as l'air sûr de toi, et c'est ton droit de refuser. Saches cependant, que si tu changes d'avis, tu pourras venir me voir.

_Je ne changerai pas d'avis. _Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas lui dire oui. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui demander de l'aide ? Il devrait me forcer à accepter, mais non il accepte,… mais… non il s'en va._

Draco se retrouva de nouveau seul au seuil de la porte. Il était toujours seul de toute façon, même lorsqu'il était avec les autres. Cela ne changerait pas, comme si tout était fait pour que cela ne change jamais.

* * *

_Les enfants, écoutez moins bien attentivement, ce que je vais vous dire est d'une extrême importance. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous risquez de recevoir des grosses blessures…

Malgré l'importance des propos d'Hagrid, Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Déjà parce qu'il disait toujours la même chose au début de tous ses cours, et aussi parce qu'il était trop occupé à chercher Draco parmi les autres. Pourquoi n'était il pas venu? Où pouvait-il être en ce moment ? Il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question. Grabbe, Goyle et Parkinson aussi, puisqu'ils ne parlaient que de ça. Cette conversation semblait plus intéressante que le bla bla discontinue de son professeur. Discrètement, il se rapprocha afin de ne rater aucune miette. Peut-être apprendrait-il quelque chose.

_Draco n'est toujours pas là. Vous devez bien savoir pourquoi, vous étiez avec lui pendant le petit déjeuner, demanda la jeune fille aux deux garçons.

_Non, il ne nous a rien dit. Je pense qu'il a eu peur d'être de nouveau agressé par une créature bizarre et dangereuse, lui répondit Crabbe.

Tous les trois jetèrent un regard sur ladite créature. Oui, il y avait de quoi avoir peur. Elle était moche, et avait, pour ne rien arranger, un air des plus menaçant.

_En tout cas, il est très content que son père ne soit plus en prison. Il va enfin avoir la chance de se faire initier et de devenir un mangemort. J'aimerais moi aussi me faire repérer par le maître, tout comme lui.

_Faut pas rêver les garçons, répliqua Parkinson. Comparé à lui, on n'est pas grand chose. Et ne parlez pas si fort que ça, on pourrait nous entendre.

_Pourquoi? Personne ne fait attention à nous. Le voilà.

Heureusement pour Harry qu'il savait se montrer discret pour écouter ce qu'il ne devait pas entendre. À force de le faire, il avait appris à le maîtriser. Son regard alla jusqu'à Draco qui s'avançait vers eux. Il était accompagné de Thomas. Mais que faisait-il ici? Il n'avait pas lui aussi un cours à donner. Rien d'étonnant qu'il soit en retard, s'il passait son temps à se promener dans le parc.

Hagrid se retourna. Le dernier élève de sa classe daigna à les honorer de sa présence.

_Tu es très en retard. Je vais devoir te punir pour t'apprendre la ponctualité. Vingt points de moins et une retenue de deux heures.

Il n'aimait pas les Serpentard. Alors s'il pouvait les pénaliser, il le ferait. C'est pour cela qu'il était beaucoup plus sévère avec eux qu'avec n'importe quel autre élève.

_Bonjour professeur Hagrid, s'exclama Thomas. Je crois qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de se présenter.

_Ne vous donnez pas la peine. Je sais déjà qui vous êtes. Je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus. Ce que je sais c'est que vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter votre bureau.

_Faisons une impasse sur les présentations puisque vous me connaissez déjà. Je vais vous demander d'excuser le retard de Draco. J'avais à lui parler, et cela à prit plus de temps que je ne le pensais.

_Si c'est votre faute, c'est différent. Faut dire que vous excellez dans le retard.

_Que seriez-vous en train d'insinuer?

_Rien. Mais rien du tout.

_Puisque ce mal entendu est dissipé, je vais vous demander de ne pas lui retirer de point, ni de lui donner de retenu.

_Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que vous, vous avez eu la chance de naître dans une famille riche. Je ne suis pas dupe et pas aussi facile à manier que le directeur.

_Je ne pensais pas que vous me connaissiez si mal. Mais je vous prie de ne pas punir à cause de moi.

_Sur ce point je suis d'accord. Je ne vais pas le punir. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que je vaux mieux que vous moi.

_Je vous remercie. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous laisse faire votre cours. Au revoir.

_C'est ça au-revoir! Et ne revenez plus jamais me déranger.

Quelle mouche avait pu piquer Hagrid pour qu'il se montre aussi agressif envers un de ses collègues? Un collègue qu'il avait rencontré il y a peu de temps, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'en savoir beaucoup à son sujet. Quant à Thomas, il agissait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles d'Hagrid. Pourtant il n'était pas si long, il avait dû les entendre.

Hermione le regarda partir, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. _Il a le plus beau cul du monde. _Elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

_Monsieur Malefoy, vous ferez mieux de surveiller vos fréquentations à l'avenir. Je vais vous demander de vous mettre en binôme avec Harry.

Harry allait saisir la chance de se retrouver avec le blond pour lui parler un peu. Mais pas du contenu du cours, puisqu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

_Tu vas bien Malefoy? lui demanda t-il.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Potter ?

_Je t'ai vu pleurer ce matin.

_Tu te préoccupes de moi maintenant? Et saches que je ne pleure jamais.

_Arrêtes de faire semblant. Je sais pour ton père.

_Tu ne sais rien du tout.

_Je sais qu'il s'est enfui de prison.

_C'est bien, tu sais donc lire. Mais ce n'est pas un scoop son évasion à fait la une de tous les journaux.

_Je sais aussi que tu le crains. Tu as peur qu'il vienne. Je peux t'aider.

_Non, personne ne peut m'aider, et sûrement pas toi. Il est trop puissant, tu ne pourras rien faire contre lui. Puisque tu veux tout savoir il veut faire de moi un mangemort, si je refuse il me tue.

_Et toi le veux-tu?

_Cela a t-il vraiment une importance?

_Bien sûr. Il s'agit de ta vie. Personne ne devrait t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore.

_Il ne pourra pas me protéger de lui.

_Je vois. Monsieur préfère baisser les bras et se laisser tuer par son père, plutôt que de demander du secours. A quoi te servira ton orgueil si tu es mort?

_À qui cela fera-t-il de la peine? Contrairement à toi personne ne n'aime.

_À moi.

_Quoi?

_Moi j'aurai de la peine. Laisse-moi d'aider.

_Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, et ne fait pas semblant de te préoccuper de mon sort.

Sur ce Draco parti du cours en courant, les larmes aux yeux. _Mon père a raison je n'ai pas les qualités pour me faire des amis. Il me propose son aide et son amitié et pour le punir de m'avoir rejeté je lui dis des méchancetés. Et puis ça me servira à quoi de devenir ami avec Potter. Pour qu'il ait de la peine quand je serais mort. Dire que c'est mon pire ennemi qui se fait du souci pour moi. _

À bout de souffle il s'arrêta de courir. À ce moment il entendit quelqu'un venir dans sa direction.

_Draco, je…

_Fiches moi la paix Potter.

_Potter? Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu Potter?

En se retournant, Draco s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Harry qui était derrière lui.

À suivre chapitre 6: Fais comme tu veux.

Vous avez la parole si vous avez quelque chose à me dire.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre

See you


	6. Fais comme tu veux

**Chapitre 6: Fais comme tu veux ( Calogèro)**

La voix qu'il reconnue aussitôt n'était pas celle de Potter. Dans un sens Draco aurait préféré que ce soit le cas. Parce que c'était son père qui se trouvait derrière lui.

_Père? Mais… que faites-vous ici?

Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il arrive aussi tôt. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Dire que ce matin il avait prétendu être parfaitement capable d'assurer lui-même sa protection. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vrai, que face à son paternel il ne pouvait rien faire. Son instinct lui disait bien de courir, mais ses jambes en étaient parfaitement incapables.

_Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Ne t'avais-je pas promis de venir te chercher dès ma sortie de prison?

_Si père, vous me l'avez. Mais pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre?

_Parce que mon maître te veut. Et je dois tout faire pour qu'il l'obtienne.

_Sans tenir compte de mes désirs à moi?

_Tes désirs n'ont aucune importance à ses yeux. Ni aux miens.

_Vous allez quand même les prendre en compte. Je refuse de vous suivre.

_Tu crois vraiment faire le poids face à moi? Et où sont donc tes amis, ceux qui devaient te protéger de moi? Tu sais pourquoi ils ne sont pas là? Parce que tu n'en as pas.

_Si j'en ai. Lorsqu'ils verront que j'ai disparu, ils partiront à ma recherche.

_Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il t'attend, si tu refuses de devenir un mangemort?

_Oui! Je préfère la mort.

_Comme c'est touchant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon fils que je ne vais pas te torturer un peu avant de te tuer.

À ce moment Draco perdit le peu de confiance qui lui restait. Il connaissait son père, et il savait à quel il pouvait être cruel, et inventif lorsqu'il tuait. Les dernières heures qu'il vivrait, seraient, sans aucun doute, les pires de toute sa bien courte vie.

_Vous ne ferez pas ça père?

_Ne comptes pas sur ma pitié. Tu savais pourtant ce que je te ferai. Cela ne t'a pas empêché de te rallier à Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas choisi le bon camp.

_J'en ai choisi au moins un.

_Tu ne vas pas me tenir tête encore longtemps. Je te laisse une dernière chance de comprendre où se trouve ton intérêt. Alors réfléchis vite, réfléchis bien.

Sans aucun état d'âme Lucius lança sur son enfant l'un des trois sorts interdit, celui de la douleur. Des dizaines de couteaux semblaient s'être plantés dans le corps de l'adolescent. C'était une douleur d'une telle intensité, qu'il eu du mal à ne pas perdre connaissance. Ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le soutenir et il tomba à terre. Il se cogna le genou sur une petite pierre, qui lui entailla la peau, et un filet de sang s'en échappa.

Lucius ne fit aucun geste envers son fils. Il lui jeta juste un regard froid, et avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il y prenait du plaisir.

_Et maintenant que tu as un peu réfléchit, peux-tu me dire su tu as changé d'avis.

_Je refuse de vous suivre. Je ne serai jamais un pion de Voldemort.

_Tu as besoin que je te mette un peu de bon sens dans la cervelle. Après on verra si tu t'obstines à refuser mon offre.

Une fois de plus, il allait se servir de sa baguette. Il était prêt à faire du mal à son fils. Le pire c'est que dans le fond, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. L'influence qu'avait Voldemort sur lui, l'avait poussé à le suivre et à lui obéir aveuglement. Il ne se demanda pas si son geste était bon ou mauvais. Il avait reçu un ordre, et en bon soldat, il devait le faire sans se poser de question.

Draco avait fermé les yeux. Il attendait de recevoir sa punition, le prix qu'il devait payer pour sa rébellion. Mais rien ne se passa, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il n'était plus seul face à son père, quelqu'un c'était interposé entre lui et son bourreau; Harry Potter.

_Potter. Mais quelle bonne surprise. Que fais-tu là? Lui demanda Lucius.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, mais le défia du regard.

_Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faîtes?

_Bien sûr !

_Mais c'est votre fils, vous allez finir par le tuer. Pourquoi continuer?

_Je n'ai pas le choix. Soit il devient mangemort comme moi, soit il meurt. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. C'est mon maître qui l'a décidé.

_Comment pouvez-vous lui obéir à ce point?

_Parce qu'il le faut. Tu me déranges Potter. Pousse-toi !

_Non, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Il faudra me tuer d'abord.

_Je dois avouer que cette idée me tente. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. C'est à mon maître que doit revenir ce privilège. Je peux néanmoins te faire souffrir.

_Vous êtes abjectes !

_Allons, la fin justifie les moyens. Endoloris.

Harry s'attendait à souffrir. Ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est victime d'un Endoloris. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, il ne se passa rien. Quelqu'un avait dû l'annuler, ou le détourner. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le professeur Salinger les rejoindre en courant. Pour une fois, il arrivait au bon moment.

_Vous permettez que je prenne part à votre petite fête?

Lucius se demanda qui pouvait être le nouveau venu. Pas un élève en tout cas, il semblait être trop âgé pour ça.

_Harry, Draco, vous allez bien? Demanda Thomas.

_Moi oui, dit Harry. Mais pas Draco.

_ D'accord. Tu l'aides à se mettre debout, ensuite tu pars avec lui. Vous vous rendez directement au collègue, sans vous retourner. Et le plus vite possible.

Lucius n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange en pleine conversation. Il regarda l'inconnu de la tête au pied. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux même s'il le menaçait de sa baguette.

_Non je ne vous permets pas. Ceci est une conversation privée. Pouvez-vous au moins m'indiquer votre nom? maintenant que vous êtes là. Ajouta t-il avec un certain mépris dans la voix.

_Comme vous me l'avez demandé si gentiment, je veux bien vous le donner. Thomas Salinger. Et vous c'est bien Lucius Malefoy?

_Vous savez donc qui je suis. Vous devez savoir ce dont je suis capable. Par contre moi, je ne sais rien de êtes quoi ici?

_Le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal.

_Professeur? Vraiment? Vous me semblez trop jeune, et pas assez expérimenté pour ce poste.

_Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuses.

_Dans votre cas, non, je ne pense pas. En ce moment, vous n'êtes pas censé donner un cours ennuyeux à vos élèves?

_Je n'ai aucun cours à assurer le mardi matin. Comme je n'avais rien de spécial à faire, je me suis promené. Je vous ai donc vu pénétré l'enceinte de l'établissement, et suis resté au cas où.

_C'est tout à votre honneur d'avoir voulu faire quelque chose. Mais complètement inutile aussi. Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais comprenez que je vais devoir vous tuer aussi. Il ne doit y avoir aucun témoin.

_Vous pensez réellement être plus fort que moi? Soyez sérieux. Vous ne pouvez rien, et je ne compte pas me laisser tuer, sans me défendre. Si Vous voulez, je peux vous montrer de quoi je suis capable.

Harry quant à lui avait offert sa main à Draco afin de l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier refusa. Il frappa la main que lui avait tendue son camarade et resta assit sur le sol.

_Je t'interdis de me toucher.

_Tu ne peux pas te lever tout seul. Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider à le faire.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi es-tu si gentil?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Alors va-t'en et laisse-moi tranquille.

Draco dans un geste brusque repoussa Harry, qui en perdit l'équilibre.

_Je peux me lever tout seul.

Thomas sentait que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Il ne fallait en aucun cas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse face à un tel adversaire.

_Draco, s'il te plait fais un effort. Tu ne dois pas rester là. Harry je t'ai donné un ordre, tu attends quoi pour partir avec Draco? Tu fais comme tu veux du moment que ça marche.

Ce bref moment d'inattention n'échappa pas à Lucius. Il savait bien qu'il était dans une situation délicate. Son adversaire dégageait une certaine puissance, et une grande assurance. Il pourrait bien perdre son duel face à un tel homme. S'il voulait avoir une petite chance d'en sortir victorieux, il devait changer de tactique. C'était exactement le moment qu'il attendait. Avec un otage il pourrait renverser la situation. Le plus proche étant Harry, c'est lui qui fut choisi. Il n'eu aucun mal à l'attraper par le bras, l'adolescent n'était pas attentif, avant de s'en servir de bouclier.

_Interrogation surprise monsieur le super professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Un Dangereux mangemort à pris en otage l'un de vos élèves. Que faites-vous? QUE FAITES-VOUS?

_Je commence par neutraliser l'otage.

_Pardon? Vous seriez prêt à vous en prendre à l'un de vos élèves?

_Un otage blessé et un otage qui ne sert plus. Vous aurez un poids supplémentaire, et toutes fuites seraient vaines. On ne va pas loin avec un tel handicap.

_C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Mais je suis certain que vous ne ferez pas une telle chose.

_Je n'hésiterai pourtant pas à le faire, si cela me permettais de mettre un mangemort hors état de nuire. Surtout si ce mangemort en question est le bras droit de Voldemort.

_Vous êtes fort en parole. C'est le seul domaine où vous l'êtes. Vous n'aurez jamais le cran de mettre vos menaces à exécution.

À ce moment les yeux de Lucius croisèrent ceux de Thomas. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de haine et de mépris dans les yeux d'un homme, même le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais eu un tel regard. Il sut alors que le professeur était sérieux et qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait promis. Le mieux à faire était de se retirer et de penser à une nouvelle stratégie. Il abaissa sa baguette laissa s'échapper son otage qui ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité.

_Maintenant je vais vous demander de vous en aller. Je vais vous laisser la vie sauve. Vous pouvez dire à votre maître qu'on ne se laissera plus faire. Mais ne revenez plus jamais ici. Parce que si je vous revois un jour, là je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer. C'est clair.

Cela ne pouvait être plus clair, et le message serait délivré à son destinataire. Thomas soupira de soulagement, il ne s'était pas attendu qu'il s'en serait aussi bien sorti. Il se tourna vers ses deux élèves. Draco était de nouveau sur ses deux pieds. Par contre il n'avait pas l'air très reconnaissant de son intervention.

_Draco, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir en plein milieu de ton cours. Imagines ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas resté dans les parages?

_Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé moi. Harry pourrai-tu m'aider à marcher ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec lui.

Enfin Draco avait accepté son aide. Harry ne dit rien et ne se retourna pas non plus pour regarder son professeur. Il passa son bras sous celui de son camarade. Ensembles ils quittèrent les lieux du crime. Thomas quant à lui resta un moment tout seul.

* * *

Draco ne desserra pas les dents pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il venait de vivre l'avait sans doute un peu ébranlé. Qui ne l'aurait pas été? Son père avait essayé de le tuer. Et pour compléter le tableau son professeur s'était montré injuste envers lui. Comme si ce qui était arrivé était entièrement sa faute.

Harry l'aida à prendre place sur une chaise. Ce n'est qu'une fois assit que Draco retrouva l'usage de la parole.

_Tu as entendu comment il m'a parlé. Pour qui se prend t-il pour me parler comme ça?

_Qui?

_Mais Thomas voyons.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas gratitude qui allait l'étouffer. Au lieu d'être un peu reconnaissant envers celui qui les avait sauvés, il lui reprochait ses égards de langages. À bout de patience, il fit un geste qu'il ne pensait jamais faire un jour. Sa main ne se posa pas vraiment délicatement sur la joue de Draco.

_Oui tu as raison. C'est comme ça qu'il aurait dû le faire. Le message serait sans doute mieux passé.

_Tu n'es pas bien. Personne n'a le droit de me frapper, ni toi, ni Thomas.

_Et toi. Tu lui en veux uniquement parce qu'il t'a fait remarquer que tu t'es mis de toi-même dans une situation délicate? Tu ne l'as même pas remercié pour son aide. Cette baffe, jamais il ne te l'aurait donné, alors je le fais à sa place.

_Et toi, tu ne lui en veux pas? Tu ne devrais pas prendre sa défense. Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait. Il était prêt à te blesser ou pire encore, tout ça pour mettre mon père hors état de nuire.

_Et à qui la faute? On n'en serait jamais arrivé là si tu me m'avais pas repoussé. À cause de toi j'ai perdu l'équilibre, et Thomas a été déconcentré quelques instants. C'est à ce moment que ton père m'a pris comme bouclier vivant.

_Mais ouvres les yeux au lieu de lui donner tout le temps raison. Il aurait très bien pu réagir autrement, sans mettre ta vie en danger.

_Ma vie était déjà en danger, à cause de ton père. Si Thomas avait cédé à ses menaces, s'il ne lui avait pas tenu tête, on serait tous les trois morts à présent.

_Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux. Pour moi son comportement est inexcusable. Il a perdu son sang froid, et de la part d'un professeur qui doit nous apprendre à nous défendre, ce n'est pas tolérable.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il n'a pas paniqué et à pris la meilleure décision sur le moment. Il voulait faire peur à ton père pour qu'il me libère. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

_Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

_Je le sais. C'est tout.

Draco baissa les yeux. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop loin dans ses propos. Il avait parlé sous le coup de la colère, sans se demander comment lui aurait réagi s'il s'était trouvé dans la même situation que son professeur.

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Harry. Je devrais lui être reconnaissant de ne pas avoir cédé au chantage de mon père. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir de t'avoir mis en danger…Excuse-moi. Dis-tu es toujours d'accord pour m'aider?

_Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu as été injuste. Je devrai te dire non, vu ton attitude. Mais je vais accepter, à la condition que je tu fasses ce que je te demande.

_Oui, ne me laisses pas seul. J'ai peur que mon père revienne et mette ses menaces à exécution.

_D'accord, je te jure de tout faire pour que plus personne ne te fasse du mal.

Pomfresh était resté un peu en retrait et regardait les garçons. Elle craignait que les choses ne dégénèrent entre eux. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Sans bruit elle posa de quoi soigner le jeune blessé. Le traumatisme le plus important à soigner n'était pas de son ressort, mais celui d'un ami. L'ami en question lui caressait gentiment la tête, tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ces deux là, pourrait un jour passer d'ennemi à ami. La vie nous réservait de drôle de surprise. Elle retourna dans son bureau, pour le moment elle n'aurait rien à faire. Elle interviendrait plus tard, quand ce sera le moment.

* * *

Un échec. Sa mission était un échec. Elle n'était pourtant pas difficile. Il devait juste aller chercher son fils dans son école et le ramener à son maître. C'est donc avec la peur au ventre que Lucius retourna chez son maître. Voldemort prendrait très mal les choses. Quel sort lui réservait-il, lui qui était si intransigeant avec ses disciples.

_Tu bien revenu avec ton fils, lui demanda t-il.

_Non. Je n'ai pas réussit. Je suis désolé maître. J'étais à deux doigts de réussir jusqu'à l'arrivé du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

_Face à un simple professeur ? C'est ça ton excuse?

_Il avait l'air presque aussi puissant que vous.

_Comment s'appelle ce fameux professeur presque aussi puissant que moi?

_Thomas Salinger.

_Tu es sûr d'avoir entendu son nom? C'est un grand brun, un peu maigrichon et avec les yeux bleus ?

_Oui, c'est exactement ça. Vous le connaissez?

_C'est une très vieille connaissance. Il n'est pas très dangereux, nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui.

Voldemort avait le sourire aux lèvres. Certes tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Mais à présent cela ne le contrarié plus du tout, puisque Thomas était enfin sorti de sa cachette. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le convaincre de le suivre, et il ferait tout pour. Le petit Draco n'était plus utile dans son plan, le père du garçon non plus.

_Vous croyez?

_Comme tout le monde il a un point faible. Je sais comment le rendre inoffensif. Il ne nous gênera pas très longtemps.

_Pouvez-vous me dire lequel?

_Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître.

_Il m'a menacé de me tuer. Je dois pouvoir me défendre si jamais le dois le rencontrer de nouveau.

_Tu as bien raison de le craindre. Tel que je le connais, il le fera. Pour ta protection, je vais te demander de rester ici. Quelqu'un d'autre ira chercher ton fils.

Non personne n'irait chercher Draco à la place de son père. Et Lucius ne serait pas en sécurité, où qu'il puisse se rendre.

Voldemort attendit que son ancien bras droit, main, soit parti, avant de se retourner. Derrière lui se trouvait une personne tapit dans l'ombre.

_Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Tu le tues ce soir, rapidement et proprement. Ne le fais pas souffrir, je lui dois bien ça, il m'a aidé pendant un moment. Arrange-toi pour que son corps soit rapidement retrouvé. Tout le monde doit savoir le sort que je réserve à ceux qui m'ont trahit.

_Comptez sur moi, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait aucun doute envers son sbire. Ce dernier c'était toujours acquérir de ses missions avec brio, et sans jamais faiblir.

* * *

Le cours d'animagus était un cours attendu par beaucoup. D'une part parce que c'était une nouvelle discipline et d'autre part parce que le professeur était la sœur de Remus. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'elle se montre aussi bonne pédagogue que son frère. Draco et Harry arrivèrent ensemble, mais se séparèrent une fois dans la salle de classe. Personne ne devait se douter qu'un Gryffondor accepte de protéger un Serpentard.

Natacha arriva peu de temps après, elle s'assit à son bureau. Au moins, elle avait mis sa tenue de sorcière. Aux yeux de Ron elle était toujours aussi jolie. J'aimerais bien avoir une petite amie aussi belle qu'elle. Il avait bien le droit de rêver lui aussi.

_Bonjour à tous. Je suis Mademoiselle Natacha Lupin, et je serai votre professeur d'animagus. Pour notre premier cours ensembles, nous allons faire un peu de théorie. Ouvrez votre livre page 691. Sachez que c'est une matière qui demande beaucoup de connaissance et de concentration. On ne pourra pas commencer la pratique tant que toutes les bases ne seront pas toutes assimilées. Avez-vous des questions ?

_Il faut en moyenne combien de temps pour y arrive ? Demanda Hermione très avide d'en savoir plus.

_En moyenne entre deux ou trois ans. Après cela peut varier d'un individu à l'autre. Pour les plus doués d'entre vous pas plus de six mois, pour ceux qui auront quelques lacunes, une bonne dizaine d'année.

_Vos cours seront notés? Les résultats auront-ils une incidence sur notre scolarité.

_Je vous donnerai des notes, mais juste de façon significative. Vous ne serez pas pénalisés si vous échouiez. Le but de ce cours est de voir comment vous vous adaptez à une nouvelle discipline.

_Peut-on choisir sa forme animale?

_Non, elle dépend de vos forces, de vos envies et aussi de vos faiblesses.

_J'ai lu dans un livre que certain sorcier avait la possibilité de se transformer en plusieurs animaux, c'est vrai?

_Oui, de façon très exceptionnelle. En général vous ne pouvez avoir qu'une seule forme animagus. À ma connaissance, ils ne sont qu'une dizaine à pouvoir le faire.

_Vous êtes l'un des deux?

_Malheureusement non. Et je ne connais personne qui puisse le faire non plus.

Hermione s'était montré, une fois de plus, très curieuse. Elle avait beaucoup de question, et cela prit la moitié du cours. Cela laissa peu de temps pour l'apprentissage de la théorie.

À la fin de son cours Natacha fit une démonstration, et se transforma et un magnifique loup, sous les acclamations de ses élèves. En moins d'une seconde elle avait de nouveau apparence humaine.

* * *

Ce soir Draco avait décidé de se rendre dans le bureau de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait besoin d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Avec le recul il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était montré un peu trop sévère avec lui, et il lui devait des excuses. Il frappa à la porte, personne ne lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne. Mais où pouvait-il bien être? Il était peut-être déjà dans la grande salle, le dîner allait bientôt commencer.

Il croisa Harry qui sortait de la salle.

_Harry. Tu tombes bien, tu as revu Thomas depuis qu'on l'a quitté ?

_Non. Et il n'est pas là. Tu as essayé dans son bureau?

_Oui, et il n'y était pas.

_Attends je vais regarder. Il sorti une carte de sa poche, prononça une formule des plus étranges.

_ Tient, il n'est plus au collège.

_Mais il est où? Et comment le sais-tu?

_Grâce à ma carte.

_Quelle carte?

Harry montra sa carte. Toutes les personnes présentes apparaissent dessus, toutes sauf un: le professeur Salinger.

_Après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, je ne garde ma carte avec moi. Comme ça je serais prévenu si ton père revenait.

_Tu crois qu'il serait parti pour aller tuer mon père?

_Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il?

_Mais on ne le connaît pas si bien que ça. Il en est peut-être capable. Tu sais quoi à son sujet ?

_Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est un fondateur.

_Aucun fondateur ne viendrait se terrer ici. Il a pu te mentir pour t'impressionner.

_Il m'avait l'air sincère. Mais tu as raison, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Dès qu'il revient, on lui posera la question. En attendant, allons manger, j'ai très faim. Pas toi?

**À suivre chapitre7: Sombre et sentimental.**

Tout commentaire et le bienvenu. Mais rien ni personne ne vous oblige à le faire.

**See you**


	7. Sombre et sentimental

**Chapitre 7 : Sombre et Sentimental. (Calogéro )**

_« Le ministère de la magie en deuil._

_Le corps de Lucius Malefoy, ancien l'employé du ministère de la magie, a été retrouvé sans vie dans une ruelle abandonnée près de son domicile. D'après les premières contestations de l'enquête, il aurait été sauvagement assassiné de sang froid. Certains témoins disent l'avoir vu se disputer hier dans la soirée avec un homme brun, portant des vêtements de moldu. Les deux hommes en seraient venus rapidement aux mains, et l'inconnu brun se serait servi d'une arme étrange afin de le tuer. Personne n'eu le temps d'intervenir, tout aurait été fait beaucoup trop rapide. On se demande qui aurait pu s'en prendre à un homme aussi intègre et droit que Lucius. Car oui, il s'agissait bien d'un homme bon, qui s'est retrouvé injustement en prison, accusé à tort d'être le bras droit de Vous Savez Qui. Ses anciens collègues et supérieurs hiérarchiques regrettent qu'il ne soit pas traité avec le mérite dû à son rang. Il était un employé exemplaire, nous a avoué sa secrétaire au bord des larmes. Sa femme est elle aussi sous le choc de la perte de son époux. Cette dernière n'a pas souhaité répondre à notre demande d'interview, elle serait encore trop fragile pour cela, et on l'a comprend. Quant à son fils, il est toujours dans son collègue, et lui aussi a préféré garder le silence. Cette façon de lui rendre hommage est noble, digne. Les policiers chargeaient de l'enquête promette de tout faire afin que justice soit rendue. Nous demandons donc à toutes personnes susceptibles de faire avancer l'enquête d'entrer rapidement en relation avec le commissaire Yves Clautine. Toutes nos pensées se dirigent naturellement vers sa famille. Une minute de silence est prévue pour ce midi. Nous vous invitons à la respecter, en mémoire Lucius, le meilleur d'entre nous…. » » _

C'est fou le nombre de bêtises que peuvent écrire un journaliste, en et seulement quelques lignes. Qui pourrait croire à toutes ces sornettes ? Lucius n'avait pas d'ami, et il méprisait tout le monde ou presque. Le fait d'être mort devait suffire à lui-même pour qu'il passe du statu de crapule à celui de victime? Du moment que ça fait vendre les journaux, certains vous dirons que oui.

Journal que venait de lire Voldemort. Il ne lut pas tout l'article, ce n'était pas utile non plus. Cette nouvelle le rendit de bien bonne humeur. Son homme de main avait parfaitement accompli sa tâche, en tuant son ex bras droit devenu trop encombrant. Cela ne lui procura aucune émotion en particulier; il s'agissait d'un choix stratégique. Il se devait de sacrifier un de ses « pions», pour pouvoir prendre « la tour » du camp adverse. La pièce en question serait bientôt accusée d'un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis et ce grâce aux faux témoignages. Personne n'avait assisté à cette dispute imaginaire entre Lucius et son supposé meurtrier, dont la description pourrait correspondre à n'importe qui, ou presque. Le portait robot quant à lui avait une grande ressemblance avec un certain Thomas. Et c'était voulu. On devait le croire coupable, afin qu'il se fasse renvoyer de son travail. Il en perdrait toute crédibilité, il irait même en prison. Là il y serait suffisamment assez déprimé et influençable pour venir lui manger dans la main, et se mettre à son service. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre bien gentiment, en espérant que la justice ne soit pas aussi lente que d'habitude. C'est qu'il était pressé de reconquérir le monde.

Au même moment Draco lisait le même article dans le même journal. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, puis se briser en mille morceaux. Son père était mort, lâchement assassiné en plus. Plus jamais il ne pourrait le revoir, plus jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'il l'aime. Car malgré les évènements récents, il l'aimait toujours, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se souvenait des menaces de mort qu'avait profané le professeur Salinger la veille. Il aurait dû les prendre au sérieux et ne pas prendre en compte l'avis de Potter. Il n'aurait jamais dû rester tranquillement à Poudlard à manger tranquillement, pendant que son père se faisait lâchement abattre. Dire qu'il avait presque présenté ses excuses envers un futur meurtrier. Cet acte ne devait pas rester impuni. Il vengerait la mort de son père quelles que soient les circonstances. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se leva et se rendit devant celui qui était tout désigné pour être un meurtrier, afin de lui demander des explications.

_Thomas, tu es fier de toi je suppose?

_Pardon? Fier? Mais de quoi?

_D'avoir tué mon père.

_Tué? Mais non pas du tout. Pourquoi aurais-je fais une telle chose?

_Parce que tu l'as menacé de la faire. En plus il est prouvé que tu étais sur place hier, des témoins t'ont formellement reconnu. Répondit Draco, en lui jetant le journal à la figure. Lis l'article si tu ne me crois pas.

Thomas ne se donna pas la peine de regarder l'article en question. Il l'avait déjà fait.

_ C'est une perte tragique. Je suis désolé. Fini t'il par lui dire.

_Désolé? Après avoir tué mon père! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?

_Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus? Je n'y suis pour rien.

_Tu mens très mal. Dis-moi où tu étais hier soir? Ne me dis pas que tu étais ici, parce que je t'ai cherché partout. Et personne ne t'a vu rentrer au château après l'altercation que tu as eue avec mon père.

_Ce que j'ai fait hier, et où j'étais ne te regarde absolument pas. Je n'ai pas à me justifier, ni à te rendre des comptes.

_Pourquoi? Prouve-moi que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et que les témoins se sont trompés de personne.

_Parlons-en de tes témoins. Un homme grand et brun. Tu crois que je suis le seul dans ce cas?

_Tu ressembles étrangement à la photo aussi.

_C'est juste un très mauvais dessin.

_Tu penses vraiment que cela suffira à t'innocenter? Tu ne vas t'en sortir à si bon compte. Je vais avertir les autorités compétentes.

_Mais vas-y, si cela te fait plaisir. Mais cela ne sert à rien, puisque je suis innocent. Et je te demanderai de me parler avec plus de respect. Je suis encore ton professeur.

_Ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas. Tu ne seras plus rien, lorsque tu iras en prison. Et j'espère que tu seras condamné à mort.

_Draco, essaie de mesurer tes propos et je te prie de bien vouloir m'écouter lorsque je te parle.

_Tu peux prier autant que tu le veux. Mais je continuerai à te mener la vie dure jusqu'à ce que tu craques et que tu avoues.

Thomas ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Comment pouvait-il se défendre d'un crime qu'il n'avait commis, alors que tout était contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas justifier son absence de la veille, sans parler de sa vie privée. Et il aurait bien qu'elle le reste privée. Il ne pouvait donc pas le faire ici devant tout le monde. Surtout que cette petite conversation était suivie de toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle, élèves, professeurs, fantômes. Cela faisait un peu trop de témoin. Certains avaient même cessé de manger, afin d'écouter religieusement, tout en se demandant lequel de deux allait avoir le dernier mot. Les avis étaient partagés. D'autres faisaient encore semblant de manger, mais la fourchette vide qu'ils avaient encore en main n'arrivaient que très rarement dans leurs bouches. Et pourtant ils continuaient de mâcher, ce qui ne servait à rien.

Severus n'avait pas au début, l'intention de se mêler des affaires qu'il ne le concernait pas. Mais son élève allait de plus en plus loin et devenait ingérable. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, et visiblement personne n'en avait vraiment envie. Puisque Thomas semblait trop gentil pour mettre un terme à cet échange interminable, lui il allait mettre son grain de sable. Il se leva, s'approcha de Draco et afin de lui donner gifle magistrale.

_Draco, comment oses-tu lui parler sur ce ton? Le professeur Salinger n'a rien fait hier, parce qu'il a passé toute sa soirée avec moi.

_Non, Severus, ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama Thomas. Ne mens pas pour me protéger. Nous n'étions pas ensembles hier soir.

_C'est vrai que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour tuer, ironisa Draco.

_Non, monsieur Malefoy, reprit Salinger, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid. Je sais bien que les circonstances ne jouent pas en ma faveur. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'hier je ne suis pas parti de Poudlard dans le but de tuer quelqu'un.

_Ce n'était peut être pas ton intention de le faire. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et tu l'as fait.

_D'accord, Tu as gagné. Je vais te dire où j'étais hier. Mais pas ici, viens dans mon bureau.

Sur ce il se leva et sorti de la grande salle, au grand désespoir des élèves qui avaient suivi l'affaire, et qui eux aussi auraient aimé savoir où il était à l'heure du meurtre. Quant à Harry qui était resté en retrait depuis le début, fit de même afin d'aller se joindre à eux.

_Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. J'ai besoin de parler avec ton ami en privée.

_Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce qui….

_ Si te plait, ne compliques pas les choses, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

* * *

_Tu t'assois et tu m'écoutes, hurla Thomas.

_Non…

_Tu as assez parlé pour le moment. Laisse-moi en placer une tu veux? J'ai essayé de mon montrer patient parce que je sais que tu as reçu un choc. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère. Mais tu es allé trop loin. De quel droit tu m'accuses sans preuve? Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de ton père, et ce malgré ce que j'ai pu dire. Je voulais juste lui faire peur pour qu'il te laisse. Saches que j'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

_Sincère? Non je ne pense pas. De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de perdre un proche.

_Tu te trompes. Je le sais que trop bien. J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir…finit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, pour regarder le seul et unique cadre qui était sur son bureau, et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Draco voulu voir ce qu'il pouvait avoir sur cette photo. C'était un portrait des plus simples, une photo de moldu, puisque personne ne bougeait. Il représentait Thomas en compagnie d'une jolie jeune fille, et d'un enfant en bas âge. Il avait l'air heureux à ce moment, il avait un beau sourire. Un sourire qui avait dû quitter ses lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

_Tu pourrais me regarder lorsque tu d'adresses à moi. C'est la moindre des politesses, tu ne crois pas? Et qui sont ces gens sur cette photo, pourquoi tu les regardes comme ça.

_C'était ma famille.

_Oui, et alors? Je suppose que ta femme est partie avec le gosse. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus te supporter qu'elle t'a quitté. Je ne suis pas étonné si tu l'as traitée comme tu le fais avec moi.

_Dans un sens oui elle m'a quitté, le jour où Voldemort l'a tuée. Il a aussi tué mon fils qui n'avait que sept ans. Je n'ai rien pu faire, parce que j'étais trop occupé autre part. Bien que cela fasse longtemps, je pense toujours à eux, et à ce qu'aurait été ma vie, si Voldemort ne les avait pas assassinés.

_C'est triste pour eux, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce que tu as fait hier au soir.

_Justement, il y en a un. En principe je préfère ne pas parler de mon passé. Ce sont mes douleurs, et les partager ne servirait à rien. Mais là puisque tu es persuadé que je suis pour quelque chose dans la mort de ton père, je vais te dire où j'étais hier soir et pourquoi. Il est préférable que tout ceci reste entre nous.

_Oui, tu peux toujours essayer. Et je suppose que Harry sait déjà tout ça lui.

_Non. Il ne connaît qu'une partie de l'histoire. Le reste il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, pour le moment.

( Nda: Seul Draco doit savoir, désolée. En attendant, je tiens à vous rappeler un point du règlement que nous avons tous tendances à oublier. Les duels dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sont interdits, les week-ends, les jours fériés, et tous les autres jours de la semaine.)

Thomas avait cru que ses explications suffiraient à se disculper définitivement aux yeux de Draco. Ce fut tout le contraire.

_Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais avaler tes salades? Peux-tu au moins me prouver tout ce que tu m'as dit?

_Non, je ne le peux pas. Maintenant libre à toi de me croire ou pas. Tu peux t'en aller à présent. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à ajouter.

Draco ne se fit pas prier, il était resté assez longtemps avec son professeur. Il devait faire quelque chose, et il fallait le faire tout de suite. En sortant il s'aperçut que Harry l'attendait derrière la porte.

* * *

_Alors? Tu te sens mieux? Il a pu te dire pour hier soir?

_Non. Et ce qu'il m'a dit pour hier n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge.

_Tu le crois vraiment capable de faire ce genre de chose?

_Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire? Il peut nier autant qu'il le veut, cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

_Que comptes-tu faire?

_En parler avec Dumbledore. Il doit être renvoyé de l'école. En attendant je n'irais plus à ses cours.

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution?

_Il n'y en a pas d'autre. Tu ne viens pas avec moi. Je dois y aller seul. Tu risques de prendre le parti de Thomas, et ça je ne pourrai pas l'accepter.

Harry regarda Draco s'en aller vers le bureau du directeur. Il était bien décidé à se faire vengeance lui-même. Il espérait qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à tuer son professeur, et que Dumbledore arriverait à le raisonner.

* * *

Ce jour là Draco ne fut pas le seul à avoir perdu un parent proche. Hagrid lui aussi venait d'apprendre la mort de son frère Graup. Mais cette nouvelle ne fit pas la une des journaux, elle y était même pas mentionnée, comme si tout le monde en avait rien à faire. Sauf bien sûr son frère qui sera sans doute le seul à le pleurer. Puis quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il espérait que ce soit la bande d'Harry, parler avec des amis, il ferait beaucoup de bien, et l'aidera à penser à autre chose.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il eu un choc. Non pas lui, surtout pas lui. Se tenait devant lui l'immonde assassin de son frère, l'abject professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ou Thomas Salinger. Ce dernier ne sembla pas remarquer le regard noir de l'unique occupant de la cabane, et avec un sourire peu approprié à la situation dit:

_Bonjour professeur Hagrid. Auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder. J'ai à vous parler.

_Moi je n'ai rien à vous dire Monsieur, veuillez partir.

_Je suis venu à un mauvais moment. Quand puis-je revenir?

_Jamais. Je ne veux pas vous voir.

_Puis-je au moins savoir ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me détestiez autant?

_Ce que vous m'avez fait? Vous osez me poser cette question. Vous qui avez fait tuer mon frère. Pour vous ce n'est pas suffisant?

Décidément il jouait de malchance, c'était la deuxième depuis le début de la journée qu'il se retrouvait accusé d'un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.

_Moi!?

_Oui, Vous ! Finalement il faut qu'on parle, je vais vous faire un peu thé.

L'invitation avait tout d'amicale, pas la façon dont il le fut entrer chez lui, sans aucun ménagement. Hagrid le pris par le bras afin de le forcer à pénétrer sa maison. Thomas n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa faire. Toujours sans égard, Hagrid le fit s'asseoir. Puis il l'obligea à le regarder tout en lui lançant des regards meurtriers.

_Vous allez cesser cette petite comédie avec moi. J'ai tout de suite vu clair dans votre jeu, monsieur Salinger ou L'ermite. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je n'allais pas découvrir qui vous êtes vraiment.

A l'élocution de son surnom Thomas sursauta. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un le démasquerait aussi vite. Qu'allait-il se passer si jamais l'information était ébruitée?

_Alors vous n'avez plus envie de me parler maintenant? Ce n'est pas grave je peux le faire pour deux. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rester bien sagement dans votre grotte ? Parce que c'est bien là qu'est votre place, non?

_Vous avez l'intention de me dénoncer?

_Vous faites moins le fier à présent. Je vous fais peur. Et le meilleur dans cette histoire, c'est que vous ne pourriez pas me payer. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que j'en veux pas de votre argent.

_Oui vous avez raison. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous en empêcher.

_Vous reconnaissez être un fondateur? Et pas n'importe le quel, mais le plus haut gradé de cette institution?

_Oui, je le reconnais.

Hagrid alla chercher un papier qu'il avait gardé sans trop savoir pourquoi et le mis dans les mains de son interlocuteur.

_Et voici la preuve de votre méfait, lui cracha t'il à figure. C'est le papier que vous avez signé, dans le but de faire tuer mon frère. Qu'avez-vous à me dire pour votre défense ? .

_C'est la première fois que je voie ce document.

_Ben voyons. Vous signez des papiers sans savoir ce qu'il y a écrit dessus?

_Mais je n'ai jamais signé ce document. L'avez-vous lu au moins ?

_Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Je sais lire. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Vous vous croyez supérieur à moi peut être?

_Je n'ai jamais pensé cela. Mais ce n'est pas mon nom qui est sur ce papier.

_Vous n'êtes plus leur chef?

_Si.

_Alors c'est bien le vôtre!

_Non. La personne qui a signé est nom suppléant. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on me remplace, afin de pouvoir venir ici en tant que professeur. Vous pouvez vous renseigner si vous ne me croyez pas.

Hagrid reprit le papier des mains de Thomas, pour être précis, il lui arracha des mains. En effet il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder le nom en entier. Sous le nom de Thomas, il en avait un autre; un certain Etienne Duvall, dirigeant à titre provisoire à l'O.M.S. Il se rendit compte de son erreur, et s'en excusa.

_Je suis désolé, murmura t'il. J'ai été aveuglé par ma colère et ma tristesse. Vous savez, je l'aimais mon frère.

_Je comprends et ne vous en veux pas. Je vais pouvoir vous dire la raison de ma présence. C'était pour avertir que votre frère n'a pas été exécuté, et qu'il en en pleine forme.

_En parfaite santé? Ne vous moquez pas de moi, ne faites pas cette erreur.

Des voix se firent entendre dehors. On approchait de son habitation. Il n'eu aucun mal à la reconnaître, il y avait Harry, Ron et Hermione.

_Salut Graup. Comment tu vas? Tu es venu voir ton frère, pourquoi tu restes dehors tout seul ?

_ Je bien aller. Je suis content de revoir mon frère, mais lui ne pas avoir vu Graup quand il a fait entrer invité chez lui.

Hagrid se leva et se précipita pour vérifier la présence de son frère dehors. Effectivement il était bien là, et il parlait avec Harry.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il était là juste sous mes yeux et que je n'ai rien vu?

_Il était juste derrière moi. Vous n'avez pas dû faire attention. Allez le rejoindre, vous avez sans doute beaucoup de chose à vous dire.

Pourtant Graup était beaucoup plus grand et gros que Thomas, il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu derrière lui. Si Hagrid ne l'avait pas vu, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

_Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt?

_Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps.

_J'ai dû vous faire mal quand je vous ai attrapé.

_Je n'ai rien senti.

_Ne mentez pas, j'ai dû vous casser le bras. Enlevez votre chemise que je puisse vous soigner.

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

_J'insiste, je vous aie fait du mal, et vous n'avez rien dit. Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir avec une blessure que je vous aie faite. Ne faites pas l'enfant, pas à votre âge.

_Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Faites-moi plutôt une bonne tasse de thé.

Hagrid mis un peu d'eau sur le feu, afin de préparer du thé. Il lui devait bien ça, surtout qu'il lui avait promis de lui en faire un. Puis il sortit un instant afin de prendre son frère dans ses bras.

_Graup, j'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu. Je suis content de te voir.

_Hagrid gentil. Moi aussi je suis content. Thomas lui aussi, lui m'avoir conduit ici.

_Et si on fêtait ça tous ensembles devant une bonne tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. Puis il s'adressa aux trois nouveaux venus. Bonjour les enfants. Je suis content que vous soyez là, vous voulez venir vous aussi, je peux vous faire un chocolat si vous voulez.

_Avec grand plaisir, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Hagrid rentra chez lui, et prépara une table pour ses cinq invités. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de monde chez lui, et cela le rendait heureux. Puis il se retourna vers son premier visiteur. Il se devait de le remercier pour avoir son frère, et aussi s'excuser pour l'avoir malmener. Mais la personne en question n'était plus là. Il était parti sans un mot, comme s'il pensait ne pas avoir sa place dans les retrouvailles.

_Tu cherches quelqu'un lui demanda Harry.

_Oui, l'ermite, il était là il y a cinq minutes.

_Qui ça?

_Euh Personne.

Par chance personne dans cette pièce, hormis lui, semblait savoir qui était ce fameux ermite. Hagrid espéra qu'il n'avait pas fait une gaffe, que Hermione ne se mettrait pas à chercher pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

D'accord il n'avait pas promis à Thomas ne pas trahir son secret, mais par correction il aurait dû ne jamais évoquer son nom. Tant pis, c'est trop tard à présent.

**À suivre dans le chapitre 8: Je n'ai que nous à vivre.**

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plait. Si c'est le cas vous pouvez me le dire, si ce n'est pas le cas vous le pouvez aussi.

**See you…**


	8. Je n'ai que nous à vivre

**Chapitre 8: Je n'ai que nous à vivre ( Calogèro)**

Que faut-il pour conquérir le monde? Il faut un chef, doué de charisme, et puissant. Un qui le soit suffisamment pour attirer vers lui le plus possible de disciples. Mais est-ce que cela suffit? L'histoire nous a prouvé à plusieurs reprise que non. Il est essentiel d'être un bon stratège, savoir faire les bons choix et au bon moment. Il était donc temps pour l'apprenti maître du monde de prendre une décision. Il devait remplacer au plus vite son ancien bras droit, Lucius. Il avait besoin d'un sorcier puissant, cruel, connu de préférence. Être secondé d'une célébrité, lui donnerait plus de crédibilité. Cela pourrait même convaincre les plus septique de faire de même.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver la perle rare, celle qui correspondait parfaitement à toutes ses attentes et ses besoins. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se montrer suffisamment assez convaincant pour qu'elle accepte de le voir et de lui parler dans un premier temps, et de le suivre dans un second. Pour cela il fit jouer quelques connaissances, qui connaissaient des gens, qui en connaissaient d'autres, ainsi que beaucoup d'argent et de pot de vin. Finalement, il réussit à entrer en contact avec elle, et pu convenir d'un rendez-vous.

Queudver, avait espéré qu'il pourrait être cette personne. Qu'il remplacerait Lucius, parce qu'il était le plus fidèle et le plus serviable de tous les Mangemorts. Ces qualités ne semblaient pas suffire au seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dont il avait besoin était un allié fiable, et avec un peu de chance, ce serait bientôt le cas. Il convoqua son sbire tôt ce matin là, il voulait le prévenir de son départ.

_Je vais m'absenter pour quelques heures. Ne profites pas de mon absence pour faire n'importe quoi. Je ne tolérerai aucun égard de ta part.

_Oui mon maître. Je ne vous décevrai pas. Où comptez-vous vous rendre?

_Je vais où je veux. Je n'ai pas à te rendre des comptes.

_Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention d'aller le voir? Ne faites pas ça, surtout ne faites par ça.

_Pourquoi je ne le devrais pas? Il est puissant, il ne connaît pas la pitié. Il nous le faut, un peu de sang frais ne nous fera pas de mal.

_Mais, moi aussi, je suis puissant et sans pitié. Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas une chance de vous montrer ce que je sais faire.

_Queudver, tu ne peux pas te comparer avec lui. Toi tu es le bouffon de service, toujours le mot pour rire. Mais pour le reste comme la loyauté, l'intelligence, la puissance, là tu fais défaut. Je te garde plus par pitié. Alors s'il te plait ne me forces pas à me débarrasser de toi.

_On ne sait pas grand chose de lui, sauf qu'il a mauvaise réputation. Il pourrait vous faire du mal.

_Je suis assez grand pour me défendre. Il ne sera pas une menace pour moi. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de le craindre. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Queudver de se faire du souci. Mais était-ce parce qu'il avait vraiment peur pour son maître, ou plutôt parce qu'il craignait de ne plus servir à rien, et de subir le même sort que Lucius?

_Maître, permettez-moi d'insister. Managua n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on assujettit facilement. S'il décide de vous suivre, ce sera uniquement dans le but de prendre votre place.

_Je dois prendre le risque

_Il est trop élevé. Je pense qu'une autre personne n'importe la quelle pourrait très bien faire aussi l'affaire.

_Tu me fatigues. Laisse-moi à présent. Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche. Mais de la part de quelqu'un qui a passé douze ans de sa vie sous la forme d'un rat, je ne devrai pas m'attendre de toi une quelconque bravoure.

De peur d'être en retard à son rendez-vous Voldemort arriva avec plus de deux heures d'avance. L'attente était longue, interminable, et cela accentué sa nervosité. Et s'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il ne venait pas, ou qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le convaincre. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça.

Managua arriva enfin, après une demi-heure de retard. Chose qui ne reprocha pas Voldemort. Il ne tenait à vexer son nouvel ami, ni à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le nouveau venu garda une certaine distance, tout en profitant de la pénombre, que lui offrait le sinistre paysage afin de ne pas dévoiler son visage.

_ tu me l'as demandé, dit-il avec mépris, je suis présent. Que me veux-tu?

_Je vous sollicite afin de vous m'accordiez votre aide.

_Mon aide? Vraiment ! Et pourquoi le devrai-je? Que me proposes tu de faire à part tuer des Moldus, des sangs de bourbes, et tous ceux qui sont contre toi? Tu crois que des activités aussi puériles peuvent m'intéresser? J'ai dû entendre que tu étais un sang mêlé. Et je ne parle pas avec des gens comme toi.

_Sachez que je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de me voir malgré cela. Je pense qu'il est temps que le monde soit gouverné par ceux qui en sont dignes. Des gens comme vous. Il n'est pas normal de vivre caché à cause de nos différences. Il est temps de leur montrer à tous qui nous sommes, et ce que nous vallons vraiment. Il est temps de conquérir le monde. Mais seul je ne pourrai pas le faire, j'ai besoin de personne telle que vous.

_C'est à dire?

_Des personnes intelligentes et puissantes. C'est bien votre cas?

_Serais-tu en train de douter de moi?

_Non, non, pas du tout.

_Je veux bien reconnaître avoir une attirance pour le pouvoir. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, tu es bien trop faible, pour réussir ton plan tout seul. Non seulement tu n'as pas de bonnes idées, mais en plus tu es incapable de les appliquer. Ce qu'il te faut c'est de faire preuve de subtilité et d'un peu d'astuce aussi.

_C'est pour cela que j'ai tant besoin de vous à mes côtés. Et c'est humblement que je sollicite votre aide.

_Humble, tu peux l'être. N'oublies pas que le sang qui coule dans mes veines est pur. J'appartiens à la plus vieille et la plus puissante famille de sorcier. Alors si jamais j'accepte ton offre, je te demanderais une obéissance sans faille. Tu ne discutes pas mes décisions et que tu m'appelles maître, seigneur, ou mon roi. Ne cherches pas non plus à en savoir plus sur mon passé, ni à connaître mes faiblesses. D'ailleurs je n'en ai aucune.

_Je ferai tout ce que vous me demandez maître.

_Dis-moi, tu ne te servirais pas de moi comment appât pour faire venir Thomas Salinger à toi? J'ai cru comprendre qu'à un moment, tu le voulais dans ton équipe?

_Non, ce n'est pas ça maître Managua.

_Me prendrai-tu pour un imbécile? Je vois clair dans ton jeu. Si j'avais été à ta place, c'est exactement ce que j'aurai fait. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. J'ai le sentiment que tu essaies de me manipuler.

_Oui, j'avoue que son aide ne serait pas de trop, mais la votre est tout autant indispensable pour moi.

_Que tu es naïf ! Je suis sûr qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de te suivre. As-tu oublié ce que tu lui as fait ?

_Cela fait si longtemps. Il ne doit plus y penser.

_C'est ce que tu crois.

_Alors accepteriez-vous mon offre?

Managua resta un long moment silencieux, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à la proposition, qu'il pesait le contre et le pour.

_ Oui j'accepte. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre. En plus je n'ai rien à faire en ce moment, cela va m'occuper un peu.

_Je vous en remercie.

_Cependant j'ai une condition. Tu peux tuer qui tu veux, mais Thomas lui, tu vas me le laisser. C'est à moi, et à moi seulement que doit revenir le privilège de le tuer.

_Je vous assure que personne ne touchera un des ses cheveux, et que vous pourrez en faire tout ce qui vous plaira.

Finalement c'était plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Managua n'était peut être pas aussi intelligent qu'on le dit. Il était bien naïf de penser pouvoir lui donner des ordres. Voldemort en reçoit de personne, sauf de lui même. C'est la tête haute qu'il retourna dans son repaire. Il venait de faire un grand pas décisif pour l'avenir.

* * *

C'est en courant que Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner. Elle avait passé toute son après midi, et le début de la soirée à la bibliothèque. Elle avait été bien la seule à avoir envie de travailler malgré le fait que tous les cours de la journée aient été annulé suite aux évènements tragique de la veille.

_Te voilà enfin. Mais où étais-tu cachée. Lui demandèrent ses amis.

_Je n'étais pas cachée. J'ai fait des recherches, beaucoup de recherche.

_Rien ne t'obligeait à le faire. Tu aurais pu rester avec nous chez Hagrid et à discuter.

_Non, cela ne pouvait pas attendre. C'était trop importance, je devais savoir.

Ce qui ne signifié rien, vu que tout était très important et urgent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

_Mais savoir quoi? Arrêtes de nous faire languir et dis nous plutôt sur quoi tu t'es planché et ce que tu as trouvé.

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas spécialement envie de le savoir. Mais ils ne voulaient pas contrarié leur amie, surtout que cela semblait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur.

_Je sais qui est l'ermite. Ca n'a pas été facile, et j'ai dû ouvrir beaucoup de livre, mais j'ai finalement trouvé.

_Le quoi? Demanda Harry.

_L'ermite.

_Bah moi je le sais, répliqua Ron. C'est un acteur français. Mon père en est fan.

_Moi aussi je connais Thierry Lhermitte. Mais ce n'est pas sur lui que j'ai fait des recherche.

_Sur qui? Pas le crustacé quand même?

_Non plus.

_Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas. Mais est-ce que c' est vraiment utile de savoir qui c'est? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, cela ne m'empêche de dormir la nuit.

_Ne te moques pas de moi. Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce qu'on doit savoir qui c'est, puisqu'il est ici en ce moment. Il faut qu'on sache si sa présence est une menace pour nous, ou pas.

_Comment sais-tu qu'il est là?

_Parce que Hagrid en a parlé. Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas entendu le faire?

_Euh sur le coup j'avoue que cela ne m'avait pas marqué avoua Harry. Alors que peux-tu nous dire à son sujet?

_D'après mes sources il s'agirait d'un fondateur qui suite à un évènement tragique, aurait décidé de tout quitter pour vivre pendant un certain temps à l'écart de toute civilisation, comme un sauvage. D'où son surnom, l'ermite. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est que peu de personne ne connaît son véritable nom, ni à quoi il ressemble.

_Parce que pour toi c'est intéressant de ne rien savoir à son sujet? S'interrogea Ron. Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre à son sujet?

_Non, et pourtant j'ai consulté tous les livres, et tous les journaux disponible. Et c'est intéressant parce c'est mystérieux, et tu sais à quel point j'aime les énigmes.

_Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il n'existait peut-être pas? Qu'il s'agit d'une légende?Comment aurait-il survécu en étant coupé du reste du monde? Lui fit remarquer Harry.

Dans un sens il n'avait pas tort, étant donné le manque d'information à son sujet. Mis à part quelques articles dans les journaux, il n'avait été évoqué nul part ailleurs.

_On peut très bien vivre tout seul, si on est un peu débrouillard. Alors pour moi, il est bien réel, et j'ai bien l'intention de le démasquer. Répliqua Hermione.

_Il n'a peut-être pas envie qu'on vienne l'embêter, tu ne crois pas? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le laisser tranquille? Lui répondit Ron.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'embêter. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est son nom, et savoir s'il est un ami, ou un ennemi potentiel.

Pour Hermione il n'y avait aucun doute; le personnage existe puisqu'il avait rendu visite à Hagrid. Ce dernier n'était jusqu'à présent pas victime d'hallucination. Elle allait leur montrer de quoi elle était capable, et que rien n'était impossible du moment où l'on se donnait la peine de travailler.

La grande salle avait pris les couleurs de Serpentard, verte et grise, dans le but de rendre un dernier hommage à feu de Lucius Malefoy, qui avait fait ses études dans cette maison. Pendant le repas Harry ne lâcha pas Draco du regard essayant de communiquer avec lui. Peine perdue, le jeune blond était fermé à toute forme de communication avec qui que ce soit. Être déjà présent ici avait été pour lui un très grand effort, on se doutait bien qu'il ait préféré rester seul.

Son comportement assez étrange fut noté par ses deux meilleurs amis, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

_Harry arrêtes de faire tous ces gestes dans le vide. Tu es ridicule, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

_J'essaie d'attirer son attention et de communiquer avec lui.

_En général, on le fait avec des mots, c'est comme ça que font les gens civilisés.

_Je préfère rester discret.

_Oh, je vois. Et avec qui tu désires tant communiquer aussi subitement ?

_Draco.

_Le Draco Malefoy? Mais pourquoi lui?

_Je crois que je l'aime.

_Tu l'aimes comment? Comme un ami ou un peu plus encore?

_Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai du mal à analyser mes sentiments.

_Que ressens-tu quand tu penses à lui?

_Mon cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Son image me hante jour et nuit.

_Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça à analyser. Tu en es amoureux. Et tu ne t'es pas demandé ce qu'il pourrait ressentir pour toi? Il ne partage peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments.

_C'est bien pour ça que j'aimerai entrer en communication avec lui.

_Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut le faire. C'est en privée que ce genre de conversation doit avoir lieu. Dès la fin du repas, tu le rejoins et tu lui demandes un tête-à-tête avec lui.

_Et s'il refuse de me parler?

_Tu seras fixé, et tu pourras passer à autre chose.

Passer à autre chose, comme si c'était facile de faire taire ce genre de sentiments. Mais Hermione avait raison, il devait se montrer honnête et tout dire à Draco. Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas peur d'en souffrir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver? Lui demanda Ron. Il est arrogant, prétentieux, et en plus c'est un homme. Tu n'es plus attiré par les filles?

_Ron, s'écria Hermione. Harry a le droit d'aimer qui il veut, même un autre homme. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es attiré par les filles que lui aussi doit l'être. Et tu as une petite copine en ce moment?

_Non. Mais c'est parce que je n'aie pas encore trouvé la bonne. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais me jeter dans les bras d'un homme. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque part la femme de ma vie, et pareille pour Harry. Lorsqu'il la trouvera, il comprendra et il ne pensera plus à Draco.

_Pourquoi me juges-tu comme tu le fais actuellement? Lui demanda Harry. Je n'ai pas choisit de l'aimer. Mais c'est comme ça, et on y peut rien.

Ron voulu répondre, mais Hermione lui signe de se taire. Oui personne n'y pouvait rien, et en tant qu'amis ils devaient l'accepter tel qu'il est. Harry serait déjà jugé par bien assez de personne.

Draco quant à lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul ce soir. Pourtant il ne l'était pas, tous ceux de sa maison semblaient avec lui. Mais à ses yeux rien ne semblait sincère. La seule personne qui s'était vraiment préoccupée de lui c'était son ex pire ennemi, Harry. Les gestes qu'il venait de faire à son attention, lui prouvaient à quel point il pouvait compter sur lui.

C'est là qu'il fit, ce que personne n'avait fait avant lui. Il se leva et alla directement à la table des Gryffondor, sous le regard stupéfié de tous.

_Harry. Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Je crois que je me suis très mal comporté aujourd'hui. Je n'aurai pas dû te rejeter comme je l'ai fait. Si tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer, on pourrait en discuter un peu tous les deux.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Serpentard fasse le premier pas, et encore moins qu'il lui demande de lui pardonner.

_Oui, oui, il a le temps. Répondit Hermione. Tout en forçant son ami à se lever.

Il n'avait pas osé accepter, et fut reconnaissant envers son amie de l'avoir poussé à le faire. Maintenant c'était à lui de faire le deuxième pas. Il espéra qu'il aurait assez de courage pour lui avouer ses sentiments, et il pria pour qu'ils soient partagés.

Les deux adolescents s'isolèrent dans une salle peu fréquentée. Ce qu'ils avaient à ce dire n'avaient pas besoin d'être entendus pas les autres personnes. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, comme s'ils avaient du mal à trouver les mots. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence.

_Comment tu te sens ce soir?

_Pas très bien, j'ai du mal à accepter que je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Tu penses toujours que c'est Thomas qui l'a tué?

_Oui, il n'a pas réussit à me convaincre du contraire. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit n'avait pas l'air vrai. Il m'a pris pour un demeuré avec ses beaux discours. Mais je ne suis pas assez naïf pour le croire sur parole.

_Et tu en as parlé avec le directeur?

_Pas encore. J'ai besoin d'avoir plus de preuve contre lui, il ne doit pas s'en sortir si facilement. Et toi tu le crois toujours innocent.

_Oui. Enfin je l'espère. Je lui ai accordé ma confiance, et j'aimerai ne pas avoir fait une bêtise.

_Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Si tu as cru à ses bonnes paroles, parce que tu en avais envie. Tu vas essayer de me dissuader de le faire?

_Non. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Et si cela peut d'aider à te sentir mieux.

_J'espère que tu as raison. J'espère qu'un jour j'arriverai à surmonter mon chagrin. Merci de m'avoir accordé du temps, cela m'a fait du bien de parler un peu avec quelqu'un. Je vais rester ici encore un peu de temps, je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre. Rien ne t'oblige à rester avec moi.

Harry n'avait pas envie que la conversation se termine aussi vite, pas tant qu'il ne dise tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il prit une grosse bouffée d'air, afin de lui donner un peu de courage.

_Draco. J'aurai quelque chose à te dire.

_Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

_Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

_C'est grave?

_Non, pas du tout. Mais c'est délicat.

_Lance-toi, je suis prêt à tout entendre.

_Je t'aime.

Sur ce le il voulu embrasser le, afin de lui prouver ses dires. Mais ce dernier tourna la tête.

_Écoutes Harry. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments que toi. Ne m'en veux pas, on reste ami, d'accord.

_Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

_Peux-tu aller me chercher un somnifère. J'aimerai dormir un peu, et j'ai peur de ne pas trouver le sommeil.

_D'accord, je reviens de suite.

Harry attendit d'être sorti de la pièce pour se mettre à pleurer. Pourquoi il avait été aussi bête, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça? Au moins il était fixé, il savait que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Draco n'étaient pas partagés. Mais contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Hermione, il ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose. Pas maintenant en tout cas, il avait trop mal pour ça.

Il se mit à courir, passa devant l'infirmerie sans s'y arrêter, et continua sa course. Quand il fut à l'extérieur du château, il se dirigea tout droit devant, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et celui qui venait de le rejeter.

* * *

Hagrid n'avait pas compris le comportement de Thomas, ni pourquoi il s'était sauvé sans avoir bu sa tasse de thé. Il avait peut-être plus mal qu'il ne l'avait prétendu. Il se rendit donc à l'infirmerie en espérant le voir. Il le trouva assit sur un lit, torse nu avec un bandage sur son bras, celui qu'il avait serré un peu trop fort.

_Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour votre bras.

_J'étais de trop. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans vos retrouvailles avec votre frère.

_J'ai pensé un moment que vous n'aviez plus envie de rester chez moi, que ma maison n'était pas assez bien pour vous.

_Votre maison est très bien, surtout si on l'a compare avec la grotte dans laquelle j'ai vécue.

_Euh, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de reste tact.

_Vous ne m'avez pas manqué de respect. On m'a souvent reproché de m'être un peu éloigné des autres pendant un moment. Je suis dans un sens responsable de mon surnom et de la mauvaise image qui va avec.

_Je pense que vous aviez vos raisons de le faire. Ça se voit dans vos yeux, vous avez dû vivre des choses pas très drôles. Je vous ai jugé un peu trop vite, sans vraiment chercher à vous connaître. Si un jour vous avez envie de boire du thé, vous pouvez venir chez moi, vous y serez toujours le bienvenu.

_Ce sera avec un grand plaisir, merci.

_Non, c'est à moi de vous remercier professeur Salinger.

_Je vous en prie. Mais je préférerai que vous m'appeliez Thomas.

_Ce ne serait pas correct que je vous appelle par votre prénom.

_Pourqoi? Ici, je ne suis qu'un simple professeur, tout comme vous. De plus vous êtes le seul à continuer à m'appeler Salinger.

À ce moment Madame Pomfresh arriva. Elle donna à son grand maladroit de patient un médicament pour atténuer la douleur.

_C'est bon, Thomas, je vous libère, lui dit-elle. Mais la prochaine fois vous faites très attention, d'accord?

_Oui, je serai plus attentif, et merci à vous.

Thomas essaya de remettre sa chemise avec un seul bras valide.

_Laissez moi vous aider lui dit Hagrid, qui attrapa le vêtement qu'il remit avec douceur sur le dos de son collègue. Pourquoi vous a t'elle demandé d'être plus attentif? Que lui avez vous dit, pour justifier votre blessure?

_Que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers.

_Vous n'étiez pas obligé de mentir pour me protéger.

_Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez des ennuis par ma faute.

Une fois correctement vêtu Thomas remercia son nouvel ami. Les deux hommes se rendirent ensuite dans la grande salle afin d'y prendre leur dîner. Ils croisèrent Harry sur leur chemin. Ce dernier courra très vite, et apparemment il avait pleuré. Il leur passa devant sans même les remarquer.

_Harry? S'écria Hagrid. Mais où vas-tu?

Aucune réponse à la question, ne fut donné. Le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu la question, il devait être trop loin.

_On fait quoi maintenant?

_J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Je vais le suivre au cas ou. Vous Rubéus allez voir le directeur pour le prévenir et demandez lui de 'le' faire revenir. Il saura de qui je veux parler.

_D'accord, professeur …Thomas.

Le professeur Salinger se mit lui aussi à courir pour ne pas perdre son élève de vu, tout en priant que ce dernier ne fasse pas quelque chose d'irréparable.

* * *

Les pas de Harry finirent par le conduire, là où il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre. Dans l'endroit le plus dangereux de son école, la forêt interdite. Si elle l'était, ce n'était pas pour rien non plus. C'est parce que les centaures s'y étaient installés, et avaient décidé d'y rester. Les humains n'avaient rien à y faire. Ils n'y étaient même pas tolérés. Harry en avait bien conscience, et il décida de faire demi-tour. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aurait remarqué sa présence. Il eut le temps de faire deux pas avant qu'une flèche lui frôle dangereusement le visage. Les habitants de la forêt avaient dû sentir son odeur de loin, et ils étaient venus en masse pour le punir. ils ne faisaient jamais de cadeaux aux malotrus qui osaient s'aventurer dans leur territoire. Ils étaient très attachés à cette notion de propriété, peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Leur apparence ne leur permettait pas non plus de se mêler avec les humains.

_Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Pourquoi es-tu venu chez nous? Lui demanda l'un de leurs.

Le mieux à faire dans ce genre de situation, était de faire profil bas, et de ne pas répondre à la provocation. Bien qu'il eu très envie de sortir sa baguette magique, afin de se protéger. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas le faire.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, leur répondit Harry. Il le fit sur le ton le plus courtois possible, et calment. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, c'est juste que je me suis perdu. Je m'en vais tout de suite.

_Perdu? Tu ne nous prendrais pas pour des imbéciles. Tu savais parfaitement où tu allais. Tu es venu pour nous espionner. Et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte?

Les centaures ne semblaient d'humeur à discuter. Ce qui n'était pas de bon augure. Et en plus, le plus agressif et cruel de tous, Bane était présent. C'est donc à juste titre que Harry, craignit pour sa vie. Que devait-il faire, sans que la situation ne s'aggrave davantage.

D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un d'autre venait dans leur direction. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas discret, puisque tout le monde l'entendait bien avant de le voir.

_Il y en a même un autre qui arrive. Décidément ils se croient tous permis.

Harry pensa un instant que cette autre personne, ne pouvait être que Draco. Que ce dernier avait eu des remords, au point de le suivre. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, causer par sa faute la mort de celui qu'il aime le plus. Dans un sens il fut soulagé lorsqu'il identifia le nouveau venu, puisqu'il s'agissait de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Avec lui, il avait une chance infime de s'en sortir. Les centaures seraient peut-être impressionnés par sa présence? Ou pas. Mais ça il ne fallait pas trop y penser.

_Thomas? Dit-il étonné. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois là? Tu m'as suivi?

_Je crois que le moment est mal choisit pour ce genre de conversation. On en parlera plus tard si tu le veux bien. Le plus important est de partir tout de suite et de retourner au château.

_Oui, oui, tu as raison. Allons-y.

Harry se rapprocha de son professeur, en espérant qu'ils auraient le temps de s'enfuir. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la sortie, mais ils couraient moins vite qu'un mi-humain, mi cheval.

_Excusez-moi, hurla Bane. Mais vous n'irez nulle part pour le moment. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que l'on va vous laisser partir sans vous avoir puni pour votre audace.

_Ce serait pourtant la meilleur chose que vous pourriez faire, répondit le professeur Salinger, un peu trop rapidement, et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

_Je vois. Toi aussi, tu te crois supérieur à nous. Tu seras donc le premier à payer le prix de ton insolence.

Quatre flèches furent tirées. La première rata cible en se plantant dans le sol. Les trois autres détruite en vol. Thomas avait bien été obligé de se défendre. Mais en même temps, il devenait une menace vers les centaures. Ces derniers n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter. Tous ceux qui avaient un arc et des flèches se mirent à tirer. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de toutes les supprimer, surtout que Thomas était limité dans ses mouvements, son bras lui faisait mal. Chose qu'il ne montra pas, il n'était pas prudent de mettre un point faible en évidence pendant un combat. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Il reçu trois flèches directement dans la cuisse droite. Il aurait pu les éviter, mais dans ce cas, elles seraient arrivées sur Harry. Et il était de son devoir en tant que professeur de protéger son élève.

_Tu fais moins le malin maintenant. Bane était content de son coup. Il venait d'affaiblir son ennemi. Ce dernier ne serait plus en étant de se défendre dans pas longtemps. As-tu compris que vous ne sortirez jamais de cette forêt vivant? On compte bien vous tuer lentement, très lentement.

Cette fois ci seul Bane tira. Il était inutile de gâcher des munissions étant donné que leur ennemi était suffisamment assez affaibli pour lancer le moindre sort. La flèche se planta dans le bras gauche de Harry. Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait faire autant mal. Dire que Thomas en avait trois dans la cuisse, et qu'il arrivait tout de même à rester debout. Il ne semblait pas avoir mal, comme s'il était insensible à la douleur.

_Mince, j'ai raté. C'est le cœur que je visai.

Les centaures trouvèrent cette petite remarque déplacée très marrante.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, leur dit Thomas.

_Mais c'est qu'il me menace le gringalet. Il n'oserait pas faire ça tout de même?

_Si, si, j'ose. Je me suis montré un peu trop gentil avec vous.

_Nous aurions dû te tuer plus tôt. Je vais y remédier sans plus attendre.

Il lança sa flèche si vite que Thomas n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Cette fois, il fut touché directement au genou droit. Il s'écroula au sol avec un cri de douleur. Finalement, il n'était pas immunisé.

_Arrêtez, cria Harry, qui avait retrouvé la parole. Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi cruel envers nous.

Puis malgré la douleur qu'il avait à son bras, il se rapprocha de son professeur.

_Thomas lui dit-il, je suis vraiment désolé, tout est ma faute.

_Non Harry, tu n'es pas fautif. C'est moi, j'aurais dû être plus attentif. Tu te sens la force de courir?

_Oui, oui, je crois. Pourquoi?

_Sauves-toi, tu cours tout droit devant toi.

_Mais toi, tu fais quoi?

_J'ai bien peur de devoir rester ici. Je suis incapable de me relever, alors courir, ce n'est pas la peine.

_Je peux t'aider à le faire.

_Ça ne servira à rien. Je ne sens plus ma jambe, et suis bien trop lourd pour toi.

_Alors je reste moi aussi.

_Non Harry. Je suis ton professeur, et cette fois tu m'obéis. Tu retourne au château, et tu dis où je suis à Dumbledore. Je vais essayer de les retenir pendant ce temps.

_Mais ils vont te tuer.

_Je suis encore capable de me défendre. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

_Jusqu'à présent, c'est toi qui m'a aidé. Cette fois ci, c'est mon tour de le faire.

Bane les trouva tous les deux ridicules, et profondément débiles aussi. C'était à celui qui allait se sacrifier pour que l'autre puisse se sauver. Dans ce cas il allait les tuer tous les deux, et se servir de leur cadavres de message destiné aux autres. Quand on dit que la forêt est interdite, elle est vraiment interdite, surtout pour les humains. Le premier à mourir serait donc le plus arrogant des deux. Il leva son arc, et pointa une flèche en plein sur la tête de l'homme allongé, ce serait facile, il n'était plus en état de se défendre.

_Une dernière chose avant que tu ne meures. Pourrais-tu me dire ton nom? J'aime bien savoir qui je tue.

_Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai pas envie de me présenter.

_Ah oui. Dans ce cas je vais tirer sur ton petit protégé. Peut être que cela va te délier la langue.

Bane ne perdit pas de temps, il prépara une nouvelle flèche, avant de viser la tête de Harry. Il était bien trop près, et suffisamment assez habile pour ne pas rater sa cible.

_D'accord, d'accord. Je vais le faire, ne tirez pas. Je suis Thomas Salinger.

Les humains sont tellement prévisible. Il suffisait d'en menacer un pour qu'un autre se montre aussi docile qu'un petit chien. Le centaure ne s'était pas attendu à avoir sous son joug une personne aussi prestigieuse. Son tableau de chasse allait contenir le nom d'un haut gradé. Il était donc hors de question de l'épargner. Mais avant, il aimerait en savoir plus, être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

_Pardon? Tu as bien dit Salinger?

_Oui c'est ça!

_Pourquoi es-tu ici à Poudlard?

_Pour assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

_Vraiment? On ne le dirait pas, tu n'es même pas capable d'assurer ta sécurité et celle de l'un de tes élèves. Est-ce bien toi, qu'on a surnommé l'ermite?

_Oui, c'est bien moi.

_Je comprends mieux. Tu es resté trop longtemps dans ton trou. Tu n'aurais pas dû le quitter. Je vais me charger de t'y renvoyer, puisque visiblement tu aimes bien vivre sous terre.

C'est à ce moment qu'un autre centaure se manifesta.

_Bane, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de le tuer.

_Pourquoi pas?

_Si jamais les fondateurs apprenaient ce qu'on a fait à leur chef. Ils risquent de se fâcher.

_À condition qu'ils l'apprennent un jour. Si on cache bien le corps après, personne n'en serait jamais rien.

Bane n'avait pas la moindre conscience de ses gestes. Il voulait punir le fondateur, parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir chez eux pour les narguer. Il allait se servir de la flèche qui était dans son arc. Devait-il en tirer plusieurs pour le faire souffrir longtemps, ou une seule pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Il choisit la première option, quitte à tuer autant y prendre un peu de plaisir. Il libéra la flèche qui se désintégra avant d'atteindre l'homme à terre. Il n'eu pas le temps d'en prendre une autre, qu'il se retrouva aveuglé par une forte lumière bleue. Elle venait du fond de la forêt et se rapprochait très rapidement. Une troisième personne venait d'arriver, et vu son aura, c'était une personne en colère. Il était plus prudent de prendre la fuite.

Harry vit lui aussi cette lumière. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi les centaures s'étaient enfuis devant elle. Lui il se sentait étrangement bien, rassuré, soulagé. Il se concentra sur cette lueur, et il cru reconnaître un visage familier. C'était son parrain, Black Sirius. Il était pourtant mort. Il devait halluciné à cause de sa blessure. Il n'eu pas le temps de parler avec le nouveau venu, il venait de perdre connaissance.

**À suivre chapitre 9: un jour parfait.**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Vous avez la parole, si vous désirez me laisser un message.**

**See you**


	9. Un jour parfait

**Chapitre 9: Un jour parfait. ( Calogéro)**

Un cauchemar, ce n'est pas seulement un mauvais rêve. Il laisse au réveil des sensations étranges, dérangeantes, qui peuvent subsister après leur fin. Il semble si réel, si réaliste, qu'il dérange ceux qui l'ont vécu. Harry avait une sensibilité élevé à ce genre de songe, bien plus que la moyenne. C'est pour cela qu'il ressentit un fort soulagement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était installé bien confortablement dans son lit. Rien n'était vrai, cela n'avait été issu de son imagination. Draco ne l'avait pas rejeté,

il n'était pas passé à deux doigts de la mort dans la forêt interdite. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content d'être dans son lit. Puis il sentir une forte douleur au niveau de son bras gauche. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir mal, puisqu'il n'avait pas reçu de flèche. Il ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vit ne lui fit pas plaisir. Il reconnut la décoration austère et aseptisée de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait de lui, l'élève qui y avait passé le plus de temps. Alors, tout était vrai. Une voix familière le fit sursauter.

_Bon retour parmi nous mon enfant.

C'était Dumbledore qui venait de lui parler. Une fois de plus il était resté à son chevet. C'était gentil de sa part de prendre autant soi de sa santé. Enfin cela l'aurait été, si ce dernier n'était pas un peu intéressé. Car oui il l'était puisqu'il allait se servir de lui pour tuer Voldemort. Comme si personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le faire. Harry ne pensait pas, fort heureusement pour lui à tout cela. Il était juste content de ne pas être seul, et d'avoir avec un peu de chance des réponses à ses questions.

_Je suis là depuis combien de temps?

_Une douzaine d'heures. Comment te sens-tu?

_Pas très bien, et très fatigué aussi.

_C'est normal puisque qu'on t'a donné un somnifère, pour que tu n'aies pas trop mal. As-tu des souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé?

_C'est confus dans ma tête. J'étais dans la forêt interdite avec Thomas lorsqu'on s'est fait agresser sauvagement par plusieurs centaures qui nous ont tirés dessus.

_Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de t'en être si bien sorti.

_Et Thomas? Lui aussi il s'en ai sorti?

_Il a eu un peu moins de chance que toi, ses blessures sont plus graves que les tiennes, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger.

_Tant mieux. Sirius était là lui aussi. C'est bien lui qui nous a sauvé la vie.

_Non, il ne pouvait pas s'y trouver. Tu as été victime d'une hallucination, ce qui est normal, vu que tu as subi un grand choc.

_Je n'ai pas halluciné, je l'ai bien vu. Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous à mon chevet? Pourquoi il n'est plus là maintenant?

_Vous n'étiez que deux dans la forêt. Il n'y avait pas d'autre personne.

_Il y avait forcement quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas pu sortir tout seul de la forêt. Thomas était incapable de marcher, il n'a pas pu me porter jusqu'ici. C'est donc une autre personne qui l'a fait, et cela ne peut être que Sirius. Maintenant vous me dites où il est.

Dumbledore s'enfonça dans le silence. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se sentait comme au pied du mur. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme arriva dans le champ de vision de Harry.

_C'est bon. Inutile de lui mentir puisqu'il se souvient de tout.

L'homme en question était grand, brun, barbu. C'était bien son parrain Black Sirius, en chair et en os, et tout ce qui est de plus vivant.

_Sirius? Mais tu es vivant? Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que tu étais mort? J'ai pleuré devant une tombe vide à cause de toi, hurla l'adolescent. Je te déteste, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

_Harry, ce que tu me dis est méchant. Tu ne le penses pas?

_C'est pourtant bien le cas.

Sirius ne tint pas compte des propos de son filleul. Il n'était pas utile d'être un expert en langage corporel pour se rendre compte que Harry n'était pas sincère. Il semblait plutôt très heureux de le revoir, de pouvoir lui parler de nouveau. Sirius s'approcha de lui, et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Harry se laissa aller. Il pleura sur son épaule, tout en lui donnant des petits coups de poing sur la poitrine. Il avait besoin de faire sortir sa colère, il devait se défouler et tout faire sortir. Il finit par se calmer et par cesser de frapper.

_Je suis désolé Harry. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te le dire avant, mais ce n'était pas possible.

_Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de le faire? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé un message pour me dire que tu n'étais pas mort?

_Je ne pouvais pas le faire?

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que je suis vraiment mort, pendant un certain temps.

_Mais, je peux te voir, te parler, même te toucher. C'est que tu es vivant, non?

_C'est un peu complexe que ça. Peu après ma mort, je me suis réveillé dans une pièce étrange et très lumineuse. Je sentais mon corps, et je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'était arrivé. Et puis on m'a expliqué qu'on m'avait offert à moi une deuxième chance. J'avais eu le privilège de ressusciter, parce que j'avais toujours était bon de mon vivant, et que je n'avais pas hésiter une seconde pour te sauver la vie. Je suis à présent un être de lumière, une espèce d'ange gardien qui a en plus le pouvoir de la guérison.

_Tu es comme léo dans la série Charmed?

_Oui, on peut dire ça.

_Tu n'as donc plus aucune raison de te cacher, non ?

_Malheuresement non. Le ministre Fudge continue de me chercher, et il se donne beaucoup de mal, et en plus il bénéficie de nombreux complices qui sont a l'affût.

_Mais pourquoi ? Tu as bien été innocenté.

_Pas officiellement. C'est au ministre de la magie que revient la tâche de casser le verdict de mon procès. Tu le connais, il ne le fera pas. Il ne va jamais admettre qu'il ait pu faire une erreur. La seule chose qu'il veut c'est marquer des points, afin d'être de nouveau élu lors des prochaines élections.

_Je vois. Mais ici tu ne risques rien. Tu vas pouvoir rester un peu avec moi. Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

_Toi aussi Harry. Je suis content de te revoir enfin, cela a été tellement dur de vivre si loin de toi.

Les joyeuses retrouvailles étaient émouvantes, à condition d'avoir un cœur et de faire preuve d'empathie. La personne qui venait de pénétrer les lieux n'était ni amicale, ni sympathique. On ne voulait pas d'elle ici, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il s'agissait de Cornellius Fudge. Ce dernier fidèle à lui même, il était toujours aussi imbu de sa personne, se prenant pour le centre du monde.

_AH! VOUS ÊTES BIEN VIVANT COMME JE LE PENSAIS, Hurla t-il. MONSIEUR BLACK SIRIUS VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION !

Tous furent très surpris de voir le ministre arriver aussi vite à Poudlard. Comment avait-il su ce qu'il c'était passé, et venir aussi vite? Pas de doute, il avait des espions sur place, qui avaient dû le prévenir.

_Cornelius, s'indigna Dumbledore. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici? C'est un lieu de calme et de repos. Je vous prierai de ne pas crier. De plus Sirius étant un être de lumière, il est sous la responsabilité des fondateurs, et plus de la votre.

_Un être de lumière vraiment? Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile?

_Pourquoi, c'est ce que vous voulez?

_Parce qu'il ne peut pas devenir un être de lumière. Il ne le mérite pas, il n'a rien fait pour, ce n'est pas juste.

_Corneluis, on n'est pas dans une cour de maternelle. Si les fondateurs l'on jugé digne de l'être, c'est qu'il l'était. Qui êtes-vous pour les juger sur ce point?

_En attendant, ils ne sont pas là. Ils ne peuvent donc pas m'empêcher de faire tout ce que je veux. Et c'est exactement ce que je compte bien faire. Le temps qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, il sera trop tard. Je serai loin avec Sirius. Il retourna dans sa prison, dans une d'où il ne pourra pas s'évader. Il y sera étroitement surveillé jour et nuit.

_Et pourtant c'est bien le cas. Nous avons dans notre établissement un fondateur.

Fudge regarda autour de lui. Il explora la pièce du regard. Pour le moment il n'y avait que quatre personnes dans la pièce. Lui ,Harry, Sirius et Dumbledore. Il fouina en jetant un coup d'œil sous tous le lits, fouilla les armoires, il ouvrit même les tiroirs.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez, Cornelius, lui demanda Dumbledore.

_Natacha Lupin. C'est bien d'elle que vous me parlez? Il me semble qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous en ce moment. Et puis j'ai bien peur que sa présence ne change quelque chose. Parce qu'elle n'est pas assez gradé pour cela, et elle ne travail pas non plus à la section des être de lumière. Il est donc parfaitement inutile de lui demander de venir nous rejoindre.

_La sœur de Remus serait donc un fondateur? Je ne le savais pas.

_Vous vous foutez de moi? Vous allez me faire croire que vous ne vous êtes pas un peu renseigné à son sujet avant de l'engager. Vous ne seriez pas en train de m'embrouiller? Il n'y a aucun responsable ici, tout ce que vous voulez c'est gagner un peu de temps. Sachez que le mien est précieux, j'ai beaucoup de travail moi.

Du travail, il n'en avait pas tant que ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était rentrer chez lui de bonnes heures, afin ne pas rater son émission favorite à la télévision. Chose qu'il n'avouera jamais en publique, et pour cause, si on savait les « débilités » qu'il regardait avec assiduité, on se serait moqué de lui. Et personne n'avait le droit de le faire. Il était le ministre de la magie tout de même. Mais il était hors de question qu'il parte, sans son « petit cadeau ». Il attrapa violemment Sirius par le bras, et le força à le suivre. C'est à peine s'il fit attention à Harry, qui le suppliait en pleurs, tout en lui demandant de ne pas lui prendre son parrain.

_Harry, mais comment peux-tu avoir pitié de lui? C'est lui le responsable de la mort de tes parents. Cela ne compte pas pour toi? C'est un dangereux criminel. Il est de mon devoir, en tant que ministre de la magie, de tout faire afin de l'empêcher de nuire de nouveau. Un jour tu comprendras, et ce jour là tu me remercieras de l'avoir fait.

Dumbledore décida d'intervenir. Il devait gagner le plus de temps possible. Car la personne qu'il attendait ne marchait pas très vite non plus.

_Cornelius, vous savez parfaitement que si Sirius avait été coupable de quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait pas pu devenir un être de lumière.

_Mais je ne demande qu'à vous croire. Mais vous devrez me donner une preuve de son innocence. Vous en avez bien une au moins?

Oui, Fudge était cruel. Il se doutait bien que le directeur ne pouvait lui sortir une quelconque preuve de son chapeau.

_J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire dans l'immédiat.

_Comme c'est dommage. Répliqua t-il ironiquement, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était absolument pas contrarié, mais ravi. Il est donc coupable, jusqu'à que son innocence soit établie. En attendant ce jour, et je doute fort qu'il vienne, il devra retourner en prison. Ma décision est irrévocable.

Trop, c'est trop. Harry ne pouvait pas rester bien gentiment allongé dans son lit, et ne rien faire pour secourir celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans la forêt interdite. Il se leva difficilement, tout en criant « non », le plus fort possible. Il attrapa Sirius par son autre bras, pensant naïvement avoir assez de force. Mais face à un adulte en bonne santé, il ne fit pas le poids. Fudge n'eu aucun mal à le faire lâcher, il n'en eut pas plus pour le projeter contre un mur. Puis il reprit son chemin gaiement, avec son trophée de guerre. Il riait même, d'un rire sans joie, sadique qui glace le sang. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel envers les autres? Il arriva rapidement devant la porte. Il actionna la poignet, mais il ne se passa rien. C'était comme si elle était verrouillé, ou qu'elle fut animée de sa propre volonté, et qu'elle lui refusait le droit de sortir. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner par un simple bout de bois.

_Alohomora, s'écria t'il, en colère.

Normalement les portes s'ouvraient après une telle incantation. Ce ne fut pas le cas, puisqu'elle resta fermée. C'était bien la première fois qu'un vulgaire objet inanimé se rebellait contre son autorité.

_Mais tu vas t'ouvrir, saleté de porte.

Comme si les grossièretés pouvaient lui venir en aide. Il poussa de toute ses forces, il tira. Rien à faire.

_Vous comptez faire obstruction à ma justice Dumbledore? Si la porte n'est pas ouverte dans la minute, je vous considérerai comme son complice, et vous serez, vous aussi en état d'arrestation.

_Ce n'est pas le professeur Dumbledore lui qui retient la porte, dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'est moi ! Je ne vois aucune objection à ce que vous nous quittiez, par contre Sirius lui, il reste. Je me ferai un plaisir d'ouvrir la porte, dès que vous l'aurez lâché, et qu'il nous aura rejoint, pas avant.

Alors comme ça, il y avait une cinquième personne dans la pièce. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant? Bon ce n'était pas si important que ça. Ce qui l'était par contre, c'était qu'on lui donne des ordres, et qu'en plus on lui tenait tête. Il devait savoir qui était assez stupide et irresponsable, pour faire une telle bêtise. Il se tourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne insignifiante, ou presque. C'était un jeune homme brun, il le jaugea de la tête au pied. Il ne représentait aucun danger, et en plus il ne semblait pas tenir tout seul sur ses jambes, il était obligé de se tenir sur une béquille pour ça. C'est un comble tout de même. C'était un vulgaire handicapé qui lui parlait aussi mal. Cela ne devrait pas trop difficile de se débarrasser de cet intrus.

_Mais qui êtes-vous? Demanda t'il en colère.

_Le professeur Thomas Salinger, Fudge.

_C'est donc vous le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? C'est marrant, je vous pensais plus vieux, plus gros, et plus sage aussi. Et en plus vous n'avez pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi. Sachez donc, que je ne suis pas Fudge tout court, je suis surtout le ministre de la magie. Et on ne nome pas quelqu'un de mon rang uniquement par son nom. On doit m'appeler sous le titre de Fudge le très estimé ministre de la magie. Rentez-le si vous le pouvez. Et utilisez-le à chaque fois que vous vous adressez à moi. Le protocole est un peu trop souvent oublié à mon goût. Dois je vous rappeler que vous devez le respect à vos supérieurs hiérarchique?

_Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous. Les traditions se perdent de plus en plus. Mais maltraiter un élève est, de mon humble avis, un acte plus odieux. Bien plus que de ne pas vous avoir appelé comme le veut une tradition vieille de plus de mille ans, le très je sais plus quoi Fudge. Désolé je n'ai pas retenu votre appellation officielle.

_Ne me cherchez pas Salinger.

_Sinon quoi? Vous allez aussi me menacer de me jeter en prison?

_Un petit séjour en prison pourra vous faire du bien.

_Et pour quel motif, je vous prie.

_Insubordination envers un représentant de la force.

_Rien que ça ? Soyez sérieux, ce n'est pas crédible, et vous le savez. Cessez de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde voulez-vous, et lâchez Sirius.

_Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner. Et je peux, si je le veux vous retirer votre poste de professeur, et pas que pour cette école. On verra si vous avez toujours envie de vous moquer de moi lorsque vous serez au chômage.

_Selon le texte 36bc, ligne 45, seul la personne qui a attribué son poste à une autre, à le pouvoir de la renvoyer, s'il estime qu'elle ne fait pas correctement son travail, ou s'il la juge trop dangereuse, notamment pour la sécurité de ses élèves, lorsqu'il s'agit d'un professeur. C'est donc le professeur Dumbledore qui a le pouvoir de le faire. Et à mon avis, il ne le fera pas. N'est-ce pas Albus?

_Effectivement. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour cela.

_Mais c'est qu'il a bien appris sa leçon, c'est bien. Vous devez donc connaître un autre texte de loi. Celui qui précise que seul un fondateur de classe A, peut se soustraire de mon autorité. Cela ne doit pas être votre cas.

_Je suis pourtant classé A 01.

Ce professeur ne doutait de rien. En plus il avait le culot de s'abstraire le rang le plus élevé des fondateurs. Fudge ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce Salinger à un humour particulier, limite pince sans rire. Lui il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être fondateur. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé le nom de leur chef, il en avait trouvé un autre. Ce qui à ce moment précis était vrai, mais depuis il s'était passé plus de dix ans, et les choses avaient beaucoup changés.

_Je suis désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire. Si vous étiez celui que vous prétendez, je le serais tout de même.

_j'ai pourtant ouïe dire que vous ne vous préoccupez pas trop de ce genre de chose. La preuve, vous ne saviez même pas que Natacha Lupin était un fondateur elle aussi, et qu'elle avait été obligé de vous le prouver.

D'accord, c'est un coup bas, mais Fudge l'avait bien cherché aussi.

_N'essayez pas de noyer le poisson. Si vous étiez vraiment ce que prétendez l'être, vous ne seriez pas là.

_Il a pourtant raison, lui fit remarquer Harry. Qui se fit rapidement remettre à sa place.

_Ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

_Mais je ne mens pas, c'est vrai. Donc cela ne serait pas vous, qui ne respectez pas le protocole? Vous avez pourtant affaire à l'un de vos supérieurs hiérarchique.

_Mais qui a put te mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête? Vous Salinger? C'est vous qui lui avait lavé le cerveau pour lui faire gober n'importe quoi?

_Non, il n'a rien fait de tout ça. Harry ne supportait l'envie de Fudge d'avoir le dernier mot, et de vouloir avoir raison, même lorsqu'il avait tord. C'est l'ermite, que vous avez en face de vous. Ce nom doit vous dire quelque chose?

_Bien sûr tout le monde à déjà entendu parler de lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, il vivait toujours sous terre.

_Il est vrai que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans une grotte. Et puis un jour, je suis sorti de mon trou. Il y a bien longtemps. Si vous aviez pris la peine de vous renseigner un peu, vous le sauriez déjà.

Fudge leva les yeux aux ciels comme pour réfléchir. Quel chance avait-il qu'il lui dise la vérité. Que risquait-il s'il n'obéissait pas à un ordre venant de la personne la plus importante de leur monde? Il risquait gros s'il s'en prenait effectivement à l'ermite. Le mieux était donc d'abandonner et de revenir plus tard avec des preuves.

_D'accord, je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. Je vais aller consulter les archives. Alors faites bien attention, si vous m'avez menti, je vous conduirai personnellement en prison.

Fudge lâcha le bras de sa proie, et la laissa partir rejoindre Harry et Dumbledore. Thomas tenu sa promesse, et il brisa le sort, ce qui permettrait au ministre de la magie de s'en aller. Peu après il vacilla sur ses jambes, il avait dû se servir de ces dernières forces. Une chance que le ministre ait cédé aussi vite, il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Dumbledore eut la présence d'esprit de le retenir avant qu'il ne chute sur le sol, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche. Harry quant à lui, il se fit aider par Sirius pour retourner dans son lit. Il jeta par la suite un regard interrogateur sur son professeur.

_Comment va ta jambe? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas bien.

_Elle va très bien.

Ce qui était totalement faux. Puisqu'il lui avait fallu plus de cinq minutes pour se rendre de l'autre coté de l'infirmerie, trajet qui se fait normalement en moins d'une minute, et en marchant lentement.

_Je vois que tu as du mal à marcher. En plus tu boites. C'est ma faute, je suis vraiment désolé.

_Pas moi. Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais mort.

_Oui… Mais…

_Pas de mais Harry.

_Quand pourras-tu remarcher normalement?

_Jamais. Je boiterai toute ma vie.

_On ne peut vraiment rien faire? Il existe bien une potion, une crème. Sirius tu m'a bien dis que tu avais le pouvoir de guérir? Tu peux donc faire quelque chose.

_Si j'avais pu agir plutôt oui. Mais il a refusé que je le soigne. Il m'a même ordonné de te soigner avant lui. Quand il a accepté mon aide, c'était déjà trop tard.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça, il allait se sentir encore plus coupable. Si seulement il avait réfléchit un peu avant de se mettre à courir. À présent il était trop tard pour les remords ou les regrets. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour sa défense. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça, et il ne put trouver les mots justes.

_Ça va Harry? Lui demanda Sirius. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

_C'est sûrement parce que je me sens pas très bien.

_C'est normal après ce que tu viens de vivre. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

_Et toi? Que vas-tu faire?

_Il est plus prudent pour moi de rester ici pendant un moment. Fudge va probablement mettre des sentinelles autour de l'école, afin que je ne puisse pas lui échapper une fois de plus. Ici au moins je suis en sécurité. Dors à présent, tu n'as plus à te faire du souci pour moi.

Sirius borda Harry dans son lit. Ce dernier s'endormit rapidement. Puis il s'intéressa au second blessé qui était toujours assit sur le bord d'un lit.

Sirius s'approcha ensuite de Thomas.

_Toi aussi tu devrais te reposer un peu. Cela ne te fera pas de mal.

_C'est inutile je n'ai pas sommeil. Et puis j'ai du travail, je dois préparer mes cours de la semaine prochaine.

_Cela peut attendre. Tu as encore besoin de soins. Il ne faudrait pas que ta blessure s'infecte et qu'on soit obligé te de couper la jambe. Et je suppose que tu aimerais la garder.

_Bien sûr. Mais ses soins je préférerais qu'ils soient fait dans ma chambre et pas ici.

Sirius aurait dû se fâcher face à un tel comportement irresponsable. Le professeur Salinger était bien trop vieux pour faire un caprice de gamin. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était parce qu'il vit dans ses yeux une certaine tristesse. Il n'insista pas, après tout il était assez grand, pour prendre des décisions.

_D'accord. Mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul et que tu marches pour y retourner. Je te reconduit et je vais te laisser de quoi désinfecter ta plaie. Et tu attends demain pour travailler. Tu dois te reposer, et tu ne fais rien d'autre.

Le silence, c'est fou comme il peut être pensant et ennuyant, surtout quand on est seul et qu'on attend depuis un certain temps. Une heure, peut-être même plus, difficile de se rende compte du temps qui passe lorsqu'on a aucun repère. Pourquoi Harry ne revenait-il toujours pas? Lui faisait-il la tête suite à leur divergence d'opinion sur le professeur Salinger? ou parce qu'il l'avait rejeté?Les deux?

* * *

Il sentit comme une douleur au niveau de la poitrine, mais ce n'était pas dû à la peur, ou la fièvre. Alors quoi? L'amour? Ce serait donc ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on éprouvait des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un? Oui c'était bien de l'amour qu'il ressentait envers Harry. Un amour fort, un amour qu'il n'avait jamais pensé éprouver. Mais à cause de sa maladresse, il avait peut-être perdu toutes ses chances de le concrétiser un jour.

Il finit par se dire, que d'attendre ici dans cette pièce ne servait plus à rien, Harry n'avait jamais eu l'intention de revenir vers lui. Il retourna directement dans sa chambre. Le soleil allait se lever. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait passé presque toute la nuit tout seul dans cette pièce lugubre. Malgré sa nuit blanche, il eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie pour y demander un petit médicament miracle, le somnifère. L'infirmière ne lui refusait jamais de lui donner ce genre de cachet, du moment où il savait se montrer discret.

Quelqu'un dormait dans un lit lorsqu'il entra. Il ne savait qui cela pouvait être, et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir non plus. La présence de cette personne était dérangeante, il aurait du mal à demander un médicament de confort devant un témoin. Tant pis se dit-il, je vais devoir m'en passer. Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il entendit la voix de madame Pomfresh.

_Vous êtes réveillez monsieur Potter. Comment va votre bras, il vous faire encore mal?

_Bonjour madame Pomfresh. Je n'ai plus mal. Je peux sortir?

_Pas avant d'avoir prit un bon et copieux repas. Je reviens dans cinq minutes avec votre petit déjeuner. Vous attendez dans votre lit, et je vous interdis de vous lever.

Draco fit demi-tour. Voilà pourquoi Harry n'était pas revenu vers lui, il avait du faire un malaise, ou avoir un accident. Il devait en savoir plus, c'est pour cela qu'il alla lui parler.

_Harry. Mais que fais-tu ici?

_Bonjour Draco. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. J'ai fait une chute dans les escaliers, et je me suis fait mal à mon bras. J'ai dû passer la nuit ici, madame Pomfresh a préféré me garder en observation.

_C'est moi qui le suis. C'est à cause de moi, si je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aller me chercher un médicament.

_Non, s'écria l'infirmière qui revenait avec un plateau repas. Il n'est pas tombé dans les escaliers. Il a reçu une flèche dans le bras, et les escaliers n'ont pas de bras. Ils ne peuvent donc pas lancer ce genre de projectile.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table de chevet de son jeune patient, et repartit en rallant.

_Ils sont pas croyables avec leurs escaliers. A chaque fois qu'ils se blessent c'est parce qu'ils y sont tombés. On me prend vraiment pour une pomme, ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça les escaliers_. Elle dit d'autre chose après, mais comme elle était trop loin, il était impossible de comprendre. On pouvait tout de même deviner que le reste était du même acabit.

_Tu peux me dire comment tu l'a reçu cette flèche?

_Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

_Tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit?

_De ça non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_Mais, je voudrai te dire que …

_Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. N'en parlons plus.

_Je peux au moins rester avec toi?

_Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je mange et je vais en cours après.

_Mais on est samedi, on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui.

_Ah bon? Tu es sûr? Ah oui c'est vrai.

_Dans ce cas, on peut passer la journée ensemble.

_Non, on ne peut pas. Je vais être occupé, j'ai des tas de choses à faire.

Draco comprit qu'il était de trop, que Harry lui en voulait beaucoup, suffisamment pour en oublier les sentiments qu'il prétendait avoir à son sujet.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas pensé un seul mot. Il était en colère, et avait voulu que Draco ait mal, et se rende compte ce que cela fait de se faire rejeter. Il aurait pu passer sa journée avec lui, il n'avait pas tant de chose à faire. Juste parler un peu avec Sirius, et prendre des nouvelles de Thomas, qui n'avait pas passé la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Harry passa sa matinée en compagnie de Sirius. Il avait tant de choses à dire à son parrain. Il s'était passé aussi beaucoup d'événements ces derniers temps. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait et qui savait écouter.

Il retourna ensuite dans la salle commune de sa maison. Il était un peu déçu ne pas avoir pu prendre des nouvelles de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius lui avait déconseillé de le faire, lui expliquant que ce dernier n'avait peut-être pas pris le fait qu'il devrait boiter tout le reste de sa vie, aussi bien qu'il ne lui avait faire croire sur le moment. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait refusé de rester à l'infirmerie, à cause de sa grande pudeur, et cela pouvait aussi expliquer qu'il préférait s'isoler des autres, plutôt que de montrer son chagrin en public.

Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers leur ami, et lui demandèrent de ses nouvelles. Il leur raconta, en détail tout ce qui s'était passé, sa conversation avec Draco, sa fuite dans la forêt, sans oublier le retour inattendu de Sirius.

_Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé, si je ne t'avais pas poussé à parler avec Draco de tes sentiments. Si tu savais comme je peux m'en vouloir, lui avoua Hermione, la tête basse.

_Tu n'as pas de raison, répliqua Ron. Maintenant il sait que ce crétin de Draco n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour lui. Il va pouvoir passer à autre chose. Pour moi, c'est bien.

_Tu trouves aussi bien que Harry a failli se faire tuer dans la forêt et que Thomas ai été blessé en voulant le sauver?

_Euh, pas ça. Ça c'est vraiment triste. Excuse-moi Harry, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Dans un sens tu as raison, Draco est un vrai crétin.

Harry répéta un peu trop souvent cette phrase, comme s'il voulait se convaincre de sa véracité, tout en refusant de passer à autre chose. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, pour lui changer les idées.

_Dites les gars, reprit Hermione, et si on se faisait une petite fête, tous ensembles. Mais uniquement sur invitation, pour ne pas être avec ceux et celles qu'on aime pas trop?

_Oui peut-être, dit Harry sans enthousiasme.

_On mangera que des trucs qu'on aime. Des bonbons, du chocolat, des glaces. Ça ne te fait pas envie?

_Et des gâteaux? Demanda Ron, il y aura des gâteaux?

_Oui, autant que tu veux.

_Super, ça commence quand?

_Laisse-moi quand même un peu de temps, pour tout organiser.

Une bonne organisation, beaucoup de bonne volonté, un travail d'équipe. Avec tout ça on peut faire une bonne fête. Hermione avait toutes ces qualités, et même plus. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, quand, où, par qui, et comment. En quelques heures, elle avait réussi l'exploit de faire d'une soirée improvisée en une soirée presque parfaite.

La décoration de la salle était sombre et élégante. Le buffet était composé de mets de toutes sortes, en grandes quantités, afin de combler tous les gourmands, les gourmets, et les deux. Les invitations avaient été distribuées avec parcimonie, de façon à éviter les piques assiettes non désirés.

Le seul point faible, était la musique. Impossible de faire venir un groupe en s'y prenant à la dernière minute. Que cela ne tienne, certains c'étaient portés volontaires pour assuré l'ambiance. Un petit groupe de musicien amateur, dont le leader était Neville, et qui répondait au nom des plus bizarres de _malheureux biscuit_.

Tout fut prêt à l'arrivée des invités. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Hermione avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour lui rendre le sourire. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux. Le fait que les musiciens jouaient affreusement mal, et que le chanteur n'avait pas une voix de rossignol. Tous ceux qui avaient été invités avaient répondu présent, les élèves, comme le corps enseignants. Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne. Une personne qui au même titre que Harry aurait bien eu besoin de se changer un peu les idées. Il décida d'aller le chercher. Avant de partir, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, tout en leur promettant de revenir très vite.

* * *

Thomas était aussi à son bureau. Il y était resté toute la journée, se demandant comment allait être sa nouvelle vie, maintenant qu'il ne pourrait plus remarcher normalement. Son genou était encore un peu douloureux. Son regard vide était fixé sur la petite fiole qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était une potion que Severus lui avait fait, afin de soulager ses douleurs. La couleur de la mixture, il est vrai, ne donnait pas envie de la boire, l'odeur c'était bien pire. Ne cherchez pas à connaître le contenu de la potion, vous risquerez de ne pas aimer la réponse, et de regretter d'avoir poser la question.

Des bruits brisèrent le silence dans lequel il se trouvait. On frappait à la porte.

_Entrez.

Harry entra et fut soulagé de voir son professeur avec son fameux sourire, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

_Bonsoir Thomas. Comment tu te sens?

_Bonsoir Harry. Ça peut aller, j'ai moins mal. Merci de t'en soucier. Et toi ça va?

_Oui ça va on ne peut mieux. Dis tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir?

_Non rien de spécial, pourquoi?

_Avec des amis on a préparé une petite fête, et on se demandait si tu voulais y aller.

_C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas me sentir à ma place.

_Tu n'as rien à craindre sur ce point. Personne ne va te mettre à l'écart. Et ça te feras un peu de bien de sortir un peu de ton bureau.

_C'est vrai. Je vais essayer de passer.

_Tu verras, tu ne regretteras pas de faire le déplacement.

Avant de partir Harry lui donna son invitation, sans cela il ne pourrait pas trouver la salle où avait eu la fête, et ne pourrait pas y entrer non plus.

Thomas se décida à boire sa potion. Elle n'avait pas un goût si désagréable que ça finalement, mais pas agréable non plus. Il renversa un peu sur son pantalon. Comme il ne voulait pas garder des vêtements sales il se changea. Ensuite il sortit prendre l'air et aussi pour se rendre à la petite fête. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal de se sociabiliser un peu.

À suivre chapitre 10: Devant toi.

Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, vous avez la parole dans les "critiques" ou revieuws.

See you


	10. Devant toi

**Chapitre 10 : Devant toi ( Calogèro )**

Il ne faut pas grand chose pour gâcher une soirée. Les disputes, discussions très vives, pendant lesquelles le ton monte vite, ou tout le monde veut défendre son point de vu, et que plus personnes n'écoutent ce que les autres peuvent leur dire.

Le seul a être resté imperturbable, était sans le moindre doute, le chanteur, de malheureux biscuit. Les paroles de sa chanson étaient en parfait accord avec l'ambiance de la fête.

… _Swing, swinging foule,_

_j'perds j'perds la boule,_

_un drame est vite arrivé,_

_allons nous coucher…. _

Était-il le seul à avoir perdu la boule? Non si on en croit les évènements futurs. Quant au drame il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Puisque personne n'avait suivit le conseil, pourtant de plus judicieux, à savoir se coucher.

_Harry, tu n'es vraiment pas reconnaissant. Comment peux-tu me dire ça à moi? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

_Mais tu n'as pas fait grand chose non plus. Quant à ton pseudo groupe, tu n'aurais pas pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre que Neville. En choisir un qui ne chante pas n'importe quoi, et qui le fasse bien de préférence.

_C'est parce que tu n'as aucune culture que tu me dis ça. Les paroles sont très profondes. Le tout dit avec comme bruit de fond, les « paroles » les plus absurdes de la chanson, ce qui n'est pas rien vu le niveau général.

_je n'entends rien vas y met plus fort. _

_Des hauts tempos discos, jusqu'à la mort. _

Une chose était sûre, seul le chanteur n'entendait rien et aurait aimé que le son soit plus fort. Tous les autres regrettaient de ne pas avoir pas être sourd, afin d'échapper à tout ce raffut. Cela fit même le tour de toute l'école, y compris la salle commune des Serpentard. C'est là que Draco eu vent de l'altercation entre Hermione et Harry. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre sur les lieux, afin voir ce qui se passait, et comprendre la raison de cette querelle très inattendue.

Mais c'est vraiment horrible, se dit-il une fois sur les lieux. Comment pouvait-on chanter aussi mal, sans que personne ne fasse rien, mais vraiment rien pour le faire taire. Draco se remit du choc qu'il venait de subir à cause de la chanson des BB Brunes _Stéréo_. Il s'agissait d'une reprise, qui virait tragiquement au massacre pour les oreilles et la santé mental. Pour le bien de tous, on devrait interdire à Neville et ses copains de son groupe, de toucher le moindre instrument de musique, et les rendre aphone pour toujours tant qu'on y est. En attendant ce jour béni des Dieux, il décida d'intervenir afin de protéger Potter de son hystérique d'amie. Puisque personne ne semblait vouloir le faire, et qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue.

_Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête, dit-il d'entrée de jeu à Hermione. Pourquoi tu lui cries dessus comme ça?

_Je ne crie pas, je lui parle.

_Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu en arrivant.

_Mais en quoi cela te concernes? Et comment tu as fait pour nous trouver?

_Cela me concerne parce que je suis moi aussi ami avec Harry. Quant à vous trouver, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Je me suis contenté de suivre les cris que tu poussais. Tu sais qu'on peut t'entendre depuis toute l'école, et peut-être même de bien plus loin.

_Non. Permets moi de te dire, que ce n'est pas possible, l'école et très bien insonorisée, et que ma voix ne peut pas porter aussi loin. Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite tu peux nous laisser, et retourner à te occupation, ou pas. C'est toi qui vois.

_Et faire comme si j'avais rien vu? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser lui crier dessus comme si c'était ton chien?

_C'est bien ce que tu as fait toi? Tu l'as bien rejeté, et en plus tu as osé lui demandé de te rendre un service. Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la morale.

_Justement. Je me suis mal comporté avec lui, et cela ne te donnes pas le droit d'en faire autant. Tu es son amie, comportes toi comme tel. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'un ….

_Oui, toi tu es qu'un. Un quoi ? Finis donc ta phrase.

_ Un nul. Je me suis comporté comme un con, et je regrette de l'avoir fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as le droit de faire de même. Tu vas lui présenter tes excuses, et ensuite tu le laisses tranquille.

_D'accord, d'accord, reprit-elle sur un ton plus bas. Je suis vraiment désolée Harry.

_Ce n'est pas grave Hermione. Je l'ai un peu cherché aussi.

Au moins cela finissait relativement bien. Hermione aurait dû repartir dépitée, et triste. Ce fut le contraire, elle avait le sourire et semblait fière d'elle.

_Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?Dit-elle à Ron, qui avait tout vu de loin.

_Que tu n'aurais pas de mal à faire venir Draco ici, pour qu'il vole au secours de Harry?

_ C'est tout à fait ça. Et tu vois, tout a marché comme prévu.

_C'est bien joli tout ça, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il l'a fait.

_Parce qu'il l'aime. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte?

_Bah non, et toi, comment tu le sais?

_Ce n'est pas bien difficile. Il suffit simplement de déchiffrer leur langage corporelle. Du coup je le savais bien avant qu'il en prenne conscience par lui même.

_Tu sais à quel point tu peux être effrayante?

_Oui, oui, je sais. Merci.

Une fois de plus Hermione avait prouvé qu'elle avait toujours de bonne idée. Cette petite fête n'avait été qu'un prétexte, un prélude à son plan bien calculé. Elle avait réussit à faire sortir Draco de sa cachette. Il ne restait plus à ce dernier qu'à avouer ses sentiments. Ce qui n'allait plus tarder. C'est avec un grand intérêt qu'elle suivit la suite des évènements.

_Draco, c'est gentil de ta part, d'être venu à mon secours. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses.

_C'est normal, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et si cela peut me permettre de me racheter, pour ce que je t'ai dit hier.

_Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça.

_Si je te le devais. Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui se passe entre nous, et je me dis que ça ne peut pas continuer. En faisant attention et en étant patient ça devrait s'arranger. Tu vois ce que je veux te dire?

_Oui. Tu ne veux plus qu'on se bagarre.

_Oui… Mais pas seulement. Je veux te dire qu'au milieu de tout ça, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime moi aussi, et il fallait que tu le saches. Et ne me dis pas qu'on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre parce que je sais qu'on est fait pour personne d'autre, qu'on est des âmes sœurs. Ce ne sera pas plus difficile d'être ensembles, que cela était d'être séparé.

Harry avait tant attendu qu'un jour que quelqu'un lui dise ce genre de chose, lui ferait ce genre de déclaration. Il n'aurait pensé que cette personne serait Draco, son ex pire ennemi. Il comprit alors le rôle que Hermione avait rempli dans ce jeu, et pour cela il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

_Ça va? Tu n'aurais pas perdu ta langue, lui demanda Draco.

_Non, elle est toujours dans ma bouche. Mais je tiens à te rappeler que c'est moi qui l'ai dit le premier.

_Aucun risque.

Ce fut enfin la concrétisation de cet amour qui semblait impossible, inenvisageable, avec un tendre et chaste baiser des deux amoureux.

_Viens, ne restons pas là. Je pense qu'on s'est assez mis en spectacle pour la soirée.

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à quitter la soirée. Les membres du groupe _malheureux biscuit _aussi, mais pour d'autre raison. Personne ne semblait apprécier leur talent, et les textes pas toujours très philosophiques non plus. Visiblement la fête allait bientôt se terminer, après une toute petite heure. La continuer n'était peut-être plus nécessaire, puisque ce qu'il devait y arriver, arriva rapidement.

* * *

Thomas arriva cinq minutes après le départ du jeune couple. Sa démarche était lente, hésitante, il prenait appui sur une béquille afin d'avancer. Cela ne correspondait pas à ce qu'avait dit Harry en parlant d'une simple petite blessure. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de trop souffrir, puisqu'il affichait un très joli sourire. Il était bien le seul a être d'assez bonne humeur pour avoir envie de le faire.

_Je ne pensais pas avoir mis autant de temps que ça pour venir. C'est déjà finit? Demanda t-il, un peu déçu d'avoir raté une occasion de s'amuser un peu.

_Hein. Non, non, lui répondit Ron. Cela a commencé il y pas longtemps

Et il doit même rester des gâteaux, si tu as un petit creux. Ils sont d'enfer.

_Avait, reprit Hermione. Tu es en train de manger le dernier.

_On partage? Reprit le petit gourmand la bouche pleine.

_Non, c'est gentil. Il doit bien rester autre chose à manger?

Effectivement le buffet avait été préparait pour satisfaire un grand nombres d'estomac affamés. En toute logique il devait rester assez de vivre pour nourrir un invité de dernière minute. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'appétit Gargantuesque d'un certain rouquin, qui avait tout dévoré ou presque.

Hermione regarda la table désespérément vide. Ah non pas tout à fait. Il restait une pâtisserie que personne n'avait touchée. C'était aussi la seule chose que la jeune fille avait cuisiné avec amour, et de la farine, de l'eau, de la levure, du sucre, et du beurre.

_Il reste des bretzels. Tu veux goûter?

Thomas n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, hormis que cela devait se manger. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas une sorte de tarte. Il décida tout de même de prendre le risque. Pourtant Ron se donnait beaucoup de mal pour l'en dissuader.

_Oui je veux bien, merci.

_Bouge pas, je reviens.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour revenir avec les fameux Bretzels. Leur forme étrange avait peut-être fait peur à certain. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi personne n'y avait touché. Ce complet désintérêt lui avait fait un peu de la peine. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps. Au moins il y avait une personne suffisamment courageuse, ou affamée pour prendre le risque et de les manger. Avec de la chance il aimerait.

_Je ne connaissais pas. Tu peux me dire d'où vient la recette?

_D'alsace ou d'Allemagne, je ne sais plus trop. Par contre j'ai remplacé le sel par le sucre, c'est meilleur sucré.

L'heure de vérité allait tomber. Hermione allait savoir si elle était aussi douée en cuisine, qu'elle ne l'est en potion. Et puis il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence entre les deux. Pour ma pâtisserie, il fallait suivre à la lettre la recette, mettre tous les ingrédients dans un ordre précis, et au gramme près. C'est tout de même avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle regarda son professeur mordre dedans, tout en espérant ne pas voir une mine de dégoût.

_C'est vraiment très bon. C'est toi qui les as fait?

_Oui.

_Je te félicite, tu te débrouilles très bien.

_Merci, dit-elle tout simplement. Tu peux en manger un autre si tu as encore faim.

_Je peux en avoir moi aussi demanda soudainement Ron.

_C'est trop tard, il fallait le faire avant. Et puis tu as trop mangé de gâteaux ce soir. Laisse le peu qu'il reste aux autres, espèce de goinfre.

_Quels autres? On n'est plus que trois.

Effectivement les « autres » n'avaient plus de véritables raisons de rester. D'une part parce qu'il ne restait presque plus rien à manger, et en plus il n'y avait plus d'ambiance. L'ennuie les avait fait fuir vers d'autres horizons.

_Dans ce cas, je veux bien en reprendre un.

Thomas n'avait pas à se priver de gâteaux puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de les partager.

_Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à m'inviter à toi soirée, dit-il à Hermione.

Il en était même étonné de l'être. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était professeur dans cette école. Il ne pensait pas réussir à s'intégrer aussi vite, ni à se faire apprécier par se élèves, au point d'être invité à leur petites fêtes privés.

_C'est surtout Harry qu'il faut remercier. C'est lui qui a tenu à ce que tu sois présent ce soir.

_Je voudrais bien, mais apparemment il est déjà parti. Il aurait pu rester un peu plus longtemps.

_Disons, qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Ce pouvait-il que quelqu'un ici présent, n'ai pas entendu la dispute entre Hermione et Harry? Le fait que Thomas pose la question, signifiait que oui, et cela prouvait que la jeune fille n'avait pas parlé aussi fort que Draco l'avait prétendu.

_C'est dommage qu'ils soient partis. Ils devaient s'ennuyer un peu. Tu n'as pas pensé à mettre un peu de musique?

_Si, on y avait pensé, reprit Ron. C'est qu'on a joué de malchance. La seule personne qui s'est dévouée pour chanter, ne s'est pas vraiment montrée à la hauteur de nos attentes. On avait l'impression d'entendre un chat se faire égorger. Certains se sont même enfuis en courant les bras en l'air. C'était presque comique.

_Aie, oui, j'imagine. Mais on ne va pas se coucher si tôt un samedi soir.

_J'ai bien peur que si, lui fit remarquer Hermione. Il ne reste plus à rien à manger, et plus personne pour chanter.

_Je pense pouvoir te venir en aide sur le deuxième point. Il y a tout ce qu'il me faut pour ça.

_Tu sais chanter?

_Disons que je me débrouille un peu. Tu as des préférences?

_J'aime bien, James Blunt et Charlie Winston. Je ne sais pas si tu les connais.

_J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Je vais pouvoir le faire. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

Comme si elle pouvait ne pas l'être. La soirée ne pouvait pas être plus ratée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne risquait plus rien, elle saisit la dernière chance qu'elle avait afin de se rattraper. Et puis elle était curieuse de voir ce que son professeur était capable de faire en dehors d'une salle de classe. Ce dernier alla donc s'installer sur la scène improvisée. L'instrument qu'il choisit fut la guitare. Les premiers sons qui sortirent ne présagés rien de bon, c'était horrible. Dire que pendant un instant Hermione avait espéré que sa soirée serait sauvée. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire pour qu'il cesse de jouer, sans le vexer. Finalement elle ne le fit pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de le faire. Si Thomas avait mal commencé, c'était en parti dû au fait que l'instrument n'avait pas été correctement accordé. Une fois réglé, ce fut autre chose. Non seulement, il était un bon musicien, mais aussi qu'il avait un bon niveau en chant, il avait même une très belle voix. Il avait aussi fait preuve de modestie en prétendant « se débrouiller ».

Ce petit coup de main de dernière minute, redonna à la soirée le second souffle dont elle avait tant besoin. Ceux qui étaient partis un peu précipitamment étaient revenus, charmés par un tel timbre de voix. Ceux qui n'avaient pas fait le déplacement, ou qui n'avaient pas été invités, firent eux aussi le déplacement. Personne n'aurait pensé que l'un de leur professeur puisse être aussi doué. Natacha était présente elle aussi. Elle regardait son collègue avec beaucoup admiration, comme certaines jeunes filles. Elle éprouvait une certaine attirance envers cet homme si mystérieux et discret. Elle espérait ne pas faire une bêtise. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour jusqu'à présent, et son dernier petit copain en date l'avait même trompé à plusieurs reprises, avant de la quitter et de passer à une autre.

Thomas quant à lui se sentait plus à l'aise dans cette position. Au moins il n'avait pas à danser, chose qu'il ne savait pas faire. En plus il pouvait cacher encore un peu de temps, le fait qu'il boite. A la fin de sa toute dernière chanson, il reçu un accueil à la hauteur de sa prestation, ce qui est peu dire. Dans sa précipitation à descendre, il en oublia une marche et perdit l'équilibre. Il entra, bien malgré lui, dans sa chute la personne qui était la plus près, c'est à dire Natacha. Cette dernière profita de la situation pour lui voler un petit baiser sur la bouche. Par chance personne ne le vit, ça en aurait fait plus d'une jalouse, et un frère en colère.

Thomas se montra presque gêné d'avoir été embrassé par une si jolie jeune fille. C'était comme si cela ne lui n'était jamais arrivé, pas depuis un certain temps du moins. Il eut un peu de rouge aux joues, et n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Natacha en fut étonnée. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait être si timide, surtout après une telle prestation réalisé sans aucune trace de trac. Il réagissait comme un adolescent découvrant l'amour, et c'était plutôt mignon.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleur chose à faire mademoiselle, bien que j'aie apprécié ce geste. Pourriez-vous m'aider à me relever? Je crains de ne pouvoir le faire seul.

_Le plaisir est partagé professeur Salinger. Oui, je vais vous aider. Je vous dois bien ça.

Natacha eut beaucoup de mal à aider son collègue à se relever. En effet il semblait avoir un peu de mal avec son genou droit. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme avait ce genre d'handicap et qu'il avait besoin d'une béquille. Elle ne fut pas la seule à en être étonnée. Pourtant personne ne posa la question afin de le pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

_Je vous remercie dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

_Vous voulez aussi que je vous aide à regagner votre chambre?

Cette fois ci Remus, se devait d'intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur draguer sans aucune retenue un quasi-inconnu. On ne savait pas beaucoup de chose à son sujet. Il était peut-être marié, père d'un ou plusieurs enfants? À moins qu'il ne soit qu'un séducteur sans scrupules qui brise le cœur de toutes les jeunes filles avec qui il était sorti. Dans le doute, il fallait être prudent et la séparer du jeune homme.

_C'est bon Natacha, je vais le faire. Tu ne vas pas avoir assez de force pour ça.

_C'est très gentil de votre part, Natacha, et vous aussi Remus. Mais je pense y arriver tout seul.

Il quitta la salle sous les yeux de Harry et de Draco qui étaient revenus à la fête discrètement, suffisamment pour que personne ne les voit. Si le premier était au courant des difficultés à marcher de son professeur, le second n'en savait rien. Comment aurait-il pu puisque personne ne lui avait dit tout ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt.

_Il est tombé lui aussi dans les escaliers? Il faudra arrêter de les monter, et les descendre une bonne fois pour toute?

_Non, il était avec moi dans la forêt. S'il n'avait été là, je crois que je n'en serais jamais ressorti, pas vivant en tout ça.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

_J'avais peur que tu ne le prennes pas bien, après ce qui s'est passé entre vous.

_Je me suis peut-être trompé à son sujet. Il n'aurait pas pris tous ces risques pour te sauver s'il avait tué mon père. On devrait peut-être l'aider.

_Non, ce ne serait pas lui rendre service. Il faut qu'il s'habitude à marcher comme ça. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un près de lui.

_Tu n'es pas un dur avec lui?

_Non. S'il voulait de l'aide, il l'aurait demandé. Si il ne l'a pas fait, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Non?

Harry n'avait pas tord. Ce devait être déjà difficile de se sentir diminué par un handicap, et sûrement encore plus de ne plus pouvoir faire certaines choses seul. Draco n'insista pas, bien qu'il ait pu en profiter pour s'excuser de son comportement. Tant pis, il le fera plus tard.

* * *

Autre lieux, autre fête. Ce soir dans le repère de Voldemort, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi bon enfant. Ce soir c'était l'intrusion de Managua. Il allait devenir lui aussi un mangemort accompli. Un peu de sang neuf ne serait pas de trop, pour une organisation en déclin. Le nouveau, allait lui aussi recevoir la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche. La marque qui ferait de lui quelqu'un d'important dans l'organisation. Un allié de poids face à Dumbledore et son atout majeur Thomas. Ce sera, bientôt de nouveau, le règne de la terreur, et la fin de tous les échecs. Sur le papier en tout cas. Seule l'histoire pourra nous dire, si le fait de l'intégrer était vraiment une bonne idée, ou juste un coup de tête qui pourrait se relever fatale pour leur organisation.

Le nouveau venu n'était pas un inconnu. Tous avaient entendu parler de Managua. Tous le connaissaient de réputation, mais personne n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir de près, de lui parler. Respirer le même air que cet illustre personnage était un honneur. Personne n'aurait manqué un tel événement, même pour tout l'or du monde. Bien que ce jour là tous les mangemorts étaient présents, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes. Pour cause, certains étaient toujours en prison, d'autre étaient décédés, et certains avaient changé de camp. Ces derniers recevront une punition à la hauteur de leur trahison.

Tous les regards convergés sur le petit nouveau, qui ne l'était pas tant que ça « petit ». Il était plutôt grand et mince, voir très mince. Il était bond clair, et ses cheveux étaient long, et en plus son visage était efféminé. Il avait en plus un regard froid, dédaigneux, un peu mystérieux du fait qu'ils étaient verrons, un vert et l'autre marron.

Managua, était un simple pseudo. Son vrai nom était caché et connu de peu de personne. Et aucune de ces personnes n'étaient présentes ce soir là. S'il tenait à garder l'anonymat, c'est parce qu'il était trop dangereux de dévoiler sa véritable identité. Il s'agissait d'une couverture qu'il devait garder, afin de mener au mieux sa mission. Il n'avait pas intégré ce groupe par hasard, il était là dans l'unique but de surveiller les faits et gestes des membres, de l'affaiblir, de le détruire de l'intérieur. Ce risque il l'avait pris de lui-même, et dans le plus grand secret. Il en avait parlé qu'à une seule personne, qui était son frère. Il lui donnerait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, ainsi que des brefs résumés de tout les évènements dont il serait le témoin.

Il était temps à présent de marquer le nouveau. Voldemort lui imposa sa marque au fer rouge. Managua ne montra aucun signe de douleur, il ne poussa aucun cris. Chose qui était rare, en temps normal les nouvelles recrues criaient, pleuraient, comme des fillettes. Cette attitude plut énormément au futur seigneur des ténèbres.

_Managua! S'écria Voldemort. Tu fais parti de notre belle et grande famille. Je compte sur toi, sur ton aide, ta force, et ta fidélité.

La joie remplit le cœur de tous les autres Mangemorts, qui la manifestèrent par leur applaudissements. Puis tous retournèrent à leurs occupations. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'absenter trop longtemps, au risque d'éveiller des soupçons sur les activités annexes. À la fin, il n'en resta plus que trois, Voldemort, Managua et Queudver, mais lui n'avait plus de vie professionnelle, ni sociale, depuis qu'il avait fait croire à sa mort.

_Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es montré aussi familier avec moi? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné le droit de me tutoyer. Pourtant tu l'as fait. Je ne suis pas ton égal, je te suis supérieur, sur tous les plans. Ne recommence plus jamais. Tu as bien compris?

_Oui mon maître. Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mes égards. Répondit, le seigneur des ténèbres en tremblant. Je ne veux pas vous offenser.

_Pourtant tu l'as fait, misérable sang de bourbe.

_J'ai toujours parlé de cette façon à mes disciples. Comme vous en un êtes, j'ai cru que j'aurais pu le faire pour vous aussi.

_Tu n'as pas à penser, ni à prendre des initiatives. Personne ne te le demande. Me tutoyer est un privilège que peu de personne a. ils sont deux pour le moment, et tu n'es ni l'une ni l'autre.

_Que pourrai-je faire afin de remonter dans votre estime, pour que vous me considériez comme un semblable.

_Tuer Potter. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre gosse, cela ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça. C'est peut-être au-dessus de tes forces.

_Je vous assure que je ne travail que dans ce but. Un jour je le ferai. Comptiez vous nous honorer de votre présence pour la nuit? J'ai fait préparer ma plus belle chambre pour vous.

_Non. J'ai d'autres projets et bien mieux à faire. Je vais te laisser.

Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de revenir en arrière.

_J'ai faillit oublier de te punir. Endoloris S'exclama t'il, sans avoir pris la peine de sortir sa baguette.

Voldemort avait l'impression que tout son corps était traversé de couteaux et de poignards. Il se tordit de douleur. Managua lui avait lancé un sort bien puissant. Sa souffrance était telle qu'il resta allongé, tout en se tordant. La douleur s'accentua, tous ses os se brisaient, sa peau se détachait de son corps, son sang ne circulait plus dans ses veines. C'était donc ça la mort? Après dix longues minutes, il n'avait plus aucun mal. Son corps ne portait aucune séquelle, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il se releva rapidement. Il était hors de question qu'il reste à terre, devant son bourreau.

_Pour cette fois ci, je serai clément envers toi. Ce ne sera pas le cas, si tu me manques à nouveau de respect. Je sais torturer des heures entières sans tuer.

Cette fois ci il repartit, sans se retourner ou se préoccuper de son état de santé.

Queudver, qui avait tout vu sans intervenir, se précipita près de son maître, encore affaiblit par le sort.

_De la folie, je vous ai bien dit que c'était de la folie de le faire. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écouté?

_Non, c'est ma meilleure décision à ce jour. Il est fort, cruel bien plus que je ne le l'aurais cru.

_Vous avez vu comment il vous a méprisé. Il vous a lancé le doloris uniquement parce que vous l'avez tutoyé?

_Je l'ai mérité. Je n'aurais pas du me montrer aussi familier avec lui.

_Ce n'est pas une raison, il avait l'air ravi de vous faire du mal.

_Ce qui fait de lui un allié précieux. Vois-tu comment il traite ses amis, alors ses ennemis. Mais j'ai une idée qui peut me permettre de lui montrer à quel point je suis puissant. J'aurai besoin de ton aide.

_Vous avez un plan? Que puis-je faire pour vous?

_ Tu le seras en temps voulu. Il semble tenir au fait de tuer Thomas de ses propres mains. Je vais le faire venir ici.

_Maître ne désiriez-vous pas l'épargner?

_Je n'ai besoin que de son sang.

_Vous ne voulez pas faire cette potion quand même. Elle est trop dangereuse, si vous la loupez, vous pourrez en mourir.

_Je dois prendre ce risque. Grâce à ça je ne serai jamais plus fort. Alors je pourrai tuer Harry de mes propres mains. Ce jour là Managua reconnaîtra ma valeur, et je serai le troisième à avoir le privilège de le tutoyer.

_À condition que Thomas veuille bien venir à vous. Ce que je doute.

_C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. On va lui tendre un piège. Approches-toi je vais t'expliquer mon plan.

Voldemort avait mis sur pied un plan machiavélique, qui devait à coup sur marché. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. De plus en donnant à Managua la possibilité de tuer Thomas, comme il semblait y tenir particulièrement, il devrait marquer un point dans son accession dans l'estime de son nouvel allié. La mort d'Harry serait le second point. Et bientôt, il pourrait régner sur le monde entier, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

**À suivre chapitre 11: Danser sur les braises.**

Merci d'avoir lu, et à ceux qui ont laissé un message.

Vous avez la possibilité de donner votre avis.

**See you**


	11. Danser sur les braises

**Chapitre 11: Danser sur les braises. ( Calogéro)**

Ce dimanche matin le réveil était difficile. La petite fête d'Hermione s'était finalement terminée très tard le soir, ou très tôt le matin. C'est avec une méchante migraine que Draco se réveilla. Sa nuit avait été très courte. Après avoir -enfin-avoué ses sentiments à Harry, il avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit en sa compagnie. Les deux jeunes amoureux étaient restés très sombre, se contenant de petits baisers et de la découverte mutuelle de la corps de l'autre. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Aucuns des deux ne se sentirent près à franchir cette barrière, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Après tout se serait leur première fois à tous les deux. On sait bien comment cela se passe à ce moment, c'est plus souvent une déception qu'une réussite. Au petit matin Harry regagna sa chambre. Il était encore trop tôt pour que tout le monde sache qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

Draco sorti de son sommeil plus tardivement que d'habitude. Ce qui ne l'empêcha de tout faire lentement, il avait encore sommeil. Il se leva, traîna des pieds, fit une rapide toilette et s'habilla, tout en bayant à plusieurs reprises. Il avait un peu faim, et espéra qu'il reste de quoi manger dans la grande salle. C'est au moment de quitter sa chambre, qu'il remarqua la présence d'une lettre sur sa table de nuit. C'était sans aucun doute un mot doux de son amoureux, qu'il était romantique celui là. C'est en la lisant qu'il comprit que cette fameuse missive était tout sauf un gentil mot.

« _Draco,_

_Je suppose que tu désires venger la mort de ton père. Je peux faire quelque chose pour te venir en aide. Pour cela je vais te demander de venir aux café, les trois balais, à onze heures ce matin. Mais tu dois venir seul. Tu y seras reçu par un de mes fidèles serviteur. Il te servira de guide pour te conduire jusqu'à moi. Contente toi de le suivre sans lui poser de question. N'en parle à personne. Si jamais tu en touches mot à quiconque, je serais dans l'obligation d'annuler notre rencontre. Je te crois assez intelligent pour ne pas faire ce genre de bêtise, et de passer à coté la seule occasion que tu as de te rendre justice. Maintenant à toi de prendre une décision, celle qui va dans ton intérêt. _

_Signé, un ennemi qui te veut du bien. _»

N'importe qui à sa place se serait méfié de ce genre de promesse. C'était trop bon pour être vrai, puisque cela arrivait exactement au meilleur moment. Mais pour lui c'était une chance inspirée. Quelqu'un était de son côté, quelqu'un d'autre que lui, tenait à donner à un meurtrier le châtiment qu'il mérite. Et rien que pour ça, il allait se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Il perdit toute notion de danger et de prudence.

Discrètement il sortit de l'enceinte de son établissement. La sécurité au niveau des portes laissait fortement à désirer, une vraie aubaine pour tous ceux qui voulaient passer sans se faire voir. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver à destination. Il n'eut aucun mal pour trouver son futur guide, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul client dans le pub. L'heure n'était pourtant pas si matinale que ça. Il s'avança vers lui, tout en le fixant du regard. Il avait devant lui l'homme le plus laid du monde. Il était petit, grassouillet, peu chevelu, un nez énorme, des oreilles d'éléphant, et un seul et unique sourcil qui reliait deux yeux vide de toute expression. Ce dernier se leva, lorsqu'il vit Draco, et l'invita à le rejoindre à sa table.

_Vous êtes Malefoy junior? Dit-il d'une voix très aiguë et peu agréable.

_C'est bien moi. Et vous, vous êtes qui?

_Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je suis l'est plus. J'ai été envoyé par celui qui vous a envoyé la lettre, pour vous accompagner à lui. Vous avez eu la sagesse de suivre les instructions à la lettre et d'être seul.

_J'ai peut-être été suivi? Qu'en savez-vous?

_Tu as été surveillé tout au long de ton parcours, par des espions à notre service. On l'aurait su, si tu avais demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un.

Rien, il n'avait rien remarqué, et pourtant il avait été prudent, était revenu à plusieurs reprises sur ses pas, pris des chemins détournés. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_Mais qui êtes-vous? Draco commença à s'énerver, et à s'inquiéter aussi.

La question était simple, pourquoi ne pas y répondre? L'inconnu lui gardait parfaitement son sang froid. Il se contenta de poser son index sur ses lèvres, comme pour lui dire: c'est un secret.

_Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Je ne suis qu'un simple serviteur. Maintenant levez-vous et suivez-moi maintenant. Et arrêtez de poser autant de questions.

_Je ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas me dire son nom.

_Je n'ai que faire de votre confiance. Mon rôle consiste à vous conduire jusqu'à la personne qui désire vous parler. Soit vous me suivez gentiment sans me poser des questions. Comme ça vous pourrez tuer l'assassin de votre père. Je pense que votre présence ici prouve à quel point vous le désirez. Ou vous faites demi-tour et perdez à jamais cette possibilité. Moi, à votre place, je ne ferais pas autant de manière pour un simple nom. Je veux bien vous accorder une minute pour y réfléchir. La balle est dans votre camp.

_C'est bon. J'accepte de vous suivre, monsieur le messager.

_Voilà qui est une sage décision. Venez.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Ces deux là n'étaient pas amis, pas ennemis non plus, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi parler? Après une heure de marche ils arrivèrent enfin au véritable lieu de la rencontre. Là où le diabolique Voldemort l'attentait avec une certaine impatience.

_Tu m'as fait attendre. Au moins tu es venu.

_Vous? C'est vous?

_Tu t'attendais à qui? Un ami? Au père Noël? Sois un peu sérieux.

Il congédia son serviteur, et le félicita pour avoir réussit à faire quelque chose d'un peu utile. Ce dernier s'en alla, non sans une certaine fierté.

_Te voilà enfin devant moi Draco, reprit le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est une bonne chose, pour moi, pas pour toi.

_Si je suis là, c'est parce que vous m'avez trompé. Vous êtes la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir. Il répondit sur le ton de la colère.

_Trompé? Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Je t'ai juste proposer un rendez-vous. Tu pouvais refuser mon invitation. C'est donc de ton plein grès que tu es là.

_C'est la seule que vous obtiendriez de moi. Je ne suis pas comme mon père, vous ne ferez pas de moi votre marionnette. Jamais je ne serai un mangemort!

_Mais je n'attends plus rien de ta part. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, ni de ta famille. J'ai des projets plus grand. Et c'est pour cela que j'avais besoin de ta coopération. Tu vas le faire venir à moi.

_Le? Il me déteste! Jamais il ne se déplacera pour moi. Vous avez fait une erreur en me faisant venir. Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité.

_Après ce que tu lui as fait, c'est un peu normal, non? Mais il viendra quand même.

_Non Harry ne fera pas le déplacement. Il va se douter que c'est un piège pour le capturer. Il est bien plus intelligent que ça.

_Pourtant, vous vous êtes bien embrasés hier soir, et devant tout le monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment très intelligent ça? Il va peut-être venir ou pas, c'est comme il le veut. Mais cela ne fait absolument pas parti de mon plan. C'est de quelqu'un d'autre dont j'ai besoin.

_Qui? Personne d'autre ne prendra de risque pour me sauver.

_Mais ton cher professeur voyons. Thomas Salinger. Lui, il va le faire.

_Ce n'est pas mon cher professeur. C'est peut-être lui qui a tué mon père. C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je vienne, pour le tuer?

_Mon pauvre enfant. Thomas n'a rien fait à ton père, il n'a d'ailleurs jamais tué personne. Il ne peut pas être le responsable de la mort de ton père.

_Mais l'article dans le journal? Son absence le soir du crime?

_Tout monté de toute pièce. Des témoins imaginaires, avec une description bidon. Quant à son absence, c'était prévu. Il se rend toujours à la même date au cimetière pour fleurire les tombes de sa famille. Il ne t'en a pas parlé?

_Mais pourquoi avez-vous tout fait pour que je le crois coupable?

_Pour que tu demandes son renvoi. Pour qu'il perde toute crédibilité, qu'il se retrouve seul. Il m'aurait été plus facile de le récupérer.

_Le récupérer? Mais pourquoi vous donner autant de mal, juste pour qu'il vienne à vous?

_Parce qu'il est bien meilleur que toi, bien meilleur que ton père aussi. Il ne m'était de plus aucune utilité, c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait tuer.

_Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous. C'est comme ça que vous le remercier?

_Il a échoué lors de sa dernière mission. Il ne méritait plus de vivre. Si tu tiens tant que ça à le venger, il te reste à te suicider. C'est toi le seul responsable dans cette histoire.

_Moi? Comment ça moi? Je n'ai rien fait.

_Si, tu as refusé de le suivre. Tu as refusé mon invitation. Ton père connaissait les risques, il savait qu'il serait tué s'il ne te ramenait pas. J'ai demandé à un de mes hommes de main de le tuer sans le torturer. Je lui devais bien une mort rapide.

_Vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais mettre un terme à ma vie?

_A vrai dire, je m'en moque un peu. Fais le ou pas, c'est toi que ça regarde après tout. Maintenant je vais te demander de ne plus parler. Je ne supporte plus le son de ta voix. Tu vas rester là bien gentiment, pendant que je me prépare pour l'arrivée de notre invité.

* * *

Thomas était bien fatigué lorsqu'il se coucha. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de veiller aussi tard. Malgré cela, il ne réussit pas à dormir, et il fit une nuit blanche. Pourtant, il l'avait passé tout seul. Personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de prendre un peu de repos réparateur, ou presque. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers sa charmante collègue Natacha. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il puisse plaire de nouveau, au point de se faire voler un baiser. Cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne lui était arrivé, si longtemps qu'il ne croyait pas que cela pourrait lui tomber dessus. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait pour cela. Il était bien embarrassé, il ne savait pas comment réagir; continuer tranquillement comme si rien s'était passé, ou au contraire faire de deuxième pas. Mais la vraie question était sur l'attirance qu'il avait envers Natacha et les sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour elle. Était-il capable d'aimer à nouveau, ou était-il encore trop tôt pour se poser ce genre de question. Il ne se sentait prêt pour vivre une nouvelle aventure. Surtout qu'il ne savait rien au sujet de la jeune fille. Elle était la petite sœur de Remus Lupin, et elle avait sa collègue à l'O.M.S, pendant cinq ans. Il ne l'avait appris que récemment. Il aurait dû le savoir bien avant, étant donné qu'il avait travaillé au même endroit. Mais il ne l'avait jamais croisée une seule fois, ni même vue. Pour cela, il aurait dû passer plus de temps autre part que enfermé dans son bureau, et ne pas autant déléguer son travail sur les autres. Le comble, s'il en avait un, était qu'il s'était moqué de Fudge, alors que lui aussi ignorait que Natacha était un Fondateur. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour faire la morale.

Il finit par sortir de son lit, et il se leva en même temps que le soleil. Il n'avait plus rien à faire couché puisqu'il ne dormait pas. Il prit tout de même le temps de faire sa toilette, puis il s'habilla. Il mit des vêtements tout simple, il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter sa chambre de la journée, puisque c'était dimanche. Il se rendit tout de même dans son bureau, il avait un peu de travail à faire, cela l'occuperait une partie de la matinée. Mais avant il devait prendre son médicament. C'est avec un certain dégoût qu'il regarda la tasse contenant la potion, celle qu'il devait prendre quatre fois par jour, afin de soulager les douleurs que lui faisait endurer son genou blessé.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement. Pourtant personne ne s'était donné la peine de frapper avant de le faire, comme si le manque de temps pouvait justifier cette absence de politesse.

_Bonjour Harry. Je t'en prie entre donc.

Il était inutile de lui demander d'entrer, il l'avait déjà fait.

_Sais-tu que Draco a disparu? Demanda t-il de but en blanc.

_Oui.

_Ce qui ne t'empêches pas de rester assis dans ton bureau à te prélasser devant une bonne tasse de café? Tout le monde le cherche partout, enfin pas tout le monde puisque tu ne le fais pas.

_Aurais-tu la gentillesse de t'asseoir?

_Je n'ai pas le temps moi. J'étais juste venu te prévenir, c'est tout.

_J'insiste assis-toi.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur était si apathique, si mou et peu réactif. Il aurait dû se lever, lui proposer de l'aider dans ses recherches et non l'inviter à s'asseoir. Et pourquoi pas lui proposer à boire le thé tant qu'on y est. Il obéit tout de même et prit place sur la chaise libre, il se doutait bien que son professeur insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse.

_Merci. Je tiens à préciser que je ne bois pas de café. C'est un médicament contre la douleur que j'ai dans ma tasse. Je ne suis pas superman non plus, je ne sais pas voler. Comment pourrais-je partir en courant à la recherche de quelqu'un alors que j'ai déjà beaucoup de difficultés à marcher?

Sur le coup Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était si préoccupé du sort de son ami, qu'il en avait oublié la blessure de son professeur, et son incapacité à se déplacer. Mais cela n'excusait pas son manque de réaction. Il n'avait pas l'air si inquiet que ça, il ressemblait juste à quelqu'un qui avait trop fait la fête la vieille.

_Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien faire.

_Qui te dis que je ne vais rien faire.

_Tu ne bouges pas de ton bureau.

_Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je sais où il se trouve.

_Et tu n'as rien dis à personne? Pourquoi hurla Harry.

_C'est à toi à qui je ne voulais pas en parler.

_Pourquoi? Je suis tout de même le plus concerné, non?

_Justement, tu es trop proche de lui. Si tu savais où il est, tu irais le chercher sans réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes. Tu es trop impulsif. La situation pourrait tourner rapidement au drame.

_C'est toujours mieux que ne rien faire. Qui d'autre va le faire, si ce n'est pas moi ?

_Mais je fais le faire.

_Quand? Quand il sera déjà mort?

_Quand cela doit être fait, pas avant. J'ai reçu des instructions pour ça, avec le lieu du rendez-vous et l'heure à laquelle je dois me rendre. J'irai donc en temps voulu, et seul.

_Déjà je viens avec toi, et on y va maintenant.

_Et que comptes-tu faire une fois arrivé? Hurler, crier, donner des ordres? Penses-tu vraiment que c'est la bonne solution? Ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur qui le retient, c'est Voldemort.

_Parce que toi tu en as un de plan?

_Parfaitement. Voldemort a même eu la courtoisie de me prévenir, et de m'envoyer une lettre.

_Et je peux la voir cette lettre?

_Non, ce n'est pas utile.

_Et que comptes- tu faire exactement.

_Me rendre au rendez-vous, et prendre sa place. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne vas pas te sacrifier pour quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas.

_Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas? Parce que Draco m'a traité de meurtrier? Tu me connais si mal que ça? Je vais le faire, parce qu'il y a eu assez de mort, et que je dois moi aussi prendre des risques. Puisque je suis lâche à tes yeux, tu vas venir avec moi.

_Merci.

_Je n'avais pas fini. Tu feras tout ce que je te dis. Tu partiras avec Draco dès qu'il est libre, sans jamais te retourner? Tu peux le faire?

_Oui, je pourrai. Excuses-moi, je me suis laissé un peu emporté. Tu aurais réagi comme ça, si une personne à laquelle tu tiens était en danger de mort.

_Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas? C'est parce que je suis l'ermite, et que par conséquences, il n'y a plus personne à qui je tiens ? Détrompes-toi, je suis exactement dans la même situation que toi, sauf que personne ne le sait et qu'il le fait dans le plus grand secret. On ne pas tarder à y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure. Laisse-moi seul cinq petites minutes, tu veux ?

_Oui, je t'attends dehors. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour la personne que tu aimes. Et je te remercie de bien vouloir m'aider.

Harry sortit sans demander à Thomas ce qu'il comptait faire pendant ces cinq petites minutes. Il pourrait très bien en profiter pour partir par une autre porte, s'enfuir en courant. Non il ne fit rien de tous ça. Il resta assit, le regard vide, il cru même le voir pleurer. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas correct de l'espionner de la sorte. Son professeur avait bien le droit à un peu d'intimité. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils partirent ensemble, en silence. Les mots n'avaient plus leurs places à ce moment.

* * *

Voldemort attendait avec une certaine impatience son invité. Avait-il trouvé les mots juste pour le convaincre de venir? En théorie oui. Il le connaissait bien assez pour cela, il était si prévisible. Il avait mis le doigt sur l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. Il était incapable de laisser mourir quelqu'un par sa faute, tout comme qu'il ne supportait pas d'être traité de lâche. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, tout en espérant que pour une fois il sache se montrer ponctuel.

Il se donna la peine de bien ficeler son otage. Ce dernier ne s'était pas suicidé, il ne devait pas regretter d'être le responsable du décès de son père. Ce qui était une bonne chose, un otage mort n'avait plus aucune valeur, et ne servait à rien. Il se devait de le garder avec lui, et d'empêcher toute évasion. À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Afin de passer le temps, il imagina toutes sortes de scénarios possible. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser dépasser par les événements. Il devait tout maîtriser, aussi bien ses mots, ses gestes, ses réactions. Ne pas montrer sa peur et surtout ne pas perdre son sang froid. Et si la chance était de son coté, ce soir, il serait l'homme, enfin le sorcier, le plus puissant du monde. Ses attentes étaient grandes, et l'échec était inenvisageable. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée tant attendue de son prestigieux invité. Ce dernier était arrivé pile à l'heure. Ce qui était pour Voldemort un bon présage. Par contre il ne marchait pas très vite, et en plus il devait s'appuyer sur une béquille. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il pu se passer? Finalement, ce n'était pas si important que ça, ce qu'il l'était, c'était qu'il soit bien là. Et en plus il n'avait pas fait le déplacement seul. Harry Potter était là lui aussi.

Voldemort s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir pris en compte dans ses plans. Parce que si cela avait été le cas, il serait venu avec une fiole de sa potion inachevée. Il avait juste sous la main le dernier ingrédient qu'il lui fallait, et il avait aussi la possibilité de tuer Harry Potter en même temps. Il aurait fait un retour triomphale dans son repaire. Devait-il tout de même tenter sa chance, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut avoir le beurre, et l'argent du beurre. Il était trop tôt pour se décider. Il avisera en temps voulut. Il ne devait pas agir sur un coup de tête, et bien réfléchir avant d'agir.

_Bonjour Thomas, et merci d'être venu et de ne pas m'avoir fait attendre. Et plus tu n' es pas venu seul. Bienvenue à toi aussi Potter.

Voldemort parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se montre aussi aimable, si ce n'est pour énerver ses invités malgré eux.

_C'est bon je suis là Voldemort. Ne perdons pas de temps, et procédons immédiatement à l'échange.

Thomas n'avait pas envie que cela traîne plus que nécessaire. Il devait assurer la sécurité de ses élèves, et les éloigner de tout danger le plus rapidement possible. Voldemort quant à lui ne semblait pas aussi pressé d'en finir.

_Ne me brusques pas, tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas ça.

_ Pas plus que je n'ai aimé ce que tu as écrit dans ta lettre.

Draco baissa les yeux et n'osa pas le regarder. Il avait honte de lui, il l'avait mis en danger. Le pire ce que Harry l'était aussi.

_Draco, tu vas bien? Lui demanda Thomas, inquiet pour lui.

_Oui, oui, ça peut aller. Répondit-il.

Ce qui était vrai, il était entier et ne souffrait pas, physiquement au moins.

_C'est bientôt finit, tu vas pouvoir repartir avec Harry.

_Thomas… Je suis vraiment désolé je n'aurais pas dû douter de ton innocence.

_Ce n'est pas grave Draco, on va en reparler plus tard. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça.

_Épargnez-moi vos bons sentiments, par pitié répliqua Voldemort. Où en étais-je moi? Ah oui. Cela fait longtemps que je n'aie plus eu de tes nouvelles. Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part de m'ignorer de la sorte, mon cher cousin.

Les deux adolescents firent de gros yeux, ils ne s'étaient jamais doutés qu'il pourrait avoir un quelconque lien de famille, entre ces deux là. Pour cause, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance, quelle soit physique, mentale, voir de caractère.

_Cousin, cria Harry. Comment ça vous êtes cousin ?

_Thomas ne t'a jamais parlé de ça? Ceci dit on n'est pas très proche non. On est cousin au dixième degré ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Mais en ce qui me concerne, il est bien pour moi le meilleur de mes cousins.

_Thomas, s'indigna Harry. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

_Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas parler de moi. Je n'aurais pas pu me présenter comme Thomas Salinger, professeur contre les forces du mal, et surtout cousin de Voldemort. Je ne pense pas que cela aurait été la meilleur chose à dire, pour faire connaissance. Aurais-tu eu confiance en moi, si tu avais su la vérité?

_Effectivement tu as un cousin peu fréquentable, tout comme moi. Tu ne m'as pas jugé d'après ma famille, alors moi non plus je ne le ferai pas. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas parlé de ton lien avec lui. Moi non plus je ne l'aurais pas fait.

_Merci Harry, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

Ce qui déplut grandement à Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, qui était mis à l'écart, comme s'il n'était pas présent.

_Au fait Thomas, demanda t-il froidement, comment va ta charmante femme Mélinda, et ton adorable fils Mathieu ? Cela fait un moment que je n'aie plus de leurs nouvelles. Ils vont bien au moins?

_Comment oses-tu me parler d'eux?

_Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils sont morts? Je suis désolé avec l'âge on perd un peu la mémoire.

_OUBLIER? TU TE FOUS DE MOI? COMMENT PEUX-TU OUBLIER CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?

_Oui, c'est vrai. C'est moi qui les ai tués. Veux-tu que je te raconte comment elle est morte? Comment elle m'a supplié de ne pas la tuer ? Tu savais qu'elle était enceinte à ce moment?

_QUOI ?

_Visiblement non. Il n'était peut être pas de toi, après tout. Il est bien possible que tu ne sois pas un très bon coup au lit, et elle a été voir ailleurs. Si c'est ça, on ne pourra pas lui en vouloir.

_Arrête, par pitié arrête, supplia Thomas la voix nouée par l'émotion.

_Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, demanda Harry sur un ton très autoritaire.

_Il le sait très bien pourquoi. Demandes le lui. Il l'a bien cherché.

_Cherché? Comment ça cherché? De quoi parlez-vous?

La carapace que Thomas s'était créée, était cassée. Pour une fois il ne cacha pas ses sentiments devant les autres. Il y avait tant de souvenirs douloureux qui lui revenaient en mémoire. La perte de sa femme, de son enfant, le deuil, la solitude forcée. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules de ses yeux, et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Voldemort prenait toujours un grand plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_Visiblement, il n'est plus en état de parler. Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon l'histoire n'est pas intéressante non plus.

_Vous êtes un monstre. Hurla Harry.

_Je ne pense pas. Tu sais sa femme, Mélinda était une simple moldue. Est-ce un crime de la tuer alors que sa vie ne valait rien?

_Mais, elle était enceinte.

_Cela ne change rien. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Mon cousin n'aurait jamais dû l'épouser. Elle n'était pas digne de son rang, de notre rang. C'était une pauvre débile. Elle a osé mélanger son sang avec le nôtre. Elle a souillé notre héritage en donnant naissance à un enfant anormal, un moldu. Elle a même poussé le vice à vouloir en faire un autre. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Je l'ai tuée pour libérer mon cousin de son influence néfaste. Il pourrait me remercier pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui. S'il le veut, il a le droit de prendre une nouvelle femme et avoir d'autre enfant, du moment que ce soit avec une sorcière digne de ça, bien entendu. On bavarde, on bavarde trop, et on en oublie la raison de ce rendez-vous. Il est temps à présent de procéder à l'échange.

Thomas releva la tête, après s'être essuyé les yeux, puis le regarda méchamment.

_D'accord, finit-il par dire. Mais tu libères Draco de ses liens. Tu m'as moi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir.

Il se mit difficilement en marche. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre toute sa potion, et sa blessure lui faisait affreusement mal. C'est en boitant et en s'appuyant sur sa béquille qu'il s'avança vers son cousin.

_Peux-tu marcher un peu plus vite. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi.

_Je ne peux pas. Tu vois bien que je boite.

_Ne fais pas semblant d'être blessé pour ralentir ta marche.

_Je ne fais pas semblant, j'ai mal.

_C'est ça. Bon je te laisse dix secondes pour me rejoindre. A dix je tue Draco. Dix, neuf, huit…

Pendant que Voldemort commençait son compte à rebours morbide, Thomas lui alla directement vers le bord de la falaise. Tom comprit tout de suite ce que son cousin avait l'attention de faire. Il s'arrêta de compter, lâcha son otage, et se précipita vers lui.

_Thomas, non, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es fou? Cria t'il

_Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que les enfants, soient en lieu sûr. Si tu les laisses partir et je te suivrai gentiment. Sinon je saute. Je peux aussi compter jusqu'à dix si tu veux.

_Ne te donnes pas cette peine.

Il retira les cordes qui maintenaient Draco prisonnier. Et le laissa rejoindre Harry en courant.

_Harry, tu te souviens que tu m'as promis de m'obéir? C'est le moment, tu pars en courant avec Draco et tu ne te retournes pas.

_Uniquement si tu viens avec nous.

_Tu sais bien que je ne le peux pas. Je dois le suivre, je dois respecter ma part du marché.

_Ce qui est tout a tout honneur, mon cher cousin. Je vais donc les épargner puisque tu y mets un peu de bonne volonté.

Voldemort n'avait pas tout prévu. Il ne s'était pas imaginé un tel revirement de situation. Il décida donc d'aller au plus urgent, récupérer son cousin, Harry Potter pouvait attendre un peu. Il se dirigea vers Thomas, qui était un peu trop prêt du bord, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe accidentellement dans le gouffre.

_Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Si jamais tu sautes, Managua me tuera.

_Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose dans ce cas. Il débarrasserait le monde d'une ordure.

_Comment peux-tu me dire ça? J'ai pris des risques pour le récupérer et m'assurer qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à toi. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?

_Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi. Et tu ne crois pas sérieusement que tu puisses lui donner des ordres?

_Pourtant ce sera bientôt le cas. Car grâce à toi, je serai plus fort que lui, et il se soumettra à ma volonté.

_Comment ça grâce à moi? Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'aider.

_C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, puisque tu as accepté de me suivre en échange de la vie de Draco.

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix non plus. Tu sais qu'il risque de ne pas aimer ce que tu fais dans son dos.

_C'est possible, mais je prends le risque. Et puis il n'en saura jamais rien.

_Je pourrai lui en parler, le prévenir.

_Ce ne sera plus un problème.

_Plus un problème? Que veux-tu dire par-là?

_Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Et puis tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi.

_Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

_En attendant ne reste pas aussi près du bord, viens.

Voldemort l'attrapa par un bras, et le força à le suivre. Ce dernier ne mettait pas beaucoup de bonne volonté, il avançait lentement. Trop lentement, et c'était énervant, exaspérant. Voldemort décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur, il fit un geste brusque, qui eu pour effet de faire perdre l'équilibre à son cousin, et de le faire chuter lourdement au sol.

_Relève-toi!

_Je crains de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

_ Fais un effort, veux-tu.

Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi facile que ça. Il ne suffisait pas de faire un effort pour y arriver. Voldemort était arrivé au bout de sa patience. Cela n'allait pas assez vite pour lui. Il devait faire quelque chose, puisque son cousin ne faisait rien pour se remettre debout. C'est sans ménagement qu'il l'attira vers lui. Ce dernier se débattu comme il le pouvait, tout en essayant de le repousser.

_Ne me touche pas, dit-il sèchement.

Vexé par ce manque de reconnaissance, Voldemort lui donna un coup de poing. Il le regretta juste après l'avoir fait. Thomas était bien trop proche du bord, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Cela eut pour effet, de le faire basculer dans le vide. Le seigneur des ténèbres eut le réflexe de le rattraper par un bras avant qu'il ne tombe.

Harry, qui une fois de plus, n'avait pas obéit à son professeur, il était toujours là avec Draco. Impuissant il assista à toute la scène, comme un simple spectateur.

_Thomas, non, hurla Harry. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que cela se passerait comme ça.

_Et moi ne t'avais-je pas dit de partir, sans te soucier de moi.

_Mais tu vas mourir.

_Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je ne risque rien.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu risques de tomber de haut, et tes chances de survivre sont très mince. Si tu veux vivre tu dois faire quelque chose.

Voldemort ne pensait pas être aussi attaché à son cousin. Au point de tout faire pour le retenir. Mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour le remonter seul, il était bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

_Que veux-tu que je fasse? Je n'ai aucune prise.

_Tu n'es a pas besoin. Tu dois te transformer en dragon. Tu es si beau sous cette forme.

_Il en est hors de question.

_Tu le feras, parce que j'ai besoin de toi, et que je t'aime, malgré le fait que tu aies trahit ta famille.

La dernière chose à laquelle Thomas s'était attendu, était que son cousin lui fasse cette étrange « déclaration d'amour». Il n'aimait que lui, et personne d'autre. Non, il ne voulait pas entendre ça, il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le supportait pas. Il se débattit, il ne voulait pas lui devoir la vie, lui être reconnaissant pour cela. Voldemort essaya de tenir, mais à bout de force finit par le lâcher, avant d'être entraîné à son tour dans le vide sans fond.

Harry qui sous le choc et la surprise n'avait eu le temps de faire quelque chose, tout ceci était passé si vite. Il finit par agir mais trop tard. Il se dirigea directement vers le bord de la falaise. Il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose. Draco qui le retient en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

_Lâche-moi. Je dois faire quelque chose.

_C'est trop tard. Tu ne peux plus rien faire.

_Alors il est mort? Par ma faute.

_Tu n'y es pour rien. Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si je l'avais cru. Si je n'avais été assez bête pour m'enfuir du château dans l'espoir de venger mon père.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul ce matin. Tu ne serais jamais parti.

_Ne restons pas là. Cela ne sert plus à rien. Rentrons à Poudlard.

Draco dû ramener Harry de Force. Ce dernier ne voulait pas partir. Si Thomas était toujours en vie, il trouverait un moyen pour remonter. Il était bien assez fort pour ça non ? Malheureusement non, il n'avait pas assez de super pouvoir pour cela, n'étant pas superman comme il l'avait si bien dit.

_Pardonnes-moi Thomas _pensa t-il tout bas, se demandant si cela servait à quelle chose, si les morts pouvaient entendre ce genre de prière.

**À suivre, chapitre 12: Qui parlait?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci à ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui ont laissé des messages. Vous avez le droit de me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais je ne force personne à le faire. **

**See you**


	12. Qui parlait?

**Chapitre 12: Qui parlait ? ( Calogèro)**

Le trajet du retour parut incroyablement long et pénible pour les deux jeunes élèves. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer juste sous leurs yeux. Ils ne pensaient pas un jour vivre une expérience aussi traumatisante. Ils avaient aussi très peur de se faire attaquer par des Mangemorts. Dans leur état, ils seraient incapable de se défendre. Pendant un moment, ils eurent la pénible sensation d'être suivi, surveillé. Ils firent plusieurs haltes afin de le vérifier, sans jamais apercevoir âme qui vive. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils franchirent les barrières de Poudlard, qu'ils purent souffler un peu. Au moins, ils étaient à l'abri et ils ne risquaient plus rien.

La réapparition soudaine de Draco soulagea tous ceux qui l'avaient cherché en vain pendant des heures. On lui posa beaucoup de questions, les plus fréquentes revenaient à lui demander où il avait bien, pu être pendant tout ce temps? Pourquoi avait-il disparu subitement? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné de ses nouvelles plus tôt. Ils étaient nombreux à s'entasser autour de lui, dans l'attente de sa part des réponses et avant tout des explications. Ils estimaient avoir perdu du temps par sa faute, et que par conséquences il se devait de se justifier. Chose qu'il n'avait pas très envie de faire. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Il ne répondit à aucune question, se contentant de leur demander de lui laisser un peu d'espace afin de respirer. Ce qu'il obtint rapidement. Son manque totale de reconnaissance envers ses camarades de classe, les poussèrent à se désintéresser complètement de lui. Et si à l'avenir pareille situation devait se reproduire, plus personne ne se donnerait la peine de le chercher.

Personne ne remarqua que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, n'était pas présent, du moins pour le moment. Cela ne sera plus le cas le lendemain, puisque ce sera un lundi. On finira par s'en rendre compte de quelque chose, puisqu'il ne pourra pas assurer ses cours habituels. On se posera des questions sur son absence. Ils devaient donc prévenir le directeur, et le faire le plus vite possible. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter à ce sujet, et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en espérant qu'il y soit. Ce fut effectivement le cas. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est qu'il n'y soit pas seul. Le professeur Rogue était là. Ce dernier leur jeta un regard froid. L'accueil qu'ils reçurent était des plus hostile. La tension y était palpable et les mit rapidement mal à l'aise. Si bien qu'il proposèrent de revenir un peu plus tard.

_Sûrement pas, leur fit remarquer Severus. Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire, vous et nous.

Il leur était impossible de faire demi-tour. Ils devaient assumer les responsabilités de leur actes, et Severus se mettra en colère dés qu'il aura appris le sort de son ami. Ils n'osèrent pas commencer la conversation, et ils restèrent muet.

_Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous au moins nous dire où vous étiez? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'on s'est tous fait du souci pour vous? Qu'on vous a cherché partout?

_J'avais besoin de sortir un peu d'ici, et de prendre l'air.

Cette explication ne pouvait pas convenir à Severus. Prendre l'air n'était pas une excuse satisfaisante. Il tenait à en savoir plus, et pour cela il n'avait pas l'intention de mâcher ses mots, ni à le prendre avec des pincettes. Les règles de sécurité de l'école devaient être suivies et respectées par tous. Aucun élève n'était au dessus du règlement. Le ton de la conversation était donné par les paroles du professeur de potion. Il fallait calmer le jeu, au risque que les deux élèves se braquent, et refusent de répondre aux questions qui leur seraient posées.

_Ne soyez pas si dur avec lui, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Alors Draco, que peux-tu nous dire au sujet de ta disparition? Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé de cette façon? Tu te rends bien compte que tu t'es mis en danger, et qu'il aurait pu t'arriver tout et n'importe quoi.

Si seulement il pouvait se douter à quel point il avait raison. Il c'était effectivement passé quelque chose de grave. Et Draco avait honte de lui, de s'être si mal comporté, d'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête. Il baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes avec peine. Il ne voulait pas craquer, il ne devait pas flancher. Harry quant à lui avait plus de mal à contenir ses émotions, et à ne pas pleurer.

La méthode douce ne donnait pas plus de résultat que la dur. C'était même pire puisque Draco se contenta de garder le silence. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas? Avait-il quelque chose à cacher? Severus ne pouvait ne pas intervenir. Il ajouta sur un ton autoritaire.

_Monsieur Malefoy, le directeur vous a posé une question. La moindre des politesses serait de lui répondre. Et vous monsieur Potter quel est votre rôle dans cette histoire? Qu'avez-vous à vous reprocher?

_Mais, je…je… je bafouilla le pauvre Harry qui était si intimidé qu'il ne savait ce qu'il pouvait dire pour sa défense.

_Merci d'articuler quand vous parlez. Parce qu'on ne comprend rien. Et pas pitié cessez de pleurnicher.

_Professeur Rogue, arriva à dire Draco. Il n'a rien fait. Je suis le seul à blâmer. J'ai mal agit et je dois être le seul à en subir les conséquences. Harry n'a rien fait de mal lui.

_Et qu'avez-vous pu faire pour qu'on ait besoin de vous blâmer?

Draco ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait tout dire, tout ce qui s'était passé par sa faute. Il assumera ses erreurs, tout en espérant que la punition qu'il aurait ne serait pas un renvoie du collègue. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus d'autre endroit où vivre. Retourner chez sa mère, était inenvisageable depuis le décès de son père.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il était sous le choc. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire? Il avait dû mal entendre, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. À moins qu'il en soit en plein cauchemar. Il se pinça le bras, et en ressentit la douleur. Non, il ne dormait pas.

_Vous avez fait quoi? Comment avez-vous pu? Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient monsieur Malefoy.

_Je suis vraiment désolé professeur. J'ai agi sans réfléchir, je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait aussi mal.

_Effectivement, vous n'avez pas réfléchi. Il ne vous seriez pas venu à l'esprit de nous en parler avant de faire n'importe quoi. Vous êtes responsable de la mort du professeur Salinger. Et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est que vous êtes désolé? C'est… c'était mon ami, mon meilleur ami, et plus jamais je ne le reverrai.

_Draco, reprit Dumbledore. Je te croyais vraiment plus intelligent que ça. Tu as aussi mis la vie de ton ami Harry en danger, ainsi que la tienne. Et bien que je te suis reconnaissant d'être venu me voir pour m'en parler, je vais être dans l'obligation de te punir. Tu comprends?

_Oui, je le mérite… Mais il est peut-être encore en vie, on ne…

_Mais taisez-vous! Non il ne peut pas être encore en vie. Qui le serait après une telle chute.

_Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, demanda Dumbledore. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre?

Draco pensait avoir tout dit, avoir assez donné de détail. Il n'y avait donc plus rien à ajouter, si ce n'est qu'il est vraiment désolé. Mais le dire plusieurs fois ne changera plus rien. Alors il préféra ne pas le faire.

_ Je crois que Voldemort a parlé d'un certain Nicaragua.

_Vous-voulez parler du pays? Pourquoi, il compte faire un voyage prochainement? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous aider.

_Non, non. Il parlait d'une personne qui l'aurait rejointe.

_Et vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il pouvait être utile de retenir le nom de cette personne?

_J'ai essayé. C'est juste que c'était la première fois que j'en entendais un aussi étrange. Il finissait par Gua, ça j'en suis presque sûr.

_Est-ce que cela ne serait pas Managua, par hasard?

_Ah oui, mais oui, c'est ça. Il avait même l'air très content de l'avoir avec lui.

_Et il était là lui aussi?

_Non, non. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Enfin je n'ai vu personne d'autre.

_Vous en êtes bien sûr? Vous avez regardé partout? Vous n'avez vraiment rien ressenti?

_Oui professeur, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

_Et vous monsieur Potter, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose?

_Euh… Non, moi non plus.

Severus était visiblement très déçu par cette réponse. Il s'attendait à ce que l'un de ses élèves lui dise ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

_Pourquoi insister autant sur ce point, lui demanda Dumbledore.

_Parce que les choses seraient bien différentes, si cela avait été le cas.

_Non. Cela n'aurait rien changé. Vous le savez très bien.

_Au contraire. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait quelque chose pour le sauver.

_Uniquement pour le tuer lui-même après.

_Il n'a aucune raison de le faire.

_C'est pour ça qu'il a fait entendre qu'il voulait sa mort. Qu'il était pour lui un obstacle, qui l'empêche d'avoir plus de pouvoir.

_Il n'y a rien de vrai dans tout cela. Vous êtes assez intelligence pour ne pas croire « ces on-dit? »

_Ce ne sont pas des simples on-dit. Je me contente de répéter ses propres paroles.

_Ce ne sont que des mots, rien de plus. Jamais il n'oserait porter la main sur lui, et vous savez parfaitement pourquoi.

_Parce qu'ils sont frères? Pour Managua cela ne change rien.

_Vous ne diriez pas ce genre de chose, si vous le connaissiez aussi bien que moi.

_Je n'avais pas oublié que vous étiez un peu trop proche de lui.

_Que voulez-vous dire par-là?

_Vous le savez parfaitement. En attendant, il vaudra mieux que la disparition de Thomas reste entre nous. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi Severus.

_Oui, monsieur le directeur. Mais que fait-on pour les cours qu'il devait donner?

_Je vous les confie. Vous serez parfaitement capable de faire le travail de deux personnes, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un remplaçant. Il faut espérer que cela ne me prenne pas trop de temps.

Dumbledore n'était pas très optimiste sur les chances de survit de son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, étant donné qu'il allait en chercher un nouveau.

_On fera comme vous le voulez. C'est vous le chef ici.

Severus était vexé et peiné, mais il ne le montra pas. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant deux de ses élèves. Il devait garder sa dignité, afin de conserver intact l'autorité qu'il avait sur eux. Il quitta la pièce la tête haute. Dumbledore demanda aux deux élèves, de ne pas parler de tout ceci aux autres. Puis il promit à Draco de lui donner une punition à la hauteur de sa faute, des qu'il sera fixé.

* * *

Harry et Draco sortirent ensemble du bureau du directeur, avant de se séparer, et de se rendre dans leur chambre respective. Ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à faire autre chose que dormir. Harry, pour sa part, ressentit le besoin d'en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis, tout en leur précisant que tout ceci devait rester entre eux. Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche, Ron secoua la tête. C'était un mauvais rêve, ils allaient se réveiller. Aucuns des deux ne savaient comment réagir et le consoler. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de sommeil, et allèrent se coucher. La journée avait été très longue et riche en émotion. Draco quant à lui, se confia à personne. Il n'avait pas d'ami avec qui le faire. Il chercha refuge dans le fond de son lit, en espérant trouver le sommeil. Il ne fut pas le seul dans ce cas. Harry aussi avait toutes les peines du monde à dormir. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait dans sa tête les derniers événements tragiques de sa journée. À la différence qu'il n'était plus un simple spectateur, mais était dans le cœur de l'action. C'était lui qui était le personnage principal, suspendu dans le vide. Il criait, suppliait de l'aide, sans que jamais personne ne vienne à son secours. Cela finissait de la même manière, le poids de son corps l'empêchait de remonter, et il tombait dans cet abîme, pour y mourir. Puis il se réveilla brutalement.

_Harry. Tu n'es pas bien de crier comme ça au milieu de la nuit? Tu ne pourrais pas, pour une fois, nous laisser dormir tranquille?

Mais, on ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, il avait encore hurlé au milieu de la nuit. C'était plus facile de lui dire de se taire, comme s'il avait fait exprès de crier en plein milieu de la nuit. Pour sa défense il aurait pu expliquer le rêve qu'il venait de faire. N'importe qui d'autre à sa place aurait fait le même cauchemar. Mais il ne le fit pas, il n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Ron, fut le seul à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva afin d'aller s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

_Tu as fait un mauvais rêve? C'est ça?

_Oui.

_Tu veux en parler?

_Non, c'est gentil. Cela ne m'aidera pas à oublier ce qui c'est passé par ma faute.

_Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

_Comment peux-tu me dire ça? Tu n'y étais pas.

_Il savait ce qu'il faisait. S'il l'a fait pour vous sauver la vie à Draco et à toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller. Tu dois te montrer digne de son sacrifice.

_C'est toujours plus facile à dire quand on n'a pas vécu ce genre de chose.

_Pourquoi? Je devrais? C'est ça que tu veux?

_Euh… non…Pardon, j'ai été un peu maladroit. C'est juste que j'aie l'impression de faire mourir tous ceux que j'aime. Je devrais peut-être faire comme Thomas partir d'ici et vivre tout seul.

_Tu veux dire comme l'ermite? Attends c'était Thomas l'ermite?

_Oui,c'était lui.

_Oh la vache! Pour une fois qu'on avait une légende comme professeur. En plus il était plutôt cool pour un fondateur.

_Oui, c'est vrai avoua Harry. Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir me rendormir. Et si on allait faire des recherches?

_Tu parles comme Hermione maintenant?

_Ne Sois pas bête. C'est juste pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Pour pouvoir lui rendre hommage, et pour dire au monde à quel point c'était quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il avait été mal jugé.

_D'accord. On y va.

* * *

Comme prévu, Severus assura en plus de ses cours de potion, ceux de la défense contre les forces du mal. Il aurait dû être content puisqu'il avait enfin obtenu la promotion, qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs années. Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est parce qu'il avait peut-être perdu son seul ami. Le plus difficile, serait de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

C'est de bien mauvaise humeur qu'il se rendit dans la salle de classe. L'attendait sur le bureau, le planning de la semaine, préparé par son collègue. Comme si il savait qu'il ne serait pas être présent, et qu'il allait être remplacé. Il était hors de question, qu'il applique ce qu'un autre avait prévu. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire d'effort, et il n'allait pas en faire. Il leur ferait travailler la théorie et rien d'autre. Les livres étaient fait pour cela, non? Cela pourrait, avec un peu de chance, leur donner un peu de bon sens, du plomb dans la cervelle, un peu d'intelligence. Ce qui n'était pas du luxe pour certain, le duo infernal Potter et Malefoy, pour n'en citer que deux.

Les élèves arrivèrent enfin en classe. Ces derniers ne s'attendaient pas à le trouver à la place de Thomas. Ils restèrent devant le pas de la porte, n'osant entrer.

_Le professeur Salinger, a dû s'absenter à cause de problèmes familiaux. Je vais assurer ses cours à sa place, pour une durée indéterminée.

Personne ne bougea. La nouvelle était sans doute difficile à avaler.

_Vous attendez quoi pour aller à vos places. Plus vite, plus viite, plus viiite.

Severus commençait à perdre patience, il parlait de plus en plus fort. Le mieux était de lui obéir, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire sur un coup de tête. C'est donc en courant ou presque, que tous s'installèrent.

_C'est mieux. Pour commencer, vous allez ouvrir votre livre à la page 22. Dit-il sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

Personne n'ayant pris la peine d'emporter leur livre, il n'y eu donc aucune réaction. Il n'entendit pas le bruit de page qui se tourne. Il releva la tête, pour voir ses élèves ne rien faire du tout.

_Je viens de vous donner un ordre. Qu'attendez-vous pour obéir?

_C'est qu'on ne les a pas amenés, professeur. Répondit Hermione, sans avoir levé la main avant. Thomas nous avait demandé de ne plus le faire.

_Le professeur Salinger, pas Thomas. Il s'agit de l'un de vos professeurs, et vous n'avez pas à vous montrer aussi familier avec lui. Et en attendant Mademoiselle je-sais-tout, je ne suis pas Thomas. Dans mes cours on se sert du livre. On doit aussi demander l'autorisation de parler avant de le faire, c'est la moindre des politesses. Je retire cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor. Puisque aucun d'entre vous n'a pris la peine de venir en cours avec un livre, je vais vous faire faire une interrogation surprise. Vous allez vous rendre compte à quel point, vous en avez besoin. Je ne veux entendre aucune protestation. Sinon je vous donnerai à tous une punition collective, que vous ne serez pas prêt d'oublier.

Après avoir distribué les copies, Severus retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Ron, comme la plupart des autres élèves regretta les cours, plus vivants et plus instructifs de Thomas.

Dix minutes plus tard, un intrus, ressemblant beaucoup à Thomas, entra dans la salle. Physiquement parlant, car il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange, d'envoûtant, d'un peu effrayant aussi. Certains avaient comme un doute à ce sujet. D'autres espéraient réellement que ce soit bien lui, malgré des détails qui ne collaient pas avec le personnage. Le fait qu'il marche sans canne, et qu'il n'éprouve aucune difficultés à se déplacer par exemple.

_C'est gentil à toi Severus d'avoir accepté de me remplacer, s'exclama le sosie de Thomas. Je vais te libérer et reprendre le cours.

_C'est un plaisir pour moi de te dépanner. Tu aurais pu prendre quelques jours de repos. Un autre l'aurait fait, mais pas toi. J'admire ta conscience professionnelle. On devrait tous prendre exemple sur toi.

_Pourquoi aurais-je dû prendre des jours de congés?

_À cause de tes problèmes familiaux.

_Quels problèmes?

_Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

_Ah oui. Ce n'était pas si grave que cela. C'est déjà arrangé.

Tout ceci était des plus étrange. Thomas qui était censé avoir des ennuis avec sa famille et qui ne semblait pas au courant. Et plus étonnant dans tout cela, était la réaction de Severus, qui continuait comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

_Je dois avouer que tu m'étonnes quand même. Je ne pensais pas que tu prenais ton métier tant à cœur. Tes élèves ont de la chance de t'avoir comme professeur.

_Disons que tu as déjà bien assez de travail avec tes cours de potion. Je ne peux pas te demander de faire aussi mon travail. Tu n'as plus vingt ans, et cela doit te fatiguer de faire le travail de deux personnes.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, je prends des compléments alimentaire tous les jours. Je suis en pleine forme. Et toi, tu crois pouvoir donner un vrai cours de défense contre les forces du mal, sans parler de magie noire?

_De la magie noire? Allons je ne fais pas ce genre de chose moi.

_Alexandre, te moquerais-tu de moi?

_Thomas. Je suis Thomas. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié mon nom. Je ne me suis pas absenté suffisamment assez longtemps pour que tu ne saches plus comment je m'appelle.

_Ne joues pas ce petit jeu avec moi. Bien que tu aies pris l'apparence de ton frère, tu dégages une aura bien différente de la sienne. De plus tu as oublié un accessoire dans ton déguisement du parfait petit Thomas professeur à Poudlard.

_Un accessoire? Quel accessoire?

_Une béquille.

_C'est une question piège?

_Non.

_Pourquoi devrais-je avoir une canne?

_Pour marcher.

_J'ai mes jambes pour cela, comme tout le monde je crois.

_Thomas en a besoin, depuis qu' il boite. Tu ne le savais pas?

_Il boite? Et depuis quand?

_Depuis qu'il y a eu un regrettable incident dans la forêt, pendant le quel il a reçu une flèche dans un genou.

_C'est regrettable en effet.

_Alexandre, maintenant que je t'ai reconnu, peux-tu reprendre ta véritable apparence. J'ai la pénible impression de parler avec un mort.

_Crois-tu que j'aurais laissé, ce crétin de, Voldemort tuer mon frère sans rien faire? Il est blessé mais bien vivant. Il va rester chez moi quelques jours, le temps d'aller mieux. J'ai bien évidemment mis les meilleur médicomage à son chevet.

Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la véritable raison de l'absence du professeur Salinger, le savaient à présent. Les autres, peu nombreux, se sentirent rassurés d'entendre qu'il n'était pas mort suite à l'accident. Surtout Draco et Harry qui échangèrent regard accompagné d'un petit sourire.

_Tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer hier?

_Un petit sorcier bien laid, m'a tout raconté.

_Peter quelque chose?

_Oui c'est lui. Trahir est comme une seconde nature chez lui. Il peut se montrer utile de temps en temps.

_Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de venir ici? Ce n'était pas dans le but de donner un cours. Tu as autre chose en tête.

_Que vas-tu imaginer? Je pensais qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de mon aide. Et me voilà. Et là je vois à quel point mon aide est utile, rien qu'à voir la tête de tes élèves. Tu peux me dire ce qu'ils font en ce moment, la tête baissée.

_Je viens de leur donner un contrôle surprise. Tu vois, je gère parfaitement la situation. Dis-moi où est-il au lieu de me dire comment je dois faire mon travail.

_Il est chez moi. Cela ne te suffit pas comme réponse? Je vais m'installer à une table et je vais me faire tout petit.

_Parce que tu comptes rester?

_Oui, je suis curieux de voir comment tu arrives à si bien les gérer. Je vais même faire le contrôle. Donne moi les énoncés de ton devoir, et de quoi écrire aussi.

Il s'installa à une place vide, juste à côté d'une certaine Lavande. Puis il examina avec attention sa feuille. Les questions étaient difficiles, enfin pas pour lui en tout cas, mais pour les élèves qui n'avaient sans doute jamais étudié ces sujets pendant leurs cours.

_Qu'est-ce que tu écris mal, dit-il tout haut, avant de se rapprocher de sa voisine.

Tous le pensaient, personne n'avait osé le dire tout haut, à part Alexandre.

_Alexandre!On ne doit pas parler avec ses voisins pendant un contrôle.

_Moi? Je lui demande juste de me traduire la première question de ton devoir. C'est quoi un asei. Ça n'excite pas.

_Arai. C'est arai qui est écrit. Maintenant tu travailles en silence.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il se pencha de nouveau afin de murmurer une autre fois à l'oreille de sa voisine.

_Alexandre? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit? Tu ne serais pas en train de copier sur ta voisine.

_Non, je l'aide à répondre à tes questions. C'est quoi le problème? Ah oui, tu as raison, je dois le faire pour les autres. La réponse à la première question est : Il s'agit d'esprits de la malédiction. Ils servent les morts, et ceux qui ont été sauvagement assassiné, et qui ont réclamé vengeance dans leur dernier souffle.

_Alexaaaaannnnddddre. Severus perdit son calme. Ça non plus tu ne peux pas le faire. Laisse les faire leur devoir tout seul.

Alexandre fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ou comprit, puisqu'il se leva de sa chaise, puis se dirigea vers le bureau. Il se saisit d'une craie et nota toutes les réponses à toutes les questions. C'était impressionnant qu'il y arrive si vite. Seule Hermione n'avait pas éprouvé de difficultés à le faire ce test. Les autres quant à eux étaient bien content que le faux Thomas écrive les réponses, ils n'avaient plus qu'à tout recopier.

_Je voulais me faire une idée de leur niveau. Ce n'est plus possible vu que tu as écrit les réponses.

_Je ne l'aurais pas fait, si tu ne leur avais pas donné un devoir au-dessus de leur connaissance. Bon il se fait tard, je vais y aller. Au revoir les étudiants, au revoir petit Sevéso.

Sevéso. Surnom à deux balles qui pouvait prêter à sourire. Qu'il n'ait aucune autorité sur le frère de Thomas, aussi. Il avait même l'air de bien le connaître. Mais à quel point sont-ils proches tous les deux.

_Pour cette fois, je vais vous donner à tous la note maximum. Mais il ne faudra en parler à personne, et ce sous aucun prétexte ce qui vient de se passer, ni évoquer le petit surnom débile. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

* * *

Trop, c'est trop! Voldemort ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il avait atteint ses limites. Ce Managua était certes un allié de poids, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de tout se permettre. Pour qui il se prenait? D'accord il était puissant, fort, issu d'une noble famille, mais il n'était pas le chef, ni un Dieu. Un jour quelqu'un devrait le remettre à sa place. Qui serait assez fou et courageux pour le faire? Personne, pour le moment. Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom avait bien l'intention de changer la donne, et de ne plus jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Pour cela il avait juste besoin d'une petite potion, mais pas n'importe laquelle; la potion interdite. La seule capable de transformer un simple sorcier et un demi-Dieu en cas de réussite. La tentation était trop forte pour ne pas tenter l'expérience. Beaucoup ont eu l'audace de la réaliser, personne ne l'avait réussi, et tous en avaient perdu la vie. Jugée trop dangereuse elle fut effacée de tous les livres de potions. Son existence fut même oubliée avec le temps. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne trouve par hasard sa formule dans un vieux grimoire. Et ce quelqu'un, Voldemort pour ne pas le citer, avait bien l'intention de s'en servir, quel que soit le risque.

Sa recette était sans doute l'une des plus complexe, les instructions à respecter à la virgule près. Chaque ingrédient pesé au gramme près, le temps de repos strictement respecté, la manipulation d'une grande dextérité, une concentration inébranlable, un sang froid indispensable. En suivant tous ces principes, on ne pouvait que la réussire, non? Surtout si on disposait du dernier élément, le plus important, et aussi le plus difficile à trouver. Du sang, mais pas n'importe le quelle, celui d'un homme capable de se transformer en dragon. Cela ne courait pas les rues, et réduisait les possibilités d'en avoir à sa disposition.

Pourtant la chance n'avait pas été de son côté au début. Il n'avait pas réussit à garder le contrôle de la situation lors de sa rencontre avec son cousin. Ce dernier n'avait pas agi comme il l'avait prévu dans son plan. Il n'avait pas non prévu de se retrouver lui aussi dans une position plus que délicate, de tomber à son tour dans le ravin. C'est justement au moment où tout espoir semblait perdu qu'il eu un renversement des évènements et en sa faveur cette fois ci. Un tout petit arbuste de rien du tout l'avait agrippé, retenu dans sa longue chute sans fin avec ses doigts de bois. Son salut il le devait à une plante qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là sur les flancs de la falaise. Les conditions n'étaient pas favorables à l'éclosion d'une forme de vie. La paroi abrupte était composée de roche. L'eau ne pouvait pas s'y installer. Dame nature s'était moquée de ces conditions extrêmes, et quelque chose avait finit par y pousser.

Ce n'est qu'une fois remit de son choc qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir été épargné par le coup du sort. Thomas se trouvait un peu plus bas que lui. Pour lui c'était une petite plate forme de pierre. La chute semblait néanmoins assez dur pour lui faire prendre connaissance dans le meilleur des cas. Voldemort ne pouvait pas laisser cette opportunité. C'était le moment où jamais. Il n'eut pas de mal à descendre, il n'était pas sujet au vertige.

Une fois arrivé à son niveau il le regarda. Puis il fit le point sur la gravité des blessures. Son état était relativement grave, suffisamment pour que son pronostic vital soit engagé en absence de soin dans les heures à venir. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, il ne voulait pas sa mort. S'il l'avait suivi et non rejeté, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

Il se pencha sur son cousin. Il voulait déjà vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie. La respiration était lente et très irrégulière. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le sauver. Il n'avait pas les connaissances pour cela. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre les gestes qui sauvent, parce qu'il était trop occupé à apprendre ceux qui tuent.

_Pourquoi tu m'as dit non. On aurait pu faire de grandes choses tous les deux. Maintenant regarde-toi! Couché, meurtri, faible. Il me serait si facile de mettre un terme définitif à ton existence, mettre un terme à tes souffrances. C'est peut-être ce que je devrai faire par charité.

Dire que son plan était parfait, et qu'il devait se dérouler sans le moindre accros. Il n'avait donc pas prévu de plan B, au cas où. Puis il se dit qu'il n'avait pas pris tous ces risques pour rien. Il devait récupérer un peu du sang de son cousin, avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il sortit l'aguille qu'il avait prévu pour cela, et lui planta dans le bras. À présent il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, ou presque. Il ne savait pas comment repartir. Ou plutôt, si il le savait. Il devait escalader une paroi aride et raide, avec très peu de prise.

_Peter, cria-t-il dans l'espoir que ce dernier lui réponde, et vienne à son aide.

Il devait se faire du souci pour lui, et être venu à sa recherche. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Il n'entendit aucun bruit de pas. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait se débrouiller tout seul.

_Désolé, Thomas. Je suis obligé de te laisser seul ici, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te porter sur mon dos.

Courageusement, il entreprit la dur ascension. Ses doigts ripèrent plusieurs fois, il perdit l'équilibre plus d'une fois, avant de revenir sur la terre ferme. Il ne se retourna pas derrière lui, ne jeta aucun regard au corps de son cousin, qui ne devait pas avoir bougé, avant de repartir. Il avait beaucoup de travail, et une potion à réaliser.

* * *

Thomas fut surpris de reprendre connaissance, et d'être en vie. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Il espérait ne pas être le seul, que Harry et Draco avaient réussit à s'échapper et à retourner sains et sauf dans leur collège. Il se demanda où il pouvait être, tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas dans le repaire secret de Voldemort. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce, une chambre, richement décorée. Trop pour appartenir à son cousin, ce dernier n'ayant pas les moyens de s'offrir autant de luxe. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester allonger dans un lit, d'être en situation de faiblesse. Il décida de se lever, et de s'enfuir s'il était en danger. Il ressentit une forte douleur au niveau de ses membres, et il n'avait pas assez de force pour bouger son corps. Et en plus, il était solidement attaché au lit, ce qui l'obligea à attendre qu'on veuille bien le libérer. Il entendit un bruit sur sa droite. Inquiet il tourna la tête. Un elfe de maison venait de posé sur la table de nuit une petite fiole.

_Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir réveillé, lui dit-il, sur un ton des plus poli.

_Ce n'est pas grave, je ne dormais pas. Pouvez-vous me dire où je me trouve.

_Vous êtes dans le manoir de mon maître.

_Et cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

_Le mieux, c'est que vous posiez toutes ces questions à mon maître. Désirez-vous le voir?

_Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup.

De cette façon il serait chez qui il était, et pourquoi. Le maître en question, arriva rapidement. Il s'agissait de son frère Alexandre. Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard, se défiant, cherchant à obtenir le dessus.

_C'est donc toi, Managua, qui me retiens prisonnier.

_Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé par mon surnom. Saches que tu n'es pas mon prisonnier. Tu es mon invité.

_Dans ce cas, je peux partir quand je le veux.

_Oui, mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu restes. Cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé un peu de temps ensemble.

_Figures-toi, que je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

_Je le sais. Mais tu as fait une mauvaise chute, tu as besoin de repos. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis fait du souci pour toi.

_Du souci? Vraiment? Tu te moques de moi?

_Mais pas du tout. Je suis même content de voir que tu ailles mieux.

_Je le suis aussi de te revoir, mon cher frère, répondit Thomas, sur un ton ironique. J'en sauterai même de joie, si je n'avais été retenu prisonnier de ce lit.

_Ton sommeil était trop agité, tu aurais pu te faire mal ou tomber du lit. Je ne l'ai fait que pour ta sécurité.

_Tu peux me détacher. Je ne risque plus rien, puisque je ne dors plus.

_Promets-moi de ne pas te sauver en courant.

_Tout ce que je pourrai faire, serait de me sauver en boitant. Je n'irai pas très loin.

_Je le savais. Severus m'a tout dit. Je vais te détacher, n'en profite pas pour m'attaquer.

_Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me retenir.

Malgré les menaces, Alexandre se rapprocha du lit et défit les liens qui retenait son frère. Il resta un moment à le regarder sans rien lui dire, avant de le prendre affectueusement dans ses bras. Thomas ne se défendit pas, pas plus qu'il n'essaya de le frapper. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun conflit entre eux. Il leur arrivait de se chamailler de temps en temps, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour des frères. Alexandre l'aida à se relever, afin qu'il puisse prendre le médicament qu'il avait fait porter par son elfe de maison. Cela devrait calmer les douleurs.

_Dans une demie-heure, tu n'aura plus mal.

_Merci.

_Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu fais toujours autant de bêtise. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir?

_Je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. J'ai senti ta présence, et je me doutais bien que tu ferais quelque chose pour me sauver.

_Tu es vraiment inconscient. Tu as eu de la chance que j'aie de bon réflexe.

_Et mes élèves, tu peux me dire si eux aussi, en ont eu de la chance?

_Tu veux parler de Harry Potter, et du jeune blond qui était avec lui?

_Oui.

_Tu n'as pas à te faire du souci pour eux. Ils ont pu retourner à Poudlard en toute sécurité.

_Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

_Parce que je les ai fait suivre par des hommes à moi. Tu croyais tout de même pas, que j'allais les laisser partir sans les protéger. Pas après les risques que tu as pris pour eux. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eu, lorsque je t'ai vu tomber? J'ai vraiment cru un moment, que tu allais mourir. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste.

_Il y a aussi notre cher cousin, Voldemort. Tu me fais la morale, mais tu n'es pas le mieux placé. Tu l'as vraiment rejoint?

_Oui.

_Pourquoi, prends-tu autant de risque?

_Parce que quelqu'un devait le faire. Il fallait qu'on se tienne au courant de ses projets, pour pouvoir le contrer.

_Tu ne devrais pas. Que te fera t-il si jamais il apprenait que tu es mon frère?

_Comment le pourrait-il, on ne se ressemble pas. Et puis, il est bien trop bête, il ne s'en apercevra pas.

_Tu dois faire très attention.

_Je ne suis pas inconscient non plus. Et toi tu me promets de ne plus te jeter la tête la première dans le vide?

_Je vais essayer. Combien de temps vas-tu rester avec lui?

_Jusqu'à qu'il fasse un pas de travers. Je pourrai prendre sa place.

_Tu penses vraiment qu'il va le faire ce pas?

_Plus tôt que tu ne le penses. En ce moment, il fait la potion interdite.

_Je croyais qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace écrite à son sujet.

_C'est bien le cas. Je me suis contenté de lui laisser un livre de potion avec la recette dedans.

_On est mal s'il y arrive.

_Impossible, il n'a pas la bonne formule. Comme plus personne ne l'a connaît, il n'y verra que du feu.

Alexandre obligea son frère à manger un peu, bien que ce dernier affirmait ne pas avoir faim. Il devait se nourrir, s'il voulait rependre des forces, et retourner rapidement à Poudlard. Thomas bouda un peu, juste pour la forme, puis obéit. Il espérait que son arrêt maladie, ne serait pas trop long, et qu'il puisse reprendre son travail.

**À suivre chapitre 13: Un monde en équilibre**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas vous pouvez me le dire, si ce n'est pas le cas vous le pouvez aussi. **

**Merci de lire cette histoire**

**see you**


	13. Dans un monde en équilibre

**Chapitre 13: Un monde en équilibre ( Calogèro)**

Un jour passa, puis deux, et trois. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas revenu, il n'avait pas non plus donné de ses nouvelles. Plus le temps passait, plus on venait à se poser des questions. Des tas de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Seuls ceux qui avaient été en cours avec Severus savaient de quoi il s'agissait vraiment, et se faisaient du souci sur son état de santé. Les plus préoccupés étaient sans nul doute ceux qui se sentaient un peu responsable de sa disparition.

Contre son gré, Severus dut faire un double emploi du temps, avec ses cours de potion, et ceux de son ami. Il se montrait aigri à chacun de ses cours, ne supportant ni critique, ni remarque, sur sa façon de gérer une telle charge de travail.

Cette nouvelle ne resta pas secrète très longtemps. Certains eurent vent de sa disparition. Le ministre de la magie Fudge, pour n'en citer qu'un. C'est pour cela qu'il fit le déplacement jusqu'à Poudlard, bien qu'on soit un samedi, et qu'il était en week end. Mais il était prêt à sacrifier un peu de son temps libre, afin de vérifier de ses yeux l'absence du professeur tant estimé de Dumbledore.

C'est le matin de bonne heure, et de bonne humeur, qu'il entra dans la grande salle. Il fixait tout le monde, dévisageait toute personne qu'il croisait. Visiblement il cherchait quelqu'un, mais n'arrivait pas à le trouver. C'est avec une grande fierté qu'il rejoignit la table des professeurs. Deux autres personnes le suivaient. La première, Percy Weasley semblait être un coq au milieu d'une basse cour, avec le même air hautain que son patron. Le deuxième était un illustre inconnu. Il devait être très âgé, relativement petit, avec un ventre rebondit, des boutons sur le visage, et quelques cheveux sur la tête. Pourquoi le ministre avait-il fait le déplacement, et pourquoi avec ces deux là en plus? Il pouvait le faire tout seul.

_Bonjour Dumbledore. Dit-il afin d'être poli et courtois.

_Bonjour monsieur le très estimé ministre de la magie lui répondit Dumbledore, machinalement et sans le moindre respect.

Fudge n'était pas le bienvenu en ces lieux, et il ne s'en apercevait même pas. Cela ne l'ébranla plus que ça. Il n'était venu pour boire le thé, ni pour se faire des amis. Il était là parce qu'il espérait pouvoir se venger de l'affront qu'il avait subi à l'infirmerie.

_Savez-vous qu'en ce moment circule une rumeur. J'ai entendu dire que votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était porté disparu, voir qu'il serait mort. Est-ce vrai?

_Vous savez les rumeurs ne sont pas toujours fondées. Il suffit que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, et tout de suite, c'est répété, amplifié, déformé.

_Il est possible que ce soit le cas. Je ne demande qu'à vous croire. Pouvez-vous me dire s'il est toujours ici? Je ne le vois nulle part.

_En ce moment, il n'est pas là. Il s'est absenté pour quelques jours.

_Quelques jours? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait disparu dimanche dernier. Cela fait bien six jours, non?

_Oui, c'est ça.

_Vous ne trouvez pas inquiétant qu'il soit absent depuis si longtemps?

_Non. Pourquoi je devrai?

_Oui. Un professeur a pour mission d'enseigner à nos jeunes enfants. Comme peut-il le faire, s'il n'est pas à son poste? Ce n'est pas très sérieux de sa part. Vous a t'il au moins donné la raison de son départ?

_Oui, il l'a fait.

_Vous lui avez demandé de vous envoyer un justificatif?

_Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

_Vous auriez dû. Toute absence de plus de vingt quatre heures, doit l'être.

_Ah bon?

_Comment ça « ah bon? » C'est écrit dans le code du travail. En tant que directeur de cet établissement, vous êtes tenu de le connaître par cœur.

Vous a t'il au moins donné une date de retour?

_Il ne devrait plus tarder.

_C'est à dire, soyez plus précis. Demain? Dans une semaine, un mois?

_Je ne pourrai pas vous en dire plus pour le moment.

_J'espère au moins, que vous avez fait une demande pour avoir un remplaçant?

_Non.

Fudge était outré par les réponses de Dumbledore, ainsi que son manque évident de sérieux. Il était le directeur de cette école, il avait de grandes responsabilités. Malgré cela il ne faisait pas grand chose.

_Je vais résumer, pour être bien sûr d'avoir tout compris. En ce moment, personne n'assure les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous vous rendez compte de la situation? Nos enfants ne peuvent plus apprendre à se défendre. Et vous savez à quel point il est important qu'ils le sachent. C'est même vital pour leur avenir, avec tous les dangers qui les guettent à chaque coin de rue. Et vous, vous faites quoi? Rien du tout. Et en plus vous n'avez même pas pensé à le faire remplacer. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi inconscient? Enfin je dis ça moi, je dis rien.

_Vous êtes vraiment obligé de faire d'une montagne d'un rien? Les rues ne sont pas plus dangereuses maintenant, qu'elles ne l'étaient pendant notre jeunesse.

_Et le retour « de vous savez qui? » C'est tout de même bien vous qui avez insisté pour que cela soit pris en compte dans les futurs programmes. Vous avez même fait ajouter deux nouvelles matières dans ce but. Si les rues ne sont pas dangereuses, pourquoi l'avoir fait?

_Avoir fait quoi?

_Vous le savez très bien. Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Vous savez donc que j'ai le droit, non, le devoir, de nommer un autre professeur pour donner les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

_Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Voyez-vous le professeur Rogue, a eu la gentillesse de remplacer son collègue. Tous les cours de cette semaine ont pu être assuré normalement.

_Submerger de travail ce pauvre professeur Rogue, n'est pas une solution. Vous voulez qu'il se tue à la tâche en travaillant deux fois plus?

_Il n'était pas prévu que le professeur Salinger soit absent aussi longtemps.

_Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti?

_Je n'allais tout de même pas vous déranger pour si peu. Vous qui êtes constamment débordé de travail.

_Certes, je suis très occupé, à cause de mes fonctions. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Et malgré ça je trouve tout de même le temps pour me préoccuper de l'avenir de la nouvelle génération.

_Si vous le dites, mon ami.

Dumbledore d'habitude si sérieux, avait du mal à le rester, et à ne pas rire. Le spectacle que faisait Fudge avait un coté comique, surtout dans sa façon de surjouer, et des mots qu'il employait. L'avenir des enfants, n'avait jamais été sa principale préoccupation jusqu'à ce jour. Ce qui l'était, c'était de garder son poste de ministre, et de tout faire pour le garder. Quitte à faire croire n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui.

_Merci de me donner raison. Et vous savez s'il a l'attention de revenir un jour?

_Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas?

_Il a peut-être pris se jambes à son coup. D'une façon imagé bien entendu. Son handicap ne doit pas lui permettre de le faire physiquement.

Il eut un long silence. Pourtant Fudge était persuadé d'avoir fait une bonne blague, pourquoi personne ne rigolait? C'est avec un peu de retard, que le petit vieux le fit.

_Très drôle monsieur le ministre. Lui dit-il.

_Je vous remercie mon cher Roberts. Bon reprenons. Le professeur qui vous donnait tant de satisfaction ne serait qu'un simple lâche qui a préféré la fuite.

_Je ne vous permets pas de dire ce genre de chose. Thomas ne s'est pas sauvé. Il reviendra dès que ses problèmes seront réglés.

_Ses problèmes? Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ses problèmes. Il a signé pour enseigner pendant une année, et il se doit le faire.

Dumbledore soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, ni de devoir inventer une excuse probable. Il dit donc la première chose, qui lui passa par la tête.

_Sa mère. C'est à cause de sa mère. Elle a fait un malaise, et il est parti afin d'être à son chevet.

_Comme c'est gentil de sa part, d'être au petit soin avec sa maman. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait eu besoin de partir. Pouvez-vous me donner le nom de cette charmante dame.

_Euh…Madame Salinger.

_Vous savez dans quel hôpital elle se trouve en ce moment.

_L'hôpital? Euh non. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça?

_Mais pour lui envoyer des fleurs, et de lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

_Ah oui. Ce ne sera pas utile. Elle est allergique aux fleurs.

_Ce n'est pas de chance. Mais dites, moi, vous savez beaucoup de chose à son sujet. À part le plus important, son prénom, ainsi que l 'endroit où elle est. C'est étonnant. Je me demande, s'il y a un fond de vrai dans tout ça. Le professeur en qui vous aviez entièrement confiance, vous a peut-être trahi pour passer à l'ennemi.

_Pardon? Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose?

_Vous connaissez bien sa famille. Vous savez qu'elle est composé de lâches, de traites et de menteurs. Il a peut-être voulu rejoindre les siens, en devenant un Mangemort, par exemple. Cela doit être déjà fait, ou sur le point.

Severus vit rouge. Il n'avait pas intervenu pour aider son supérieur, ce dernier pouvait le faire tout seul. Par contre il ne pouvait rester inactif lorsque qu'on s'attaquait à son ami, qui lui n'était pas présent, et ne pouvait pas assurer sa défense.

_Retirez immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire. Comment osez-vous parler de lui de cette façon. Thomas est plus courageux que la plupart d'entre nous. Plus que vous ne l'aviez été durant toute votre vie. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de rejoindre Voldemort.

_Cessez professeur Rogue de le mettre sur un piédestal. Il ne nous est pas supérieur. Il a pu se laisser tenter par la magie noire, et tout ce qui va avec. Je me suis donné la peine de faire quelques recherches à son sujet. Vous saviez qu'il était cousin du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils ont le même sang, tous les deux. Et vous savez, comme moi, que les chiens ne font pas des chats.

C'était une partie de sa vengeance envers l'homme qui avait osé lui tenir tête. Qui l'avait empêché de s'emparer de Sirius afin de le livrer aux détraqueurs. Ce qui lui aurait permis de conserver son poste au sein du ministère, et que plus personne ne doute de lui.

Fudge était content de lui, et des conséquences de sa petite découverte. Il se doutait bien que peu de personne ici présente ne devait connaître ce lien familial. La réaction de la plupart des personnes présentes lui prouva à quel point il avait raison. Il espérait bien que plus personne ne lui fasse confiance. Que plus aucun de ses élèves n'ait envie de prendre sa défense. Il pourrait de cette façon prouver à quel point Dumbledore était un piètre directeur, qu'il ne savait pas choisir les bons professeurs. Alors ce serait à lui, ministre de la magie, et à lui seul, de le faire.

_Je vois que vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal. Vous devez donc savoir qu'ils ne sont pas si proches que ça, ils sont cousins au sixième degré. Reprit Dumbledore.

_Bien sûr que je le savais. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Quant à vous cela ne vous a pas empêché de lui donner ce poste.

_Pourquoi? Je ne vois pas le rapport. On a tous dans notre famille des personnes peu fréquentables. C'est pour ses compétences, et son sérieux, que je l'aie choisit. Est-ce bien les qualités qu'il faut attendre d'un professeur.

_Effectivement, c'est ça. Mais pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me rendre compte de son sérieux, étant donné qu'il n'est pas là. Qu'avez-vous à me dire pour me convaincre qu'il n'est pas passé dans le coté sombre.

_Je ne peux pas le faire.

_Donc en attendant, son hypothétique retour, je vais nommer mon ami ici, le professeur Maurice Roberts, comme étant le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_Je vous remercie, le très estimé ministre de la magie Fudge.

Le professeur Roberts était bien évidement le petit gras boutonneux qui avait suivi le ministre. Du premier coup d'œil on avait du mal à y voir toutes ces compétences. Mais ne dit-on que la robe ne fait pas le sorcier ? Il était d'ailleurs le seul, avec le ministre, à se réjouir de cette nouvelle et de sa nouvelle promotion. Il venait de vivre, enfin, son quart d'heure de gloire, tant attendu. Il ne pensait pas un jour retrouver le prestige qui allait avec la fonction de professeur. Il l'avait été dans le passé, jusqu'à ce qu'on le juge trop vieux, et qu'on le force à prendre sa retraite. Il ne se pensait pour sa part, pas si âgé que ça, et plein d'entrain. Il fit un grand sourire à tous ceux qui le regardaient, et dit à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre à quel point il allait bien s'occuper d'eux en cours, qu'il était impatient de commencer. Seul Fudge fut ravi de ce petit monologue, qu'il avait été sans doute le seul à l'avoir écouté.

La nomination d'un nouveau professeur ne déclencha aucune joie de la part des élèves. Certes ils avaient quelques doutes, mais d'un autre côté Thomas était un assez bon professeur.

_Je vous en prie cher professeur Roberts. Comme je regrette de ne plus avoir l'âge de faire mes études ici. J'aurais tant voulu avoir un professeur tel que vous.

Les flatteries du ministre sonnaient faux. Pas pour tout le monde. Le remplaçant en rougit tout en souriant. Qu'il était naïf de croire une seconde que son supérieur pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est à son manque de savoir, sa mollesse légendaire qu'il devait son travail. Son véritable rôle était d'affaiblir les jeunes étudiants, et leur faire perdre l'envie de toute rébellion, de révolte.

Percy nota tout ce qu'avait dit son chef. Comme si toutes les paroles qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche devaient être gravées dans le marbre. Puis il se retourna, prenant conscience des regards froids que dirigeait sur lui son frère et sa sœur.

_Bonjour leur dit-il. Comment allez-vous? Vous avez eu des nouvelles des parents? Ils vont bien?

Aucun Weasley, digne de ce nom, ne se donna la peine de lui répondre. Percy les avait trahi, il n'était plus considéré comme un membre de la famille, mais comme un fourbe, un infidèle.

_Vous êtes pressés. Ce n'est pas grave, on se parlera plus tard, quand vous aurez le temps.

* * *

Si le soit déserteur n'avait pas repris son travail, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas état de le faire. La chute qu'il avait fait l'avait amoché et affaibli. Il devait se reposer, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il pouvait juste espérer que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps. Pour cela il pouvait compter sur l'aide d'Alexandre. Ce dernier prenait grand soin de lui. Il veillait à changer régulièrement ses pansements. Il l'aidait à faire sa toilette, lui donnait trois vrais repas chaud, et le faisait prendre le bon air frais dans le jardin. Thomas se laissa faire, bien gentiment, sans râler ni se plaindre. Il était trop faible pour se plaindre. Après une semaine, il eut assez de force, pour pouvoir se rebeller. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il en avait assez de rester inactif, et sa patience avait attend ses limites. Il exprima son désir de retourner à Poudlard.

_Pourquoi es-tu si pressé de t'en aller? Je ne m'occupe pas assez bien de toi ? Lui demanda Alexandre.

_Tu sais bien pourquoi. Et puis tu passes trop de temps à mes cotés. Tu n'as pas arrêté une seconde. Tu en fais trop, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas tomber malade.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne suis pas prêt de tomber malade. Et puis on est samedi aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas de cours à donner. Tu ne peux pas attendre lundi pour retourner à ton travail?

_Oui, je sais. Mais je préférerai quand même rentrer tout de suite. Tu as bien prévenu le professeur Dumbledore de mon retour?

_J'aurais dû le faire?

_Oui, afin que je puisse récupérer mon emploi.

_J'ai oublié de le faire.

_Comment ça oublié? Tu leur as au moins dit que j'étais en vie?

_Oui, Severus est au courant. Je suppose qu'il en a parlé à Dumbledore.

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je peux perdre mon travail à cause de ça.

_Est-ce vraiment grave? Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais vraiment besoin. Et puis, je n'aime pas que tu prenne autant de risque. Combien de fois, tu as frôlé la mort depuis que tu as commencé?

_Si ça l'est, parce que j'ai fait la promesse d'aider Dumbledore dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de ne pas les tenir.

_Il ne doit pas le savoir, lui. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il aurait engagé un nouveau professeur pour te remplacer.

_Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait, si tu avais pensé à lui écrire. Et tu connais son nom ?

_Oui, c'est Maurice Roberts.

_Pardon? Je croyais qu'il avait perdu le droit d'enseigner. C'est bien lui qui pensait que les toutes les créatures qu'il voyait dans les séries télé, existaient pour de vrai? Il aurait même écrit un manuel sur la façon de se défende face à eux.

_C'est bien lui. Son livre est toujours en vente. Je peux aller te l'acheter si tu veux.

_Non, merci. Le professeur Dumbledore ne peut pas avoir fait une telle chose. Tu es sûr de tes sources?

_En vérité, c'est Fudge le responsable.

Alexandre fut prit d'un fou rire, incontrôlable et interminable.

_Tu peux me dire ce qui te fais rire?

_Tu perds ta place en profit d'un vieux débile, un cracmol paranoïaque.

_Ce n'est pas drôle. Maintenant, tu arrête de rire bêtement, et tu m'aides à me lever.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

_Je promets de faire très attention, mais je ne peux pas laisser mes élèves avec le professeur fou. Tu sais qu'il est capable de tout, surtout du pire.

_Oui tu as raison. Il serait en effet plus sage que tu y retournes aujourd'hui. Tu vas arriver à marcher tout seul? Tu veux un marcheur peut-être?

_Si tu me donnes un marcheur, je m'en sers pour te taper dessus.

_Tu ne le feras pas, tu n'as pas assez de force pour ça. Et puis tu m'aimes trop pour me faire du mal.

Alexandre demanda à l'un de ses elfes de maison, d'aller lui chercher une canne. En attendant, il l'aida son frère à s'habiller et à se lever. Puis il le conduisit jusqu'au grille du collège. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, juste espérer que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

* * *

Le premier match de Quidditch devait être l'événement majeur de début de saison. Nombreux étaient les fans qui se pressaient dans les gradins afin de ne pas en perdre une miette. Lors des confrontation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, il y avait encore plus de monde que pour tous les autres. Inutile de préciser vers qui allaient les faveurs, au rouge et jaune bien entendu. Ce serait sans nul doute du grand spectacle, avec de l'action, de l'animation, de l'émotion. Bref plein de mot terminant par tion.

Ce jour là il ne se passa rien du tout, mais vraiment rien du tout. Les poursuiveurs faisaient mumuses avec la baballe. Ils se contentaient de se la passer à tout de rôle, sans se préoccuper des équipes, sans chercher à marquer le moindre but. Ce qui aurait été grandement facilité par l'absence des gardiens. Ces derniers avaient déserté leurs postes respectifs et passaient, repassaient avec une banderole flottant derrière leurs balais. Le message changeait régulièrement, cela allait _de donne ta démission Fudge_, _a dehors Fudge_, _Fudge pu du f***, _mais le fond restait parfaitement identique.

Les quatre batteurs étaient quant à eux directement assis sur le sol et jouaient gaiement, et bruyamment aux cartes. Ils ignoraient complètement tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Il ne manquait personne, puisque les deux derniers, les attaquants, s' étaient installés dans les tribunes, afin de soutenir avec beaucoup de conviction leurs camarades de jeu.

Bref; personne ne jouait au Quidditch. C'était comme si les deux équipes c'étaient mise d'accord pour ne pas faire le moindre effort, pour faire du non-jeu. La raison de leur acte? C'est parce que Fudge était présent. Il avait insisté pour rester, car il aimait beaucoup le Quidditch et avait peu de temps pour assouvir sa passion. Cela aurait été le cas, si les jeunes élèves avaient accepté de le faire en sa présence. Comment le pourraient-il après ce qu'il avait osé dire sur le professeur Salinger. Le ministre devait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans cette école, que ce n'était pas à lui de décider qui pouvait être professeur et qui ne le pouvait pas.

Fudge resta muet, abasourdit par tant de culot de la part des jeunes étudiants. De son temps, on respectait l'autorité, on ne se moquait pas d'elle aussi ouvertement. Le pire était que tous ceux qui étaient dans les gradins encouragés leurs camarades à ne pas jouer, à continuer leurs bêtises. Quelle jeunesse, ils se croyaient tout permis. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans réagir. Il se leva, puis jeta un regard mauvais à Dumbledore. Non seulement il les laissait faire, mais en plus il avait l'air de trouver cette mascarade amusante. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de comique là dedans.

_Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

_Vous avez des yeux, non? Vous voyez la même chose que moi. Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer.

_Bien sûr que si. Ils font n'importe quoi. Pourquoi ne jouent-ils pas?

_Parce que vous êtes ici mon cher.

_Comment ça parce que je suis ici? Cela n'a pas de sens.

_Au contraire. Ils ne veulent plus de vous, et c'est leur façon de vous le dire.

_Qu'attendez-vous pour intervenir? Mais faites quelque chose. Bougez-vous.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis même d'accord avec eux.

_Ils doivent respecter l'autorité. Il y a des règles qu'ils se doivent d'appliquer. Vous êtes bien de mon avis professeur Rogue?

_Pas vraiment. Je partage l'avis du directeur. Ils ne font d'appliquer les leçons que le professeur Salinger leur a donnés. Pour ça je ne peux que les approuver.

C'était un complot, et tout le monde en faisait parti. Une vaste conspiration contre lui et son autorité. Il en avait assez vu. Il quitterait le stade la tête haute.

_Venez monsieur Weasley, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Percy ne dit rien, il se contenta d'obéir et de suivre son patron bien gentiment, comme un petit chien-chien. Ils passèrent devant les joueurs qui lui firent une ola d'honneur. Le jeune assistant du ministre se retourna vers ses anciens camarades, pour leur dire du bout des lèvres: Bravo les gars, bien joué. Il joignit les gestes à la parole, en mettant ses deux pouces en l'air. Ce qu'il fit là en étonna plus d'un, et d'une.

Tous surveillaient le départ du ministre, afin de vérifier que ce dernier s'en allait pour de bon. Après le véritable match pourrait enfin commencer. C'est donc sous les hués de tous qu'il se rendit vers la sortie la plus proche. Là il tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Salinger. Le silence s'imposa rapidement, tous le regardaient avec un intérêt des plus étrange et inquiétant. Cette personne était-elle le vrai Thomas, ou une doublure se faisant passer pour Thomas?

Le Thomas en question avait de grandes difficultés à se maintenir debout, et avait dans sa main droite une canne. Ce petit détail de rien du tout prouva l'identité du nouveau venu. Plus de doute leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était de retour. Son remplaçant n'avait plus qu'à repartir de là d'où il était venu. On n'avait plus besoin de ses services.

Fudge en fut très surpris et étonné. Le retour du professeur handicapé et déserteur le ravit. Il tenait là une occasion unique de prouver qu'il avait raison. Les preuves dont il avait besoin se tenait devant lui.

_Vous voilà de retour… professeur Salinger? Ou grand maître fondateur Salinger. A moins que vous préfériez l'ermite? Vous voyez j'ai pris un peu de mon temps libre pour faire des recherches à votre sujet. Du coup je ne sais plus comment je dois vous appeler. Je ne voudrais pas me tromper.

À présent tout le monde savait qui était réellement Thomas, allias l'ermite. Ce qui ne dit pas grand chose à la plupart d'entre eux, peu de personne ne connaissait vraiment la légende entourant ce surnom. Sauf Hermione qui en ouvrit la bouche. Elle ne s'en était pas doutée. Du regard, elle interrogea ses amis Harry et Draco, qui semblaient le savoir déjà. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, leur murmura t-elle stupéfaite.

_Je crois que j'ai gaffé. Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on sache qui vous étiez réellement? Comme c'est dommage. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop au moins?

_Vous l'avez fait exprès.

_C'est bien possible. Mais vous ne pouvez pas le prouver. Comment va madame votre mère? Mieux j'espère.

_Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ma mère?

L'étonnement de Thomas se vit quelques secondes sur son visage. Bien que bref cette micro expression n'échappa pas au ministre.

_Parce que vous êtes parti pour aller à son chevet? C'est bien la raison de votre absence.

_Eh je je ….

_Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous n'étiez pas là? Parce que votre mère n'a jamais été malade. Je vais vous demander de me dire la vérité: où étiez-vous ?

_Cela ne vous regarde pas.

_Je m'adresse au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et non au fondateur. Il est donc de votre devoir de me rendre des comptes sur tous vos faits et gestes.

_Mais ça ne vous regarde pas.

_Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de vocabulaire, pour quelqu'un de votre rang. Et en plus vous n'y mettez pas du votre. Je peux et je sais sûrement demander votre licenciement.

_Et pour quel motif, je vous prie?

_Abandon de poste, tout simplement. A moins que vous vous décidiez à parler.

Thomas était bien décidé à ne rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas parler sans incriminer deux de ses élèves, et à leur créer des problèmes. Il défia Fudge du regard. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas ce genre de défit. _Je vais te mettre plus bas que terre, se dit-il. _Et il allait tout faire pour.

_Ce silence en dit long. Vous avez rejoint votre cher cousin, le maître des ténèbres, c'est ça?

_PAS DU TOUT.

_Prouvez-le. Je ne demande qu'à vous croire.

_Je n'ai rien à vous prouver.

_Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. C'est un ordre que je viens de vous donner. Montrez-moi votre bras gauche.

_Rien ne m'oblige à le faire.

_Si, moi. Mais puisque vous le prenez comme ça. Je vais le faire moi-même.

La chemise fut déboutonnée rapidement, et jetée au loin sans ménagement, avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Thomas se retrouva torse nu. Voilà ce qui en coûte quand on teint tête à un ministre. Et ce n'était pas finit. L'absence de toute marque ou de tatouage ne suffisait pas Fudge.

_Certes, vous n'avez pas de marque sur votre bras. Il se peut qu'elle se trouve sur une autre partie de votre corps. Reprit-il tout en regardant en dessous de la ceinture.

Ce comportement peu digne d'un ministre suscita de la part des élèves des exclamations, de quel droit humiliait-il de cette façon le professeur Salinger? C'est parce qu'il voulait une réponse à sa question, et il ferait tout pour en obtenir une. Pour cela il allait jouer un peu au détriment de Thomas.

_Vous voulez aussi m'enlever mon pantalon? Cria ce dernier. Ça vous amuse de rabaisser devant tout le monde?

_À qui la faute? Je n'en serais jamais arrivé là, si vous aviez répondu à mes questions. Je suis bien obligé de le faire, afin de vérifier que vous n'avez pas la marque des ténèbres sur vous.

_Pour cela vous me déshabillez en publique. Vous pourriez avoir la décence de le faire en privé.

_Ne me dites pas que vous êtes pudique?

_Si j'accepte vos conditions, vous me laisserez tranquille après?

_Bien évidemment. Maintenant retirez votre pantalon.

_Ici? Vous rigolez? On ne peut aller dans les vestiaires?

_Non. C'est trop loin, et je n'ai pas envie de marcher.

_Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là?

_Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Je peux même le faire à votre place si vous le voulez, cela ne me gêne pas.

Fudge allait vraiment trop loin, il se croyait tout permis. Dumbledore décida-enfin- d'intervenir.

_Cornelius. Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. Le jeu à bien assez duré.

_On n'en serait jamais arrivé là, si vous ne m'aviez pas menti dès le début. Alors je vous conseille de me laisser faire. Je pourrais demander votre remplacement à vous aussi.

_Je ne vous ai pas menti. Il était avec sa mère.

_Chose qu'il semblait ignorer en arrivant. Étrange, n'est-ce pas? J'ai donc toutes les raisons de douter en sa bonne foie. Tout ce que je demande c'est une réponse, une simple réponse. Ce n'est pas trop demandé. Bon cette mascarade à assez durée.

Il se rapprocha de Thomas, posa ses mains sur sa ceinture. Il commença à lui retirer lorsqu'une main l'empêcha de le faire. Son secrétaire venait de l'interrompre.

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça monsieur le ministre.

_Et pourquoi pas? Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre Percy. Je pourrai me passer de vos services.

_Parce que c'est indigne de quelqu'un de votre rang. Et aussi parce qu'il y a parmi nous de très jeunes filles, dont ma sœur. Elles sont trop jeunes pour perdre leur innocence, et voir ce genre de chose. Vous ne croyez pas?

_Je n'y avais pas pensé.

_C'est pour ça que je suis là monsieur. Pour vous aider à prendre les bonnes décisions.

Fudge prit la sage décision, de finir cette conversation dans un endroit privé. Cela fut très court, il ressorti peu de temps après des vestiaires. Il en avait même perdu son sourire bête.

_Apparemment il ne serait pas passé à l'ennemi. Dit-il presque déçu. Mais comme je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, je vais rester encore un peu.

Il demanda, ou exigea qu'une chambre soit mise à disposition, et une autre pour son secrétaire. Il ne repartira que lorsqu'il saura toute la vérité, et pas avant. Il était patient et pouvait attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour.

Thomas quant à lui semblait ne pas vouloir sortir des vestiaires. Inquiet Harry alla voir ce qui se passe. Il tenait dans sa main, la chemise qu'il venait de ramasser, afin de lui rendre. C'est à ce moment que son professeur sortit à son tour.

_J'allai te rapporter ta chemise.

_Merci Harry, c'est gentil de ta part.

_C'est normal.

Thomas remit rapidement sa chemise, et l'attacha comme il le put. Il n'osait pas regarder ses élèves, de peur qu'ils le jugent mal après tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre à son sujet. Il ne vit donc pas que cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, pour une grande majorité.

_Thomas. Je peux compter sur vous pour le dîner de ce soir?

_Non. Je n'ai pas faim.

_Vous faîtes la tête? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

_À part de n'avoir rien fait pour me défendre? Et pourquoi lui avoir parlé de ma mère? Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver une autre excuse?

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais pourquoi vous mettez-vous en colère pour si peu?

_Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Je suis fatigué, le voyage m'a épuisé. Puis-je me rendre dans ma chambre?

_Oui, bien sûr, vous avez mauvaise mine. Je vais vous raccompagner, et vous faire apporter votre repas.

_Cela ne sera pas nécessaire je connais le chemin.

Il s'éloigna lentement. Il devait fournir de gros effort pour se déplacer. Puis il perdit l'équilibre et chuta sur le sol. Dumbledore le rejoignit assez rapidement.

_Laissez moi vous aider.

_C'était tout à l'heure que j'en avais besoin.

_Ne faites pas l'enfant, vous êtes trop faible.

Effectivement il l' était tellement mais pas assez pour ne pas s'y opposer.

_Mais laissez-moi tranquille. Puisque je vous dit que je peux le faire tout seul.

Dumbledore comprit qu'il n'était pas utile d'insister. Qu'il ne ferait qu'accentuer la colère du professeur Salinger.

Thomas arriva, avec beaucoup de mal, dans sa chambre. Bien que fatigué par le voyage, il ne pu trouver le sommeil. Il était trop énervé pour cela. Il se demanda comment Fudge avait été averti de son absence, qui avait pu lui en parler?

Le soir un repas chaud lui fit servit, repas qu'il ne toucha pas. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se nourrir. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il aurait peut-être dû rester chez son frère. Il aurait évité de se faire insulter par Fudge, et il se serait pas mis en colère devant toute l'école, devant ses élèves. Comment ces derniers allaient le voir à présent? L'accepteraient-ils en tant que professeur?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre, la réponse arriva en même temps que Harry et Draco. Ils étaient venus au nouvelle, et aussi pour s'excuser et lui apporter leur soutient. D'après en firent autant, comme Hermione, qui en profita pour lui ramener des bretzels, Ron qui lui apporta rien du tout.

**À suivre, dans le chapitre 14: Juste un peu de silence.**

Merci de continuer à me lire.

Si vous avez aimé vous pouvez le dire, si vous ne l'avez pas aimé vous le pouvez aussi. Merci Artmis pour tes messages, non je ne peux pas donner de jour ni d'heure, les chapitres sont mis en ligne une fois que tout a été corrigé, afin d'éviter autant que possible les fautes et erreurs de scénario.

See you


	14. Juste un peu de silence

**Chapitre 14: Juste un peu de silence ( Calogèro**)

C'est avec une grande satisfaction, et une immense joie que Voldemort admira le résultat de son dur labeur. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être fier de lui, et du travail qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il avait réussi, du premier coup, la potion interdite. Ce qui faisait de lui le seul homme au monde, à y être parvenu, ce qui n'est pas rien.

Sa difficulté était légendaire, et elle n'était pas à la porté du premier sorcier venu. Et malgré ça, il avait pu la faire, lui qui n'était pas si doué que ça en potion pendant ses études. Il détenait à présent, un véritable atout dans sa manche, ou plus précisément dans son chaudron. Plus rien, ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, lui tenir tête, ou se moquer de lui. Il allait devenir le sorcier le plus fort et le plus puissant du monde. Tout le monde, et pas seulement la Grande Bretagne, connaîtrait son nom, et le craindrait. On en tremblerait, les enfants pleureraient, certains adultes aussi.

Comme il lui tardait de boire sa potion magique, de prendre enfin le contrôle, d'être vénéré comme un Dieu. Il serait leur égal, non il leur serait même supérieur, au point de les supplanter dans la tête du peuple. On érigerait des temples en sa gloire, on lui ferait des offrandes pour obtenir ses faveurs, et on le craindrait, comme jamais on n'avait craint. Et tout ceci ne serait pas un simple rêve issu de son imagination trop fertile. Ce serait la réalité et se serait jouissif. Il régnerait seul, il était hors de question de partager le pouvoir et donner des responsabilité à qui que ce soit. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de garder un œil sur ses alliés les plus fort. La sagesse veut que l'on garde ses amis proches de soi, et ses potentiels ennemis encore plus prêt. De cette façon il pourrait les surveiller, les contrôler, et endiguer toute envie de révolte ou de mutinerie.

Les plus faibles, les moldus et ces impurs de sang de bourbes bénéficieraient d'un sort peu enviable. Il s'en servirait pour exécuter les taches les plus pénibles et les plus ingrates. Ils n'auraient pas le choix de travailler dur et longtemps, de faire les plus basses besognes. Parce quelqu'un devait les faire, et qu'il avait pour cela une ressource quasi inépuisable. Tout ceux qui refuseraient de lui obéir, qui ne voudraient pas s'incliner devant son autorité, seront purement et simplement exécutés en place publique, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Les gêneurs, les philosophes, les libres penseurs subiraient le même sort. Il se débarrassait des indésirables, et en plus cela ferait un exemple à ne pas suivre pour les autres. Ceux qui veulent vivre en tout cas. Le seul regret qu'il avait était que son cousin, ne soit pas à ses cotés, ce jour là. Dire qu'il aurait pu faire une entorse à ses principes, pour le laisser gouverner avec lui. Et ce crétin avait eu l'audace de lui rire au nez. Il était trop tard à présent, Thomas devait être mort à présent, et son corps là où il l'avait laissé.

Pas un seul moment, il n'envisagea, ni ne pensa avoir raté sa potion. Comment aurait-il pu l'envisager. Pour cela il aurait dû remettre en question la formule qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre. Livre ancien, un codex, dont tous les exemplaires, sauf un seul avait disparu. Quelle chance de l'avoir en sa possession. Il ne se souvenait même plus la façon dont il en avait fait l'acquisition. Il avait volé beaucoup de livre, à beaucoup de personne, et il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout. Le plus important était que la potion soit d'un beau rouge intense. C'était le dernier élément, le sang qu'il avait recueilli au péril de sa vie, qui lui donnait une couleur aussi belle. Ne dit-on pas que le rouge était la couleur de la passion et de l'amour. Ce petit ajout de dernière minute prouvait surtout à quel point il était médiocre en potion, pire qu'un certain Neville. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais fait la même erreur, parce qu'il savait que le sang anéantissait tous les principes actifs d'une potion, et la transformerait en poison, dont il n'existe aucun remède connu, même un Bézoard ne serait d'aucune efficacité.

Voldemort prévit une grande quantité de potion, ses effets n'étant permanent, ce qu'il le contraindrait à en avaler régulièrement. Il conserverait le précieux liquide dans des petites fioles, et en garderait quelques unes sur lui, au cas où. Les autres seraient cachés en lieux sûr, il était hors de question de la partager, surtout qu'il serait dans l'incapacité d'en refaire plus tard. Mais d'ici que sa réserve soit épuisée, il serait déjà le seigneur du monde. Il n'en aurait plus besoin, il devrait tout de même faire semblant d'être toujours aussi fort. Le fait qu'il ait pris dans sa jeunesse des cours de théâtre, lui donnerait un avantage sur ce point.

Il était grand temps d'agir. La première chose qu'il devait faire, c'est prouver à tous, qu'il était bien le chef incontesté et incontestable de cette bande de lâche à cagoule. Il ne laisserait plus personne le mener par le bout du nez. Sa crédibilité de chef des méchants était en jeux. Pour cela il n'avait qu'une chose à faire, tuer ce Harry Potter. Ce dernier arrivait toujours à déjouer ses plans maléfiques, en le narguant, cela durait depuis trop longtemps, il devait faire quelque chose. La seconde personne à subir sa colère serait ce petit prétentieux de Managua. Il devait connaître lui aussi le prix de la souffrance. Après il le tuerait, parce qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, et aussi parce qu'il lui avait fait très mal en lui lançant le doloris, et ça, ça ne se fait pas.

Il fallut beaucoup de courage à Voldemort pour boire l'élixir. En effet l'odeur qu'il dégageait n'était pas avenante, ni agréable. C'était plutôt un mélange d'œuf pourris, avec comme note de fond les relents de la marée. Une boule puante avait un parfum plus agréable à sentir. Mais le pire fut le goût. Il était impossible de le décrire, ni de le comparer avec tout ce qui existait sur terre, car rien ne pouvait égaler la texture et l'amertume de cette boisson. C'est avec beaucoup de courage qu'il bu un peu de sa potion magique. Il arriva tout de même à en avaler une gorgée, ce qui est un exploit. La dose préconisée était de quatre gorgées, ce qui était au dessus de ses forces et de sa résistance. Et bien que le jeu en valait la chandelle, il ne pourrait pas en avaler, ne serait-ce qu'une simple goutte.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Et ce fut relativement rapide. Après cinq minutes, il en sentait déjà les bénéfice. Il était bien dans son corps, il éprouvait une sensation de légèreté comme s'il était libéré de l'apesanteur terrestre. Il avait la sensation d'être plus fort, plus agile, plus vivace. Même son esprit fut plus affûté. Il avait enfin tout ce dont il avait besoin, ce qui lui donnait confiance et assurance. Et tout ceci n'était pas dans sa tête, c'était vrai, et c'était bien grâce à la potion. Bien que ratée, elle permettait de décupler, temporairement, les facultés physique et intellectuelles. Mais le corps humain, n'était pas fait pour supporter une telle pression, un tel changement. Les effets secondaire étaient nombreux, cela épuisaient rapidement les réserves d'énergie du corps, le détruisaient de l'intérieur, aucun organe, aucun muscle, aucune cellule ne serait épargné. La mort du sujet était inévitable et pouvait être très longue, entre plusieurs heures pour les plus chanceux, et quelques jours pour les autres. C'était là l'aspect comique, et tragique de cette potion, en cas d'échec bien entendu. Ce qui se passe dans le cas contraire, personne ne le savait, puisque personne n'avait été capable de la réussir.

* * *

Ce matin à Poudlard pendant le petit déjeuner. La grande salle était étrangement silencieuse, personne ne parlait, et les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux des couverts s'entrechoquant, et des verres se remplissant, rien de plus. Ce qui était des plus étonnant un dimanche matin. Ce jour là, il était inutile de se presser pour avaler son premier repas de la journée, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cours. Les élèves pouvaient donc prendre tout leur temps, ils pouvaient discuter joyeusement. Ils firent pourtant tout le contraire. Ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à le faire, c'était sans nul doute lié aux évènements de la veille et par la présence d'un invité indésirable: le ministre Fudge. Ce dernier était totalement hermétique à tout cela, il était bien au-dessus. Il était là pour faire son travail, et aussi pour avoir des explications. Il n'était pas venu pour se faire aimer, mais pour se faire respecter et pour que tout le monde sache qui commande ici. Il se comportait donc, comme si il était chez lui, et comptait bien profiter de son séjour pour se reposer, ne rien faire, et se faire servir.

Thomas entra à son tour. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, pour preuve une absence totale de sourire sur son visage, et son air fatigué. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il ne regarda, ni ne parla à personne. Il fit même un rapide demi-tour, lorsqu'il vit un certain Fudge installé confortablement à la table des professeurs. Le voir si souriant, de si bonne humeur, lui donnait la nausée et lui coupait tout appétit. Il était hors de question qu'il ne reste plus longtemps dans la même pièce que son ennemi. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, certains élèves en profitèrent pour en faire autant. Puis des cris étranges, provenant du fond de la pièce, se firent entendre. Tous les regards si dirigèrent vers la source de cet étrange hurlement, même le professeur Salinger. Ce qu'ils virent, jamais ils ne pourraient l'oublier. Pour cause, c'était la première fois qu'une chose aussi étrange se passait sous leurs yeux.

Fudge était en train de se faire agresser par son repas. Oui, par un simple repas. Cela commença par une morsure, faite par une vulgaire tranche de pain de mie. Et ce n'était que le début. Son café se rebella en lui crachant au visage, lui brûlant la peau pour la même occasion. Le beurre se retrouva muni de jambes, et il en fit bon usage puisqu'il s'en servit pour lui donner des petits coups dans le bras. Enfin se fit le tour de la confiture, même pas allégée en sucre, qui se renversa et tomba sur son pantalon. Cette scène donna à certaine personne une irrésistible envie de rire. Logiquement, lors de ce genre de situation, on avait envie de venir en aide à la victime, cela n'effleura l'esprit de personne. Pas même de Percy, qui était pourtant assit juste à côté. Il agissait comme si rien ne se passait. Il était indifférent aux malheurs de son patron, et il continuait à tartiner de confiture, il se servait d'un autre pot, ses biscottes et à les manger.

Les responsables de ce petit tour, étaient bien évidemment, les deux Weasley restants à Poudlard, Ron et Ginny. Ils étaient fiers du travail qu'ils avaient accompli en si peu de temps. Ils avaient fait preuve de créativité, et avaient mis en commun, toutes leurs connaissances. Le résultat obtenu était à la hauteur de leur attente. Ils s'étaient donnés assez de mal pour rivaliser avec leurs illustres aînés, Fred et George, le duo infernal. On peut dire qu'ils se sont bien débrouillés et on pouvait considérer que la relève était-enfin- assurée. Ils levèrent leurs verres de jus de fruit, lorsque leur regard croisa celui de Thomas. C'était leur façon de lui dire, _c'est pour toi que nous allons fait. On espère que tu as apprécié._ Le message bien que non formulé avec des mots, passa parfaitement. Ils furent remercié par un sourire et un petit salut de la main. Thomas n'aurait pas dû se réjouir des mésaventures du ministre. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir pris plaisir à le voir en si délicate attention, et puis il l'avait un peu cherché. Il n'avait donc pas l'intention de le plaindre.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus romantique qu'un déjeuner sur l'herbe ? D'avoir le visage caressé par une douce brise chaude, réchauffé par le soleil, et avec comme bruit de fond le chant mélodieux des oiseaux.

Près du lac Harry et Draco partageaient un pique nique, mais pour d'autre raison qu'une ballade bucolique. Cette escapade était dû à la présence de Fudge dans la grande salle. Son air triomphant et arrogant qui lui sortait par tous les pores de sa peau, donnait la nausée. Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein?

Ils avaient donc fait parti de ceux qui avaient fait marche arrière après avoir posé le pied dans la grande salle. Parce que qu'aucun des deux n'auraient pu rester dans la même pièce que Fudge, sans lui dire le fond de leurs pensées. Il était préférable, pour eux qu'ils en le fassent pas. Ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer des ennuis et avoir des problèmes, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Ils préférèrent s'isoler et de prendre place sur une couverture à même le sol. C'était peu confortable, certes, mais pour rien au monde, ils ne seraient retournés au château. Ils avaient tout prévu pour ne pas mourir de faim, avec des croissants, des pains aux chocolats, crêpes, ni de soif avec un thermos de café et un autre de jus de fruit. Cela ne les empêcha pas de rester très attentif à ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux. Ils ne furent pas surpris, lorsque quelqu'un vint vers eux. Ils avaient entendu des bruits de pas, venant dans leur direction. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser surprendre, et attaquer en traître. Ils posèrent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient dans leur main, afin de se saisir de leur baguette. Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers l'intrus, et le menaçait, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

_Bien. Très bon réflexe les garçons. Les félicita le nouveau venu. Maintenant vous pouvez reposer vos baguettes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous attaquer, on n'est pas en cours.

Une fois qu'il reconnurent leur visiteur, ils purent ranger leur baguette, et finir ce qu'il leur restait de nourriture, avant de parler. Parce que le faire la bouche pleine, ça ne se fait pas, c'est pas poli.

_Bonjour Thomas, lui dirent-ils.

_Bonjour Harry, Draco. Comment allez-vous ce matin?

_Pas trop mal. Et toi, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ce matin. Tu penses pouvoir assurer les cours de demain? Lui demanda Harry.

_Je l'espère pour vous.

_Nous aussi. Saches que Draco et moi, on est contents que tu sois enfin revenu, sain et sauf.

_J'aimerai que ce soit aussi le cas de vos camarades.

_Pourquoi?

_Après ce qui c'est passé hier, et la façon dont je me suis comporté. Je n'aurais pas dû me conduire de cette façon. J'ai donné une bien mauvaise image de moi.

_Tu te fais du tracas pour rien. Tu as été poussé à bout par Fudge. Malgré ça tu es resté relativement calme et tu ne l'as pas frappé. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me contrôler à ta place, je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure.

_Merci. C'est gentil.

Thomas ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation dans le passé. Au moins c'était rassurant d'entendre cela, après toutes les méchancetés que Fudge lui avait dit hier. Il espérait qu'effectivement que les autres élèves, tout comme Dumbledore, ne lui en veulent pas trop pour son écart de conduite.

_Ce serait plutôt à nous de le faire. Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout dit à Fudge?

_Cela n'aurait pas joué en ma faveur. Ni en la votre, il aurait pu vous punir pour ne pas avoir respecté les réglés de sécurités, et aussi s'en prendre à Dumbledore pour ne pas pu vous surveiller. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est Severus qui m'a remplacé pour les cours de cette semaine. Ça c'est bien passé avec lui, il n'a pas été trop sévère au moins?

_Il a été égal à lui-même. Tu sais comment il est. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu restes, pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Est-ce que Fudge peut demander ton licenciement à cause de ton absence injustifié?

_Si cela avait été le cas, cela serait déjà fait. En ce moment, il doit chercher une excuse valable pour le faire.

_Il n'en trouvera pas. Il est trop bête pour ça. C'est déjà miraculeux qu'il arrive à lasser ses chaussures tout seul le matin. Et le professeur Roberts que devient-il?

_Il doit repartir dans la matinée. Dumbledore, lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

_Tant mieux. Tu as mangé ce matin? Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici. Je te sers? Que veux-tu? Lui demanda Harry.

Il se rendit compte qu'il manquait de savoir vivre, il aurait dû lui proposer bien avant.

_Non, merci. Je n'ai pas très faim ce matin. Je ne fais que passer. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

_Déranger? Mais pas du tout. Et puis cela te fera du bien de manger. Surtout que tu ne l'as pas fait hier soir. Si tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il y a, je peux aller en cuisine te chercher autre chose.

_Ce n'est pas au professeur de dire aux élèves ce qu'ils doivent faire?

_Seulement pendant les cours. Et puis on a des tas de choses à te dire sur tout ce qui c'est passé pendant ton absence.

_Bon d'accord. Je veux bien un croissant, et du café si il y en a.

Harry se fit un plaisir de donner à son professeur ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Il fit aussi l'erreur de ne plus surveiller ses arrières, se sentant en sécurité. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se ferait attaquer, il n'avait pas non plus ressenti la présence d'un ennemi caché non loin de là.

L'ennemi en question, était Voldemort. Ce dernier n'avait eu aucun mal à pénétrer dans le parc. Pour cela il était passé par le lac. Qui pouvait croire qu'un simple lac suffirait à protéger les lieux? Il était content d'avoir choisi ce parcourt. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher Harry Potter pour le tuer. Quant aux deux autres, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être là. Il pouvait les tuer eux aussi, il ne voulait pas de témoin. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de saluer ses futurs victimes. Le fait d'être méchant ne l'empêchait pas d'être poli et courtois.

_Bonjour à vous tous, dit-il d'une voix claire et forte. Thomas, mon cher Thomas, tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'étais attendu à voir. Ceci dit, je suis content que ce soit le cas.

_Content? Mais comment tu peux l'être alors que tu n'as rien fait pour me venir en aide?

_Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. J'ai tout fait pour que tu vives. Je t'ai proposé ma protection contre Managua, afin qu'il ne te tue pas. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Tu es bien ingrat.

Harry et Draco voulurent profiter du fait que leur ennemi ne fasse pas attention à eux pour l'attaquer. Ils devaient le faire tout de suite, afin de profiter de l'effet de surprise. Et effectivement, il eut une surprise, mais pas dans le sens qu'ils l'avaient espérés. Voldemort avait fait exprès de les ignorer pour les obliger à sortir leurs baguettes, ensuite il n'eut qu'à lancer un sort d'attraction afin de les désarmer. Il les avait à sa merci à présent.

_Allons les enfants. Vous pensez vraiment avoir la moindre chance face à moi? Je vais vous demander de rester tranquille, pendant que je parle avec votre professeur. Je vous déconseille fortement de vous enfuir en courant. À moins que vous ne vouliez que j'aille tuer toutes les personnes qui se trouvent à Poudlard en ce moment?

Les menaces de Voldemort ne devaient pas être prise à la légère, ce dernier ne faisait jamais de promesse en l'air. Aucuns de deux adolescents ne voulaient être responsable d'une tuerie, du massacre de leurs camarades de classe, et de leurs professeurs.

Bien qu'il était sûr qu'ils ne bougeraient pas, il décida tout de même de s'en assurer. Rien de plus facile, il avait juste un sort à lancer. Il se servit d'un tout nouveau, qu'il avait créé de toute de pièce, et qu'il était le seul à maîtriser. Il l'avait appelé « l'aquarium», car il faisait apparaître un dôme de verre autour de ses victimes. On pouvait taper dessus avec toutes ses forces sans jamais le briser. C'était le sort parfait pour retenir toutes les personnes qu'on voulait garder près de soi.

_Où en étais-je?

_Tu me traitais d'ingrat.

_Ah oui, c'est ça, merci. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien faire pour te défendre contre Managua? D'ailleurs, je me demande, ce que tu as bien pu lui faire, pour qu'il veuille à ta mort à ce point?

Thomas ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Il ne devait pas le faire. Voldemort ne devait pas savoir le lien qu'il y avait entre lui et Alexandre. C'est pour cela qu'il garda le silence, et qu'il ne dit rien. Il devait se douter que son silence ne plairait pas à son cousin.

_Je t'ai posé une question. J'attends de ta part une réponse.

C'était extrêmement énervant et agaçant lorsqu'on ne répondait pas à une question simple. Et la patience n'était pas une vertu de Voldemort.

_Tu ne veux pas répondre? Pas grave. Tu vois Harry et Draco s'agiter dans leur cage?Pour le moment, ils respirent. Penses-tu que ce sera toujours le cas, si je retire toute l'oxygène contenu dans la cloche? Combien de temps pourraient-ils vivre? Dix, vingt, trente secondes? Tu veux que j'essaie pour voir?

_Non, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

_Cela ne tient qu'à toi. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_Je ne lui ai rien fait.

_Pardon? Pourquoi voudrait-il tant te tuer si tu ne lui as rien fait?

_Parce qu'en vérité, il ne le veut pas. Il dit le contraire, uniquement pour me protéger des gens comme toi.

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler tes salades? C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que j'aie jamais entendu. Et pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas?

_Parce que c'est mon ….

_Ton quoi? S'il te plait, fais un effort et ARTICULE.

_Parce que c'est mon frère.

_Je croyais que ton père ne s'était pas remarié après le décès de ta mère. Comment peux-tu, dans ce cas, avoir un petit frère?

_Parce qu'il est né cinq minutes après moi.

_Des jumeaux? C'est donc toi l'aîné. Tu dois donc être le premier à mourir, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Tu comprends que je ne puisse pas te laisser en vie. Je dois me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait. Rassures-toi, tu ne resteras pas longtemps tout seul dans l'autre monde, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il te rejoigne rapidement.

_Tu te crois assez fort pour cela?

_Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je le suis. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait? Je veux bien te le dire. Vois-tu ce matin, j'ai remplacé le café habituel par une potion multi vitaminées.

_Tu veux parler de la potion interdite?

_Oui, c'est ça, tu as tout comprit.

_Profite bien de tes nouvelles forces, cela ne va pas durer encore longtemps.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il me suffira d'en reprendre lorsque les effets seront dissipés, j'ai même pensé à en prendre avec moi, avant de partir.

_C'est parce que tu l'as raté, que cela ne va pas durer. Tu ne pouvais pas la réussir, parce que tu n'as jamais eu la bonne formule.

_Sottise! Tu veux juste gagner un peu de temps. Tu crois que la cavalerie va arriver à la dernière minute pour te sauver du méchant? Réveille-toi, personne ne va venir, parce que je leur laisserai pas le temps de le faire. Tu seras le premier à mourir. Tu vas pouvoir t'apercevoir à quel point je te suis supérieur. Tu vas goûter à ma colère, et je t'assure que tu vas souffrir.

Voldemort se prépara à lancer son sort, mais il fut interrompu par son cousin, qui lui demandait d'attendre.

_Pourquoi? Tu aurais autre chose à me dire? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me demander de t'épargner? Je te croyais plus fier que ça.

_Pour qui me prends-tu? Les enfants, laisse les partir.

_Non, moi j'ai envie qu'ils restent avec nous.

_C'est moi que tu veux. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire.

_Tu sais que je n'étais pas venu ici pour toi. Je te croyais mort. C'est pour tuer Harry Potter que j'ai fait le déplacement. Il est donc or de question que je ne fasse pas. Quant à ce Draco Malefoy, je ne l'aime pas, je vais donc le tuer lui aussi.

Les adolescents n'avaient pas l'intention de rester là à ne rien faire. C'est avec l'énergie du désespoir, qu'ils frappaient sur les parois dans l'espoir de les briser. Ils n'y arrivèrent pas, malgré qu'ils y aient mis toute leur force. Voldemort se réjouit du spectacle, puis il lança à son cousin, un sort. Il voulait le torturer un peu, de jouer avec lui, avant de lancer le coup fatal, un peu comme un chat avec sa souri. Thomas en perdit l'équilibre, et il tomba à genoux. Il grimaça, pendant que du sang apparaissait sur sa belle chemise. Puis il cria prouvant à quel point il avait mal.

_Que penses-tu de cette variante de l'endoloris? C'est ton frère qui m'a montré comment l'améliorer. La douleur est un peu moins forte, je te l'accorde. Mais elle dure plus longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps, sans jamais tuer. Désolé cousin, ironisa Voldemort, je crois que l'une de tes plaies s'est réouverte.

_Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas? Demanda Thomas à bout de souffle.

_Et me priver de la joie que me procure ton agonie? Sûrement pas. Je veux t'entendre me supplier de mettre un terme à ton calvaire.

_Tu n'es qu'une ordure.

_Merci du compliment. Mais s'il te plait ne te laisses pas faire aussi facilement. C'est pour cela que je ne t'aie pas retirer ta baguette. Pour qu'on puisse se battre à arme égale.

Voldemort se rapprocha de son cousin. Il se baisa, afin d'être à la même hauteur que lui, afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est par plaisir que je me laisse faire? Lui répondit Thomas.

_Tu n'as pas encore récupéré tes pouvoirs? Cela fait pourtant une semaine, tu devrais être guéri. Je suis un peu déçu. J'aurais préféré te battre dans d'autre circonstance. Mais je ne peux pas attendre, que tu ailles mieux. Tu comprends.

Le seigneur des ténèbres, sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Il avait très chaud, sa vue se troubla, il eut même des vertiges et il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Il ne pouvait plus maintenir le sort qu'il venait de lancer, il fut contraint de tout arrêter.

Thomas s'en rendit immédiatement compte, puisqu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il pouvait respirer normalement, et reprendre son souffle. Il n'était plus en situation de faiblesse. Il avait même un avantage sur son adversaire, puisque ce dernier n'aurait bientôt plus aucun pouvoir. Il serait aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé qui vient de naître.

_Non, non, ce n'est pas possible _se dit Voldemort. _Je n'ai fait aucune erreur. Je ne dois pas faire d'erreur_. Il réessaya de lancer un nouveau sort sur son cousin. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, peut être parce qu'il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, si on en croit l'état de sa chemise. Il n'y arriva pas. Il venait de perdre tous ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait amené aucune arme avec lui, à cas, ou pareille mésaventures lui arriverait. En plus la barrière qu'il avait créée pour emprisonner les deux étudiant, disparu d'elle même. Harry fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il se précipita afin de récupérer sa baguette, et s'en servit pour menacer Voldemort. Ce dernier comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il avait en face de lui, deux élèves, en colère, et ayant assez de pouvoir pour le mettre à terre. Il n'avait plus la moindre de chance de s'en sortir indemne. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait fuir, tant qu'il avait assez de force pour le faire. C'est en courant qu'il quitta les lieux. Personne ne s'élança à sa suite. Thomas parce qu'il était blessé, et les enfants parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas le laisser seul. Voldemort était peut-être venu avec des complices. Il était donc plus prudent de rester avec lui pour le protéger au cas où. Ils lui devaient bien ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

C'est de loin que Dumbledore et ses invités indésirables assistèrent à toute la scène. Voldemort était déjà loin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux. Le premier à prendre la parole, fut Fudge. C'était son jour de chance. Malgré la tournure tragique des événements, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il était heureux.

_Professeur Salinger, pouvez -vous me dire comment, vous savez qui a fait pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement?

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_Vous vous rendez compte, que cela presque a eu lieu un jour après votre retour. Simple coïncidence? Je ne crois pas.

_Vous ne pensez tout de même pas, que je l'ai aidé?

_Oui, c'est ça, l'avez vous aidé, de quelque manière qui soit?

_Bien sûr que non.

_Pourtant dans un sens, vous l'avez fait. Votre travail en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, consiste aussi en partir à sécuriser tous les point d'accès, afin qu'aucun individu mal intentionné ne puisse venir perturber la quiétude des lieux. Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir faillit à votre tache? De ne pas avoir pu protéger convenablement vos élèves. Une chance qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessé.

_Comment voulez-vous que je le fasse? Vous vous rendez compte de la taille du domaine, et du nombre d'endroit qu'il faudrait vérifier?

_Ce n'est tout de même pas à moi, de vous dire comment faire votre travail. Et c'est encore moins à vous étudiant de le faire à votre place. Ce n'était pas au jeune Potter de le mettre en fuite.

_J'ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait à ma place, venir en aide à un ami. S'écria Harry. Je lui devais bien ça, étant donné tous les risques qu'il a pris à cause de moi.

_Harry, non tu confonds tout. Le professeur Salinger, n'est pas ton ami. Et tu ne lui dois rien du tout.

_C'est à moi d'en décider, et non a vous.

_Il a raison, Harry, reprit Thomas. C'était mon rôle de te protéger et je n'ai pas assuré.

Fudge était étonné, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce minable de professeur puisse lui donner raison, un jour.

_Au moins vous reconnaissez vos erreurs. Maintenant je vais vous demander de vous levez, afin que je puisse vous regarder dans les yeux.

Si il était physiquement capable de le faire, il ne serait pas rester dans cette position d'infériorité. Il essaya tout de même, il prit appui sur sa canne. Il grimaça, c'était trop douloureux. Severus se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'attrapa doucement par les bras, et l'aida à se remettre debout. Il vit que la chemise de son ami était pleine de sang.

_Mais tu es blessé. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

_Parce qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Et puis c'est un peu de sa faute, il aurait dû être un peu plus attentif, répliqua Fudge avec le sourire.

_Personne n'aurait pu l'être dans le même état que lui. Il lui faut des soins, je vais le conduire à l'infirmerie.

_Il n'ira nulle part, cria Fudge. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. La preuve de son incompétence étant faite, je veux, ou non j'exige qu'il me signe une lettre de démission.

_Comment, hurla Dumbledore. Je vous l'interdis. Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer mes professeurs sans que je vous donne mon accord. Il est donc évident que vous ne l'aurez pas.

_Mais je ne vais pas le renvoyer. C'est lui qui va donner me sa démission.

_Et si je refuse de le faire? Demanda Thomas.

_Vous n'êtes pas en position de refuser. Je pourrais dire à tout le monde que vous êtes cousin avec Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom. Et qu'en plus vous l'avez aidé dans sa tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de Harry Potter.

_Vous savez que c'est faux.

_Et alors? Les gens se moquent de la vérité, ils croient tout ce qui est écrit dans les journaux.

_Et si j'accepte, vous me promettez de ne rien à ce sujet.

_Quel sujet? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez?

_D'accord, vous avez gagnez, je vais le faire.

Fudge en aurait sauté de joie. Il avait enfin gain de cause. Quant à sa soit disant promesse, il n'avait pas l'intention de la tenir. Il avait là un moyen de se venger et de faire renvoyer ce petit prétentieux de son poste au sein de L'organisation Mondiale de la Sorcellerie. Pourquoi s'en priverait-il. Il demanda son secrétaire de donner au professeur Salinger de quoi écrire sa lettre de démission.

_Non, lui répondit Percy, la tête bien haute.

_Comment ça non? Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Faites le tout de suite.

_Je viens de vous dire non.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Percy, se rebellait contre l'autorité, et refusa d'obéir à son patron. Qui aurait cru cela possible un jour? Il ne se contenta pas de le dire, il se rangea du côté de Thomas.

_Je suis vraiment désolé lui dit-il. Je ne peux plus le supporter, c'est au-dessus de me forces.

_C'est moi qui le suis. Je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps.

_Mais de quoi parle t-il? Percy je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait pour lui?

_J'ai effacé dans le registre le sort que Harry avait lancé chez son oncle. J'ai transmis toutes vos communications aux fondateurs. Je les ai averti lorsque vous avez décidé d'engager Maurice Roberts. J'ai dû faire d'autre chose, mais ça ne me revient pas en mémoire.

_Comment? Vous osez me trahir? Moi qui avais confiance en vous.

_Erreur; je ne vous ai pas trahi, puisque je n'ai jamais travaillé pour vous.

_Pour qui travaillez-vous?

_Pour Thomas. Et ne vous donnez pas la peine de renvoyer, je démissionne.

_Vous ne serez pas le seul.

Fudge prit de quoi écrire, alla se mettre devant le futur ex professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Vous écrivez, lui cracha t'il au visage.

Ce que fit Thomas, à contre cœur. Effectivement, il n'avait pu se montrer à la hauteur de sa tâche. Il avait montré de lui une bien mauvaise image. Si il voulait sauver les apparences, et le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait, il devait renoncer à son poste de professeur. Le papier lui fut arraché des mains, juste après qu'il l'ai signé.

_J'accepte votre démission. Vous avez une heure pour faire vos bagages.

_Comment ? Vous ne pouvez pas hurla Severus.

_Je peux au contraire. Pourquoi resterait-il ici? Et je pense qu'une heure pour faire ses bagages devrait largement lui suffire. Les ermites voyagent léger.

_Mais il est blessé. Vous le voyez bien. Il doit recevoir des soins rapidement.

_Il peut aller à l'hôpital pour ça.

_Il n'est pas en état de faire le trajet jusqu'à la-bas.

_Dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, il reprendra son poste. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile.

_J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Le professeur Roberts ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Il arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe, il était comme la mouche du coche.

_Juste votre nomination officiel au rang de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_C'est vrai?

_Malheuresement oui. Lui répondit Dumbledore. Vous, vous pouvez rester. Quant à vous Fudge vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

_Vous avez raison. Je pars tout suite après Salinger.

_Non, il ne part pas, il est mon invité. Rien ne me l'interdit?

_Effectivement. Mais il ne doit en aucun cas donner le moindre cours.

_Bien sûr

_Sa chambre doit revenir au professeur Roberts.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'il n'a plus le droit d'avoir un logement de fonction. Et puisqu'il est blessé, il doit se rendre à l'infirmerie.

_Et où ira t-il lorsqu'il ira mieux?

_Ça c'est votre problème. À vous de lui trouver de la place.

C'est tout seul et la tête haute que Fudge se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait eu le dernier mot, et il s'en allait sur une victoire. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Severus aida Thomas à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Puis il l'aida à retirer ses vêtements tachés par le sang, et lui donna la chemise de nuit réglementaire. Il irait lui chercher d'autres vêtements plus tard. Madame Pomsfresh examina rapidement son patient. La plaie n'était pas trop profonde, il suffirait de tout désinfecter et de faire quelques points de suture. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes pas plus. Puis elle mit son malade au lit, et lui ordonna de dormir. Il devait reprendre des forces, et avec un peu de chance, il serait rétablit dans une semaine.

* * *

Maurice Roberts lui était trop existé pour dormir. Il était content d'avoir une si belle chambre, qu'il décora rapidement à ses goûts. Puis il prit possession de son bureau. Pour cela il fit le grand ménage, en jetant tout ce qu'il n'était pas à lui dans la poubelle. Il ne prit pas la peine de trier les déchets, selon les catégories. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, mais aux elfes de maison. Ils étaient là pour ça non? Puis il s'installa à son bureau. Demain il avait des cours à donner, et la moindre des choses étaient de les préparer en avances.

**À suivre chapitre 15: Partir ou rester**

Merci de votre patience, ce chapitre a demandé beaucoup de travail, étant donné toutes les modifications qu'il y a eu par rapport au texte original.

J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire.

**See you**


	15. Partir ou rester

**Chapitre 15: Partir ou rester ( Calogéro)**

Quoi de plus naturel que respirer? On le fait simplement, sans même y penser. C'est ce qui permet à tout être vivant de le rester. En général c'est totalement indolore, mais pas toujours. Il se peut, dans certain cas, où cela ne s'applique pas. Quand on a couru trop vite, trop longtemps, et si en plus on est asthmatique, cela devient extrêmement douloureux. Imaginez ce qui peut se passer, l'air entre difficilement dans les poumons, malgré le fait qu'on respire la bouche ouverte. L'oxygène si chèrement obtenu alimente un feu permanent et constant dans les bronches, sans que rien ne puisse éteindre cet incendie intérieur. Il y a ensuite la peur de ne plus pouvoir aspirer, de ne plus être capable de le faire, puis la mort inévitablement. Et tout ceci ce passe dans un temps, incroyablement court, qui semble pourtant si long, quand on le subit.

À présent, vous avez une idée de ce que ce « pauvre » Voldemort est en train de vivre. Non seulement il avait dû fuir, comme un lâche, afin de sauver sa peau, mais en plus il n'avait pas été capable de le faire longtemps. Il n'avait fait que deux cents petits mètres, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Son corps venait de le lâcher. Ses jambes n'étaient plus en mesure de le porter, et encore moins de le faire avancer. Il avait en plus, des points de côtes, et la pénible sensation d'être transpercé de petites aiguilles au niveau des hanches, et des jambes.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible, ni aussi vulnérable. Il n'était plus en état de se défendre, et serait à la merci de n'importe qui, ou de n'importe quoi. Il vomit même le peu de potion qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac. Ce qui n'était pas un mal pour lui, puisque cela lui permit de se purger, et ce qui lui sauva la vie. Il fit un point rapide de la situation. Il réalisa que tout avait été calculé pour qu'il la fasse cette potion, qu'il avait été manipulé par son « nouvel ami, Managua ». Il ne payait rien pour attendre, enfin si, il devait retrouver ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir se venger. Il n'aurait pas dû rester à découvert sur cette route. Le plus prudent, serait d'aller se cacher, se faire le plus discret possible. Il en était parfaitement incapable, il n'en avait plus la force. Il fut contraint de rester assis sur le bord de la route. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, tout en espérant que personne vienne le déranger.

Ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Cinq minutes plus tard, il aperçut un homme venant droit dans sa direction. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, ce dernier était tellement médiatisé, il s'agissait du très estimé ministre de la magie, Fudge en personne. Ce dernier avançait d'un pas relativement rapide. Il était pressé de retourner dans son bureau, il avait quelques lettres à envoyer. Il était aussi fort contrarié de devoir le faire lui même, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus de secrétaire pour le faire à sa place. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se faire trahir de la sorte, et par un simple gratte papier. À l'avenir il se montrerait plus méfiant, et plus exigeant, pour le choix de ses futurs collaborateurs. Il était hors de question que ce genre d'incident puisse se renouveler. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa route puisse croiser celle de Voldemort. Ce dernier était parti bien longtemps avant lui, et aurait dû être très loin. Par chance, ce ne fut pas le cas. Oui c'était une chance pour lui, car il allait réussir là où un fondateur, Harry Potter, et Dumbledore avaient échoué, à savoir attraper et neutraliser l'ennemi public numéro un. Cela fera de lui un héros, ce dimanche deviendra même un jour fériée. Il avait assez rêvé, il devait agir au plus vite. Il sortit sa baguette et menaça le méchant avec.

_Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, dit-il fièrement. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retourné contre vous. Vous avez aussi le droit à un avocat, et si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, et bien l'état ne fera rien pour vous aider.

Il avait toujours voulu dire cette phrase, mais n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion de le faire. C'est chose faite à présent. À part la fin qu'il avait un peu modifié, volontairement bien entendu. Voldemort ne devait avoir aucune chance de se défendre et de s'en sortir. Il ne devait donc ne pas avoir d'avocat, ceci dit, il ne devait pas non plus en avoir les moyens. Il était hors de question que les contribuables le fasse à sa place.

_Vous allez sortir votre baguette avec deux doigts, puis vous la lancez dans ma direction. Si vous tentez de me lancer le moindre sort, je vous tue.

Toutes ces précautions étaient parfaitement inutiles, puisque Voldemort était dans l'incapacité de se défendre ou d'attaquer. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'obéir, et de le faire rapidement. Fudge avait un regard mauvais et devait attendre de sa part un geste de travers, afin de mettre en exécution ses menaces.

_D'accord, je me rends, lui répondit vous savez qui, tout en jetant sa baguette au pied du ministre. De toute façon je n'en ai plus besoin, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir.

_N'essayez pas de me duper avec vos mensonges. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de vous allongez bien gentiment au sol, et de mettre vos mains derrière la tête.

_Ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Je ne serais jamais reparti sans avoir tué Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, et Thomas.

_Vous n'auriez pas tué votre complice.

_Quel complice?

_Vous savez bien de qui je parle. De votre cousin le professeur Salinger.

_J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit le cas, mais non. Et puis il n'était même pas prévu qu'il soit présent. Il devait être mort.

_Comment ça mort? Pourquoi devrait-il l'être?

_Après la chute qu'il a fait, oui. Il n'avait aucune chance de survire à ses blessures.

_Chute? Blessures? Je ne comprends rien. Expliquez-moi clairement ce dont il s'agit.

Fudge ne s'était pas attendu à ça. À présent il connaissait la vérité. Cela avait pour mérite de remplir certain blanc, et d'expliquer la réaction du professeur Salinger, et le fait qu'il avait tenu à garder le silence. Il l'avait fait pour protéger deux de ses élèves, c'était tellement bête. Ce n'est pas lui qui en aurait fait autant. Il n'aurait jamais pris autant de risques pour sauver qui que ce soit non plus.

_Je crois que je me suis trompé à son sujet. Au moins il avait l'honnêteté de le reconnaître, même si c'était un peu tard pour ça. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû tout faire pour qu'il parte de Poudlard.

_Dumbledore ne ferait pas l'erreur de le renvoyer.

_Il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire, il a démissionné.

_Vraiment? Et à cause de quoi?

_Grâce à vous, et un peu à moi aussi.

_Qu'avez-vous pu lui faire?

_J'ai..

_En vérité, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Le principal est qu'il ne peut plus rien faire pour me contrer. Vous m'avez rendu un grand service.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi, étant donné que vous n'êtes plus rien. Vous n'êtes un menace pour personne à présent.

_Vous croyez que mes disciples ne feront rien pour me venir en aide? Ils sont déjà partis à ma recherche. Ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver, et vous savez ce qu'ils font vous faire? Ils vont vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous en mourriez.

Fudge se rendit compte qu'il avait fait passer son orgueil avant tout. Avant la sécurité de tous. Il n'était peut-être par trop tard pour y remédier. Il n'avait qu'à retourner à Poudlard, afin de demander de sauver sa peau, et demander de l'aide. Avec de la chance, ils auraient le temps de mettre Voldemort hors état de nuire, avant l'arrivée de ses amis, qu'ils arrêteraient aussi. Il fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, tourner le dos à un ennemi. Ce dernier en profita pour l'attaquer. Il avait récupéré assez de force pour lui sauter dessus. Il ne lui restait plus qu 'à se servir de ce qui lui restait de potion. Il allait obliger le ministre à tout boire. Finalement cela avait été une bonne chose qu'il en garde un peu sur lui, au cas où il devrait s'en servir de nouveau.

Peu habitué à ce genre de lutte au corps à corps, Fudge ne pu résister bien longtemps avant de subir les contres coups de la boisson empoisonnée. On aurait aimé dire qu'il était mort rapidement, et qu'il ne souffrit pas. Ce ne fut pas la cas. Ce qu'il vécut, fut vraiment horrible, au point qu'aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour le décrire. Il agonisa pendant de longues heures, avant de quitter ce monde cruel. Événement sans précédent qui ébranla le monde de la sorcellerie, et qui obligea à élire un nouveau ministre, dans la plus grande des précipitations.

* * *

La démission soudaine de Thomas en surpris plus d'un. Pourquoi s'était-il donné tant de mal pour revenir sur son lieux de travail, pour le quitter le lendemain? Oui il y avait eu un accident fort regrettable, mais personne ne lui tint rigueur. D'une part parce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, vu les circonstances. D'une autre part, il n'y avait aucune victime à déploré, aucun mort, et pas de blessé.

C'est pour cela que ce matin, ils se rendirent à leur premier cours de la semaine, défense contre les forces du mal, en traînant des pieds. Ils craignaient que les cours, ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Ils ne doutaient à quel point ils avaient raison. Ils espéraient un moment que le nouveau professeur ait une panne de réveil, et qu'il se réveille suffisamment assez tard, pour que le cours soit annulé. Ce ne fut pas le cas, le professeur Roberts fut d'une ponctualité, digne d'une montre suisse. Ce dernier avait même trouvé le temps de lire les notes que lui avaient laissées ses prédécesseurs. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec eux. Il n'aimait pas cette façon d'enseigner. Il comptait bien faire quelque chose pour y remédier, car rien à ses yeux ne valait l'ancienne méthode. Il releva la tête et jeta à ses élèves un regard froid et déterminé. Il ne leur dit rien, mais on pouvait comprendre qu'il les invitait à prendre rapidement place. C'est dans le plus grand des silences que les étudiants s'installèrent à leur place. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de faire le moindre effort, comme sortir leurs affaires de leur sac, et de suivre le cours.

Le professeur crut bon de se présenter, et de raconter sa vie. Comme si cela pouvait intéresser quelqu'un. Il leur détailla tout son parcourt professionnel, tous les postes qu'il avait occupé depuis qu'il était en âge de travailler. C'était long et ennuyant. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à se justifier de la sorte? Pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de prouver qu'il avait de l'expérience? Et quel âge pouvait-il avoir, pour avoir cumulé autant d'année de travail? Il conclut en précisant que contrairement au bellâtre, sous entendu le professeur Salinger, il devait son poste de professeur à la qualité de son enseignement et à son intelligence, et non à son physique. Cette dernière remarque, plus que dépassée, déplut beaucoup. Surtout qu'il n'était pas utile de le préciser. Seuls les aveugles ne se seraient pas rendus compte que son physique n'était pas un avantage. Quant à ses compétences, rien pour le moment permettait de prouver qu'il en ait. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à faire ses preuves. Mais ses élèves lui lasseraient t-ils cette chance? Apparemment non le manque total de réaction qu'il reçut en retour. N 'importe qui aurait pu en être découragé, mais pas le professeur Roberts, il en avait assez vu pour ne pas être intimidé pour si peu. Il fit l'appel, en prenant bien soin d'articuler le nom des étudiants. Une fois qu'il fut rassuré que tout le monde était bien là, il se leva afin de donner à chacun et à chacune un livre, dont le titre était : _Mieux apprendre, afin de comprendre, dans le but de se défendre_. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Surtout que ledit ouvrage n'était pas au programme et que tous les élèves avaient déjà celui qui l'était.

_ Ouvrez-votre livre, à la page soixante-dix-sept, dit-il. On va étudier les Harbingers.

Seule Hermione eut la curiosité de le faire. Elle fut aussi la seule à lever le doigt, dans le but de prendre la parole. Le professeur Roberts fut heureux, il avait au moins une élève avait envie de participer à son cours, et seulement après cinq minutes. Les autres ne tarderaient pas à en faire de même.

_Oui, Mademoiselle Granger, je vous écoute.

_Vous vous êtes trompé de page, ce cours se trouve à la page dix.

_Pardon? Je ne suis pas encore sénile, si je vous dis qu'il faut lire la page soixante-dix-sept, c'est parce que c'est effectivement celle là qu'il faut lire.

_Vous en êtes bien sûr?

_Pour qui vous vous prenez mademoiselle. Sachez que c'est moi qui l'aie écrit ce livre. Il est donc impossible de me tromper.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison, que le professeur Roberts tenait à se servir de ce livre et pas d'un autre. C'était par fierté et aussi pour leur montrer qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui.

_Pourtant vous parlez de créatures qui n'existent pas. Les Harbingers ne sont qu'une légende urbaine.

_Je vous trouve bien arrogante, pour me remettre en question de cette façon. Ils existent vraiment. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ils sont terrifiants. Il est primordial que vous appreniez à les combattre, parce que vous pourriez en croiser un. Tout ce que nous savons à leur sujet, nous le devons à un certain H. . Il a même écrit tout un livre sur eux.

_Non. Mais ce n'est pas parce que….

_Pas de mais. Ici le professeur c'est moi. Je suis donc le mieux placé, pour dire ce qui existe et ce qui n'existe pas. Maintenant je vais vous demander de lire et de le faire en silence. Vous dérangez vos camarades.

Les camarades en question ne pouvaient pas être gênés dans leur étude, puisqu'ils faisaient tout autre chose. Certains avaient sorti un roman, d'autre un magazine, il y en avaient même qui faisaient des mots croisés. Le tout avec une discrétion, digne des ninjas, puisque le professeur ne se rendit compte de rien. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Puis il y eut un bruit étrange, cela ressemblait au cri d'un cochon, ou le bêlement d'une chèvre. Ceci n'était pas logique et cela ne pouvait pas se produire, on avait jamais vu d'animaux dans une salle de classe. Il s'agissait simplement de ronflements. Hermione en fut déconcentré, elle avait du mal à étudier, elle était la seule dans ce cas. Elle y remédia en donna un coup de coude à son voisin, Ron. Si quelqu'un dormait en ce moment, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

_Aiiiiiiiiiiiie, cria t-il surpris par tant de violence. Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me frapper, ça fait vachement mal.

_Parce que tu dormais, et que cela ne se fait pas.

_Ah non, non. Je ne dormais pas.

_Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est qui?

Non seulement les ronflements ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, mais en plus, ils étaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapprochés. Hermione voulait savoir qui avait eu le culot de s'assoupir en classe et pendant un cours. Ce genre de chose ne se font pas, même si on était très fatigué, on devait faire un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle s'aperçut qu'aucun de ses camardes avaient sombré dans le sommeil. Elle continua ses recherches, elle finirait bien par trouver. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, c'était le professeur Roberts. Il était avachi sur sa chaise, sa tête était penchée sur le coté droit, de sa bouche ouverte, s'échappait un filet de bave. Ce n'était pas fréquent de voir un professeur finir sa nuit pendant ses heures de travail, c'était indigne de son rang, et une insulte à sa noble fonction. Mais où va le monde, si ceux qui sont censés les aider à apprendre, en était parfaitement incapable parce qu'ils étaient trop fatigués.

La jeune fille, se retourna une fois de plus, afin de faire face à ses camarades, et leur dire ce qu'elle en pensait.

_Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux, leur dit-elle. Le quel d'entre vous lui a jeté un sort d'endormissement?

Harry et Draco, se sentirent visé. Ils étaient aussi ceux qui avaient le plus de raison de le faire.

_Ce n'est pas nous, lui répondit Draco.

_Ah oui? Tu peux me dire pourquoi il s'est endormi?

_Regarde-le, il doit bien avoir cent-cinquante ans.

_N'importe quoi. Il ne peut pas être si vieux, les humains ne sont pas programmés pour vivre au delà de cent-vingt ans.

_Mais lui c'est différent. Il dort tout le temps, du coup il vieillit moins vite.

Hermione ne su jamais qui avait lancé le sort, et personne ne dénonça le coupable. Quant au professeur Roberts, il ne fut pas réveiller par ses élèves, et il fit plusieurs petites siestes. Qu'il dorme au lieu de travailler, avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore le prendrait sur le fait, et cela lui donnerait un prétexte pour se débarrasser de lui.

* * *

Il se passa quelque chose d'assez inattendu ce matin, lors du petit déjeuner. Un homme que personne ne connaissait entra dans la grande salle. Il l'avait fait tout naturellement, ne se donnant même pas la peine de demander l'autorisation de le faire. Comme s'il était chez lui. Il marchait la tête droite, et il dégageait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Il était élégant, et avait de la prestance, et portait un costume bien taillé. Il était grand, mince, sa peau était noire ébène, son crâne était rasé. Il avait du charme et il en était conscient. Il tenait dans sa main droite un attaché case, ce qui pouvait lui donner une ressemblance avec les démarcheurs à domicile, ou à un homme politique. Personne n'osa lui demander quoi que ce soit, ni à le ralentir. Il arriva finalement devant la table des professeurs, afin de s'adresser au directeur de l'établissement.

_Bonjour Monsieur. Dumbledore décida de rester poli malgré les circonstances. Vous pouvez me dire de qui vous êtes, et de quel droit êtes-vous entré ici ?

_Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Je me présente, je suis le nouveau ministre de la magie, Christian Ngamv.

_Le nouveau? Pouvez-vous me le prouver?

Ce qui était normal de demander un justificatif. N'importe qui pouvait se faire passer pour le ministre de la magie.

_Oui bien sûr.

Christian donna sa pièce d'identité et son agrégation de ministre de la magie.

_Merci. Mais dites-moi qu'est-il advenu à l'ancien?

_Vous n'êtes pas au courant?

_Mais au courant de quoi, enfin.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez fâcheux. Fudge a visiblement été assassiné, juste en bas de votre porte. Enfin la porte de l'école.

Ni Dumbledore, ni personne d'autre n'avait été au courant de cette nouvelle. Certes on ne l'aimait pas beaucoup ici, mais pas au point de souhaiter sa mort.

_Comment est-ce possible? Je l'ai vu i peine quelques jours. Savez vous comment cela est arrivé?

_Pas pour le moment. Une enquête a été ouverte.

_C'est vraiment horrible ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est pour m'annoncer la nouvelle que vous avez fait le déplacement, monsieur Ngamv?

_Non, je pensais que vous étiez déjà au courant. Je suis venu parce que je dois parler avec Sirius Black.

_Vous auriez du m'écrire pour me prévenir. Cela vous aurez évité un déplacement inutile.

_Vous auriez pu lui demander de partir, afin que je ne puisse pas le voir.

_Je n'aurais pas pu le faire, puisqu'il n'est pas ici.

_Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Je sais de source sûre qu'il est ici, et je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir sans l'avoir vu. Vous savez donc ce qui vous reste à faire, si vous voulez me voir repartir dans les plus brefs délais.

_C'est bon, je suis là, dit Sirius. Que me voulez-vous ajouta t-il, tout en dévisageant le nouveau venu.

_Bonjour monsieur Black. Je suis content de voir vous enfin. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, j'ai juste quelques papier à vous donner.

Le nouveau ministre ouvrit sa valise, afin de sortir quelques documents, qu'il présenta ensuite à Sirius. Ce dernier aurait faire un geste afin de prendre lesdits documents, mais il ne le fit pas. Comme si il avait peur de se faire mordre par un bout de papier. Il se méfiait de cet homme, venu de nulle part, et il ne savait rien de ses intentions. Il se contenta de le défier du regard. La tension entre les deux hommes, était palpable. Aucuns des deux n'osaient bouger, ni faire le moindre geste.

_Vous allez vous décider. Finit par dire Christian. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Par pitié prenez donc cette lettre, vous n'allez pas en mourir.

Le ton autoritaire de Christian donnait la chair de poule. Sirius prit son courage à deux mains, plus vite il aurait lu le courrier, plus vite il serait fixé sur son sort. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de trembler. Il jeta un coup d'œil au contenu, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui était écrit dessus.

_Pour être franc je ne vois pas pourquoi il est si important que je lise cette lettre.

_Moi, à votre place, j'aurais été content.

_Mais content de quoi? De retourner en prison? C'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit? Ne comptez pas sur moi pour me laisser faire, monsieur. Vous êtes aussi abjectes, non vous êtes pire que Fudge.

_Pourquoi vous me parlez de prison? Je viens de vous réhabiliter. Vous êtes un homme libre à présent, toutes les charges que vous aviez ont été annulées.

_Ma quoi?

_Réhabilitation. Vous avez été innocenté du crime pour lequel vous avez été jugé coupable. Vous ne risquiez plus rien dans le monde extérieur. Le ministère et moi-même vous demande de bien vouloir excuser cette erreur. En compensation de toutes ces années perdues, il est prévu de vos donner un petit dédommagement. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, avec le peu de budget qui m'est alloué pour le moment.

Sirius se senti un peu bête de s'être emporté de la sorte. C'est juste qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un jour, un ministre de la magie, fasse vraiment son travail, ni à ce quelqu'un de haut placé lui présente des excuses, pour l'injustice dont il avait été victime.

_Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vous n'y êtes pour rien après tout. Et merci d'être venu.

_Je vous en prie.

_Mais comment avez-vous su?

_J'ai trouvé un gros rat, enfermé dans une cage, sur mon bureau. C'était un cadeau de bienvenu d'un certain A.S. Il s'est relevé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rat, mais d'un sorcier ayant pris l'apparence de cet animal.

_ Peter Pettigrow, c'est bien lui?

_Oui, c'est lui. Il à tout avoué, afin d'échapper à la peine de mort. Il s'est montré très bavard, et il était impossible de l'arrêter.

_Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, lui dit Sirius.

_Vous n'avez rien à me dire, je ne fais que mon travail.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un ministre de la magie avait une conscience professionnelle. Il était important qu'il la garde et le plus longtemps possible. Il était aussi normal qu'il en soit remercié. Dumbledore, lui demanda si il avait déjà déjeuner, et que si ce n'était pas le cas, il pouvait rester afin d'y remédier. C'était la moindre des politesses de le faire et de ne pas manger devant un invité.

_C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, lui répondit Christian. Mais je crains de ne pas en avoir le temps. Fudge a laissé derrière lui beaucoup d'affaire inachevé.

Pourtant, il ne reparti pas tout de suite, puisqu'il sorti une autre feuille de sa sacoche.

_J'allais oublié. Je dois voir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pouvez-vous me dire où il se trouve?

_Avec grand plaisir. Il est tout à droite, tout au bout de la table.

Il se demanda bien ce que le nouveau ministre avait à dire au professeur Roberts. Christian de son coté, n'avait pas imagé le professeur aussi vieux. Il avait l'âge d'être à la retraite.

_Bonjour professeur. Lui dit-il. J'ai reçu une lettre de votre part, et j'aimerais en parler avec vous. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous voulez démissionner?

_Pardon? Vous pouvez pas parler plus fort?

_Je vous demander pourquoi vous tenez tant à démissionner. J'ai vu dans votre dossier que vous n'êtes ici que depuis le début de cette année scolaire. Ce n'est un peu trop tôt pour vous décourager. Je suis sûr que vous faites de votre mieux. Pourquoi baisser les bras aussi rapidement?

_Non, je n'ai pas besoin de faire la sieste monsieur. Je suis professeur, j'ai des cours à donner moi.

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

_Bien sûr que si, vous venez d'insinuer que je sommeillait et que je ferais mieux d'aller me recoucher immédiatement.

_Ceci est un mal entendu, mon cher, je vous parle de la lettre de démission que vous m'avez fait parvenir.

_Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour vous moi. Si vous avez des visons vous ferez mieux d'en parler au professeur Trelawney. C'est elle la spécialiste de ce genre de chose. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille. Il faut que je finisse de manger, parce que après je dois travailler, et il ne faut pas être en retard. Je dois donner l'exemple.

_Professeur Salinger. Le moment est mal choisi pour ce genre de plaisanterie, vous ne croyez pas ?

_Pardon. Ne m'insultez pas, mon nom c'est Roberts. Et ce depuis ma naissance.

Comment ne pas rire, face à un tel dialogue de sourd? Quelqu'un le firent, puis d'autre mimétismes. Ce fut le tour des professeurs, et du personnel encadrant, même les fantômes ne purent échapper à l'hilarité. Deux personnes seulement avait gardé leur sérieux, le professeur Roberts et Christian qui ne voyait rien de drôle à ce qui venait de dire.

_Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal? Demanda t-il un peu vexé.

_Non, c'est juste qu'il y a erreur sur la personne. C'est avec le remplaçant du professeur Salinger, le professeur Roberts avec qui vous parlez.

_Pourquoi ne me l'avoir pas dit?

_Parce que vous avez demandé à voir le professeur de défense contre les forces. Je pensais que vous voulez parler du professeur actuel.

_Effectivement j'aurais dû préciser le nom. Mais pourquoi en avoir choisi un aussi vieux pour remplacer celui qui à démissionné?

_C'est feu Fudge qui nous l'a imposé.

_ Je suppose que le professeur Salinger ne se trouve plus ici.

_Si, il est encore là.

_Vous pouvez me dire où il se trouve?

_Le plus simple, est qu'il vienne lui même.

Dumbledore demanda à Sirius d'aller chercher son collègue, qui était encore à l'infirmerie. Il revint peu de temps avec Thomas. Ce dernier avait bonne mine, il allait mieux que le jour de son retour. Son repos forcé lui avait fait du bien, et lui avait repris des forces. Au point qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul, avec l'aide de sa canne.

_Vous êtes bien le professeur Salinger? Demanda Christian. Cette fois ci il voulait être sûr de parler au bon interlocuteur.

_Oui, c'est moi. Et vous, vous êtes?

_Le nouveau ministre de la magie. Cette lettre, c'est bien vous qui l'avez écrite?

_Oui, je confirme, c'est moi.

_Vous avez été un peu flou, sur les raisons de votre démission. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus à ce sujet?

_Je n'ai pas su me montrer à la hauteur de ma tâche.

_Cela n'aurait donc rien à voir avec un chantage quelconque?

_Quel chantage?

_Celui que Fudge vous a fait. J'ai trouvé plusieurs lettres à ce sujet dans son bureau. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de garder l'information secrète.

_Vous comprenez à présent pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici. Toute cette histoire pourrait resurgir un jour.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible?

_Que l'histoire resurgisse. J'ai pris soin de tout effacer des registres. Plus personne ne pourra faire le lien entre vous et votre « cousin ». Quant à votre lettre de démission, je peux pas l'accepter.

_Ce n'est pas nécessaire, puisque Fudge l'a déjà fait.

_Je ne crois pas. Il ne l'a pas contre signé, voyez par vous même. Cette lettre n'a aucune valeur. Quant à moi, je refuse de la valider. Vous êtes donc toujours professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_Non, c'est moi le vrai professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, répliqua le professeur Roberts.

Ce dernier avait, enfin, finit de manger. Il en profita pour se mêler de la conversation des autres. Il avait tout entendu et surtout tout compris, comme quoi il n'était pas aussi sourd, ni aussi sénil que ça.

_C'est embêtant deux professeurs pour une seule matière. J'ai une idée, et si on demandait aux élèves qui ils veulent garder.

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Lui répondit Thomas, qui était sûr de ne pas être celui qui serait choisi. La réponse je la connais, je n'ai pas pu me montrer à la hauteur de ma tâche. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher des personnes malintentionné de pénétrer les lieux. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je pense repartir dans la soirée.

Thomas soupira. Il avait bien aimé enseigner dans cette école, les élèves étaient relativement réceptifs, prenant du plaisir à apprendre. Mais tout ceci appartenait au passé, il devait aller de l'avant, tourner la page, et demander l'annulation de son congés sans solde.

_Je pense au contraire qu'il faut leur demander leur avis. Ce sont eux les principaux intéressés non?Qui est d'accord pour que le professeur Roberts reste? Levez-vous si c'est le cas.

Personne ne réagit, ne parla, ni se leva. Visiblement personne était pour.

_D'accord. Maintenant, qui est d'accord pour que le professeur Salinger reste?

Cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas utile de demander de se lever, pour dire qu'ils le fassent. Ils le firent d'eux même et spontanément. Puis ils l'applaudirent. Thomas avait enfin, obtenu un accueil chaleureux, celui qu'il n'avait pas eu lors de sa première journée à Poudlard. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il en fut surpris et gêné, surtout vis à vis de son collègue, qui avait été ignoré par tout le monde. Il ne pensait pas que ses élèves lui demanderaient de rester, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient appris à son sujet.

_Vous l'avez votre réponse, professeur Salinger. Vos élèves souhaitent que vous restez.

L'ancien Thomas, l'ermite, aurait refusé tout net, préférant se réfugier dans la solitude. Pas le nouveau. Il resterait en parti, pour ne plus être à l'écart des autres. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'isoler.

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les discours. Je vous remercie pour votre confiance, je suis vraiment touché, dit-il à l'intention de ses élèves. Ce sera donc avec plaisir que je reprend mon poste de professeur.

Oui il n'était pas doué, mais au moins il était un peu plus bavard que le jour de la rentrée, et aussi un peu plus souriant. Il avait même un très joli sourire quand il le voulait.

Le seul à ne pas s'en réjouir était le professeur Roberts. Il n'avait pas gardé son travail très longtemps.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai signé un contrat de travail, je tiens à ce qu'il soit respecté.

_Le professeur Salinger aussi.

_Mais il a démissionné.

_Techniquement parlant non, il ne l'a pas fait. Du coup vous ne pouvez pas être engagé comme remplaçant. Et puis je crois qu'il y a une période d'essaie de dix jours sur votre contrat.

_Si vous le dites, je n'ai pas tout lu.

_Vous auriez dû. Mais c'est trop tard pour cela.

Le professeur Roberts fut invité à aller chercher toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre, et dans son bureau. On lui fit comprendre aussi que personne n'aurait besoin de son livre, et qu'il serait bien qu'il les mette dans sa valise avant de partir.

* * *

Voldemort avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui sort en cachette de ses parents, et qui devait regagner sa chambre, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il en était sorti. Pourquoi tenait-il à tant de discrétion? C'était pour éviter de justifier son absence, et plus encore son échec. Que penserait-on de lui, si on avait appris qu'il n'avait pas réussit à tuer Harry Potter, alors qu'il était sans défense, et qu'en plus il n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Ses disciples, se seraient moqués de lui. Il passerait pour l'idiot de son clan, dans le meilleur des cas. Le mieux était donc de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, tout oublier, et prier pour qu'il récupère un moment ou à un autre ses pouvoirs.

Une fois de plus il échoua. Malgré le fait qu'il ait pris toutes les précautions, comme avancer sur la pointe des pieds, longer les murs, respirer le moins possible. Si ce n'était pas suffisant, c'est parce la pièce qu'il devait traverser était remplie de Mangemorts. Comment passer inaperçu lorsque la salle était pleine de monde, ce qui était logique puisqu'il s'agissait de leur quartier général. Ces derniers ne le regardèrent pas. Tous les visages, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers une seule personne. La personne en question était Managua, il avait même pris place sur le trône du chef. Il n'avait rien à y faire, puisqu'il ne l'était pas. Par contre, il avait un sacrée culot, pour avoir attendu qu'il tourne le dos, pour lui voler son titre.

Voldemort se fraya un chemin, tant bien que mal, pour faire face à son cousin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être le jumeau de Thomas, vu le peu de ressemble entre ces deux là. Pour le moment il devait faire comme s'il ne savait rien à ce sujet. Il tenait enfin un atout dans sa manche. Il suffirait de bien s'en servir et au bon moment. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il devait faire profil bas, et surtout ne rien dire.

_On ne dit plus bonjour? Ce n'est pas très poli d'entré dans une pièce sans saluer les personnes qui se trouvent déjà là.

_Bonjour maître Managua.

_Et les autres, ils puent?

Voldemort fut obligé à dire bonjour à chaque Mangemorts, et en les nommant par leur prénom, cela lui prit plus d'une heure. Parce qu'il se trompa plus d'une fois, avant de trouver le bon nom. Mais pour sa décharge, ils se ressemblaient tous, sous leur cagoule.

_C'est mieux. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

_Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je suis le chef des Mangemorts. C'est moi qui les a crées, qui leurs à donnés un but dans la vie.

_Il s'agit d'une soirée privée. Il faut être un sorcier pour pouvoir y participer. Les crac mol n'ont rien à faire place ici.

_Mais je suis un vrai sorcier.

_Fort bien, prouve le moi.

_Pardon?

_Prouve-moi que tu es un sorcier. Lance-moi le sort que tu veux.

Voldemort était au pied du mur. Soit il refusait et il se faisait renvoyé de chez lui, soit il essayait et il subirait le même sort. Il décida de tenter sa chance, on ne sait jamais, il avait peut-être récupéré assez pour lancer un sort simple. Il agita sa baguette, dit n'importe quoi. Il ne se passa rien, ou presque, tout ce qu'il créa fut une simple bulle de savon, qui explosa peu de temps après.

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez les amis, s'exclama Alexandre, mais moi je trouve ça minable. Un enfant de cinq ans, aurait mieux fait. Vous désirez toujours qu'il reste votre chef?

Personne ne pourrait répondre oui à une telle question. Voldemort était désormais un «has been », il n'était plus rien dans sa propre organisation. Il entendit donc tout le monde hurler un non. C'est fou comme ce simple mot de trois lettres peu faire mal lorsqu'il est prononcé.

_Vous ne pouvez pas me chasser.

_Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu peux rester si tu veux. Mais tu dois le mériter.

_Que dois-je faire?

_Va chercher un balais.

_Pourquoi? Vous voulez jouer au Quidditch?

_Non pas du tout. C'est pour sa première fonction que tu vas en avoir besoin. Faire le ménage. Regardes les sols, j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi sale.

Dépêche-toi un peu.

Voldemort ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Il venait de descendre l' échelle social dans un temps record et du premier coup. Il fit tout de même ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il devait faire croire qu'il était soumis, résigné, et qu'il ne se rebellerait pas contre l'autorité.

**Merci d'avoir lu,** vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez ou pas, rien ne vous oblige à le faire.

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec ce chapitre**

**À suivre dans le chapitre 16: Je t'emmène où je t'aime**

**See you**


	16. Je t'emmène où je t'aime

**Chapitre 16: Je t'emmène où je t'aime ( Calogéro)**

Certains attendaient avec impatience le mois de décembre. Pourquoi? Les jours étaient relativement courts, le soleil presque invisible, et en plus il faisait froid. C'était aussi la magie des fêtes de fin d'année. Les décorations dans les vitrines des magasins, la bonne humeur, les joies du sport d'hiver, les batailles de boules de neige. Le jour de Noël, on prenait plaisir à réunir toute la famille, passant un bon moment avec tous ceux qu'on aime. Les repas étaient un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas grave, on était pas pressé. Et puis il y avait les cadeaux que l'on offrait, ceux que l'on recevait.

On aimerait que tout se passe bien ce jour là. Que rien ne puisse gâcher cette fête, que l'on attend avec la plus grande impatience. Mais est-ce vraiment toujours le cas à chaque fois? On a beau tout faire pour que tout se passe bien, il arrive que tout parte en eau de boudin, en cacahuète. Les disputes, les rancunes, les non dits, peuvent s'incruster ce jour-là. Plus il y a d'invités, et plus il y a de chance que cela arrive. Revenir à une situation normale devient difficile, voir impossible. Vous seriez étonné d'apprendre le nombre de fois où cela se termine mal. Les chiffres ne seront pas communiqués, afin de garder l'esprit de Noël intacte. Mais on peut néanmoins, parler d'une de ces fêtes. Les faits se sont déroulés un 25 décembre, dans la maison d'un certain Harry Potter.

Tout commença vers dix heures du matin. Fred et George avaient décidé de participer à leur façon, en mettant un peu d'ambiance, selon leur dire. Pour cela rien de plus simple. Ils reprenaient, avec le plus grand des sérieux, tous les chants de noël qu'ils connaissaient. Rien de bien méchant à priori. Sauf que toutes les paroles étaient déformées, et que les petites comptines n'avaient plus rien de mignon. C'était insultant, et l'esprit de Noël venait de se faire assassiner, rien que ça. Personne à part eux deux, étaient sensibles à ce genre d'humour. Plus particulièrement ceux qui s'étaient donnés du mal pour tout préparer, et qui trouvaient injuste que ces deux là ne le fassent pas. Ce qui ne les découragea en rien, jusqu'à ce que leur mère intervienne. Le regard qu'elle leur lança leur suffit. Ils avaient été peut-être trop loin, et ils risquaient de recevoir la correction qu'ils méritaient. Il était hors de question de se faire punir un jour de Noël. Le mieux était de prendre la fuite, la maison était bien assez grande pour cela. Ils avaient en plus l'avantage de courir plus vite que leur mère. Dans le doute, ils décidèrent de la ralentir un peu, en semant quelques obstacles. Le beau sapin que Harry, Draco et Ron, avait décoré avec soin, se retrouva couché au sol. Les décorations, boules, guirlandes, furent piétinés. La belle nappe que Hermione avait repassée avec soin, fut jetée comme un vieux mouchoir, au visage de leur poursuivante. Quand à la belle crèche qu'avait confectionnée Bill et Charlie, servait à présent de cale porte, empêchant qui que ce soit de sortir de la salle à manger. Ce qui laisserait aux deux fauteurs de troubles, le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Les autres volontaires, se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue, afin qu'ils puissent se restaurer. Le problème est qu'il ne suffit pas de vouloir être un cordon bleu, pour le devenir, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde. La cuisine est tout en art, qui ne s'apprend pas en lisant des livres, mais sur le tas. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La viande, fut mise directement dans le four, sans préchauffage au préalable, et y resta bien trop longtemps, puisqu'elle en sortit carbonisé. Les légumes ne furent pas épargnés, en plus d'être très mal coupés, ils furent trop assaisonnées, brefs ils étaient immangeable. Quand au désert un gâteau, fut tout simplement renversé sur le sol, avant la cuisson. En résumé, il s'agissait d'un repas complètement raté.

Midi sonna, c'était en théorie l'heure où on commençait à avoir faim. Il était temps de passer à table. Ce qui dans ce cas, n'aurait servi à rien puisqu'il n'y avait rien à manger. Et puis il y avait du ménage à faire, afin de réparer les bêtises qu'avaient faites les jumeaux diaboliques. Ces derniers n'avaient pas été très loin, ils furent rapidement trouvés par leur père, et ramenés dans le salon par la peau du cou. Ils reçurent, comme présent, un balais, une serpillière et un seau d'eau. C'étaient leurs bêtises, c'étaient donc à eux de faire le ménage. En théorie personne ne devait les aider, mais cela aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps de remettre le salon en ordre. Les garçons s'occupèrent de remettre la table, de redresser le pauvre sapin, qui avait perdu la moitié de ses épines dans la chute. Il ne restait plus qu'à préparer de nouveau le déjeuner, avec le peu de vivre qu'il leur restait. Natacha, se dévoua, et fit un plat à la hauteur de ses talents culinaires. Ce serait des pâtes au beurre, avec une tranche de jambon, ou de blanc de poulet. Et en dessert, ils devraient se contenter de quelques biscuit sec. Cela ne ressemblait plus à un menu de Noël. Mais est-ce le plus important? Ce qui devait l'être était de partager un repas tous ensemble et de passer un bon moment.

Mais l'envie de la faire la fête semblait avoir quitté le navire. Le fait d'être assis devant des assiettes vide, y était pour beaucoup. Ils attendaient avec impatience la fin de la cuisson des pâtes. Dix minutes, ce n'est pas très long, sauf quand on a vraiment très faim. C'est pile à ce moment qu'arriva un invité plus qu'improbable, et pas vraiment attendu non plus.

_Désolé du retard. Il nous a fallu un de temps que prévu pour nous préparer.

Harry reconnu immédiatement le timbre de voix si particulier de son professeur Rogue. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas invité personnellement. Il n'aurait donc pas dû venir, et pourtant il était là. Chose encore plus étrange, il parlait de lui au pluriel. Pourquoi utiliser ce « nous » alors qu'il était seul? Et pourquoi avait-il pris du temps pour se préparer? Ce n'était pourtant pas son style de prendre soin de sa tenue. Au contraire, il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements noirs.

_Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir retardé. Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre, tu aurais pu partir avant moi.

_Et tu serais venu comment? Tu aurais trouvé le chemin tout seul?

_J'ai bien réussi à le faire une fois. Il n'y a donc aucune raison que je ne puisse pas le refaire.

_Bien sûr que non. Tu te serais perdu, et tu aurais passé la journée à errer comme une âme en peine dans la ville.

_C'est très joli, ce que tu viens de dire. Tu as pensé à faire de la poésie?

_C'est ça moque toi de moi. Mais moi au moins, j'ai le sens de l'orientation.

Severus n'avait pas perdu la boule, c'était rassurant. Il ne parlait pas non plus tout seul, il était venu avec une autre personne. Harry reconnu immédiatement la voix de Thomas, il en eut plus lorsqu'il le vit. Il avait fait un effort dans le choix de ses vêtements, ils étaient un peu plus soignés que ceux qu'il portait tous le jours. Il avait même pris la peine de bien se coiffer. Cela expliqué pourquoi il n'arrivait que maintenant, cela avait du lui prendre du temps. Quant à Severus, il n'avait pas fait le moindre effort, il était venu avec ses habits habituels.

_Visiblement monsieur a mis trop de temps. Regarde il n'y a plus rien à manger, on est arrivé trop tard. Dire que je n'ai rien avalé ce matin, et j'ai très faim.

Severus ne se doutait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Les apparences étaient trompeuses.

_Bonjour, professeur Rogue, Thomas. Répondit Harry. Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. Installez-vous, le repas ne va plus tarder à être prêt.

_Comment ça, ça va être prêt? Vous n'auriez pas pu vous y prendre plus tôt? Lui répondit Severus, indigné par tant de laisser aller.

_On a eu un,… un léger contre temps.

Harry donna peu d'explication, sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier, surtout que cela risquait d'être un peu long de tout raconter.

_C'est le duo infernal qui est responsable de ce fiasco, dit Severus.

_Non, non. S'indignèrent les deux nommés. Nous on a juste détruit toutes les décorations.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi d'être fier.

Réponse collective qui venait droit du cœur. Fred et George s'en excusèrent une fois de plus, tout en se doutant que leurs parents, le ressortiraient plus d'une fois, contre eux. Oui ils n'y avait pas de quoi être fier.

Natacha, fut troublée par l'arrivée de ses deux collègues. Au point d'en oublier la casserole, et les nouilles, qui étaient toujours sur la plaque de cuisson. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine, en espérant ne pas avoir trop attendu. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que les pâtes étaient cuites, même un peu trop, puisqu'elles étaient même collées les unes sur les autres, formant un gâteau de nouilles. Tant pis, il faudra faire avec, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer. Personne à part son frère ne lui fit de remarque. Remus lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas encore bonne à marier, et qu'elle finirait vieille fille, puisqu'elle n'était pas capable de faire un plat simple. Molly prit sa défense, solidarité féminine oblige. Elle lui proposa même de lui donner quelques conseil. Cela eut pour effet de la faire rougir, et d'avoir une irrésistible envie de se cacher sous la table. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, si on en oublié la présentation. C'était juste un peu fade, chacun rajouta un peu de sel, le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne pas vexer la cuisinière.

Percy était présent lui aussi Il n'avait plus aucune raison de mentir à sa famille, et il put leur expliquer ce qu'il avait vraiment fait ces derniers mois. C'est révélations surprirent ses parents, et lui valurent le respect de Fred et George. Ils ne s'étaient jamais attendu que le plus respectueux du règlement, de leur fratrie, puisse jouer double jeu, et aussi longtemps sans se faire prendre. Il n'étaient pas les seuls, à saluer son courage. Maugrey fut l'un de cela.

_Vous avez pris beaucoup de risques, jeune homme, lui dit-il. Et ceux qui pour qui vous l'avez fait, en ont-ils fait autant?Bien sûr que non. Les fondateurs, n'ont pas une once de courage, et tout ce qu'ils savent faire, c'est de donner des ordres, en restant bien sagement à l'abri dans leur grand bureau. C'est pitoyable.

_Je ne vous permets pas de dire ça! Lui répondit Remus, qui s'était incrusté, sans rien demander, dans la conversation des autres.

_Et moi je ne vous permets pas non plus de m'interdire de dire la vérité. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Qu'ont ils fait lorsque le jeune Potter a annoncé le retour du seigneur des ténèbres? Je vais vous le dire, rien du tout, aucun n'a réagit, ni fait quelque chose.

_Avez-vous oublié que ma sœur Natacha, a quitté temporairement son travail à L'O.M.S, pour nous aider?

_Je ne voudrais pas me montrer irrespectueux envers votre sœur. Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle a mis autant de temps pour réagir.

Ce n'était pas correct de sa part de s'attaquer de la sorte à Natacha. Le fait qu'elle soit là , ne semblait même pas le gêner, ni l'empêcher de dire du mal d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à subir ce genre de critique, et encore moins à devoir se justifier.

_Mais ce que je venais d'être engagée à L'O.M.S, et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de prendre mon travail. Je devais attendre un peu, avant de demander des congés.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier ma grande, lui répondit son frère pour la rassurer. Le plus important c'est ce que tu as fait pour nous aider. C'est grâce à ton intervention auprès de Fudge que les choses ont commencé à tourner à notre avantage. Pouvez-vous en dire autant Maugrey?

_D'accord, d'accord vous avez raison sur ce point. Mais reconnaissez qu'elle est la seule. Les autres quant à eux n'ont pas bougé. Ils se sont contentés de planter leur tête dans le sable, comme les autruches.

_Les autruches ne cachent pas leur tête dans le sable. Pourquoi vous ne les aimez pas ?

_Pourquoi voulez-vous que je n'aime pas les autruches. Ce sont de très jolis oiseaux qui ne savent pas voler. Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas les aimer, ce n'est pas de leur faute.

_Je ne parlais pas des autruches, mais des fondateurs. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne les appréciez pas?

_Parce qu'il y en a qui les aime? Personne, à ma connaissance en tout cas.

Les adolescents auraient aimé passer un réveillon de Noël tranquille, sans que personne ne se disputent pour des broutilles. Cela avait déjà mal commencé, et ils avaient espéré que cela finisse mieux. Ce genre de conversations n'avaient tout simplement pas sa place, ce n'étaient pas le meilleur moment, ni l'endroit pour évoquer ce genre de chose. Ils assistèrent impuissant à la joute verbale qui opposait deux de leur ex professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ces deux là, ne s'étaient jamais disputés, par en leur présence jusqu'à présent. Ils semblaient bien amers, et chacun semblait persuadé d'avoir la vérité absolu, rien que ça. Le quels des deux allaient avoir le dernier mot? Remus Lupin, ou Alastor Maugrey? Ce dernier s'aperçut que ses anciens élèves écoutaient d'une oreille, un peu trop distraire à son goût. Ils devaient être plus attentifs et être prévenus. C'était son devoir d'aîné de le faire, instruire les plus jeunes, leur ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses, dont on ne leur parlait presque jamais.

_Les enfants, vous n'avez pas idées de ce que certains d'entre eux ont pu faire pour accéder au pouvoir. Je vais vous le dire, moi, vous devez savoir que….

_Alastor! Dumbledore, lui coupa ouvertement la parole. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'auror continuer son discours. Je vais vous demander de parler d'autre chose.

_Et pourquoi je vous prie? Ils sont bien assez grands pour entendre ce que j'ai à leur dire. Cessez de les surprotéger.

_Sachez qu'il y a un temps pour tout, y compris pour partager un bon moment, autour d'un repas. Je reconnais que certains fondateurs n'ont pas eu un comportement exemplaire dans le passé. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tous les mettre dans le même panier. La plupart, font un travail exemplaire, et ils n'ont rien à se reprocher.

_Rien à se reprocher? Vous savez tout comme moi, à quel point ils peuvent être lâches. Ils se cachent derrière leurs titres, et passent la journée à se regarder le nombril. C'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour empêcher, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, d'accéder au pouvoir. Ils l'ont laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et qu'ont ils fait l'année dernière, lorsqu'il est revenu ?Rien du tout! Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que c'était prévisible. Parce que leur chef actuel, Paul, non c'est Samuel, ah non c'est Richard Salinger. Le plus important c'est qu'il est un descendant direct de Serpentard. Il est donc tout à fait possible qu'il partage les même idées que son ancêtre, et qu'il soit venu en aide à Vous Savez Qui. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il aurait quitté son travail sans rien dire à personne, et qu'il ne donne plus signe de vie. Vous trouvez cela normal vous? Pas moi, et je ….

Maugrey fut un nouvelle fois coupé dans son discours. Mais cette fois-ci c'était par Severus.

_JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE DIRE AUTANT DE MAL DE THOMAS. VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE LUI, NI DE TOUT CE QU'IL LES RISQUE QU' IL PREND POUR NOUS AIDER.

Maugrey sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le maître des potions sortir ainsi de ses gonds.

_Thomas? Ah oui maintenant que vous me le dites, vous avez raison, c'est Thomas Salinger. Et je ne dis que la vérité à son sujet rien de plus. J'aimerais tant l'avoir en face de moi, je pourrais lui dire tout ce que je pense de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus défendait cet homme. Ce n'était pas son genre, lui qui était solitaire et qui n'avait aucun ami, ni même de simple copain. De plus le maître des potions, n'était pas le seul à le regarder froidement. Son voisin de droite, en faisait autant. Qui était-il? Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, il ne lui donc avait fait aucun tord. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de se montrer aussi hostile envers lui.

_Monsieur, lui dit-il. Je pourquoi vous me fixez de cette façon? Vous pourrez avoir la correction de vous présenter, ce serait la moindre des politesses de le faire.

_Je suis le « nouveau » professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_C'est donc vous qui avez repris ce poste ? C'est marrant, je vous imaginais un peu plus vieux. C'est courageux de votre part, d'avoir accepter de prendre cette place. Pouvez-vous au moins me dire votre nom, pour que je saches qui je dois remercier.

_Paul, Samuel, Richard, Thomas, l'ermite, le lâche, le sauvage. Vous avez le choix, prenez celui qui vous préférez, personnellement je m'en moque.

_Vous me faites une blague, c'est ça?

_Pas du tout. Parce que si cela avait été le cas, je vous aurais parlé de l'histoire du nain, de l'elfe et du hobbit, qui entrent dans un café. Si vous profitiez de ma présence, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de moi? Je vous écoute. Je tiens, tout de même, à préciser que je ne me suis pas enfui de mon travail, sans prévenir personne.

_Comment voulez-vous que je le sache? Surtout que ce n'est la première fois que vous disparaissez.

_Vous vous êtes demandé pourquoi? J'avais peut-être de bonnes raisons de le faire?

_J'avoue ne pas m'être posé la question.

_Cela ne vous a pas empêché de me juger, sans chercher à me comprendre. C'est tellement plus facile d'écouter toutes ces rumeurs, et de les répéter bêtement.

_Tout ne doit pas être faut à votre sujet. Pour preuve, vous ne m'avez pas arrêté. Vous n'avez rien fait pour vous défendre.

_Je tiens à connaître ce qui peut être dire dans mon dos. Savoir ce que vous pensez vraiment de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de mépris de votre part. Oui je sais Albus, vous allez me dire que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça. Mais je demande à avoir le droit de répondre. C'est à cause de gens comme lui que j'ai éprouvé le besoin de m'isoler un peu, et que je regrette d'être revenu à la civilisation.

Bien que Thomas ait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, il n'avait pourtant pas haussé le ton. Il donnait l'impression d'être triste, peiné, voir fatigué d'entendre toutes ses horreurs à son sujet. C'est aussi pour cela que Dumbledore le laissa s'exprimer, afin de lui laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer.

_Puis-je les connaître vos raisons?

_Non, désolé. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Il y avait comme du gaz dans l'eau. Cela pouvait exploser à tout moment. Le mieux était d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet. Ce que fit Molly, en espérant que cela ferait retomber toute cette tension.

_Monsieur Salinger, excusez-moi. Mais il me semble que je vous ai déjà vu? C'était bien vous qui avez ramené Harry ici, après sa fuite de chez son oncle?

_Oui, c'était moi. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendriez de moi. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

_Vous savez Thomas, je n'oublie jamais un visage. Surtout un aussi sympathique comme le votre. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu avec votre épouse?

_Mon épouse? Mais, je ne suis pas marié.

_Vous portez pourtant, une alliance. C'est bien la preuve que l'êtes, non?

_Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas.

_Alors pourquoi en porter vous une?

Sans le savoir Molly avait touché là où cela faisait le plus mal. Thomas en perdit son sourire, son visage se referma, se figea, ne refléta qu'une immense tristesse. Pourtant ses yeux restèrent sec. Sa pudeur lui interdisait de pleurer en publique. Il se leva brusquement de table, comme s'il avait envie de partir avant la fin du repas.

_Thomas, s'exclama Harry. Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé. Mais si tu ne veux pas rester avec nous, je comprendrais.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller. Je dois me rendre aux toilettes. Tu peux me dire où elle se trouve?

_Oui, c'est tout au bout du couloir, sur ta droite. C'est écrit dessus, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal pour les trouver.

_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? S'étonna Molly. Si vous ne voulez pas que l'on sache que vous êtes marié, il ne fallait pas garder votre alliance.

_Vous vous mêlez toujours des affaires des autres?

_ Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu la façon dont Natacha vous regarde depuis le début du repas. Si vous étiez un gentleman, vous lui aurez dit la vérité. Pourquoi ne l'avez pas fait?

Effectivement Natacha avait beaucoup regardé son collègue de la soirée, étant donné qu'elle était placé à sa droite. Elle avait tout fait, pour être la plus discrète possible, et ne pensait pas que quelqu'un fasse attention. Elle se sentie gênée pour avoir été prise en « flagrant délit ». Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Thomas aussi, surtout parce que lui, il n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'une femme puise être attiré par lui, il n'avait rien faire dans ce sens. Et s'il n'avait rien dit, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait de sa vie privée. Il ne voulait pas l'étaler devant des personnes qu'il ne connaissait que, depuis quelques heures tout au plus.

_Je suis veuf, c'est ça la vérité. Si j'ai toujours mon alliance, c'est juste parce que c'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste de la femme.

Il en avait assez dit, il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Il quitta la pièce rapidement, ne laissant pas à son interlocutrice le temps de lui répondre, ou de lui poser d'autre question.

_Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Molly n'avait pas voulu se montrer trop indiscrète. Si elle avait posé la question, c'était pour protéger Natacha, et s'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse trop d'illusion, en fantasmant sur un homme marié.

Quant à Maugrey, il savait à présent pourquoi celui qu'on surnommé l'ermite, avait éprouvé le besoin de s'isoler pendant un moment. La façon dont il en avait parlé, prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas remis de son deuil, et qu'il en souffrait toujours.

C'est dans le plus grand silence, qu'ils finirent leur assiette. Plus personne n'osait parler, de peur de dire quelque chose de travers sans le vouloir. Le seul à ne pas manger, était Harry. Il semblait inquiet, craignant sans doute que son professeur ne soit reparti, sur un coup de tête, sans rien dire à personne. Molly se sentait encore plus coupable, elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine à ce jeune homme, ni à Harry qu'elle aimait comme si il était l'un de ses enfants. Elle se leva, s'excusa de quitter la table, et sorti de la pièce à son tour.

C'est dans la cuisine, qu'elle trouva Thomas. Ce dernier était assit sur une chaise, à regarder le sol. Il devait avoir un peu honte de sa conduite, et n'osait pas revenir dans le salon. Elle pouvait le comprendre. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'installa à ses cotés, se contentant de le regarder avec tendresse. Elle posa une main amicale et rassurante sur l'épaule, l'invitant à extérioriser son chagrin au lieu de le garder pour lui. C'est ce qu'il fit en lui parlant de sa femme, et des raison de sa mort. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait de la sorte. Molly trouva les mots justes, ceux qu'il fallait dire en de telles circonstances. Puis elle lui proposa de retourner au salon, afin de manger le désert, quelques biscuits secs accompagnés d'un bon café.

La première chose que fit Thomas, une fois de retour dans le salon, fut de leur demander de bien vouloir lui pardonner. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions. Personne ne lui aurait demandé de le faire, mais ils apprécièrent qu'il le fasse. C'était humain de s'emporter de temps en temps, surtout quand on avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Natacha aussi fut contente de le revoir. Pendant un moment, elle s'était sentie impressionnée par le prestige de son collègue. Elle avait même pensé qu'il était froid, insensible. Elle s'était trompée à son sujet, il était capable d'avoir des sentiments. Il pouvait s'enflammer rapidement et s'en excuser après. Elle lui posa sa main sur son bras, lui demandant comment il allait. Question des plus simples il est vrai, mais qu'on ne pose pas toujours. Thomas ne fuit pas son contact, lui répondit simplement, et lui fit un petit sourire, triste, mais un sourire quand même.

Ce fut le dernier accident de la journée. Le reste du repas se finit dans une bonne ambiance. Il y eut même quelques blagues, des farces, et beaucoup de fou rire. Fred et George en profitèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard. Ils regrettaient presque de ne plus être en âge de faire des études, ils auraient bien aimé les avoir en tant que professeur. Ils trouvaient même que Thomas pouvait être cool, malgré qu'il soit un fondateur, et relativement âgé.

C'est avec beaucoup de regret que tout ce petit monde se sépara. Il se faisait tard, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Certains devraient en faire autant, car tous n'avaient pas la chance d'être en vacances. Harry préféra n'inviter personne à dormir, malgré le fait qu'il y avait bien assez de place pour cela. Non ce n'était pas par égoïsme, ou juste un peu. C'est qu'il tenait à passer un peu de temps seul en compagnie de Draco. Il proposa tout de même à Thomas de rester pour la nuit. C'était lui qui habitait le plus loin, et qui aurait eu le plus de difficulté pour rentrer chez lui.

_J'ai préparé une chambre si tu veux rester cette nuit.

_Merci, c'est gentil. Mais Severus habite pas loin, et il m'a invité à passer la nuit chez lui.

C'est au moment où il devait dire au revoir qu'il se souvint qu'il avait un cadeau à lui donner. Il lui demanda de patienter un peu, il avait quelque chose à lui donner. Thomas ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un cadeau. Il était venu pour passer une bonne journée, pas pour recevoir quelque chose en retour. Le quelque chose en question, était la photo qu'il avait mis dans son bureau. Celle qui croyait définitivement perdu, après qu'un certain Roberts ait mis toutes ses affaires à la poubelle.

_J'aurais pu te la rendre plus tard, mais je tenais à changer le cadre. Celui d'origine était cassé, et j'ai eu du mal à en trouver un autre.

_Tu n'étais pas obligé de te donner autant de mal. Mais j'apprécie ce que tu as fait, et je te remercie.

_Eh oh. Faut y aller Thomas, j'ai sommeil moi, se plaignit Severus, tout en faisant semblant de bayer.

_Oui, oui, on y va. Pardon Severus. On se revoit à la rentrée les enfants.

_À l'année prochaine, lui répondirent Harry et Draco, avant de refermer la porte, et de tourner le verrou, afin que personne ne puisse revenir.

* * *

Une fois seuls les deux amants allèrent dans leur chambre. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, sans personne pour les déranger. Ce moment là, ils l'attendaient autant qu'ils le redoutaient. Ils devaient aller au delà de leur peur et de leur pudeur. S'abandonner totalement à l'autre, et se laisser faire. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux, ils s'attendaient à partager un moment magique, ce fut tout le contraire, catastrophique.

Ils y avaient pourtant mis beaucoup de bonne volonté, de cœur à l'ouvrage. Ce qui ne les empêcha de faire quelques maladresses. Leurs gestes étaient d'une grande fébrilité. Les baisers qu'ils s'échangèrent ne procurèrent aucune sensation, aucune émotion. Ils passèrent à la vitesse supérieur, la découverte du corps de l'autre, les caresses sensuelles déclencha une augmentation du désir. Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant, ils ne furent pas en mesure de concrétiser leur envie, et tout retomba à plat, comme un soufflet raté, sorti trop tôt du four. Ils venaient de vivre leur premier échec, leur première déception.

Draco se confondu en excuse, il n'avait pas assuré son rôle. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu. Il lui promit de lui laisser, un peu plus tard, une autre chance de faire ses preuves. Il était un peu déçu, mais préféra le garder pour lui, il ne voulait pas mettre trop de pression sur les épaules de son compagnon. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, dans l'espoir de dormir un peu. La journée avait longue, et il avait bien besoin de récupérer. Une fois de plus ses rêves furent assez sombre, dramatique mêlant l'ombre et la poussière, l'horizon et la terre, l'enfer et la lumière. C'était la destruction, la désolation, le tout en gris et noir, comme si les couleurs n'avaient jamais existé. Il n'avait aucun contrôle des évènements, regardant ses proches tomber les uns après les autres.

Il s'en voulut d'être aussi faible et de ne pas avoir réussi, une fois de plus, à fermer son esprit. Il en avait assez d'être à la Mercie de ce Voldemort. Il mettrait son orgueil de coté, et il retournerait voir Severus pour le supplier de le venir en aide. Il était prêt à consacrer tout son temps libre, afin d'être plus fort.

* * *

Le silence était pensant, l'absence de bruit était stressante. Cela rappelait à Voldemort à quel point il était seul. Lui aussi n'était pas d'humeur à festoyer. Alexandre, alias Managua, qui était aussi un de ses cousins, lui avait tout pris. Il avait tout perdu, son statut, ses disciples, sa fierté. S'il ne faisait rien, on finirait même par en oublier son nom.

Vengeance, tout son être la réclamait. Alexandre devait recevoir la punition qu'il méritait, il devait souffrir mille morts, avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Voldemort l'aurait bien fait lui-même, s'il avait été assez fort pour cela. Qui pouvait l'être assez pour lui rendre service? Pas un de ses anciens « amis». Ces derniers étaient bien trop lâches, et ne se rebelleraient contre leur nouveau maître. Il ne lui restait plus que son homme de main. Un homme que personne n'avait vraiment vu, dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Un fantôme. C'était le meilleur choix, on ne peut pas se méfier d'une personne qui n'a pas d'identité.

Qu'allait-il faire après? Allait-il épargner les Mangemort? Les torturer pour leur apprendre le prix de la trahison? Leur pardonner ou les tuer? Profitez, amusez vous mes petites souris, le chat ne va pas tarder à revenir et allait sûrement en croquer quelques-unes unes, pour l'exemple. Ensuite il pourrait reformer les rangs de sa nouvelle armée.

Plus personne ne pourrait douter de lui. Il serait enfin le maître incontesté et inconstatable de la magie. Tous s'inclineront devant lui, tous lui obéiront quel que soit ses ordres. Dans ses rêves, il se voyait tout vêtu de blanc, être l'égal du Dieu de la guerre, Arès ou Mars, selon les croyances grecques ou romaine. Il réserverait à son autre cousin, l'imprévisible Thomas, un sort bien pire que la mort. Il en ferait son esclave personnel, à qui il pourrait demander de faire tout et n'importe quoi, tout le temps et n'importe quand. Thomas fais-ci, fais-ça, va me chercher tel chose, ne me regarde pas de cette façon. On verra bien qui aura le dernier mot.

* * *

Des moutons, ce ne sont que des vulgaires bovidés. Alexandre se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ces gens. Ils ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence, ils seraient tout juste capables d'éclairer un village de lilliputien à conditions que ces derniers aient des couvres feux de vingt heures par jour, et des mesures drastiques d'économie d'énergie. Ils n'étaient pas non plus des plus fidèles, sinon ils n'auraient pas changé de camp aussi rapidement. Et en plus ils n'avaient pas la moindre conversation. Enfin presque, ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures de leur exploit de criminel sans jamais, mais jamais être intéressant.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, avec une telle bande de bras et de jambes cassés?. _Mais il était bien obligé de les supporter pour encore un peu de temps. Il devait les garder à ses côtés. Les manipuler, leur nettoyer le cerveau, ou la masse inerte qu'ils avaient dans le crâne, pour les plus bêtes. Il pourrait les rendre inoffensif, incapable de réfléchir par eux-même, voir se rebeller. Voldemort n'était pas de leur, et étrangement personne semblait l'avoir remarqué, ou personne ne s'en soucié.

_Alors mes amis, vous vous amusez bien?

Vu les efforts qu'il avait fait pour cette fête, le prix qu'il avait mis dans les boissons et la nourriture. Il était en droit d'attendre de ses invités qu'ils apprécient cette fête. Il fit semblant d'écouter les réponses, les compliments. Tout ceci était d'un tel ennui. Ils était si pitoyable de ramper devant lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé ceux qui lui obéissait aveuglement, et qui était toujours d'accord avec lui, quoi qu'il puisse dire. Il préférait de loin, qu'on lui tienne tête, ceux osaient le contredire, ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de lui. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois dans le passé.

** À suivre chapitre 17: Je vis où tu m'as laissé**

Vous avez la possibilité de me laisser un message si vous le voulez.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et merci de suivre cette histoire.

**See you**


	17. Je vis où tu m'as laissé

Chapitre 17: Je vis où tu m'as laissé ( Calogéro)

Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées. La nouvelle année avait été célébrée comme il se doit. Il était temps de reprendre le chemin des écoliers et de retourner à l'école. Pour une fois, personne n'était aigri à l'idée de retourner en classe, certains étaient même très impatients. Le fait que le professeur Salinger ait repris son poste y était pour beaucoup. Il restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il le garde jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Personne n'avait envie de se retrouver une fois de plus en classe avec Severus, ou pire encore avec un autre Roberts.

Ce matin, les étudiants de sixièmes années se levèrent plus tôt que d'habitude. Ils étaient hors de question d'arriver en retard à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils tenaient à faire une petite surprise à leur professeur, et lui prouver à quel point ils l'appréciaient et qu'ils étaient sincères lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé de rester. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire, ou plutôt le refaire, étant donné qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait dans le passé. Ce n'était pas ce petit détail, qui allait les empêcher de recommencer. Ils écrivirent quelques mots gentils sur le tableau noir, avant s'installer à leur place, et d'attendre l'arrivée de Thomas. Ce dernier avait dû lui aussi se lever plus tôt que d'habitude, puisqu'il arriva en avance. Il était flatté par tant d'attention et un peu gêné aussi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi bien reçu lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce.

Il avait changé, pas énormément, mais assez pour ne plus être aussi refermé qu'avant. Il lui arrivait de passer une soirée en compagnie de ses collègues à boire un verre. Il sortait même le week end pour se rendre au prè au lard. Il allait plus facilement vers les autres, et il cherchait pas toujours à détourner la conversation. Il était plus apprécié qu'en début d'année scolaire, seule le professeur McGonagall gardait ses distances avec lui, et continuait à le fuir. Il était parfaitement intégré, à tel point que l'on pouvait avoir un doute sur la véracité de son surnom, l'ermite. Il n'avait plus rien d'un sauvage. Même son sourire était différent, il semblait plus chaleureux, sincère et franc.

_Bonjour à tous, leur dit-il.

_Bonjour Thomas, et bonne année.

_Merci. Je vous souhaite à mon tour un très bonne année. Nous sommes arrivés à la moitié de votre programme. Il est important que vous ayez bien compris les bases, avant d'aborder un nouveau sujet. Avez-vous besoin de plus d'explications sur certains points?

Oui effectivement, certains avaient des questions à lui poser, mais toutes n'avaient pas forcement un rapport le contenu du cours. Certaines étaient plus dans le domaine du privé, ainsi que sur les raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à devenir professeur. Il répondit de son mieux, sans pour autant donner trop de détail. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde maîtriser les bases, qu'il put reprendre son cours. Il avait posé sur son bureau, une vingtaine de verre à moutarde, vide. Il demanda un volontaire afin de les distribuer. Ron pris tout le monde de court, en étant le premier à se lever. Il s'appliqua à poser un verre devant chacun de ses camarades, tout en se demandant pourquoi ils avaient besoin de verres pour le cours. Il n'était pas le seul, ses camarades se posaient exactement la même question.

_Merci Ron. Aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre à mieux contrôler vos pouvoirs. Pour cela vous devrez lancer un sort, afin de fissurer le verre qui est devant vous. Si le sort est trop faible, il ne se passera rien. Si au contraire il est trop fort, vous le casserez. Vous devez donc avoir une parfaite maîtrise et avoir le contrôle de vos forces. Vous êtes libre d'utiliser la formule que vous voulez, et de vous servir de votre baguette, si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise avec. Faites très attention, à ne pas vous blesser avec les bouts de verres. Concentrez-vous bien, et ne pensez à rien d'autre.

Cet exercice était d'une simplicité enfantine. Le réussir n'avait rien de sorcier, n'importe qui, y compris les première années, pouvait y arriver et ce dès la première tentative. C'est donc confiant que les élèves essayèrent. Ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'ils le pensaient. Ron échoua et son verre se divisa en deux morceaux de même taille. Il avait pourtant fait très attention, avait manipulé sa baguette avec doigté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait échoué. Il n'était pas le seul, ses camarades cassèrent eux aussi leur verre, sauf un:Vincent Crabbe. Ce dernier avait utilisé une méthode peu orthodoxe. Il n'avait lancé aucun sort, il s'était contenté de taper le bord de son verre avec la manche de sa baguette. Le choc fit apparaître une minuscule fissure.

_Trop facile, s'écria t-il fier de lui. Je suis le premier à le réussir.

_Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose? Lui demanda Thomas.

_Non, non. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

_Et tu as utilisé quel sort? Je ne t'ai pas entendu le faire.

_Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, la baguette à fait tout le travail.

_Tu ne dois pas voir les choses comme ça. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta baguette de la même façon que tu le ferais avec un marteau. Qu'aurais-tu fait, si j'avais demandé à le casser ce verre. Tu l'aurais laissé tomber par terre?

_Le plus important, n'est-il pas le résultat?

_La façon de l'obtenir et tout aussi importante. Tu ne dois pas faire Pas n'importe quoi. Je vais te demander de suivre les consignes que j'ai donné. Tu as de la chance que je te note pas, parce que je t'aurais donné un M.

_Un M? Pourquoi un m?

_M comme moldu. Parce ce que tu as fait ne vaut pas grand chose.

_Ce que tu nous demandes de faire non plus. Ça ne sert à rien, il serait plus utile d'apprendre des sorts puissants. On perd notre temps.

Vincent n'aimait pas beaucoup que l'on puisse mettre sa parole en doute, tout comme il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, même de la part d'un professeur. Dire qu'il s'était réjoui d'y participer, il le regrettait à présent. Il s'était attendu à que cela plus mouvementé, plus intéressant. Thomas aurait pu faire un effort tout de même.

_Tu as déjà du mal pour en faire un simple. Tu penses vraiment avoir toutes les qualités nécessaire pour en faire un plus compliqué? Es-tu capable de canaliser ton énergie, de contrôler tes pouvoirs?

_Bien sûr, j'ai appris tout cela, il y a longtemps.

_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dans ce cas?

_Parce que ce que tu nous demandes de faire est trop facile.

_Détrompes-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que cela te semble facile, que ça l'est. Si tu avais pris la peine d'essayer, au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, tu t'en serais aperçu. Répare ton verre et recommence, avec un sort cette fois ci.

C'est à ce moment que tous les verres, ainsi que toutes les vitres des fenêtres explosèrent et volèrent en petits morceaux.

_Pardon, s'exclama Harry. Je crois que j'ai mis un peu trop de puissance dans mon sort.

_C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche. Ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais réparer les dégâts, afin que tu puisse recommencer.

_Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Gregory était indigné par l'attitude du professeur, il était beaucoup plus tolérant avec Harry, qu'il ne l'avait été avec Vincent. Et ça ne se fait pas de favoriser un élève. Potter a fait n'importe quoi lui aussi. C'est parce que c'est ton chouchou que tu peux tout lui pardonner.

_C'est parce que lui a au moins fait l'effort d'essayer, et qu'il sait reconnaître ses erreurs. Je n'ai jamais favorisé un élève, et je ne le ferais jamais. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ce que tu as à faire, au lieu de critiquer le travail des autres.

_De toute façon, personne ici, n'est capable de réussir ton test. Surenchérit, Pansy Parkinson, qui crut bon de mettre son grain de sel. C'est impossible.

_Vous avez largement le niveau et les compétences pour y arriver. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de vous demander de faire des irréalisables. Mais cela exige, de la concentration, de la patience, et surtout du doigté. Tu dois aussi croire en tes capacités, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'arriveras à rien dans la vie.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne nous montrerais pas l'exemple? Fais-le, prouve nous que c'est réalisable. Je suis persuadée que tu vas échouer.

_D'accord, je veux bien te montrer. Comme je n'ai pas de verre sur mon bureau, je vais utiliser le tien, si tu me le permets.

_Ce n'est pas un peu trop simple pour toi.

_Et si je le faisais sur tous les verres?

_D'accord, mais à une condition. Tu auras un gage si tu échoues. Tu devras faire tout ce que je veux, jusqu'à ce soir. C'est de bonne guerre, non?

_Tout ce que tu veux? Oui c'est d'accord. Lui répondit Thomas, avec un léger sourire, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Alors tu dois toi aussi t'engager à faire tout ce que je veux, si je réussis. Tu es d'accord?

_Oui, ça me va parfaitement.

Elle imaginait déjà ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui demander. Elle avait bien une petite idée sur la question. Elle en rougit rien qu'en y pensant. Elle espérait avoir mis suffisamment assez de pression sur le dos de son professeur pour qu'il rate. Ce dernier ne semblait pas spécialement inquiet, il laissa même sa baguette sur son bureau. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de murmurer quelques mots, et personne, y compris ceux qui étaient au premier rang ne comprirent ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne se passa rien du tout, du moins en apparence.

_Qu'est-ce que disais. Tu as loupé. Donc je vais te demander de …

_Non, tu ne peux rien lui demander, puisqu'il à réussit. Lui fit remarquer Draco. Regarde ton verre.

Effectivement, son verre n'était plus intact. Elle remarqua une toute petite entaille sur le bord. Elle se leva afin de vérifier l'état des autres. Ils avaient la même coupure, de la même taille, au même endroit. Mais comment avait-il fait? Les autres élèves furent ébloui par cette démonstration, et ils éprouvèrent le besoin de l'applaudir.

_On n'est pas au cirque. Il n'a aucune raison de s'émerveiller pour si peu. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça finalement.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit toute à l'heure, lui répondit Ron. C'est bien toi, qui prétendais que c'était impossible?

_Pour nous oui. Pas pour lui, il est professeur, il n'a aucun mérite!

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce revirement de situation, et encore moins à devoir obéir à quelqu'un, même pendant une seule journée. Personne ne lui avait donné d'ordre jusqu'à présent, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. C'est la tête haute, qu'elle s'échappa à la fin du cours, sans accorder le moindre regard à son professeur. Ce dernier se rappela à son beau souvenir, avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte

_Pansy, ne sois pas si pressée de partir. Tu dois tenir ton engagement, l'aurais-tu oublié?

_J'ai dit comme ça moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment sérieuse.

_Tu aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de me provoquer ? Et tu as bien donné ta parole, devant tous tes camarades?

_Ok. D'accord, je vais être bonne joueuse. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi, lui répondit-elle froidement.

_Que tu aides les elfes de maison.

_C'est une plaisanterie?

_Non, pas du tout. Tu vas les aider, parce qu'ils ont beaucoup de travail. Tu te rendras en cuisine après les repas du midi et du soir, et faire un peu de travail manuel, laver la vaisselle, passer la serpillière, et cela jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine.

_Mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Tu te rends à quel point c'est humiliant de faire le travail des boniches? Je suis une sang pur, je ne vais pas me rabaisser à ça.

_Cela ne pourra pas te faire du mal, de travailler un peu. Tu es bien trop arrogante. Tu peux y aller, je me charge de les prévenir de ton arrivée en cuisine, afin qu'ils puissent t'accueillir avec les honneurs dû à ton rang.

Pansy comprit qu'il était inutile d'argumenter, parce qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle sortit de la classe. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ce genre de chose. Elle irait se plaindre, au près du directeur de sa maison, le professeur Rogue. Lui, il lui retirerait sa punition, afin qu'elle ne passe pas tout son temps libre à faire le travail des autres. Après elle trouverait bien une façon de se venger de cet affront. Pour qui se prenait-il celui là ? C'est comme cela qu'il la remerciait d'avoir participé à son retour en tant que professeur? Personne ne l'avait autant rabaissé de toute sa vie.

* * *

Ce jour là le professeur Rogue, était de bien mauvaise humeur. Il s'était levé du pied gauche. Il était souvent grognon le matin, à croire qu'il en avait deux, des pieds gauche. C'est avec un regard dur qu'il fixa ses étudiants prendre place. Puis il leur donna le nom de la potion, qu'ils devaient réaliser en deux heures. Il indiqua même sur le tableau les ingrédients nécessaire, ainsi que le mode d'emploi. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose, normalement il les laisser se débrouiller tout seul, et chercher par eux même la recette dans leur livre. Personne ne se donna la peine de regarder dans leur livre, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur. En théorie, il ne devait pas en avoir, le professeur Rogue n'était pas méchant au point de les induire en erreur. C'est pourtant ce qu'il avait fait. Il les avait piégés pour voir qui oserait mettre sa parole en doute, qui serait capable de réfléchir par lui même et faire preuve d'initiative. Ses étudiants étaient en sixième années. Ils avaient les connaissances, et suffisamment d'expériences pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis son bureau, il épiait tout leurs faits et gestes. Ils ne s'aperçurent de rien, et suivaient à la lettre tout ce qui était indiqué sur le tableau. Même Hermione, et c'était décevant de voir la meilleure de sa promotion faire ce genre d'erreur. Harry, par mimétisme reproduisaient les gestes de ses camarades, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris d'un doute. Il releva la tête, et relu la liste des ingrédients. Il ne fit rien d'autre pendant cinq minutes, ce qui intrigua son professeur.

_Monsieur Potter, lui dit-il. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous ne faites rien.

_C'est que…. comprends…..du …et du….

_Par pitié articulez un peu, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous venez de me dire.

Il fit obligé de se rapprocher afin d'entendre, les excuses que ce cancre de Potter, allait lui donner pour ne pas faire son exercice.

_C'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il y a du laurier et des orties dans la même potion. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas les associer. Du coup je me suis demandé, si vous ne vous seriez pas trompé en écrivant les ingrédients au tableau.

_Effectivement, vous avez raison, on ne peut pas. C'est avec le sourire qu'il répondit à son élève. Il était content que quelqu'un voit son erreur, même s'il n'avait jamais pensé que ce quelqu'un serait Potter. Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Finalement, vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi mauvais que ça.

_Merci beaucoup professeur. Dites, je me demandais, pouvez-vous me donner une autre chance, et de me redonner des cours d'occlumancie?

_Je suis désolé, mais c'est non. Sur ce point, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous.

_Pourquoi?

_Je n'ai pas à me justifier. C'est non. Rien ni personne ne peut m'y obliger.

_Ça vous est donc égal que je sois toujours manipulé par Voldemort ? Que je pourrais l'aider malgré moi, et lui donner un sérieux avantage sur nous?

_Non. Ce n'est pas ça. J'aurais tellement aimé vous venir en aide. Mais je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec vous. Il est préférable pour vous de le demander à quelqu'un de plus patient que moi.

_Je veux bien mais à qui. Je ne connais personne d'autre susceptible de le faire.

_Vous pouvez le demander à Thomas.

_Thomas? En quoi peut-il m'aider?

_Parce qu'il a….

Non seulement, Severus ne finit pas sa phrase, mais en plus, il quitta la salle de classe, en courant, laissant ses élèves tous seuls, sans personne pour les surveiller. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il agisse de la sorte?

* * *

Le renforcement des mesure de sécurité, empêchait tout individu d'entrer à Poudlard. Tous les points d'entrés étaient étroitement surveillés et protégés. Les visiteurs devaient montrer « patte blanche ». Ils étaient contraints de patienter à l'extérieur, que quelqu'un vienne vérifier leur identité, et leur demande la raison de leur venu. Ce matin le visiteur était un certain Alexandre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas entrer cette fois ci, l'ayant fait plusieurs fois sans aucune difficulté dans le passé. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup d'être obligé d'attendre, et d'être traité comme un mal propre. L'attente fut de courte durée, puisque cinq minutes après, il fut reçu par le directeur de Poudlard en personne, le professeur Dumbledore.

_Bonjour Alexandre, lui dit-il, sans tenir compte du regard hostile qui était braqué sur lui. Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas eu de vos nouvelles. Comment allez-vous?

_C'est ça bonjour. Ne faites pas semblant de vous soucier de ma santé. Vous vous moquez bien de la façon dont je me porte.

_Pouvez-vous me donner la raison de votre présence?

_Pardon? Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire?

_Vous serez bien obligé de le faire, si vous voulez que je vous laisse entrer. Je dois vérifier que vous n'avez pas de mauvaises intentions.

_C'est n'importe quoi. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous le dire, si c'était le cas? Laissez-moi passer, je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

_Mais avec plaisir, une fois que vous m'aurez dit pourquoi vous tenez tant à entrer.

Alexandre soupira. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup d'être obligé de se justifier. Il avait l'habitude de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, comme il le voulait et où il le voulait. Rendre des comptes était pour sa part dégradant.

_Je suis venu voir Severus. J'ai quelque chose lui appartenant, et j'aimerais lui rendre.

_Dans ce cas, je peux le faire à votre place. Confiez-moi l'objet, et j'irai lui donner personnellement.

_Je tiens à lui rendre moi-même!

_Cela ne va pas être possible. Il est actuellement en cours, et il est préférable de ne pas le déranger.

_Il serait bien disponible à un moment ou à un autre, non?

_Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne pourrai vous dire lorsque ce sera le cas. Le mieux serait que vous conveniez d'un rendez-vous, afin de vous assuriez qu'il soit bien libre.

_ J'ai l'impression que vous faites tout pour que je ne puisse pas le voir.

_Ah bon? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il a le droit de voir qui il veut. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de voir ses amis.

_Sauf si l'ami en question, c'est moi? C'est bien ça le problème. Vous ne voulez pas que je lui rende visite.

_Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

_Parce que vous avez tout fait pour nous séparer dans le passé.

_C'était pour son bien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre à cause de vous.

_Vous n'avez que faire de son bonheur. Vous aviez surtout peur de perdre l'influence que vous aviez sur lui, qu'il ne veuille plus prendre des risques pour vous, qu'il refuse de mettre sa vie en danger.

_Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il l'a fait.

_Cela vous a arrangé, puisque vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en dissuader?

_Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Il était bien assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il était parfaitement conscient des risques qu'il prenait. Pourquoi vous ne le remplacez pas, puisque vous êtes si inquiet pour sa sécurité?

_Je n'ai pas attendu que vous me le demander pour le faire. Je suis même le nouveau chef des Mangemorts. Ils me mangent déjà dans la main. Dans un ou deux mois, ils seront suffisamment assez affaibli pour être arrêté. Vous n'aurez qu'à envoyer une dizaine d'auror pour les récupérer et tous les mettre en prison.

_Puis-je vous faire confiance? Vous n'avez pas l'intention de retourner votre veste. Avec un passé comme le votre, j'ai toutes les raisons de douter de vous.

_Comment osez vous me dire ça? Surtout que vous n'êtes pas le mieux placé pour me faire des leçons de morale, après ce que vous avez fait. nous avez fait.

_Si vous saviez à quel point je le regrette. Je pensais, qu'avec le temps, vous auriez finit par me pardonner.

_Je n'ai que faire de vos regrets. Et je ne suis pas aussi gentil que mon frère. Ce n'est pas parce que lui a pu le fait que je dois faire de même.

_Je ne pense que cela soit le cas.

_Pardon? Si il a accepté de vous aider, c'est bien parce qu'il ne vous en veut pas. À moins qu'il ne soit toujours pas au courant.

_C'est ça. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui dire.

_Il ne serait pas le temps pour lui de connaître la vérité? On verra après s'il est toujours d'accord pour vous aider.

_Vous n'allez pas faire ça?

_Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

_Vous comprendrez donc, que je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser entrer.

_Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, il ne devrait plus tarder. Je lui ai demandé de venir me rejoindre.

_Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous en êtes vous pris pour le prévenir?

_Par télépathie, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes jumeau.

_Vous pouvez communiquer par la pensée avec votre frère pour lui demander de venir. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour lui dire ce qu'il ne sait pas?

Dumbledore savait parfaitement que les deux frères ne pouvaient pas se parler de cette façon, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas de vrai jumeaux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut surpris de voir Thomas arriver. Comment avait-il pu savoir? Puis il se rappela qu'il était le responsable de la sécurité, qu'il avait participé à l'élaboration du nouveau système de protection, et qu'il était averti en cas de tentative d'infraction. Il y avait donc de forte chance qu'il fasse le déplacement, si les choses traînaient trop.

_Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit le nouveau venu. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ici?

C'est Alexandre qui lui répondit.

_Bonjour Thomas, lui dit-il. Tu tombes bien j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

_On ne serait pas mieux dans mon bureau pour ça?

_C'est ce que j'ai dit au professeur Dumbledore, mais il a refusé de m'ouvrir.

_Vous avez fait ça Albus? Faites le entrer, quel mal pourrait-il faire?

Thomas ne se doutait pas à quel point son frère allait lui en faire du mal. Comment aurait-il pu s'en douter? Dumbledore fut bien obligé d'ouvrir la porte, ne pas le faire aurait pu paraître suspect. Alexandre fit un petit sourire, destiné au directeur, avant de saluer son frère comme il se doit. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre avant de faire ses révélation. Il tenait à le faire devant un témoin, afin de voir sa réaction.

_C'est au sujet de notre père.

Dumbledore, qui était un exemple de courtoisie et de politesse, décida de faire une légère entorse. Il prit la liberté de couper la parole. Thomas n'était pas prêt à entendre ça, il n'était pas assez fort.

_Je vous prie de ne pas lui dire.

Alexandre l' ignora complètement. Il se doutait que ses révélations feraient l'effet d'une bombe. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire, il savait que cela lui ferait le plus de mal. Mais Dumbledore l'avait poussé à bout, en lui refusant le droit d'entrer ainsi que celui d'aller voir son ami Severus.

_Dumbledore est responsable de la mort de notre père.

_Pardon ? Mais en quoi il peut être responsable?

_En l'accusant de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il l'a dénoncé, sans la moindre preuve, au auror. Ces derniers n'ont pas cherché à savoir si c'était vrai. Ils se sont contentés de venir le chercher et de le mettre en prison. La suite tu l'as connaît, il est mort en essayant de s'enfuir. Rien de tout cela ne se serait produit, s'il n'avait pas été trahi par Dumbledore.

La bombe venait d'exploser. Il fallait attendre les retombés et recevoir une ou deux balles perdues par la même occasion.

_Comment avez-vous pu nous faire ça?

_Je n'ai jamais accusé quelqu'un à tort. Votre père s'adonnait à des activités criminelles, et il était sur le point de vous entraîner dans sa folie. J'ai été obligé de réagir, afin de vous protéger.

_Vous n'auriez pas pu tout simplement lui en parler avant?

_C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais il n'a pas voulut entendre raison. Je n'avais plus le choix, je me suis vu contraint de faire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cela tournerait aussi mal pour lui. Je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_Vous vous rendez compte du mal que vous nous avez fait? Vous saviez pourtant à quel point je l'aimais. Il était la personne que d'admirais le plus au monde. Et vous, vous me l'avez volé. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous vous êtes si bien occupé de nous après sa mort.

_Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez livré à vous même.

_Vous auriez pu y penser avant.

_Vous avez raison. Je suis obligé de vivre avec ce poids sur ma conscience. Je ne sais pas si un jour vous pourriez me pardonner.

_Vous savez ce qui me dégoûte le plus? C'est que vous avez jugé utile d'en parler avec mon frère et pas avec moi.

_ C'était pour vous protéger. Vous n'êtes pas assez fort psychologiquement pour ça.

_Je suis plus fort que vous le pensez. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné, je ne suis plus un enfant.

_Maintenant oui, mais pas à ce moment. Vous auriez pu mal le prendre et avoir envie de vous venger. Comptez-vous le faire?

_Est-ce que cela changera quelque chose à ce qui s'est passé?

_Non, cela ne changera en rien le passé. Avez-vous l'intention de rester parmi nous, je comprendrais si ce n'est pas le cas.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de démissionner une autre fois. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je me suis engagé, et que je dois aider mes élèves à progresser. En retour je vais vous demander de ne plus venir me voir, et de ne plus m'adresser la parole.

Le professeur Dumbledore se doutait que Thomas ne lui pardonnerait jamais, qu'il aurait toujours une certaine rancœur. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir pour ça. Sa colère était légitime, et il avait le droit de la faire ressortir. Il était impuissant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Pas le prendre dans ses bras, cela n'aurait servit à rien. Il se contenta de baisser le regard, et de garder le silence. Il en avait assez dit. Alexandre quant à lui, il ne fit rien non plus. Il venait de faire une erreur, il n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, si le professeur Dumbledore ne l'avait par cherché, et qu'il ne lui avait pas interdit l'entrée. Il lui proposa de le raccompagner dans sa chambre. Il n'obtenu aucune réponse.

_Je pense ne plus rien à faire ici. Je dois retourner au collège, j'ai des cours à donner.

Thomas ne dit rien d'autre. Il refusa tout aide qui aurait pu lui être donné. Il avait été capable de faire ce chemin dans un sens, il pourrait donc le faire dans l'autre.

_Vous êtes fier de vous? Demanda Dumbledore. Vous voyez le mal que vous lui avez fait? Pourquoi lui avoir dit? Il a déjà tant souffert. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

_Ce n'est pas une raison. Il était temps qu'il le sache. Si je lui ai dit, c'était tout simplement, pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur vous et sur votre hypocrisie. Normalement il aurait dû se fâcher, vous insultez avant de partir définitivement. Pourquoi ne fait-il jamais ce que l'on attend de lui?

_J'ai bien peur de ne pas connaître la réponse à votre question.

Alexandre ne s'était pas non plus attendu à avoir une explication. Il se désintéressa complètement du directeur, le laissant tout seul dans le parc. Il n'était pas venu pour le voir lui, mais pour voir Severus. Il se dirigea vers les salles de classe dans l'espoir de l'y trouver.

* * *

Si Severus était sorti de sa classe en plein milieu de son cours, c'était parce qu'il avait ressenti une présence non loin de lui. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé. Son cœur battait très fort, et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'il courait presque dans les couloirs déserts du collègue. Puis il le vit, cette fois ci il n'avait pas pris l'apparence de son frère. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à croire qu'il était protégé des caprices du temps.

_Alexandre. Tu es enfin revenu me voir. Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps pour ça?

_Je ne suis pas là pour te voir, mais juste pour te rendre le livre que je t'avais emprunté.

_Tu as fait le déplacement que pour ça? Pourquoi es-tu si distant avec moi?

_On n'a plus à rien faire ensemble. On a rompu, l'aurais-tu oublié?

Severus s'en souvenait. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses pires souvenir, et il en avait beaucoup de mauvais souvenir. Il avait juste espéré que Alexandre lui donne une autre chance de retourner avec lui.

_Tu m'en veux encore pour ce que j'ai fait?

_Je t'en veux surtout pour ce que tu n'as pas fait pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'au bout.

_Tu aurais dû. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu.

_C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté? M'as-tu au moins aimé?

_Tu n'as été pour moi, qu'un simple passe temps, rien de plus.

_Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel avec moi?

Severus avait toujours cru que Alexandre avait eu des sentiments fort envers lui, pas à cette indifférence. Il ne pouvait entendre ce genre de réponse de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait toujours. Il se rapprocha de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait toujours apprécié la saveur sucrée des lèvres de son amant. Il se souvenait aussi de la perfection de son corps, de la douceur de sa peau. Il jouait avec le feu, il aurait dû s'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il en était parfaitement incapable. Il posa ses mains sur épaules du blond, puis il les descendit plus bas, au niveau des hanches. Il avait envie de lui retirer ses vêtements, de lui montrer qu'il pouvait être plus qu'un simple passe temps. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Le bond ne le repoussa pas, il effleura même du revers de la main son entre-jambe. Il lui demandait tacitement de continuer.

_Non, Alexandre. On ne peut pas continuer.

_Pourquoi?

_Nous sommes dans un couloir, on peut nous voir.

_Par qui ?Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous.

_Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Il ne faut surtout pas que mes élèves puissent nous surprendre.

_Si tu avais vraiment envie de moi, tu te moquerais bien de ce qui pourrait se passer.

Alexandre passa sa main dans les vêtements de Severus, afin de lui caresser le sexe. Ce dernier en oublia toute prudence. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Il le poussa son contre un mur, il lui retira son pantalon, fit descendre le caleçon, avant de lui faire l'amour. Il le fit dans la plus grande des précipitations, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il se mordit les lèvres, afin de ne pas se trahir, à cause de cri trop aiguë. Ce ne fut pas le cas de son amant, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait rester silencieux. Ils eurent beaucoup de chance que personne ne les entende, et vienne voir ce qui se passe. Ils remirent ensuite rapidement un peu d'ordre dans leur tenue, afin que l'on ne puisse pas se douter de quoi que ce soit.

_Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'on ne risquait rien. Merci de m'avoir donné un peu de plaisir.

_Dis, comptes-tu revenir me voir de temps en temps?

_Ce n'est pas parce que je autorisé à me faire l'amour, que j'ai envie de retourner avec toi. Sache que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant?

Severus avait été une fois de plus manipulé. Il croyait sincèrement avoir une chance de retourner avec l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Ce dernier lui fit bien comprendre, qu'il ne le voulait plus de lui, qu'il l'avait remplacé par un autre.

_Parce que cela ne te regarde pas. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Thomas. Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment.

_Pourquoi tu ne restes pas pour t'assurer qu'il va bien?

_Il est légèrement fâché contre moi.

_Pourquoi? Que lui as-tu fait?

_Ce n'est pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais ce que je lui ai dit. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le faire.

_Décidément, tu as le chic de faire souffrir tous ceux qui t'aiment. Que vas-tu faire à présent?

Severus ne supportait pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à son ami, même si la personne qui en était la cause était son frère. Il lança un regard lourd de reproche à Alexandre. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, il n'avait rien à dire non plus.

_Je vais rentrer chez moi.

_Très courageux de ta part. Tu quittes le navire, au lieu de tout faire pour te racheter. Ne crois pas t'en sortir de cette façon. Tu vas venir avec moi, et tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec lui.

Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il l'attrapa ferment par le bras, et le força à le suivre. Alexandre ne protesta pas, bien qu'il se doutait que cela ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est qu'accentuer la colère que son frère avait contre lui.

* * *

Les élèves du professeur Rogue n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ils étaient restés bien gentiment en classe, et continuaient de faire leur potion, livrés à eux même. Le maître des lieux pouvait revenir à tout instant, et il était préférable de ne pas se faire prendre à ne rien faire. Les conséquences pourraient être plus que déplaisantes. Ils firent donc de leur mieux, afin de réussir la potion. Malgré leur bonne volonté, tous échouèrent, même Harry qui avait su détecter le piège. Il n'avait pas remarqué les autres erreurs qu'il y avait sur le tableau. C'est d'un pas rapide, qu'il se rendit dans la grande salle ce midi, non parce qu'il avait particulièrement faim, c'était pour voir Thomas et lui demander pourquoi c'était à lui de reprendre les cours d'occlumancie. Il espérait qu'il en soit capable, et qu'il puisse lui venir en aide. Il remarqua tout de suite son absence à la table des professeurs. Il était peut-être encore dans son bureau pour y finir un travail. Il décida d'y aller séance tenante, il n'avait pas si faim que ça. Son chemin croisa celui du directeur.

_Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, lui dit-il poliment.

_Bonjour Harry. Dis tu as fait vite pour manger. Tu devrais prendre plus de temps, tu risques d'avoir mal au ventre. En plus tu vas arriver en avances à ton prochain cours.

_Je n'ai pas encore mangé. C'est juste que je dois voir Thomas.

_Tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant de le faire. Il ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin. Je lui ai conseillé de rester au lit aujourd'hui afin qu'il puisse se reposer un peu.

_C'est grave?

_Non, je ne crois pas. Il a juste attrapé froid avec tous les courants d'air qu'il y a dans les couloirs.

Dumbledore mentait surtout à lui-même. Il aurait préféré que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soit effectivement un peu grippé, et non qu'il ne boude et qu'il refuse de lui adresser la parole. Plus rien se serait comme avant. Il avait beau regretter amèrement ce qu'il avait fait, cela ne pourrait pas changer le passé. Ses regrets, ses remords, ne lui avaient été d'aucune utilité. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir d'avoir trouvé refuge dans sa chambre, d'avoir refusé de l'écouter lorsqu'il était venu pour lui parler. La dernière chose à faire était d'insister. Tout ce qu'il aurait gagné en retour, serait de se faire encore plus détester.

Il demanda tout de même à ce qu'un elfe de maison lui apporte un repas, afin qu'il puisse se restaurer si jamais il en éprouvait le besoin. Puis il prit la direction de la grande salle, bien qu'il n'ai plus envie de manger. Il s'installa à sa place, après avoir parlé à Harry. Il se contenta de jouer avec la purée qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il regarda tous les lèves quitter la salle pour se rendre en cours. Lui ne bougeât pas de sa place, se retrouva tout seul, dans une si grande salle. Il soupira, puis se leva à son tour. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence, c'était trop pesant. Il retourna dans son bureau, il avait beaucoup de travail. Cela lui permettrait de penser à autre chose, en attendant le repas du soir.

À suivre chapitre 18: Suis-assez clair?

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire.

Je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement adenoide, je m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de message. La politique de ffnet ne permet plus les réponses aux revieuws.

Je suis en préparation d'un compte twister afin de pouvoir le faire.

See you


	18. Suis-je assez clair?

**Chapitre 18: Suis-je assez clair? ( Calogéro)**

Il allait enfin se passer quelque chose, lors du prochain cours d'animagus. S'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'action dans tous les autres avant celui là, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il fallait apprendre la théorie avant de passer à la pratique. Il était impossible de sauter les étapes et commencer sans avoir de solides connaissances. Cela avait été long, et avait mis leur patience à rude épreuve. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de venir et de suivre assidûment toutes les leçons, et de faire de gros efforts afin de ne pas se retrouver à la traîne. En ce début d'année civile, ils avaient tous obtenu le niveau pré requis afin de se transformer en animal, bien que le plus difficile restait à faire. Natacha les remercia pour leur patience.

_Vous allez enfin savoir en quel animal vous pourrez vous transformer. Ne soyez pas déçus si le résultat ne correspond pas à vos attentes. Il n'y en a aucun dont vous devriez avoir honte. Ils ont tous les qualités et leurs défauts. Je ne tolérerai aucune moquerie à ce sujet. Si j'en vois un en train de rire, je serai obligée de le punir. Bien que je n'ai pas très envie d'en arriver là.

Jusqu'à présent Natacha s'était montrée relativement gentille. Elle n'avait jamais haussé le ton, elle n'avait jamais sanctionné un élève. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait entendre par « punir ». Serait-elle relativement charitable en leur donnant des heures de retenues, ou au contraire serait-elle beaucoup plus sévère? Le mieux était de ne pas tenter le diable et de ne rien faire de répréhensible. Pansy avait tout intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Elle avait déjà assez de travail comme ça, inutile de rajouter une autre corvée cette semaine.

_Vous allez venir à mon bureau, afin que je puisse vous faire passer un rapide test. Je vous rassure, il est parfaitement indolore. Avez-vous des questions avant que je commence?

_Est-ce qu'il est possible d'avoir une quelconque influence sur le résultat? Lui demanda Harry.

_Qu'entendez-vous par là monsieur Potter?

_Je me demande juste, si notre désire de se transformer en un animal particulier, peut avoir une quelconque influence sur le résultat final?

_Malheuresement, ce n'est pas le cas. Votre hypothétique forme animale, dépend de vos capacités, de vos forces et vos faiblesses. Il faut aussi tenir compte de votre héritage familiale. Il n'est pas rare de voir plusieurs membres de la même famille, avoir une forme d'animagus similaire, voir identique.

_Et on peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal?

_En théorie, je serais tentée de vous répondre oui. Mais ce n'est pas le pas le cas. En pratique, il y en a plusieurs qui ne le sont pas. Donnez-moi le nom de l'animal et je pourrai vous dire si c'est possible.

_Le dragon.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Harry ne manquait pas d'ambition. Il en avait même un peu trop, surtout du point de vu de certains de ses camarades, qui ne se privèrent pas de lui en faire la remarque.

_Et pourquoi pas en licorne, ou en phénix.

Natacha fusilla du regard, celle qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle n'avait pas apprécié le ton condescendant qu'elle avait utilisé, tout comme la remarque en elle-même.

_Mademoiselle Parkison, lui dit-elle. Votre petite blague est un très mauvais goût. Je vous demanderai ne plus faire ce genre d'intervention pendant l'un de mes cours. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, afin de lui répondre. Vous avez un très joli rêve monsieur Potter. Mais je suis au regret de vous dire que c'est impossible.

_Vous-êtes bien sûre que c'est impossible?Est-ce quelqu'un à essayé au moins?

_Oui, j'en suis sûre. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il y a eu plusieurs tentatives. Tous ceux qui ont essayé ont échoué. Certains ont eu de graves problèmes à cause de cela. Je vous déconseille fortement de tenter quoi que ce soit et de suivre leur exemple. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer tout ce qui pourrait vous arriver en cas d'échec.

_À ce point?

Harry était très étonné, et surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela puisse être aussi dangereux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait leur arriver de si fâcheux? Le professeur Dumbledore ne leur aurait pas permis de le faire si cela leur faisait courir le moindre risque. Il n'était pas inconscient à ce point.

_Ce n'est pas la transformation en elle même qu'il l'est. Vous ne risquez rien à essayer. Ce qui l'est par contre, c'est tout ce que vous pourriez faire afin de vous aider dans ce but. Certains ont essayé de faire des potions pour les aider, comme le poly nectar par exemple. Le problème c'est que cette potion est destinée à prendre la forme d'un autre humain, pas celle d'un animal dont la morphologie est différente de la notre. Le plus chanceux, ont obtenu une transformation partielle. Ils se sont retrouvés avec des griffes à la place des doigts, ou une aile à la place d'un bras, voir d'une grande queue dans le dos. Ce ne serait pas bien méchant, s'ils n'étaient pas contraints de garder à vie ce genre d'infirmité.

_Et qu'arrivent-ils aux autres? Demanda Ron, tout en craignant, à juste titre la réponse.

_Ils s'en sont sorti tellement déformés, qu'ils en avaient perdu figure humaine. Ils ont fini leur vie dans des lieux sordides, afin de plus voir personne. Les plus désespérés d'entre eux ont même mis un terme à leur vie. Vous comprenez à présent, pourquoi je vous déconseille fortement de faire de même.

_ J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un l'avait fait, s'exclama Harry.

_Vous parlez de cette vieille légende? Celle de l'homme qui avait vendu son âme au diable? Cela ne lui a été d'aucune aide, non seulement, il n'a pas réussi, mais en plus, il a jeté sur ses proches, une horrible malédiction. Certain membres de sa famille, ont eu des morts étranges et inexpliqués. Tout le monde a déjà entendu cette histoire, et il n'y a rien de vrai dedans. Fort heureusement.

_Pas moi, c'est la première fois que je l'entends. Je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Mademoiselle s'écria Parkinson, qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas le faire, il ne connaît personne. Il veut juste vous taquiner. Il ne faut pas le croire, il a tendance à mentir, et à en rajouter un peu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_Non, s'indigna Harry. Je dis la vérité, je connais vraiment quelqu'un qui en est capable.

_Puis-je connaître son nom de cet individu? lui demanda Natacha sceptique.

_Thomas.

_Thomas? Vous voulez parler de votre camarade de classe, Dean Thomas?

_Non, pas lui. Je parle de Thomas Salinger.

Cela déclencha une crise de fou rire pour certain. Pansy n'était pas la seule à avoir « des doutes » à ce sujet. Mais le plus triste dans tout cela, c'était qu'Harry était assez crédule pour y croire. Comment pouvait-il en parler avec autant de conviction.? Était-il bête à ce point, ou admirait-il tellement son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, au point de le croire capable de tout, y compris de l'impossible?

Natacha n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation, ni sur ses élèves. Ces derniers s'étaient divisés en deux clans. D'un coté, il y avaient ceux qui pensaient comme Harry, d'un autre ceux qui n'y croyaient pas du tout. Il y eut échanges d'idées, discutions animées, chacun pensait avoir raison, et refusait d'écouter les arguments de leurs détracteurs. Il n'était plus possible pour la jeune Lupin de faire un cours dans de telles conditions. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour les calmer une bonne fois pour toute. C'est pour cela qu'elle se leva, et qu'elle passa ses ongles sur le tableau noir.

_Maintenant ça suffit, dit-elle en colère. Je ne peux tolérer un tel comportement dans ma salle de classe, vous n'êtes pas dans un cirque. Ceux qui ne se sentent pas capable de se contrôler, peuvent partir tout de suite.

Aucun élève n'avait envi de quitter le cours à ce niveau. Pas après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour ça. Le mieux faire, était de s'excuser et de reprendre leur calme.

_Je ne doute pas des pouvoirs de mon collègue, Thom., le professeur Salinger. Mais il n'est qu'un homme, et rien de plus. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il sache le faire. Techniquement parlant, il ne peut pas non plus se transformer en un autre animal. Ceux qui en ont les capacités, doivent s'enregistrer sur le registre prévu à cet effet. Et son nom n'y apparaît même pas.

_C'est peut-être un oubli de sa part.

_Cela suffit, monsieur Potter. Je ne tiens pas à parler de tout ça jusqu'à la fin de mon cours, et vos camarades non plus. Soyez plus méfiant à l'avenir, et ne croyez plus tout ce que l'on peut vous dire.

Le sujet était clos. Natacha lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais en parler. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son collègue avait ressenti le besoin de mentir à son jeune élève. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être prétentieux à ce point, il avait pourtant l'air si simple, si modeste. Dire qu'elle avait eu envers lui, une certaine attirance. Il avait l'air gentil, il avait un beau sourire, il lui arrivait même de rougir lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole. Tout n'était qu'illusion, puisqu'il profitait de son influence qu'il avait sur certaines personnes pour se vanter d'exploit imaginaire. Elle regretta de s'être un peu trop rapproché de lui, et encore plus de l'avoir embrassé une fois. Elle ne fera pas deux fois la même bêtise, et resterait à une certaine distance de lui à l'avenir.

Elle réussit à se calmer et à faire passer le test à tous ses élèves avant la fin du cours. Certains ne furent pas déçus, comme Hermione, lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle pourrait être un chat. Elle en sauta même de joie. Pourquoi était-elle si contente? Peut être parce que cela lui permettrait de mieux voir dans le noir? Ou parce qu'elle serait plus souple et qu'elle aurait moins mal au dos? On ne le sera jamais. Les autres n'eurent pas la même chance, ni une raison de se réjouir. Ron par exemple, qui serait un futur cheval. Il n'e voulait pas vraiment qu'on puisse lui montrer sur le dos, et c'était compréhensible. Draco, était un peu dans le même cas, il n'était pas si impatient que ça de prendre l'aspect d'un vulgaire singe. Quant à Harry, il avait de bonne raison d'être déçu. Son héritage génétique le prédestiné à avoir la même forme que son père, un magnifique cerf. Le sort en voulu autrement, et le résultat fut qu'il serait un tout petit lapin albinos en plus. À quoi cela allait lui servir dans le futur? Quel avantage allait-il en tirer? Crabbe fut le dernier à passer, et fut sans nul doute le plus à plaindre. Pas à cause de sa forme animal, mais plus à ses dispositions à ne pas en devenir un. Il avait de forte probabilité de ne jamais y arriver, et c'était pour lui une grande injustice. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour être aussi mal loti. Même ce crétin de Neville était plus doué que lui.

* * *

C'est en silence qu' Alexandre avait suivi Severus, jusqu'à la chambre de Thomas. Il se doutait pourtant que cela ne servirait à rien, qu'il était trop tôt pour cela. La porte de la chambre n'était pas fermée à clef, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer sans difficulté. Severus se donna tout de même la peine de frapper à la porte, parce que c'était toujours plus poli de le faire.

Thomas s'était assis sur son lit. Il releva la tête, l'espace d'un instant afin de voir qui était entré dans sa chambre, sans son autorisation. Le regard qu'il jeta à son frère était lourd de reproche.

_Que fais-tu là?

_Je voulais te voir avant de partir.

_Voilà, c'est fait. Tu peux t'en aller, je ne te retiens pas.

Alexandre fut blessé par le ton qu'avait employé son frère, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas après ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait un peu cherché dans le fond. Il avait fait une erreur en lui avouant la vérité, et il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'excuser.

_Tu m'en veux de te l'avoir dit?

_Oui. Tu t'attendais à quoi?

_Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire souffrir.

_Pourquoi l'as-tu fait?

_Parce que je ne peux pas laisser Dumbledore te manipuler, pas de cette façon.

_Tu me crois assez bête pour me faire manipuler?

_Mais regarde les choses en face. Tu fais tout ce qu'il veut. Il lui a suffit qu'il te demande de l'aider, pour que tu lui obéisse.

_C'est moi qui lui aie proposé mon aide. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas. Épargne-moi tes leçons de morale.

Severus était surpris de voir Thomas aussi en colère contre son frère. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait sortir de ses gonds, mais jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais autant énervé. Il n'en connaissait pas les raisons, et il se garda bien d'en faire la demande. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver pris entre l'aîné qui était son ami, et le cadet qui avait été son amant. Mais le plus étonnant était qu'Alexandre ne perte pas son sang droit, et qu'il ne le frappe pas.

_Cela ne te ferai pourtant pas de mal d'écouter les autres, au lieu de ne t'en faire qu'à ta tête.

_PARDON?

Thomas s'était relevé de son lit. Il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de son frère. Il était mal placé pour lui reprocher son attitude, lui aussi n'avait pas suivi le conseil des autres, lorsqu'il s'était introduit chez les Mangemorts.

_Je vais te demander de partir. Je ne veux plus te voir.

_Non, et toi non plus, tu n'as pas non plus à me dire ce que je dois faire.

_Severus,demande lui de sortir de ma chambre, s'il te plait.

Severus ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il se retrouvait au centre d'une dispute dont il ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se ferait détester par l'un des deux quoi qu'il fasse. Alexandre en fut pleinement conscient, le mieux pour tous était qu'il s'en aille de lui même. Mais avant il demanda à son ex amant, de prendre bien soin de Thomas, et de l'empêcher de faire d'autre bêtise.

* * *

Thomas ne devait plus « être grippé », puisqu'il se rendit dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Il était tout de même un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses yeux étaient cernés. Il ne se dirigea pas directement à la table des professeurs, il fit un léger détour afin de parler avec l'un de ses élèves.

_Bonsoir Harry.

_Bonsoir Thomas, lui répondit-il. Tu te sens mieux?

_Oui? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

_J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais malade.

_j'ai juste attrapé un rhume, à cause de courant d'air. Merci de te faire du souci pour ma santé.

_C'est normal.

_Severus m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me demander.

_Oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des cours d'occlumancie? Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que tu pouvais le faire.

_Il était en effet prévu que je prenne le relais de Severus. Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses, que j'ai complètement oublié de venir t'en parler. Tu veux qu'on commence ce soir?

_Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt? Tu me semble fatigué.

_Je tiendrai le coup, et je te promets de ne pas m'endormir pendant ta leçon. Tu viens me voir dans mon bureau après le dîner, ça te va?

_Oui… Et merci.

_Je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas.

Thomas s'installa juste à coté de Severus. Il fit comme tous les jours, il mangea tout en discutant avec son ami, mais il n'accorda aucun regard à son supérieur hiérarchique. Il ne lui adressa pas non plus la parole, et ne le salua pas non plus avant de repartir à la fin du repas. Dumbledore se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de lui parler. Au moins il était sorti de sa chambre. Il s'était même arrêté un moment pour parler avec Harry. Il espérait qu'un jour il fasse de même avec lui.

Harry s'était dépêché de manger, il ne voulait pas faire attendre son professeur trop longtemps. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et attendit d'avoir l'autorisation, avant d'entrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait dans le bureau de son professeur. Il appréciait la décoration simple et sombre de la pièce. Il s'installa sur le siège en face de Thomas s'attendant à ce que le cours débute immédiatement. Au lieu de ça, il se vit offrir une tisane. Afin de ne pas vexer son ôte, il accepta volontiers, cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. La boisson devait l'aider à se sentir plus à l'aise, moins stressé. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Il n'était pas totalement rassuré et il craignait que les choses tournent mal. Pourtant il écouterait et s'efforcerait de faire pour le mieux.

_Tout va bien? J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très rassuré, lui dit Thomas.

_Si, si, je vais bien. Je me demandais juste si tu avais déjà donné ce genre de cours avant.

_Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Severus a été l'un de mes élèves.

_Tu as été le professeur du professeur Rogue? Je croyais que tu étais plus jeune que lui.

_C'est parce que je ne fais pas mon âge. Je suis plus vieux que tu ne le crois.

Harry souffla, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur, étant donné que Thomas avait un peu d'expérience.

_Es-tu prêt, ou veux-tu attendre encore un peu?

_C'est bon, on peut commencer.

_Tu fermes les yeux, et tu fais le vide dans ta tête. Ne pense plus à rien. De mon côté je vais essayer de m'introduire dans ta tête. Tu dois tout faire pour m'empêcher d'avoir accès à ta mémoire. Tu te sens capable de le faire.

_Oui, bégaya Harry. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux objets présents dans la salle. Il était étonné de ne pas en trouver une seule.

_Tu cherches quelque chose?

_ pensine.

_Je n'en ai pas besoin.

_Tu devrais peut-être. Il doit bien y avoir des pensées que tu préfères garder pour toi.

_Oui, il y a en. Comme tout le monde, j'ai aussi des petits secrets. Mais qui n'en a pas? Et ce ne serait pas honnête envers toi. Tu dois toi aussi avoir accès à ma mémoire, puisque moi je le peux. C'est plus juste comme ça, tu ne trouves pas?

_Euh… Oui, oui, c'est vrai.

Harry ferma les yeux, et attendit patient que son professeur essaye de pénétrer son esprit. Ce dernier le fit en douceur, et il ne fit pas preuve de la même agressivité dont Severus utilisé à chaque fois. Il serait facile de se défendre face à une telle attaque. Il suffisait simplement de se concentrer et de garder le vide dans sa tête. Pour la première fois, il avait repoussé l'invasion ennemie, finalement ce n'était pas si difficile. Il ne se sentait plus en danger, il était confiant, un peu trop même. Il n'eut pas assez d'énergie pour faire face à la seconde intrusion. Il avait mal jugé la situation, il n'avait pas bien dosé ses forces, pourtant il avait appris à le faire lors de son précédent cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il fit de son mieux, avant de céder, vaincu à cause de son manque d'expérience et de résistance. Il reçu de plein fouet une vague de mauvais souvenir venir vers lui. Il vit passer devant lui, les derniers évènements de sa vie. Il dut revivre malgré lui toute la peine et la souffrance qu'il avait eu ces derniers mois en quelques secondes. Il n'était pas en état d'en supporter d'avantage. Il perdit connaissance avant de se réveiller allongé sur le sol, avec Thomas assit à ses côtes.

_Ça va? lui demanda t-il très inquiet.

_Oui, oui. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne. Mais que c'est-il passé?

_Tu as perdu connaissance. Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que tu étais aussi sensible.

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi, j'aurais dû faire un peu plus attention.

Harry se releva, il n'avait pas envie de continuer son cours dans cette position. Il se rassit sur sa chaise.

_Continuons, dit-il.

_Tu viens de subir un choc. Il serait plus prudent qu'on s'arrêta là et que tu ailles te reposer.

_Non. Je me sens mieux. J'aimerais continuer, je sens que je fais des progrès.

_Comme tu veux. Cette fois, ci c'est toi qui va m'attaquer.

_Euh, mais pourquoi? En quoi cela va m'aider?

_Cela va te permettre de voir à quel point cela peut être facile de contrôler les autres à distance, et de le manipuler. Cela pourra t'aider à trouver une parade.

Harry ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait lui être utile. Mais il ne risquait rien d'essayer, cela lui demanderait moins de force. Il ferma les yeux, et fixa son attention sur l'homme qu'il avait devant lui. Il n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans sa tête, surtout que ce dernier ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Il aurait dû être sur la défensive, pourquoi se laissait-il faire? Il se rendit compte que les souvenirs de son professeur n'étaient pas plus joyeux que les siens. Le temps était sombre, pluvieux. Il vit deux jeunes enfants, âgés d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Ils étaient tous les deux devant une tombe. Ils se tenaient debout, se tenant la main et aucun des deux ne parlaient. L'un de deux étaient bruns aux yeux bleus, c'était Thomas lorsqu'il était enfant. Le second était blond, avec des yeux verrons, il devait s'agir d'Alexandre. Harry ne pouvait pas en être sûr puisqu' il ne l'avait jamais vu sous sa véritable apparence. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ai autant de différences entre eux, étant donné qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Même leur attitude étaient différentes, le premier semblait triste, le second en colère. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils de cette façon? Que se passait-il? Qui était la personne qui se trouvait dans la tombe? Puis il ne vit plus rien, si ce n'est que du noir. Il réouvrit les yeux, Thomas n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, par contre il avait l'air aussi accablé que dans son souvenir.

_J'ai fini, dit-il après un long moment d'hésitation.

_Tu as pu voir quelque chose?

_Non, juste quelques images flous. J'ai échoué.

_Tu as fait de ton mieux. Ce n'est pas grave.

_D'accord. J'aimerais qu'on en reste là pour le moment. Je me sens pas bien.

_C'est normal, tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire autant d'effort dans un laps de temps aussi court. Va vite te coucher. Tu pourras revenir dans deux jours, si tu veux.

_Tu es d'accord pour me donner d'autres cours?

_Bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas tout appendre en une seule soirée.

_Merci, c'est gentil.

Harry se releva et souhaita une bonne nuit à Thomas, avant de partir et de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se sentait extrêmement fatigué, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore vingt et une heure. Il mit rapidement son pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Il s'attendait à devoir lutter pour s'endormir, ce fut tout le contraire. Il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard. Sa nuit fut relativement calme et reposante. Aucun mauvais rêve ne vint gâcher son repos.

* * *

Voldemort avait enfin retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Personne ne le sut puisqu'il préféra garder le secret à ce sujet. C'est pour cela qu'il ne changea pas de comportement, il continuait même à faire les plus bases besognes. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours le ménage dans sa propre organisation? Parce qu'il était bien trop tôt pour faire son retour triomphant. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il était plus prudent d'attendre que tout le monde l'ai oublié, que l'on ne le voit plus comme une menace, ni comme un danger éventuel. À ce moment il pourrait frapper fort et vite.

Il se servit tout de même de ses pouvoirs, afin de vérifier s'il avait toujours le contrôle de sa marionnette, préféré, plus connu sous le nom de Harry Potter. Malgré les efforts qu'il fit, il n'y arriva pas. Il se trouva bloqué face à un mur qui lui empêcha de pénétrer dans la tête de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne devait pas pourtant pas être en état de se défendre. Quelqu'un c'était donné la peine de le protéger. Ce quelqu'un était, sans aucun doute possible, le professeur Salinger. Il était le seul à être assez fort pour le faire à distance. Chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans ses plans. Il s'était pourtant assuré que la démission de son cousin arrive dans les mains du nouveau ministre de la magie. Ce Christian quelque chose, avait décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il avait même réussit à convaincre Thomas de reprendre son travail, au profil du professeur Roberts, qui avait été pendant un bref instant son meilleur allié.

Le seigneur des ténèbres, ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il devait mettre un terme définitive à cette nouveau menace. La meilleur façon d'y arriver était d'avoir recours au chantage. Le chantage avait jusqu'à présent, fait toujours ces preuves. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que cela échoue cette fois-ci. Surtout qu'il excellait dans ce domaine, et que cela ne lui demandait pas trop de travail non plus. Une simple lettre bien écrite suffirait.

* * *

Draco prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner lorsque le directeur de Poudlard vint le voir à sa table.

_Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, lui dit-il poliment, tout en se demandant pourquoi il venait le voir de si beau matin.

_Bonjour Draco. Je vais te demander de venir dans mon bureau, tu as de la visite.

L'adolescent se demandait bien qui pouvait venir le voir, il n'avait plus de famille, ou presque plus. En théorie, personne n'aurait dû faire le déplacement pour lui.

_Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien de moi dont il s'agit, dit-il.

_Oui, il s'agit de ta mère.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé a elle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu de loin, ce fut lors de l'enterrement de son père. Ce jour là elle l'avait fui afin d'éviter tout contact avec lui. Il n'avait lui non plus rien fait dans ce sens. Depuis il n'avait plus cherché à prendre contact avec elle, et elle n'en avait rien fait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Ma mère? Mais pourquoi est-elle là?

_Parce qu'elle se fait du souci pour toi, et aussi parce que tu ne lui donnes pas de tes nouvelles. Pourquoi tu ne lui écris plus?

_Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

_C'est ta mère, et tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire? As-tu conscience de la chance que tu as de l'avoir. De mon temps, on était plus respectueux envers nos parents, et on leur envoyait du courrier toutes les semaines. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle m'a supplié, pour que je lui donne de tes nouvelles.

_C'est pour cela qu'elle est venue?

Normalement, elle n'aurait pas pu entrer à Poudlard, du moins pas sans avoir passer le barrage. Et le responsable de la sécurité, à savoir Thomas, n'aurait pas dû la laisser passer. À moins qu'il n'ai cru bien faire, face à une jeune veuve éplorée? Il est vrai que Narcissa était une bonne comédienne, elle arrivait à attendrir n'importe qui, surtout lorsqu'elle faisait semblant de pleurer.

_Si elle est là, c'est parce que je l'ai invité à venir.

_Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

___Parce qu'il s'agit de ta mère, et qu'elle a le droit d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et que toi tu as le devoir de lui en donner. Tu devrais avoir honte de l'abandonner au moment où elle a le plus besoin de toi. Tu es

la seule famille qui lui reste.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il voulait pas passer pour un fils indigne, et ce serait pire si il disait pour sa défense que sa mère n'avait jamais eu envers lui un comportement des plus exemplaire.

Cette dernière avait poussé son rôle, en venant vêtue de noir de la tête au pied. Elle avait même l'air triste, et semblait avoir pleuré.

_Draco, enfin te voilà, dit-elle avec émotion. Je vous remercie mon cher Dumbledore, de m'avoir ramené mon enfant. Pouvez-vous, nous laisser seul tous les deux?

_Bien sûr Madame Malefoy. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

_Je n'y manquerais pas.

Le comportement de Narcissa changea du tout au tout après le départ du vieil homme. Elle ne semblait plus aussi peinée. Elle se rapprocha de son fils, mais pas pour lui donnait un quelconque signe d'affection. Non, elle lui donna une gifle.

_Regarde ce à quoi j'en suis réduite, rien que pour venir te parler, lui dit-elle méchamment.

Draco sera les dents, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de traitement. Mais cette fois ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

_Vous n'étiez pas obligé à faire le déplacement. Vous aurez pu m'envoyer une lettre.

_Tu es devenu insolent, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça. Non je ne pouvais pas t'écrire une lettre, tu aurais pu ne pas la lire. Et je tiens à ce que tu reçoive bien le message. Pansy m'a dit que tu avais rompu tes fiançailles avec elle. Est-ce vrai?

_Oui, c'est tout à fait exact.

_Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça?

_Parce que je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

_Personne ne te le demandes. Tu as le droit de ne pas l'aimer, du moment que tu l'épouses.

_Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça.

_Si je le peux. Tu vas de marier avec elle, et lui faire au moins un enfant.

_Pourquoi vous insistez-autant? Pourquoi ne tenez-vous pas compte de mes sentiments?

_ Ne sois pas si bête. On ne se marie pas par amour, cela se serait depuis le temps. On le fait par intérêt, afin de préserver la pureté de notre descendance. Tu crois que j'ai épousé ton père parce que je l'aimais? C'est d'un autre dont j'étais amoureuse. J'ai dû renoncer à cet amour, parce que mes parents m'en l'ont demandé, et que je devais obéir.

Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa mère voit une victime d'un mariage arrangé. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle était aussi distante avec Lucius et pourquoi elle ne lui avait donné qu'un seul enfant. Elle devrait donc le comprendre, et non le forcer à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas.

_Vous savez donc ce que je ressens. Vous ne devriez pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas.

_Je me suis sacrifié pour le bien de ma famille. J'attends de toi que tu en fasse autant. De plus, Pansy est parfaite. Elle est de sang noble, intelligente, cultivé, et riche. Elle pourra te donner de beaux enfants.

_Et si je ne veux pas en avoir des enfants.

_Il faudra pourtant que tu le fasses.

_Ce n'est pas vous qui devez décider de ce que je dois faire de ma vie.

_Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles. Je suis ta mère, et à ce titre, j'ai tout les droits. De plus on m'a dit que tu étais de plus en plus proche avec ce Potter. Trop proche. Tu dois cesser immédiatement de le voir.

_Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

_Ah et pourquoi?

_Parce que je l'aime.

_Rassure-moi, tu l'aimes comme un ami?

_Il est pour moi bien plus qu'un ami. Et j'ai déjà couché avec lui.

_Tu as couché avec un garçon?Tu n'es pas sérieux? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous sentez impliqué dans cette histoire.

_Je le suis bien plus que tu ne semble le croire. Que vont penser mes amies lorsqu'elles apprendront que mon fils unique est un pervers, qui à des relations sexuelles avec d'autres garçons.

_Je ne l'ai fait qu'avec Harry.

_C'est déjà un de trop. Tu ne comptes pas passer tout le reste de sa vie avec lui?

_J'avais l'intention de le demander en mariage.

Narcissa ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir, elle était sous le choc.

_Fais lui aussi des enfants tant que tu y es. Ah oui j'oubliais tu n'en veux pas. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas en avoir.

_Avez-vous autre chose à me dire, mère? Je dois me rendre à mon cours, il a commencé il y a plus de dix minutes.

_Ne te moques pas de moi. Je vais te faire payer ton insolence.

_Payer? Qu'entendez-vous par là?

_Profite bien des derniers instants que tu passes ici. Parce qu'il se pourrait que tu n'y retourne plus, si je refuse de payer tes frais de scolarité.

_Et c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable? Je m'attendais à autre chose de votre part.

_Tu verras bien ce dont je suis capable le temps voulu. Je vais m'en aller, puisque tu ne veux pas entendre raison. Je vais te demander de m'envoyer une lettre par semaine, si tu ne veux pas que je revienne. Je ne serais pas aussi gentille, si tu m'oblige à faire de nouveau le déplacement. Suis-je assez claire cette fois-ci?

_Oui mère.

C'est la tête droite que Madame Malefoy s'en alla du bureau du directeur. Elle n'oublia pas de le remercier, ni de reprendre son air de abattu en passant devant lui. Draco quant à lui se rendit à son cours de métamorphose. Il tremblait tellement qu'il était énervé. Il prit place à côté de son amant. Ce dernier s'aperçu tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Draco, quelque chose ne va pas, lui murmura Harry à l'oreille.

_Si tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Tout ne va pas bien. Tu es contrarié.

Draco soupira, puis il lui dit tout. Après tout il était concerné dans cette histoire.

_Que comptes tu faire?

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui obéir.

_Tu lui as bien dit pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le faire?

_Oui. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

_Dans un sens, c'est normal.

_Normal? Mais il n'y a rien de normal.

_Tu sais bien que le monde de la sorcellerie n'est pas si différent des Moldus sur ce point. L'homosexualité est encore un sujet délicat, tabou, et mal compris.

_Pourquoi veux-tu lui donner raison?

_ J'essaye juste de la comprendre. Ce ne doit pas être évident pour elle, elle doit se demander comment elle doit réagir face à ce genre de situation.

_Elle pourrait se mêler de ses affaires pour commencer.

_Ne t'en fais pas, on sera bientôt majeur. Elle ne pourra plus rien faire contre toi.

_Elle peut m'obliger à arrêter mes études.

_Pas du tout, tu vas les continuer. Je vais prendre à ma charge tout tes frais. Et après on pourra retourner chez Sirius, le temps de trouver un emploi et un logement.

_Mais tu ne peux pas.

_Si je peux. Je ferai tout, pour que tout se passe bien. Tu ne seras plus obligé de la voir, si tu ne le veux pas.

_Ça a l'air si facile quand tu en parles.

_Parce que c'est le cas.

Draco ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré. Harry était trop optimiste, trop sûr de lui. Mais il ne lui dit rien, ne voulant pas se fâcher avec lui pour quelque chose de si futile.

**À suivre chapitre 19: Danser encore.**

Merci de suivre cette histoire, votre fidélité me fait plaisir.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous avez passé un bon moment.

Vous avez la possibilité de me laisser un commentaire, vous pouvez aussi le faire sur ma page twitter /pieuvredudesert

**See you **


	19. Danser encore

**Chapitre 19: Danser encore ( Calogero)**

Harry et Hermione marchaient dans les couloirs déserts de leur collège. Rien d'inhabituel, il était logique que des étudiants se déplacent de cette façon. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien à y faire, vu l'heure. Il était dix-neuf heures, et leur place était dans le réfectoire en compagnie de leurs camarades de classe. S'ils étaient là, c'était à cause de Harry. Quelque chose le tracassait, il avait passé la journée à ne penser qu'à ça. C' était une obsession, il devait aller au bout des choses. Hermione ne partageait pas les inquiétudes de son ami. Si elle était là elle aussi, c'était pour l'arrêter dans sa folie, lui faire reprendre raison, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

_Harry. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas le faire. Lui avait elle dit, dans le vide, à plusieurs reprises.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que ça ne se fait pas. C'est mal.

_Mais je veux savoir.

Il était sourd aux arguments de son amie. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, n'était pas bien, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

_Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu ne devrais pas profiter de son absence pour lui voler son courrier.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui voler quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste lire la lettre qu'il a reçu ce matin, c'est différent.

_Pour moi, c'est exactement la même chose. Et puis ça ne se fait pas de lire la correspondance privée des autres.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?

_Lui parler directement, au lieu d'aller fouiller dans ses affaires.

_J'ai essayé, c'est même la première chose que j'ai faite. Mais il n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions.

_Peut-être parce que cela ne te regarde pas.

_Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas osé m'en parler.

_Ce n'est pas une excuse valable. Tu ne dois pas te mêler de sa vie privée.

_C'est pour son bien que je le fais.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre!

_As-tu au moins, vu la tête qu'il a faite après avoir lu sa lettre ?

_Non, je n'ai pas fait attention.

_Moi si. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déprimé. Il doit avoir des problèmes. Je veux, et peux l'aider. Peu importe ce que tu peux en penser, je le ferai.

_Il est bien assez grand pour les régler lui-même, ses problèmes ? Si il avait besoin d'aide, il te l'aurait demandé, non ?

_Tu le connais. Il n'est du genre à se confier que lorsque quelque chose ne va pas.

_Mais pourquoi tu tiens autant à avoir raison ? Tu ferais mieux de renoncer maintenant. Allez viens, allons manger, j'ai très faim. Pas toi ?

_Ça va me prendre cinq minutes, pas plus. J'aimerais que tu le retiennes si jamais il revient dans sa chambre. Tu peux faire ça ?

_Comment veux-tu que je le fasse ?

_Je ne sais pas. Tu peux lui poser des questions sur quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris pendant son cours par exemple.

_Mais je n'ai aucune question à lui poser, j'ai tout compris.

_Dans ce cas, tu lui parles de la pluie, du beau temps. Fais preuve d'imagination, tu trouveras bien à le retenir quelques secondes.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre dans laquelle Harry voulait entrer. Elle appartenait à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier avait reçu du courrier ce matin, et c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il avait quitté la grande salle peu de temps après avoir eu connaissance du contenu de sa missive. Il n'avait rien dit, il ne regarda personne, et il ne dit pas un mot lorsque Harry lui avait demandé comment il allait. Cette réaction ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il n'avait pas reçu de bonnes nouvelles. Le tout était de savoir à quel point elles étaient mauvaises, ses nouvelles.

Harry ne fit face à aucune résistance. Il se contenta de tourner la poignée. La porte n'avait pas été fermée à clef, elle n'était pas sous la protection d'un sortilège, et aucun tableau n'en protégeait l'accès. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aurait dû se montrer plus méfiant, et ne pas laisser libre accès à sa chambre. Dans un sens, cela lui facilitait la tâche. La pièce était bien rangée, ce qui lui permit de ne pas à avoir à fouiller. Ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait juste devant lui, posé simplement sur la table de chevet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se saisir de la lettre, et de la lire. Il fit bien attention à ne pas s'asseoir sur le lit, afin de ne pas laisser une trace de son passage.

_Mon cher Thomas._

_Harry Potter est à moi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Tu ne dois en aucun cas le protéger de mes attaques, tu dois me laisser en faire ce que je veux. Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à t'interposer entre nous ? Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas être contrarié._

_Je vais te demander de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires, et de ne plus lui donner le moindre cours d'occlumancie. Parce que je peux moi aussi te voler un être cher. Penses à ton cher frère Alexandre, sa vie est entre tes mains. Si tu veux qu'il reste en vie, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, et surtout à ne plus faire._

_Je tiens à te signaler que je suis capable de le tuer, car j'ai retrouvé tous mes pouvoirs. Ne prends pas ma menace à la légère. _

_Je te laisse un peu de temps pour prendre ta décision, et j'espère pour toi, que tu prendras la bonne._

_Ton cousin qui t'aime Tom Elvis Jedusor _

_Ps: tu as un peu maigri ces derniers temps. Tu devrais te nourrir plus correctement. _

Harry relut le message plusieurs fois afin d'être bien sûr d'avoir tout compris. Tout était clair à présent, il comprenait l'inquiétude de Thomas, Voldemort lui demandait de choisir entre son élève et son frère. Il ne fut pas surpris, le seigneur des ténèbres était assez immonde et cruel pour faire ce genre de chantage. Il replia la lettre, et la remit exactement au même endroit, afin que son professeur ne sache pas que quelqu'un avait pris connaissance de son courier. Il était temps de quitter les lieux, il y était resté trop longtemps. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir, il se retrouva en bien mauvaise position, et se retrouva face à face avec le propriétaire de la chambre. Ce dernier n'était pas spécialement en colère contre lui. Il était peiné par son culot, et le fait qu'il ait profité de son absence pour venir dans sa chambre.

_Harry, s'exclama t'il. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_Rien du tout.

_Rien ? Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma chambre ?

_Je te cherchais, j'avais quelque chose à te dire.

_Tu n'avais pas besoin de me chercher, j'étais dans la grande salle avec tous les autres. Je vais te demander de partir, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

_Accorde-moi cinq petites minutes et après je te laisse tranquille.

_Cela ne peut pas attendre un peu ? Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux lors de ton prochain cours d'occlumancie de demain soir.

_Non. J'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu, et je ne vais pas pouvoir me libérer.

_C'est dommage. Dans ce cas, viens après-demain.

_Je ne serai pas disponible non plus.

_Tu me sembles fort occupé. Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. J'ai aussi des tas de choses à faire, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de prendre de mon temps personnel pour te donner des cours supplémentaires.

_Je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Mais je pense ne plus en avoir besoin.

_Pardon ? De quoi tu n'as plus besoin ?

_De cours d'occlumancie.

_Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

_Et pourtant tu ne veux plus de mon aide. Dis-moi la véritable raison.

_C'est parce que j'ai lu ton courrier.

_Tu as fait quoi ?

_J'ai lu la lettre que tu as reçu ce matin. Celle que Voldemort t'a envoyée.

_C'est parce que j'ai refusé de t'en parler que tu as fait ça ?

_Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je devais le faire.

_Faire quoi ? Lire ma correspondance privée ?

_Non, c'était pour te venir en aide. Tu n'as plus besoin d'affronter tes problèmes tout seul. Je suis là, et si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, je le ferai.

_Oui, tu as raison, j'aurais dû le faire, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment te le dire, sans passer pour un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui.

_Je ne veux plus être le jouet de Voldemort. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix, et encore moins au détriment de la vie d'un homme, surtout s'il s'agit de ton frère.

_Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Tu es vraiment d'accord pour arrêter les cours ?

_Oui. Le mieux pour le moment, c'est de lui faire croire que tu lui obéis. Cela te laissera le temps d'avertir ton frère, afin qu'il puisse se mettre à l'abri.

_J'ai bien peur qu'il ne veuille pas m'écouter.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Je préférerais ne pas en parler avec toi.

_Oui, je comprends. Tu n'as pas à tout me dire non plus. Mais envoie-lui un courrier, il doit savoir ce qu'il risque.

_Je vais y réfléchir. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser à présent ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

_Oui bien sûr.

_Merci.

Harry sortit de la chambre, laissant son professeur seul. Il avait eu raison de tant insister pour connaître la vérité. Parce que à présent, il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'excusa auprès de Hermione, il n'allait pas venir avec elle dans la grande salle. Il savait que Voldemort ne tiendrait pas sa promesse, et que Alexandre était en danger. Il devait donc en parler avec la seule personne capable de faire quelque chose.

* * *

Invisible, Voldemort était complètement invisible. Plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, ne se préoccupait de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était content de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt. Cela lui permettrait de préparer sa vengeance dans la plus grande des discrétions. Il se rendait à toutes les réunions, et espionnait tranquillement les Mangemorts présents.

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, car il était content. Son abruti de cousin avait accepté son chantage, ce qui était naïf de sa part. Managua devait donc être épargné. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention de tenir sa promesse. Il allait charger son homme de main de mettre un terme définitif au jour de celui qui avait osé lui voler sa place. Il espérait bien que Thomas ne se remette pas de la perte de son frère, et qu'il ne soit plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore se verrait privé de l'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

On aurait à nouveau peur de lui, plus personne n'oserait prononcer son nom. Il serait de nouveau le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, afin d'entrer à tout jamais dans l'histoire. Tuer Harry Potter. Ce qui ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problèmes, étant donné que plus personne, ou presque, ne serait en mesure d'assurer sa protection. Il s'y voyait déjà. Il commencerait par l'Angleterre, puis la Grande Bretagne, l'Europe, et pourquoi pas le monde entier. On se prosternera devant lui, on obéira à tous ses caprices. Il ne serait plus obligé de vivre dans un trou à rat, il se devait d'avoir une habitation à la hauteur de son rang de maître du monde. Son train de vie changerait du tout au tout, il aurait des vêtements neufs fait sur mesure. Il aurait à sa disposition autant d'esclaves afin qu'il ne fasse plus rien d'autre que de terroriser les autres, afin de rester en haut « de la chaîne alimentaire ».

Mais ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir, serait d'avoir sous ses ordres, son imprévisible cousin Thomas, totalement soumis. Il ne porterait comme vêtement qu'une simple taie d'oreiller, afin de lui rappeler sa condition de sous-homme. Il serait contraint de satisfaire tous ses petits caprices. De temps en temps, il le torturerait un peu, afin de lui rappeler qui était le chef. Il jouerait un peu avec lui, ne lui accorderait aucun repos, et encore moins la délivrance dans la mort. Il lui en voulait assez pour ne plus lui accorder cette faveur, il devait payer pour s'être rebellé contre sa vraie famille, et pour avoir pactisé avec les moldus. Il s'en servirait comme d'un exemple à ne pas suivre.

* * *

Harry se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il espérait qu'il y soit encore, malgré l'heure tardive. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain matin, il serait peut-être trop tard. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et marcha aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient de faire. Dire qu'il faisait tout ça pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'aller déranger un homme aussi occupé que le directeur de son école. S'il le faisait c'était parce qu'il s'agissait du frère de Thomas, et aussi parce qu'il avait pris d'énormes risques en se faisant passer pour un Mangemort, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'aider en retour.

L'accueil qu'il reçut ne fut pas des plus chaleureux, et pour cause, puisqu'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de frapper à la porte, et qu'il était entré tout naturellement. Au moins, le vieil homme n'était pas encore allé se coucher.

_Harry, cria ce dernier, outré par autant de culot de la part de l'un de ses élèves. Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il faut frapper aux portes avant d'entrer dans une pièce ?

_Si, je le sais.

_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

_Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait. Mais il était urgent que je vous parle.

_Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Je ne peux pas me libérer à chaque fois que tu as envie de parler de quelque chose. J'ai beaucoup de travail ce soir, et toi tu as tes devoirs à faire. Reviens me voir demain matin, avant le début des cours.

_Voldemort va tuer Alexandre Salinger, répliqua Harry.

Il n'avait pas prévu de le dire de cette façon, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il était hors de question qu'il attende le lendemain.

_Pardon ? ! Pourquoi Voldemort ferait-il cela ?

_Parce ce qu'il sait que Alexandre est le frère de Thomas.

_C'est impossible, il ne peut pas être au courant.

_Pourtant c'est bien le cas. Il va le faire parce qu'il veut se venger de Thomas. Il l'a déjà fait dans le passé.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, tu sais bien que Voldemort n'a plus de pouvoir. Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Harry dut lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait peu de temps avant. Il lui cita de mémoire la lettre que son professeur avait reçue.

_ Thomas a dû le prévenir du danger. Tu t'es fait du souci pour rien.

_Oui, il l'a fait. Mais j'ai peur que Alexandre ne tienne pas compte de ses avertissements.

_Il va le faire, il n'a aucune raison d'ignorer son frère.

_Si, depuis qu'ils sont en froid.

Dumbledore avait oublié que les jumeaux s'étaient disputés, et ce à cause de lui. Il avait pensé qu'ils allaient se réconcilier rapidement, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait l'erreur de dénoncer son ami, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il se leva de sa chaise, attrapa sa baguette magique.

_Tu n'aurais pas pu commencer par ça ? Effectivement, tu as raison, c'est très grave. Je me charge d'avertir Alexandre. Toi, tu ne parles de tout cela à personne, d'accord ?

_Même pas à Thomas ?

_Oui. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Tu comprends ?

_Oui monsieur le directeur.

_C'est bien. Dépêche-toi de retourner avec tes camarades dans ta chambre. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose.

Harry retourna donc dans son dortoir, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que Dumbledore arrive à temps. Cette nuit là, il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

_HARRY, est-ce que tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

_Non. Laisse-moi cinq petites minutes.

_Encore! C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit il y a plus de dix minutes. Tu ne peux pas te dépêcher un peu ?

_Je ne tiens pas à y aller, habillé comme un sac.

_Et moi, je tiens à manger ce soir. Et cela risque de ne pas m'arriver.

_Je suis sûr qu'il restera bien quelque chose à grignoter. C'est bon je suis prêt. On peut y aller.

_Tu ne vas changer d'avis, et retourner te changer ?

_Oui. Pourquoi ça ne me va pas ?

_Si, si, tu es très beau.

La dernière chose dont Ron avait envie était que son ami décide de changer de tenue. Il était affamé et il avait attendu trop longtemps pour satisfaire son appétit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au costume choisi par son ami. Il l'avait bien choisi, la couleur était en harmonie avec la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait presque honte de ses vêtements, qui venaient tout droit de la boutique d'un fripier.

Les deux Gryffondor furent rejoints par Draco sur le chemin de la grande salle. Ce dernier avait lui aussi choisi sa tenue avec beaucoup de goût, et encore plus d'argent. Il se dégageait de lui une grande force de caractère et beaucoup de charme. Ron les enviait d'avoir été tant gâtés par la nature. Lui, il n'avait ni le physique, ni le compte en banque, de ses amis. Il chassa ses vilaines idées de sa tête, ce n'était la faute de personne.

Le repas fut servi peu de temps après leur arrivée dans la grande salle et ce, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron. Il était assuré de ne pas mourir de faim ce soir-là. Il n'eut pas besoin de le prier, ni de lui souhaiter un bon appétit. Il se servit rapidement et mangea avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Le dernier arrivé était Thomas, ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part. Son retard était principalement dû à son manque total de sens de l'orientation, et non dû au temps qu'il avait consacré pour se préparer. Certes il avait fait un effort au sujet de sa tenue. Ce qu'il portait était simple, chic et de bon goût. Par contre, il n'avait rien fait pour cacher ses premiers cheveux blancs. Il n'avait pas recherché à camoufler les petites rides qu'il avait autour des yeux. Elles semblaient même être apparues soudainement en une seule nuit. C'était comme si il venait de vieillir de dix ans, en seulement quelques jours. Ses petites imperfections devraient avoir des conséquences négatives sur son physique. Mais il était de ceux qui s'embellissaient avec le temps, cela lui donnait un charme supplémentaire.

Harry se réjouit de le voir venir à cette petite fête, organisée par le professeur Severus lui-même. Confier ce genre de fête à quelqu'un d'aussi rigide que lui, il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour avoir des idées aussi loufoques. La décoration était bien trop simple, et certaines mauvaises langues auraient appuyé sur l'absence totale de décoration. Il n'avait fait aucun effort, il n'avait pas fait non plus preuve d'originalité. On pourrait croire que tout ceci avait été organisé à la dernière minute, et qu'il l'avait fait sous la contrainte. Au moins le menu était correct, le fait que ce ne soit pas le chef de cérémonie qui était en cuisine y était pour beaucoup. La qualité des mets releva un peu le niveau.

L'ambiance de la soirée, serait assurée par le groupe « Les frères U.S.B. ». Il était composé de cinq garçons, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Ils étaient différents les uns des autres, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance physique, il n'y avait donc aucun lien familial entre eux. Le nom du groupe était injustifié. Il fallait espérer que leur présence en ces lieux le soit . Personne ne se montra particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'entendre des parfaits inconnus chanter toute la soirée. Normalement, ils devaient chanter mieux que Neville, ce qui ne serait pas un exploit non plus, vu la piètre qualité de sa seule et unique prestation.

Les membres du groupe débutèrent leur première chanson, malgré le fait que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ils firent comme si ce n'étaient pas le cas, et puis ils étaient payés pour ça. La musique était des plus « classique », les paroles étaient simple et un peu passent partout. Ils avaient au moins assez de talent pour chanter juste. Les premiers à oser s'aventurer sur la piste de danse, étaient Harry et Draco. Petit à petit les autres couples les rejoignirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de deux personnes assises sur leurs chaises. La première était Pansy Parkinson. Elle s'était pourtant donnée beaucoup de mal pour l'élaboration de sa tenue. Elle avait même pris le temps de se coiffer et de se maquiller un peu. Le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, puisque aucun garçon ne s'était retourné sur elle, et par extension personne ne l'avait invité à danser avec lui. La jeune fille fixa du regard la deuxième personne qui ne dansait pas. Il s'agissait de Thomas, et dans un sens elle était contente qu'il se trouve dans la même situation qu'elle. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se retrouve seul. Qui aurait envie de danser avec un handicapé? Il était fort probable qu'il ne bouge pas de sa chaise, de toute la soirée et qu'il fasse tapisserie toute la soirée. Le fait d'avoir mis un beau costume n'y changerait rien.

Hagrid, s'ennuyait tout seul dans sa cabane. Il n'avait pas prévu de se rendre à la petite fête, étant donné qu'il ne trouverait aucune cavalière de sa stature. Il décida tout de même de s'y rendre, afin de profiter de l'ambiance et d'écouter un peu de musique. Il alla saluer son collègue qui semblait solitaire lui aussi.

_Bonsoir Thomas, lui dit-il. Avant de lui serrer la main, et de prendre place sur la chaise la plus proche.

_Bonsoir Hagrid.

_Je suis étonné de te voir assit. Tu n'as pas envie de danser avec les autres?

_J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai personne avec qui le faire.

_Tu ne devrais pas attendre qu'une jeune fille vienne te le demander. Tu peux prendre les devant et aller leur poser la question. C'est souvent au garçon de faire le premier pas. Enfin c'était comme ça pendant ma jeunesse. Les choses sont peut être différentes à présent.

_Je l'ai fait. Mais elle a préféré m'ignorer. Elle est partie avec un autre. Un qui peut danser normalement.

_Ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part. Mais rien de t'empêche d'en inviter une autre.

_Effectivement, mais c'était avec elle, avec qui j'avais envie de le faire.

_Et qui est l'heureuse élue?

_Natacha Lupin.

_La sœur de Remus. Tu n'as pas choisit la plus facile. Elle a beaucoup de caractère la petite.

_Je sais. Mais j'avais cru comprendre que je ne lui était pas indifférent.

_Parce que toi, tu l'aimes?

_Oui. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je puisse aimer de nouveau.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

_Merci.

_J'aurais bien aimé t'aider, mais je ne suis pas un expert dans la séduction.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis rien ne l'oblige à m'aimer elle aussi en retour.

Hagrid se sentait impuissant, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aider son ami. Thomas quand à lui était un peu triste, de s'être fait jeté de cette façon. Dire qu'il se sentait enfin, prêt à tourner la page, à refaire sa vie avec une nouvelle femme, voir fonder une nouvelle famille. De toute évidence, ce ne serait pas avec Natacha. Dire qu'il y avait cru un moment. Le retour à la réalité avait un goût bien amère.

Puis il y eut un entracte. Les chanteurs, tout comme les danseurs, avaient besoin d'une petite pause, et de boire un peu. Pansy n'en avait pas l'utilité étant donné qu'elle avait passé sa soirée à ne rien faire. Elle avait mis tout ce temps libre à réfléchir. Elle avait trouvé comment se venger de Thomas. Elle profiterait de sa présence au bal, afin de s'introduire en douce dans sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se dévêtir, de s'installer dans son lit, et d'attendre qu'il fasse de même. À ce moment, elle pourrait se montrer. Il n'aurait que deux choix à sa disposition, soit il acceptait, enfin, de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, soit elle crierait et l'accuserait de lui avoir demandé des faveurs d'ordre sexuelles. Il était évident qu'il prendrait la première option, à moins de vouloir se faire accuser de pédophilie, de se faire renvoyer de son travail et d'avoir des tas ennuis à cause d'elle. Cela lui servirait de leçon, et il n'était pas à plaindre, il l'avait bien cherché aussi. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de faire le ménage.

La musique pu reprendre une fois que tout le monde avait repris des forces. Il y avait toujours deux qui ne dansaient pas, Hagrid et Thomas. Ces deux là continuaient leur conversation, tout en s'abreuvant de temps en temps, parler donnait soif, c'est bien connu. Ce qu'ils avaient dans leur verre n'était pas un simple jus de fruit. Il s'agissait d'une boisson un peu plus alcoolisée, que Hagrid avait pris le soin de prendre avant de quitter sa demeure. Du coup, ils parlaient un peu plus fort, raient d'une façon peu discrète. Ils se comportaient comme des piliers de bistrots, comportement peu digne de leur rang de professeur. Ils ne montraient pas un bel exemple pour la jeunesse. Quelqu'un devait leur dire, et ce quelqu'un était Natacha. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer, sans intervenir, et leur demander de cesser immédiatement, ou de quitter les lieux.

_En voilà des manières, messieurs, leur dit-elle sur un ton méprisant. Vous ne savez pas qu'il ne faut pas boire de cette façon en publique? Surtout lorsqu'il y a des enfants.

Elle n'avait pas complètement tord, mais elle aurait pu le dire d'une façon moins brute. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Thomas se sentait gêné. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de passer un bon moment, et oublier la femme qu'il aimait malgré lui. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle de cette façon sur lui? Pourquoi ne lui adressait-elle la parole que pour lui faire la morale? Il garda le silence, n'osant se défendre et dire certaines choses, qu'il regretterait aussitôt. Il s'était bien trompé à son égard, et il avait perdu toute chance de la conquérir. Elle devait éprouver pour lui que du mépris. Hagrid, n'avait quant à lui, aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

_Où est le problème? Demanda t -il. Mon ami et moi, on profite de la fête, et on fait honneur aux bonnes choses de la vie.

_Vous en avez visiblement trop profiter. Vous dérangez tout le monde en parlant aussi fort. Je vais vous demander de vous montrer un peu plus discret, si vous souhaitez rester ici.

_Vous êtes la première personne à venir se plaindre. Si on dérangeait tant que ça, d'autre personne serait venue se plaindre elle aussi, vous ne croyez pas? Vous êtes peut-être un peu trop rigide mademoiselle. Je me demande bien ce que Thomas vous a trouvé, et comment il a fait pour tomber amoureux de vous.

Natacha ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son collègue puisse l'aimer. Mais est-ce vrai? Avait-il vraiment des sentiments envers elle? Cela expliquerait pas mal de chose, et sa grande timidité envers elle.

_Vous n'aimez? Lui demanda t-elle, un peu brutalement.

_Oui.

La réponse avait le mérite d'être claire, courte et précise.

_Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

_J'ai bien essayé, mais vous ne sembliez pas disposez à m'écouter.

_Vous n'aviez eu aucun mal à vous confier à votre ami.

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, c'est venu tout seul, dans la conversation.

_C'est fou ce que vous pouvez en dire sans le faire exprès.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

_Vous vous êtes bien vanté de pouvoir vous transformer en dragon, devant au moins, l'un de vos élèves. Pourquoi l'avez vous fait, alors que c'est faux. Vous êtes à ce point en manque de reconnaissance?

_Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai rien fait de tel.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous ne savez pas le faire.

_Si, si, je suis parfaitement capable de le faire. C'est juste que ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie dit.

_Qui d'autre que vous aurez un intérêt à le faire?

_Personne.

_Je n'ai pas une grande estime pour ceux qui se croient supérieur aux autres. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de me séduire, il va vous falloir vous montrer plus humble.

_Pourquoi faire? Vous préférez sans doute sortir avec un homme normal, pas avec un handicapé, tel que moi. Lui répondit Thomas sur le même ton.

Pour Natacha, l'handicap de son collègue n'avait jamais été un problème. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il s'en serve comme d'une excuse, ou un prétexte pour se faire plaindre.

_Je me moque bien de votre handicap physique. C'est votre sentiment de supériorité que je ne peux pas supporter.

Tout avait été dit. Il était inutile d'en entendre plus. Il savait ce que Natacha lui reprochait et pourquoi elle était aussi distante ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir eu ce genre d'attitude. Il n'avait jamais voulu ce vanter de tel ou tel chose devant les autres. Au moins il était fixé, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, n'étaient pas partagés. Dire qu'il avait fait l'effort de sortir de sa chambre pour venir à ce bal. Il l'avait fait dans l'unique but de se changer les idées, et au lieu de cela il se faisait insulter. Trop, c'est trop. Il était temps pour lui de regagner la tranquillité et le silence, il avait assez entendu de musique pour la soirée. Il se releva tout seul de sa chaise, il était hors de question qu'il ne demande de l'aide pour cela.

_Vous avez sans doute raison, mademoiselle Lupin. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien retenu ma leçon. Je ne viendrais plus vous déranger.

Mais avant de partir, il prit de le temps de saluer son ami Hagrid. Il le remercia aussi de lui avoir tenu compagnie, tout en lui demandant de l'excuser à cause de son départ anticipé. Natacha ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réagisse de cette façon. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, ses propos avaient dépassé, ses pensées. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour le rattraper, vu qu'il ne marchait pas vite.

_Vous pouvez rester. Vous ne me dérangez pas.

C'est avec beaucoup de douceur et de gentillesse qu'elle posa une main sur son bras.

_J'ai été un peu dur avec vous. C'est parce que je ne supportait pas d'être ignorée, alors que j'ai tout fait pour.

Elle posa sa main libre sur le coin de son œil.

_Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous aviez de petites rides ici.

_C'est que je suis…

Natacha posa son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

_S'il vous plait, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier pour cela. Je me suis peut-être trompée à votre sujet. Vous êtes peut-être moins superficiel que je croyais, puisque vous n'avez pas cherché à les cacher. Je veux bien danser avec vous, si vous voulez toujours de moi comme cavalière.

Finalement Thomas n'était pas un si bon danseur que ça. Il faisait pourtant de gros efforts pour ne pas marcher sur les pieds de sa partenaire, et pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre à cause de sa canne. Il s'arrêta juste après la seconde danse, estimant qu'il était temps de s'arrêter.

_Ne dites pas de bêtises. Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que ça.

_Vous me flattez, je…

Une fois de plus, Natacha l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le fit pas avec un doigt. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Au moins il savait embrasser.

Harry, quant à lui, n'avait pas arrêté de toute la soirée. Il avait besoin de se reposer les jambes, et en plus il était assoiffé. Draco en parfait chevalier servant, lui proposa d'aller lui chercher un jus de fruit bien frais. Il fut accueilli d'une étrange façon à son retour.

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit Harry.

_Je suis parti i peine dix minutes. Tu n'avais qu'à y aller toi même si tu étais si pressé que ça.

Draco n'aurait pas dû revenir aussi vite, étant donné qu'il y avait la queue devant les boissons fraîches. Ce que Harry avait dit, ne lui était donc pas destiné, il n'avait aucune raison de se vexer. Ce dernier fut pris, bien malgré lui, d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

_J'ai dit quelque chose de si drôle, demanda le blond vexé.

_Non, non. Je te suis même très reconnaissant d'avoir bien voulu me ramener de quoi boire. Regarde plutôt derrière toi, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai dit que ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Il ne comprit ce que son amant voulait dire qu'après s'être retourné. Il vit Natacha et Thomas qui s'embrassaient encore.

_Tu as raison, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je suis content qu'il se soit enfin décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments.

_Parce que tu t'en doutais?

_Bien sûr. Pas toi?

_Je n'avais pas fait vraiment attention. En tout cas, ils forment un joli couple. J'espère que tout va bien se passer entre eux.

_Moi aussi.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ce fut également le cas pour le bal de ce soir. Il devait se terminer à une heure décente, comme l'avait prévu celui qui avait tout préparé, le professeur Rogue. Il état hors de question de déroger à la règle et de se coucher à pas d'heure. Les étudiants n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de retourner dans leur chambre, afin de faire croire qu'ils allaient y dormir. Thomas fit de même en proposant de raccompagner Natacha jusqu'à sa chambre, bien qu'il n'ait plus vraiment sommeil. Il avait l'intention d'y faire autre chose, et d'y passer le reste de la nuit.

Pansy n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours cachée dans le lit de son professeur. Pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps pour venir? Elle finit par s'endormir, la fatigue et l'ennuie avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint, et s'était couché à ses cotés. Ce n'est que le lendemain à son réveille, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule dans le lit. Plusieurs détails semblaient pourtant la préoccuper. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait beaucoup grandit, il avait aussi grossit, et il était plus velu qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle sortit rapidement du lit, une fois qu'elle eu identifié la personne qui avait passé la nuit à ses côtés. Il s'agissait de Hagrid. Mais que faisait-il ici? Ce n'était pas chambre. Sa présence en ces lieux, était dû au fait qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu, et qu'il n'était plus en état de retourner dans sa cabane. Il avait donc demander à son ami Thomas, l'autorisation d'aller dans sa chambre. Ce dernier n'avait aucune raison de lui dire non, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir cette nuit.

Ce mauvais tour qu'elle avait préparé, afin de se venger, c'était retourné contre elle. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit, nue, à côté du professeur lourd dingue. Au moins il avait gardé ses sous-vêtements.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement. Puis sortit de la chambre, en courant, les larmes aux yeux, tout en espérant que le géant avait été trop saoul pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

**À suivre chapitre 20: Une dernière chance.**

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour lire cette histoire. J'espère, sincèrement, que vous avez bien aimé.

Vous avez la possibilité de me laisser un message, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, que ce soit en bien, ou en mal. Mais rien, ni personne ne vous oblige à le faire.

**See you….**


	20. Une dernière chance

**Chapitre 20 : Une dernière chance ( Calogéro)**

Alexandre était en danger, et il ne le savait même pas. Il avait pourtant reçu une lettre de son frère, dans laquelle, il s'excusait de lui avoir mal parlé, tout en le suppliant d'aller se mettre, rapidement, à l'abri. Il aurait donc dû tout naturellement prendre toutes les précautions nécessaire afin de sauver sa vie. Il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, uniquement parce qu'il avait refusé de lire le courrier. Il s'était contenté de pilier le papier et de le mettre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il n'était pas non plus au fait des derniers évènements, puisqu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de lire les journaux. Il ne savait donc pas qu'une prophétie venait d'être volée, et que la personne qui l'avait fait, à savoir Voldemort était en chemin pour venir le voir, mais pas pour prendre le thé en sa compagnie.

Aujourd'hui Alexandre n'avait rien à faire de spécial. Il s'ennuyait un peu. Il avait pris la place de son cousin, s'était même installé sur son fauteuil, qui était le sien à présent qu'il était le nouveau chef. Le siège était confortable, heureusement, puisque cela faisait des heures qu'il y était assis. Pour le moment il était tout seul, il n'y avait personne avec qui il pouvait parler histoire de passer le temps. Il profita de sa solitude, pour se rappeler la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Severus. Le revoir avait ravivé en lui des souvenirs, les bons ainsi que les mauvais. Ils n'avaient été ensemble que peu de temps, à peine une année. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'être heureux de partager sa vie avec une personne qu'il avait aimé. Ce qui était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas eu la franchise de lui dire la vérité sur la nature de ses sentiments. Il espérait y arriver un jour. Il lui avait aussi menti en affirmant avoir trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un autre. Si il l'avait fait ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal, mais pour le protéger. Il était essentiel qu'il garde pour le moment, ses distances avec ses anciens amis, afin de ne pas être vulnérable. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, l'enjeu était trop important.

Voldemort fit une entrée fracassante, afin de cacher sa peur. Il n'aurait jamais été crédible s'il tremblait ou bégayait. Il n'était pas venu les mains vide, il tenait dans sa main droite, un petite boule belle. Il n'était pas non plus venu seul, il était accompagné d'une personne, vêtue d'une longue cape, dont la cagoule était rabaissée. Il était impossible de voir son visage et de l'identifier, il ne dit rien non plus afin de ne pas se faire trahir par sa voix. C'est donc l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres qui prit la parole.

_Managua, Cria l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici?

_Pour faire le ménage. C'est bien à toi que doit revenir cette corvée?

_Faux. Je viens pour me venger.

_Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Tu n'as même plus assez de pouvoir pour faire voler un simple balais.

Alexandre ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait tord. Voldemort, se fit un plaisir, de faire une petite démonstration. Il n'eut aucun mal à lancer un sort sur un mur, et d'en faire un trou suffisamment assez large, pour que plusieurs personnes puissent l'utiliser en même temps. Il était particulièrement en forme et en colère. Ce qu'il venait de faire en était la preuve.

_Mais je suis prêt à te laisser une dernière chance.

_Comme c'est gentil de ta part. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu attends de moi?

Managua aurait dû être effrayé, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il garda son calme, il ne se sentait pas menacé. Il aurait pourtant dû prendre les menaces de son cousin au sérieux. Ce denier n'avait plus rien à perdre, ce qui faisait de lui un homme dangereux.

_Il te suffit de me rendre ce que tu m'as volé.

_Tu ne possèdes presque rien. Qu'aurais-je bien pu te prendre?

_Mon trône. Tu m'as volé ma place. C'est moi le chef des Mangemorts, pas toi!

_Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le reprendre? Tu n'as rien fait pour le mériter. Tu fais un bien piètre chef.

_Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'obéir?

_C'est tout à fait ça. Tu es moins bête que je le pensais.

_Tu as pourtant vu de quoi je suis capable?

_Tu n'as rien fait d'extraordinaire. Tu t'es contenté de faire un trou dans un mur qui était déjà fragilisé par le temps.

_Ce n'était qu'un simple aperçu de ma puissance. J'ai en ma possession un objet susceptible d'augmenter considérablement la puissance de mes sorts.

_l'objet en question, se serait cette boule bleue que tu tiens dans la main? À moins que tu ne parles de la personne qui se trouve juste à coté de toi?

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que à quoi il était conforté, parce que si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas fait le fier. Voldemort se fera une joie, et un plaisir de lui dire.

_As-tu au moins une idée de ce qu'est ceci. Dit il, tout en mettant en avant ce qu'il tenait toujours dans la main.

_Oui. C'est une qu'un simple et vulgaire boule bleue. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat.

_Cette vulgaire balle, comme tu le dis si bien, est une prophétie. Et pas n'importe laquelle, puisqu'il s'agit de celle me concernant moi, et ce Harry Potter. Mais j'ai un sérieux avantage sur lui, car je suis le seul à savoir comment faire pour l'activer. Une fois que je l'aurais fait, il sera trop tard pour lui, et surtout pour toi. Tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour te défendre, et tu finiras par en mourir.

_Je sais moi aussi comment il faut faire pour « activer » une prophétie. Il suffit de mettre un peu de son sang dessus. Mais dans ton cas, cela ne servira à rien, étant donné que tu n'es pas en possession de la prophétie en question.

_Si je le suis. J'ai réussit l'exploit de m'en emparer pendant son transfert, du ministère de la magie, à un autre lieu plus sûr.

_Dans ce cas, tu vas me montrer de quoi tu es vraiment capable.

Managua était inconscient, et suicidaire pour le narguer de la sorte. Il était temps de le faire taire à jamais. Voldemort n'avait pas prévu de se servir de la puissance que lui procurerait la prophétie aussi tôt. Il avait cru que la menace aurait suffit pour faire plier son ennemi. À présent il n'avait plus le choix. Il demanda un poignard à la personne qui était à ses coté, afin de se couper le bout d'un doigt. Il récupéra quelques gouttes de son sang, qu'il posa délicatement sur la belle bille bleue. En théorie, elle aurait dû changer de couleur et devenir mauve. Pourtant elle avait toujours la même teinte de bleue clair. Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'avait pas fonctionné? Il n'avait peut-être pas mis assez de sang? Il fallait peut-être attendre un peu.

_J'attends. Lui fit remarquer Alexandre. Qu'attends-tu pour m'attaquer?

Voldemort n'avait plus le choix, il devait le faire, bien qu'il n'ait que peu de chance de réussir. Il se devait de la saisir. Il commença par un petit « endoloris », histoire de lui faire mal, avant d'abréger ses souffrances, ainsi que de lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur. Qu'il était jouissif de voir son ennemi plié en deux, et de l'entendre hurler. Finalement, il n'en avait peut-être pas besoin de cette prophétie.

_Alors? Quel effet cela fait d'être confronté à plus fort que soit?

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas encore retrouvé dans ce cas.

_Tu faisais moins le malin lorsque tu étais à terre à cause de mon sort.

_Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais mal à cause de ton sort minable?

_Mais, tu hurlais!

_J'ai fait semblant. J'ai même dû me retenir pour ne pas rire. Tu ne fais décidément pas le poids face à moi. Et ta balle bleue, tu peux la jeter, c'est de la camelote. La vraie se présente, sous une autre forme, et cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne se trouve plus au ministère de la magie.

Voldemort s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Tout avait été fait pour qu'il puisse voler cette chose, tout en pensant s'emparer de la prophétie. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi cela avait été aussi facile. De rage, il jeta ce qu'il avait dans la main contre un mur. Il n'en avait plus besoin.

_Dois-je te rappeler, que tu m'avais juré fidélité? Que tu avais accepté d'être un des miens, et de m'obéir sans discuter mes ordres.

_Je faisais aussi semblant ce jour là.

Il releva la manche gauche de sa chemin. Le tatouage des Mangemort y était encore, il l'avait complètement oublié. Il le regarda avec un certain dégoût. Il était temps pour lui de s'en débarrasser. Le dessin était particulièrement moche et mal dessiné. Il tira dessus, le retirant aussi facilement qu'un simple pansement.

_Voilà, je ne l'ai plus.

_Vous m'avez menti. Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de me suivre, et de m'aider à conquérir le monde.

_Tu as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte.

_Mais pourquoi ,,,Pourquoi l'avoir fait?

_Pour mettre un terme à ta folie, pour te rebaisser. Tu n'es plus rien à présent, et dans peu de temps tu ne seras une menace pour personne.

_Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot. Cette fois ci je serai sans pitié, ni remord. Dire que j'étais prêt à te pardonner tes écarts de conduite, tout cela parce que tu es mon cousin.

Ce fut finalement ces derniers mots qui firent le plus mal à Alexandre. Il avait tout fait pour que Voldemort ne connaisse jamais les liens familiaux qui les unissaient tous les deux. Comment avait-il pu apprendre la vérité?

_Tu es bien le PETIT frère de Thomas, reprit-il, tout en insistant fortement sur le petit. Ne cherche pas à le nier.

_Comment l'as-tu su?

_C'est lui qui le m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

_Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il le fasse?

_Presque rien. Je lui ai juste lancé le même sort qu'à toi. Mais visiblement il n'est pas aussi résistant que toi.

_Je devrais te punir pour avoir osé poser la main sur lui.

___Comme c'est touchant, le cadet qui se fait du souci pour l'aîné. Surtout après avoir été trahi par ce dernier.

_Il ne l'aurait jamais fait si tu ne l'avais pas forcé.

_Il l'aurait tout de même fait. Si il t'aimait, il aurait subi la douleur. Il ne m'aurait pas supplié de l'épargner en échange d'une information à ton sujet.

_Je ne te crois pas.

_Et si on lui posait directement la question? Il est juste à côté de moi en ce moment. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas remarqué sa présence?

Il était temps à l'inconnu qui n'avait toujours pas pris la parole de se dévoiler. Il rabaissa la capuche qui dissimulé son visage. Alexandre reconnu tout de suite le visage, qui lui était familier, c'était celui de son grand frère. Cela n'avait pas de sens, il ne pouvait pas se lier avec son pire ennemi.

_Thomas? Que fais-tu avec lui? Aurais-tu oublié qu'il a massacré ta famille?

_C'est lui ma famille. Il a bien fait de les tuer. Ils m'empêchaient de vivre ma vie.

Alexandre ne pensait pas qu'un jour son frère puisse approuver ce que son cousin lui avait fait.

_Alexandre veut d'interdire de vivre ta vie comme tu le veux. C'est pour cela qu'il doit mourir lui aussi. Tue-le.

_Oui, mon maître. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

_Tu me rejoins dès que tu as fini. N'oublie pas de me rapporter une preuve de sa mort.

Voldemort quitta rapidement les lieux. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à ce genre de chose, ni de recevoir des coups qu'il ne lui n'était pas destinés. Quant à Thomas, il se mit en marche afin de se rapprocher de sa victime. Il tenait dans sa main droite un long sabre japonais, un katana, qui lui servait de béquille. Sa progression fut lente, ce qui aurait laissé à Alexandre le temps de s'enfuir. Il ne le fit pas, il ne bougea pas d'un iota, pas même lorsque le sabre s'enfonça dans son ventre. La lame en ressortie légèrement rougie par le sang.

_Tu vas payer pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait.

Alexandre était tout à fait capable de se défendre, il lui restait assez de force pour cela. Pourtant il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de regarder sa blessure, avant de se laisser tomber.

_Est-ce que ta peine est allégée? Si c'est non, tu peux recommencer, et me tuer, si grâce à ça, tu te sens mieux. Je te laisserai faire, et je ne me défendrai pas non plus. Tout ce que je te demande en échange, c'est de prendre soin de Severus.

_Je ne lui dirai pas que tu es mort. Juste que tu es parti avec ton nouvel amant.

_Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, et que je n'ai pas d'autre amant.

_Moi oui. Mais pas lui. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui mentir et lui fait croire que tu l'avais remplacé. C'était vraiment méchant de ta part. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien m'occuper de lui.

Thomas était assez proche pour attraper son frère par les cheveux. Il tira dessus de sorte que la tête parte vers l'avant. Il tenait toujours le sabre dans son autre main. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre un peu d'élan, et de le faire revenir sur la nuque de sa victime, afin de lui couper la tête. La mort serait inévitable et rapide. Son geste n'était pas parfait, l'élan qu'il avait pris insuffisant, et le coup manquait de puissance. La seule chose qui fut coupé cette fois, furent les cheveux, qui tombèrent sur le sol.

_J'espère que tu ne veux pas de faire un peu traîner les choses. Il serait dommage que tu meurs trop vite, sans te rendre compte de que tu vis en ce moment tes derniers instant.

Alexandre ne dit rien, et qu'aurait-il pu dire pour sa défense. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'est que le prochain coup serait fatal. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être soumis de cette façon, même si la personne qui le dominait était son « grand frère ». Ce dernier avait bien l'intention d'en finir. Il prendrait suffisamment d'élan, et mettrait toutes ses forces dans le dernier coup qu'il allait donner. Le point de non retour venait d'être atteint. Plus rien ne pourrait arrêter son bras, ni de le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Sa lame toucha de la chair humaine, et un peu de sang s'en échappa. Il en reçut un peu sur ses vêtements, et son visage, mais ne semblait pas spécialement perturbé, ni même choqué. Son épée fut stoppée au moment où elle entra en contact avec un os. L'os en question n'appartenait pas à son ennemi. Ce dernier était toujours en vie, mais en plus, il n'avait aucune blessure dans le cou. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'une tiers personne s'était interposée entre lui et sa victime. C'était elle qui avait été blessée, et c'était son sang qui se trouvait à présent sur le sabre. Cette dernière était arrivée pile au mauvais moment. Elle avait réussi à dévier une attaque qui ne lui n'était pas destinée, ce qui lui permis de sauver la vie d'Alexandre. La douleur qu'elle ressentit, ne l'empêcha de se défendre, et de lancer un sort, afin de rejeter le plus loin possible le tueur au sabre. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de voir l'attaque, il ne pu se protéger efficacement. Il se trouva expulsé au loin, et finit par se cogner la tête contre un des murs de la pièce. Le coup fut si violent, qu'il s'écroula au sol, après que sa tête ait cogné contre le mur.

_Non Albus, Cria Alexandre. Ne tuez pas mon frère.

_Il ne s'agit pas de votre frère. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il ferait une telle chose?

_Il m'en veut suffisamment pour ça. Il m'a rejeté. Il ne voulait plus me parler.

_Il lui est déjà arrivé de se fâcher, mais il se calme rapidement après. Vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il puisse tuer quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'il est en colère?

Alexandre devait de rendre à l'évidence, et reconnaître que Dumbledore avait raison. Thomas n'était pas un adepte de la violence, même lorsqu'il est contrarié. Il se contentait d'aller bouder dans un coin, et ce dans le pire des cas. Il n'avait jamais fait couler le sang même lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver sa vie. Ce qui l'avait perturbé était la ressemble, aussi bien physique que comportemental, entre la personne qui venait de l'attaquer et son propre frère.

_Qui vient de m'attaquer si ce n'est pas lui?

_C'est un Pingoulard.

_Je pensais qu'ils n'existaient pas. Que c'était juste une légende pour faire peur aux enfants.

_J'aurais tant aimé vous donnez raison. Mais non seulement ils existent, mais en plus ils ont un pouvoir terrifiant. Il ne lui a pas été difficile de lire dans votre cœur. Il a compris que la personne que vous aimiez le plus était votre frère. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son apparence, afin de mieux vous tromper. Il est impossible de se rendre compte qu'on a affaire à un simple ersatz. Vous n'étiez pas en état de réaliser que vous vous trouviez devant votre plus grande peur. Qu'il vous en veuille pour lui avoir caché la vérité sur la mort de votre père, qu'il décide de se venger.

_Est-il toujours en vie?

_J'ai bien peur que oui. Il a juste perdu connaissance.

Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha afin d'aider Alexandre à relever. Leur meilleur défense dans ce cas, n'était pas l'attaque mais la fuite. Ils devaient quitter les lieux, tant que le monstre était sans connaissance. Parce qu'il ne renoncerait pas tant que sa cible serait toujours vivante. Se battre contre une telle force de la nature était suicidaire. Le Pingoulard était doté d'une grande résistance aux coups, et avait en plus une force herculéen.

_Ne me touchez pas, lui dit Alexandre méchamment.

_Je veux juste vous aider à vous relever.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour ça, ni de votre pitié.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi orgueilleux? Pourquoi refusez-vous toujours l'aide que l'on peut vous donner. Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir?

_Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je vive? Je ne suis rien à vos yeux, et vous ne m'avez jamais aimé. Vous avez toujours préféré mon frère. Tout le monde le préfère à moi.

_Vous dites n'importe quoi. Le plus important, pour le moment, est partir afin de vous conduire rapidement en lieu sûr. Venez ne restons pas là.

Alexandre se releva seul, sans aide, tout en grimaçant. Il ne devait pas avoir autant de mal à le faire, à moins qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à temps. Que le Pingoulard eut le temps de toucher sa cible au moins une fois, avant son arrivée.

_Alexandre pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez blessé_? _

Albus releva délicatement la chemise d'Alexandre. Ce dernier avait reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre. La blessure était certes profonde, mais les organes vitaux avaient été, miraculeusement épargnés. Le Pingoulard se serait trompé lorsqu'il l'avait frappé avec son sabre? Ce serait la première fois que cela arriverait. Ils savaient toujours où frapper, afin que leur victime meurt rapidement. Cela donnait à Alexandre une chance supplémentaire de survivre, à condition de se laisser soigner.

_Je suis désolé. Ça risque de piquer un peu.

Albus devait arrêter l'hémorragie et désinfecter la plaie en même temps. Un peu de désinfectant et des pansements feraient l'affaire. Malheureusement il n'avait rien de tout cela sous la main. Il était parti si précipitamment, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une trousse de secours. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, était de chauffer sa baguette magique, afin de cautériser la plaie. Ce fût extrêmement douloureux et particulièrement désagréable.

_Mais vous n'êtes pas bien? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Vous savez à quel point cela fait mal?

_Oui je le sais. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais arrêter le saignement.

_Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange? Vous débarquez pile au bon moment. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais en danger?

_Voldemort a écrit à votre frère pour le menacer de vous tuer, s'il continuait à aider Harry Potter.

_Il a donc préféré son élève à moi. Vous voyez bien qu'il m'en veut, et qu'il serait parfaitement capable de tuer, même si ce n'est pas directement.

_Vous vous trompez à son sujet. Il a accepté. Il tient plus à vous que vous ne le croyez.

_Pourquoi n'a t-il pas pris le temps de me prévenir, s'il tenait tant que ça à moi?

_Je ne sais pas, vous lui poserez vous même la question. Maintenant venez, il ne faut pas rester ici.

Alexandre dû bien malgré lui s'appuyer sur Dumbledore, il était bien trop faible pour marcher seul. Ils avancèrent si lentement, qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de quitter les lieux avant le réveil du démon. Ce dernier se releva avec agilité. Une fois debout, il se dirigea directement vers eux. Il était plus que déterminé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Son apparence changea brutalement, Thomas fit place à un homme âgé, dont les cheveux avaient une teinte poivre et sel, et qui avaient les yeux d'un vert émeraude.

_Père? S'écria Alexandre surpris par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Vous avez tenu votre promesse, vous êtes revenu me chercher.

_Je suis désolé, lui dit Albus. Mais il ne s'agit pas de votre père. Ce n'est qu'une simple illusion, crée par le Pingoulard.

_Pourquoi le Pingoulard devant vous prend l'aspect de mon père?

_Parce qu'il était mon meilleur ami.

_Cela ne vous a pas empêché de le trahir. Vous avez une façon bien étrange d'aimer les autres.

_Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir. Il était de plus en plus arrogant, cruel. Il se croyait le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, et quand il le voulait. Que se serait-il passé, si l'un de vous deux aurait suivi ses traces et aurait fait même chose?

_Vous saviez bien que j'étais assez fort pour lui résister. Jamais je n'aurais pas fait les même bêtises.

_Vous oui. Mais qu'en est-il de Thomas? Vous souvenez-vous à quel point il était fragile enfant? Il aimait tellement votre père, qu'il était prêt à tout, pour qu'il soit fier de lui.

_Quel enfant ne fait pas ce genre de chose? Vous aviez surtout peur de perdre l'influence que vous aviez sur lui.

_Je n'ai jamais eu aucune influence sur lui.

_Bien sûr que si. Voyez ce qu'il a fait pour vous faire plaisir.

_Je ne pouvais pas penser qu'il pourrait faire ce genre de chose, uniquement à cause de moi. J'ai mal agi, je le sais à présent. Mais je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour remonter aussi loin dans le temps et réparer mon erreur.

Le Pingoulard avait profité de la conversation, pour se rapprocher de son adversaire. Il comptait sur l'effet de surprise pour le neutraliser, afin de pouvoir achever sa véritable victime. Cette dernière était trop affaibli et ne pourrait plus lui opposer la moindre résistance. Cela aurait fonctionné, si le professeur Dumbledore, n'avait pas gardé un œil sur lui. Il attendit la dernière minute, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Le sort qu'il comptait lancer, devait tuer en un seul et unique coup. Il l'aurait fait, si Alexandre ne l'avait pas arrêté une fois de plus.

_Non Albus, ne faites pas ça.

_Pardon?

_Laissez-lui la vie sauve.

_Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est lui ou nous.

_Il n'a pas agi de son propre chef.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas du même avis. Les Pingoulards n'avaient pas pour habitude d'obéir à des ordres. Celui qui était devant eux, ne devait pas être une exception. De plus, il était dangereux de laisser un monstre tel que lui dans la nature, parce qu'il ferait sans nul doute d'autre mort. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne ressentait rien face au fantôme de celui qui avait été son ami. Le démon avait cessé de marcher. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un jour on puisse prendre sa défense, surtout si ce quelqu'un était une de ses victimes.

_Je vous laisse une chance de sauver votre ami. Dit-il à Dumbledore. Mais vous devez partir tout de suite.

Albus n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui dise deux fois, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Alexandre, et se remit à marcher. Le Pingoulard ne fit aucun geste pour les attaquer, ou les retenir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissait sa cible en vie.

_Tenez bon Alexandre, vous allez vous en sortir.

_Vous pourriez dire à Severus que je l'aime

_Non,ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Vous venez avec moi, et dans peu de temps, vous pourriez leur dire vous-même.

Alexandre ne lui répondit pas, il venait de prendre connaissance. Albus se retrouva avec un poids mort sur les bras, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait continuer à avancer. Aurait-il la force, le temps de le ramener à Poudlard? Il espéra que oui, qu'il n'avait pas pris tous ces risques pour rien.

Une fois seul le Pingoulard, reprit sa forme initial, celle d'un tout petit pingouin. Il murmura « pardon, je ne voulais pas » entendu par personne. Il s'en alla à son tour, afin d'aller retrouver son maître, Voldemort. Il n'oublia pas de ramasser une poignée de cheveux blonds qui étaient par terre. Il devait partir avec une preuve. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'avouer son échec.

* * *

Ce dimanche matin à Poudlard, tous dormaient du sommeil du juste. Plus précisément de celui qui s'était couché tard samedi soir, ou tôt dimanche matin. Car pour certains la fête avait durée très longtemps. Quant à Harry et Draco, ils n'avaient presque pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit, se donnant corps et âme à l'autre.

Severus avait réussi à se lever à une heure descente, apparemment il était le seul dans ce cas. Il se demandait bien pourquoi son patron le professeur Dumbledore n'était toujours pas revenu. Il n'avait même pas eu la politesse de lui dire pourquoi il était parti. Son ami Thomas semblait lui aussi avoir disparu. Il l'avait cherché partout où il aurait pu se trouver, dans son bureau, dans sa chambre.

Natacha, elle savait parfaitement où Thomas se trouvait. Puisqu'il était juste à côté d'elle, allongé dans son lit. Il y était depuis qu'il l'avait raccompagnée dans sa chambre. En se réveillant, elle se demanda un instant, si tout cela c'était vraiment passé, ou si cela n'avait qu'un simple rêve, agréable, mais un songe tout de même. Le voir à ses côtés, la fit sourire. Cela la rassurait de voir qu'il était resté avec elle, et qu'il ne s'était pas enfui en plein de milieu de la nuit. Il semblait si tranquille, si calme, si heureux. Elle se retenu pour ne pas le toucher, sûrement de peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un simple mirage.

Elle pensa à tout ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit. C'était la première fois qu'un homme la regardait de cette façon. Il ne l'avait pas brusqué. Au contraire, il l'avait traité comme si elle était une princesse. L'espace d'un instant elle se sentait aimé et désiré. Elle en oublia toute prudence, et pudeur. Elle l'avait laissé faire quand il l'avait de nouveau embrassé. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé lorsqu'il avait commencé à la caresser. Elle l'avait même encouragé à aller plus loin, puisqu'elle le laissa la dévêtir. Elle avait apprécié le contact de ses mains sur sa peau, ainsi que sa timidité. Il avait même rougi lorsqu'elle l'avait aider à se déshabiller à son tour. Il était à présent trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et s'abandonna à lui. C'est avec une grande douceur qu'il lui fit l'amour. Pas un moment il ne la brusqua ni eut de geste déplacé. Elle n'osa pas lui parler, de peur de le déconcentrer, et qu'il s'arrête trop tôt. Elle lui posa des questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas, il s'était endormi. Il était fatigué, il n'avait plus l'habitude de veiller aussi tard. Elle n'osa pas le déranger avec ses questions. Cela pouvait attendre le lendemain. Elle se contenta de recouvrir son corps nu d'un drap, afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Elle se lova dans ses bras pour sombrer elle aussi dans le sommeil.

Son frère l'avait pourtant mise en garde, et ce à plusieurs reprise. Elle ne devait, en aucun cas, coucher le premier soir. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était efforcée de suivre cette règle à la lettre. Cela ne lui avait toujours pas réussi, pour certains elle était trop rigide, prude. Ceux là n'avaient pas eu la patience d'attendre un autre rendez-vous. Les autres ceux qui étaient censés l'aimer, ils ne valaient pas mieux, ils disparaissaient une fois qu'ils avaient obtenu satisfaction. À vingt-cinq ans, elle était donc célibataire et catherinette en plus. Si cette fois ci elle avait accepté, c' était parce que Thomas n'était plus vraiment un inconnu, même si c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient une soirée ensemble. Elle avait aussi peur de le perdre, et de le voir sa laisser d'attendre et de partir avec une autre. Elle espérait ne pas avoir fait une bêtise, et qu'il aimait vraiment, qu'il ne s'était pax contenté de satisfaire l'un des besoins typiquement masculin. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était veuf, ni si il était sorti avec une autre femme depuis. Il avait peut être juste envie de s'amuser un peu, de passer un peu de bon temps.

Un bruit sec provenant de la porte de sa chambre, la fit sortir de ses pensées. Qui pouvait venir la voir dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit? Elle se leva du lit délicatement, sans faire de geste brusque. Elle prit tout de même le temps de mettre un peignoir. Puis elle alla voir qui était la personne qui faisait autant de bruit qui pourrait réveiller son amant. Elle appréhendait ce moment, où toute la magie de cette nuit risquait de disparaître.

_Bonjour Natoo.

Elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le soleil était levé depuis longtemps.

_Remus! Mais pourquoi tu me réveilles? Lui demanda t-elle tout en bayant.

_Parce que tu dormais encore?

_C'est ce que je fais la nuit. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi?

_Il est presque midi.

_Déjà?

_Ce n'est pas dans ta nature de faire la grasse matinée. C'est peut-être parce « qu'il » est encore là que tu ne t'es pas levée plus tôt?

_Il? Mais de qui tu parles?

_De Thomas.

_Non, il n'est plus là.

Natacha n'avait pas vraiment envie de se justifier, ni de parler de ça. Il s'agissait de sa vie privée. Elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire, et pour assumer les éventuelles bêtises qu'elle pourrait faire.

_Il est donc bien venu dans ta chambre?

_Euh non.

_Dans ce cas, tu as changé de parfum.

Il se dégageait de la jeune femme, une odeur de cardamome et de bois de cèdre. Ces ingrédients étaient surtout utilisé pour l'élaboration de parfum destiné à la gente masculine, comme la nuit de l'homme d'un certain Yves Saint Laurent. C'était justement celui que Thomas portait, il était même le seul à en avoir les moyens. Natacha avait oublié à quel point l'odora de son frère était surdéveloppée.

_D'accord. Mais il m'a juste raccompagnée, rien de plus.

_Quel gentleman. Tu lui as proposé de prendre un dernier verre?

_Non, non. Après il est retourné dans sa chambre.

_Il ne sait donc rien passé entre vous?

_Oui c'est ça, il ne s'est rien passé.

_Tu n'as donc pas couché avec lui.

_En quoi cela te regardes? Je suis une grande fille de vingt-cinq ans.

_Justement, il ne serait pas un peu trop vieux pour toi?

_Pardon?

_Cela doit faire longtemps qu'il les a dépassés les vingt-cinq ans.

_En quoi c'est un problème?

_Il pourrait être ton père.

_C'est n'importe quoi. Il n'est pas si vieux que ça.

_Tu sais quel âge il a?

_Non. Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

_Tu as au moins pensé à lui demander quels étaient ses sentiments envers toi?

_Oui.

_Et que t'a t-il répondu?

_Qu'il n'aime.

_Il l'a peut-être fait uniquement parce que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre.

_Non, je ne crois pas. Et pourquoi mentirait-il?

_Ça tu le sais très bien.

Oui elle le savait. Certains hommes étaient prêts à dire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle espérait juste que Thomas n'en fasse pas parti. Que pour une fois elle était tombée sur le bon, sur un qui l'aimait vraiment. Elle fut pris bien malgré d'elle d'un horrible doute, et si il avait raison?

_Ça va? Lui demanda son frère. Tu es bien pâle tout d'un coup.

_Oui, oui. C'est juste que je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit.

Effectivement elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Inquiet il posa le dos de sa main sur son front. Elle avait un peu de fièvre. Il était plus prudent qu'elle aille se coucher. Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille, afin de l'aider à retourner dans son lit. Natacha n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire, mais elle était beaucoup trop faible pour le reposer.

Le sang de Remus ne fit qu'un tour, lorsqu'il vit que Thomas allongé tranquillement dans le lit de sa sœur. Et en plus, il était nu. Il savait à présent ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ici. Le responsable de tout ça était celui qui continuait de dormir, ou qui faisait semblant.

_COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ. Hurla t-il.

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller le dormeur. Ce dernier fut un peu déboussolé, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de se rappeler où il était en ce moment. Il prit aussi conscience de sa nudité, il attrapa rapidement le drap, afin de se couvrir.

_Maintenant monsieur fait le pudique. Tu l'étais bien moins devant ma PETITE sœur, cette nuit.

_Je ne suis pas encore sourd. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler aussi fort.

_Peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais dans le lit de ma sœur.

_Je dormais, jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles.

_C'est bon, ça je l'ai vu. Mais avant qu'as tu fait? Tu peux draguer ma sœur, la charmer, danser avec elle, voir l'embrasser. Mais tu ne peux pas passer la nuit avec elle. Tu vas beaucoup trop vite.

_Comment ça trop vite?

_Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu?

_Je ne l'ai pas forcée.

_Encore heureux.

_Tu te fais du souci pour elle, c'est normal en tant que frère. Mais elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle doit faire, ou ne pas faire, tu n'as pas à le faire à sa place.

_Et qui va le faire, si ce n'est pas moi? Je dois la protéger des hommes, des hommes qui ne pense qu'avec leur entrejambe.

_Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme!

_C'est toi qui le dis. Alors je vais être gentil et te prévenir. Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, si tu la trompe, si tu la quitte, bref si elle pleure à cause de toi, je viendrais m'occupais personnellement de ton cas.

_Pour qui me prends-tu? Tu ne me connais pas, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de me juger.

Natacha avait la pénible impression de ne pas être dans la même pièce que les deux hommes, puisque ces derniers parlaient d'elle, comme si c'était le cas. Elle n'appréciait pas non plus les menaces de son frères. Que cherchait-il à faire? Elle priait pour que le ton ne monte pas plus, et que ses deux idiots n'en viennent pas à se battre.

_Je suis désolé, Natacha reprit Thomas, qui retrouva un semblant de calme. Ton frère à peut-être raison. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rester avec toi cette nuit.

_Tu n'as pas a en être désolé. C'est moi qui t'aie demandé de venir dans ma chambre. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer, et dans un sens je l'espérait un peu. Est-ce que tu regrettes l'avoir fait?

_Non je ne le regrette pas. J'espère que toi non plus.

Cette fois c'était Remus qui était exclu de la conversation. Il ne dit rien, il était de trop dans cette pièce, il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Thomas était peut-être différent des autres hommes. Il semblait être sincère et aimer Natacha. C'est en silence qu'il quitta les lieux. Il referma tout doucement la porte derrière lui. Pour le moment, il allait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de le garder à l'œil. Il allait le surveiller, afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas menti, qu'il ne délaisserait pas sa sœur, pour aller voir ailleurs. Il espérait qu'il se trompait et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier.

**À suivre chapitre 21: Un peu de vent dans l'oubli.**

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ici, ou sur ma page twitter. Sauf si vous n'avez rien à dire, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Merci de votre fidélité et de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire cette histoire.

**See you**


	21. Un peu de vent dans l'oubli

**Chapitre 21: Un peu de vent dans l'oubli.( Calogèro)**

Voldemort faisait les cents pas. Son homme de main n'était toujours pas revenu. Pourquoi n'était il toujours pas revenu? Combien de temps fallait-il pour tuer un homme? Pas plus de dix minutes, surtout que l'assassin était un tueur d'élite, et que sa victime n'aurait rien fait pour se défendre. Voldemort était un peu inquiet, il espérait que son sbire ait réussit sa mission. Il avait pris de gros risque, et il payerait le prix fort en cas d'échec. L'arrivée du Pingoulard le rassura. Ce dernier n'était pas revenu les « mains vides », il avait rapporté une mèche de cheveux blond ensanglantée, ainsi que son sabre qui l'était tout autant. Alexandre ne devait plus être en vie, et faire parti du passé.

_T'ai-je demandé de venir me rejoindre une fois que tu aurais fini? Oui je l'ai fait. Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps?

_Excusez-moi maître, lui répondit la créature. Je voulais m'amuser un peu à ses dépends, le torturer un peu.

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le torturer, mais de le tuer. Rassure-moi, c'est bien le cas?

_Oui, mon maître.

_Bien. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Tu vas m'attendre ici, je reviendrai avec une récompense. Tu as fait du bon travail, tu la mérite.

Voldemort tenait à partager la bonne nouvelle à ses ex amis. Il devait le faire seul, afin de leur faire croire que c'était lui, et non quelqu'un d'autre qui avait tué Managua. Est-ce que les Mangemorts seraient du même avis que lui? Peut-être pas étant donné que ces abrutis semblaient attachés à leur nouveau maître, qui avait il est vrai beaucoup de charisme. Il s'empressa de se rendre seul dans son repaire. Il les observa, sans que personne, vraiment personne, ne fasse attention à lui. Il pouvait écouter leurs conversations sans se faire remarquer. Ils étaient inquiets par le retard de leur nouveau chef. Ce dernier ne les avait jamais fait attendre, il était d'une ponctualité digne d'une montre suisse. Pourtant il n'était toujours pas là. Avait-il eu un imprévu? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de les faire attendre aussi longtemps, il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Voldemort se demanda si il devait leur dire, ou les laisser attendre encore un peu. Mais la tentation était trop forte, et puis il avait fait le déplacement pour cela.

_Je vais vous demander de faire un peu de silence. J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire.

Personne ne fit ce qu'il avait demandé, comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Il était invisible, non pire encore, il était insignifiant à leurs yeux.

_Managua ne reviendra plus jamais. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce qu'il a perdu la tête.

Il n'eut pas l'effet désiré. Quelques-uns se tournèrent vers lui, mais juste l'espace d'un instant. Puis les conversations reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Pourquoi personne ne le prenait au sérieux? Il décida de leur prouver de ce qu'il venait d'avancer. Mais quelques cheveux blonds avec un peu de sang dessus, ne semblait pas suffisant pour les convaincre. C'était frustrant de parler ainsi dans le vide.

_Vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous dire? Cria l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres en colère. Managua est mort, et c'est moi qui l'ai tué. C'est le sort que je réserve à tous ceux qui ose se rebeller contre moi. Qui veut être le prochain? Personnellement cela ne me dérange pas de devoir en tuer un ou deux, afin que vous compreniez enfin qui est le MAITRE ici.

Il ne se passa rien. Étaient-ils tous sourds ou inconscients? Ils devraient avoir peur de lui à présent. Ils devaient le craindre au lieu de continuer à papoter comme des pies. Tant pis, il n'avait plus le choix. Il aurait préféré ne pas arriver à en tuer un, étant donné qu'ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux à vouloir le suivre. Mais il devait donner un exemple. Il lança un petit « Avada kedavra » sur celui qui était le plus proche. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol, tétanisé par cette attaque aussi rapide que gratuite.

_Je viens de tuer …

Voldemort ne savait pas comment s'appelait la personne qu'il venait de tuer. Ce n'était pas sa faute, ils se ressemblaient tous en temps normal, mais c'était pire lorsqu'ils avaient tous leur capuche sur leur tête. Ce devrait être Michel, ce prénom était suffisamment courant pour qu'il y ait un ou plusieurs Michel ici.

_…Michel. Dit-il finalement. Je viens de tuer Michel.

En vérité, c'était Clément qui venait de mourir. Michel quant à lui était toujours vivant, et il se garda bien de faire la moindre réflexion, il n'avait pas envie d'être le suivant. Voldemort avait enfin retrouver sourire, puisque sa petite démonstration avait d'impressionné ses lâches qui cachaient leur visage. Les Mangemorts étaient terrifiés, leur ancien chef venait de tuer l'un d'eux, de sang froid et sans le moindre scrupule. Se pourrait-il qu'il en ait fait de même avec leur nouveau chef Managua? Cela expliquerait son absence. Il était plus prudent d'obéir, ils s'inclinèrent tous devant lui, sauf bien entendu le pauvre Clément, qui lui était toujours allongé par terre. Ils étaient de nouveau soumis, ils n'avaient pas envie de subir le même sort funeste que leur ami.

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon égard de conduite, lui dit Crabbe, sous le choc. Ce n'était pas ma faute, c'est celle de Managua, qui m'a aveuglé par sa prestance.

_Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu viens de me dire. Es-tu vraiment sincère?

_Que puis-je faire pour vous le prouver?

_Tu peux me débarrasser du corps de « Michel » pour commencer.

Crabbe était un peu écœuré par cette tache, il n'était pas un simple fossoyeur tout de même. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'obéir à un ordre de son chef, il n'avait pas envie de finir comme feu son ami.

_C'est bien. Je vais te laisser une chance. Mais fais bien attention. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si jamais tu as de nouveau envie de me trahir. Et c'est valable pour vous tous.

Afin de bien se faire comprendre, il leur lança un petit sort. Enfin pas si petit que ça, c'était celui qu'il avait utilisé contre son cousin Thomas. Si ce dernier avait été présent, il aurait pu leur dire à quel point il avait eu mal. Ce que ressentirent les Mangemorts était bien au delà d'une simple souffrance, ils criaient, suppliaient, afin que leur maître ait un peu de compassion en leur égard. Plus personne à présent ne douterait de sa puissance, et n'aurait envie de se rebeller contre lui.

Voldemort avait gagné, il pouvait retourner chez lui, et récompenser son ami, pour son aide si précieuse. En vérité, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire. Le Pingoulard était une arme bien trop dangereuse pour lui. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la personne qu'il aimait le plus, ni découvert son point faible. Mais cela ne serait tarder. Il devait s'en débarrasser maintenant. Pour cela il allait se servir de l'épée que son complice avait ramenée avec lui. Le bourreau d'Alexandre finirait sa vie de la même façon que sa victime: décapité. C'était un juste retour des choses. Il ne ressenti rien à la vue du corps sans vie de son homme de main, il n'avait pas eu le choix, et puis ce n'était même pas un être humain.

* * *

Dumbledore avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Alexandre. Pourtant ce ne serait pas suffisant, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un ayant une formation médicale qui le prenne en charge, le plus rapidement possible. Sinon, il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Il avait le choix entre aller dans un hôpital comme saint Mangouste, ou se rendre à Poudlard. La meilleure cachette était sans nul doute le second. Personne n'aurait l'idée d'y chercher un ancien Mangemort. De plus c'était l'endroit le plus proche.

Il aurait bien aimé transplaner, mais il craignait que le blessé ne supporte pas le choc. Il dut faire le chemin à pied. Il n'avait jamais autant marché de toute sa vie, puisque en temps normal il ne le faisait pas. Il ne se découragea pas, malgré la douleur, et la fatigue. La première chose qu'il fit une fois à l'infirmerie, C'est d'allonger délicatement le fils de son ami sur un lit. Puis il se rendit directement dans le bureau de madame Pomfresh, qui par chance était présente. Elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose à présent.

_J'ai besoin de vous, tout de suite. Dit-il tout simplement. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de lui faire un long discours, cela pouvait attendre.

_Professeur Dumbledore, lui répondit l'infirmière, visiblement soulagée par son retour. Mais où étiez-vous passé? Je me faisais du ….

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle venait de voir que son supérieur avait une bien vilaine plaie au bras, et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

_Que vous est-il arrivé? Demanda t-elle.

_Rien du tout.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, il y avait des choses plus urgentes à faire.

_Vous devriez vous asseoir. Je vais m'occuper de votre bras tout de suite.

Réaction normale de la part d'une infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un blessé sans le soigner, c'était son rôle, son travail, sa raison d'être en somme. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

_Cela PEUT et DOIT attendre. Vous avez un autre patient qui a plus besoin de vous que moi, c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous chercher.

Elle n'insista pas, elle avait bien remarqué la panique dans la voix du directeur. Effectivement l'autre patient avait besoin de soin. Elle poussa même un petit cri, en le voyant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un homme puisse être aussi pâle. Elle crut un moment qu'il ne soit déjà mort. Ce qui n'était le cas, puisqu'il respirait encore, avec cependant beaucoup de difficulté. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans un tel état? Elle le sut dès qu'elle lui enleva sa chemise. Au moins la plaie était nette et elle ne saignait plus. Mais la perte de sang semblait importante, et les chances de survie du jeune homme était bien mince.

_Que lui est-il arrivé? Avec quoi a t il été attaqué?

_Par un sabre.

_Un sabre? Il y a encore des gens qui se baladent avec ce genre de chose de nos jours? Au moins la personne qui l'a blessé à mal visé, deux centimètres plus haut, et il serait déjà mort.

_Va t-il s'en sortir?

_Je ne sais pas. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'amené ici, mais dans un hôpital, je ne suis pas équipée pour faire face à ce genre d'urgence.

_C'est pour sa sécurité. Il vaut mieux qu'on le croit mort.

_J'ai bien peur que cela soit bientôt le cas. Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre pour l'instant.

_Il y a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider?

_Oui, je vais avoir besoin de Sirius. Vous pouvez aller me le chercher?

_Je vais faire aussi vite que possible.

Madame Pomfresh pria pour que le directeur revienne avec l'être de lumière. Une vie était en jeu, et il fallait faire vite. Elle n'était pas habituée à soigner ce type de blessure, et elle se sentait un peu dépourvue. Une chance que l'être de lumière soit toujours là, si quelqu'un savait ce qui fallait faire, c'était bien lui. Sirius arriva peu de temps après, il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, il dormait presque debout.

_Monsieur Black, lui dit elle soulagée. Je suis contente que vous soyez là. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider? Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_Je suis venu pour ça…

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard venait de se poser sur celui, que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de soigner. Ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu, il l'avait déjà vu il y a si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais oublié la façon dont il l'avait traité et humilié devant tous ses amis. Il n'avait pas autant détesté un homme, à part feu le ministre Fudge. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide. De toute façon cela ne servirait à rien puisque le blessé était à deux doigts de rendre son dernier soupir. Il aurait été plus humain d'abréger ses souffrances. Chose qu'il ne fera pas non plus, il ne voulait pas être accusé une nouvelle fois de meurtre, bien que dans ce cas, il serait coupable.

_Non, je refuse.

_Pardon? Pourquoi est-ce que vous refusez de le soigner? L'infirmière ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius avait radicalement changé d'avis, au point de plus vouloir l'aider.

_Parce que je ne veux pas, c'est simple, non? Vous savez au moins qui c'est?

_Non. Et je ne tiens pas à le savoir non plus. Mon travail est de soigner les malades, pas de les juger. Son état est critique, et seule je ne vais jamais y arriver. C'est pour cela que j'ai sollicité votre aide. S'il vous plait faites quelque chose.

_Je viens de vous dire que je ne voulais rien faire. Et même si je pouvais, je ne le ferais pas.

_Mais pourquoi?

_J'ai mes raisons, cela ne vous regarde pas. Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans cette salle une seconde de plus, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien à y faire. Le professeur Dumbledore, bien que fatigué, trouva tout de même la force de le retenir.

_À qui voulez-vous qu'elle le demande? Vous êtes le seul être de lumière ici. Vous êtes donc le seul à pouvoir le sauver.

_Pourquoi devrais-je le faire? Mérite t-il de vivre? Vous savez ce qu'il m'a fait? Il prend plaisir à faire du mal aux autres. Il est cruel et sans cœur.

_Vous faites exactement la même chose en ce moment.

_Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé.

_Ce n'est pas une excuse. Enfin monsieur Black, vous n'êtes plus en maternelle, vous êtes un adulte, conduisez-vous en tant que tel, nom d'une pipe.

_D'accord, dès qu'il m'aura présenté des excuses.

_Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas en état de le faire. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette ce qu'il vous a fait.

_Avoir des regrets lui? Soyez sérieux, il ne doit pas connaître ce mot.

_Alexandre.

_Pardon?

_Il s'appelle Alexandre.

Le professeur Dumbledore pensa que c'était une bonne idée de lui préciser le nom du mourant. C'était une façon de l'humanisé en quelque sorte. Ce genre de procédé était souvent utilisé en cas de prise d'otage, cette méthode avait fait ses preuves dans le passé. Il s'attendait à ce que Sirius se montre plus compatissant, ce ne fut pas le cas.

_Ne me dites pas que vous le connaissez personnellement.

_C'est pourtant le cas. Je suis son parrain.

_Pardon? Son quoi?

_Son parrain. Je ne suis occupé de lui après le « décès accidentel » de son père, qui était mon meilleur ami.

_Visiblement, vous l'avez mal éduqué. Regardez comment votre filleul a tourné.

_Il n'a pas mal tourné, tout ce que l'on dit sur lui est totalement faux. J'ai risqué ma vie pour le sauver. Je n'ai pas fait tout cela en vain, pour rien.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû. Je me demande bien qui a eu la bonne idée de lui faire cela.

_Un Pingoulard.

_Mais cela n'a pas de sens. Les Pingoulards n'attaquent jamais sous leurs vrai originelle. De plus votre filleul n'aime personne, et personne ne l'aime non plus.

_C'est pourtant la vérité. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu.

_Vous pouvez donc me dire quelle forme à prise le Pingoulard.

_Oui, celle de son frère.

_Le frère à qui? Du Pingoulard?

_Non, d'Alexandre.

_Parce qu'il a un autre comme lui dans la nature? Nos rues sont de moins en moins sûres de nos jours. Mais que fait la police? Je vous le demande.

_Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Alexandre tout comme le professeur Salinger, ne sont pas un danger pour les autres.

_Oui, oui, c'est ça. Attendez, pourquoi vous parlez du professeur Salinger? Il ne peut pas être le frère de Thomas.

_Pourquoi?

_ Mais parce qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas.

Sirius jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Alexandre. Il n'aurait jamais imagé qu'il puisse être de la même famille de Thomas. Il était son opposé, aussi bien au niveau physique que morale. Ses deux là sont-ils vraiment frères? Il avait un doute. Le professeur Dumbledore pouvait avoir trouvé cette excuse pour le forcer à le soigner. Mais il pouvait aussi bien avoir raison, dans ce cas il se devait de le faire quelque chose, il était redevable envers Thomas. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui.

_ Pourquoi. Pourquoi vous ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite?

_Parce que ce n'est pas le plus important à mes yeux. Il s'agit d'une personne comme vous et moi, c'est pour cela qu'il doit vire, et non parce qu'il est le frère de l'un de vos amis.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas totalement tord. Sirius s'était laissé emporté par ses émotions, au point d'en oublier le principal, la vie d'un homme. Homme qu'il se permettait de juger, alors qu'il ne valait pas mieux en ce moment. Il finit par accepter, tout en craignant avoir trop tardé pour cela. Il demanda au professeur Dumbledore de le laisser seul avec son patient, il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le regarde pendant qu'il travail. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il alla rejoindre son supérieur afin de lui donner des nouvelles d'Alexandre.

_Alors?Comment va-t-il? Demanda Albus très inquiet.

_Il vie, mais il est très affaibli. Il y a des risques qu'il ne passe pas la nuit. Cela ne dépend plus de moi à présent. Il a peu de chance de se réveiller un jour. Thomas sait-il que son frère est ici?

_Non. Je suis venu directement à l'infirmerie.

_Avez vous l'intention de le faire?

_Non.

_Pourquoi?

_Je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire.

_Vous ne lui parlez plus beaucoup ces derniers temps.

_Il m'en veut pour avoir mal agit envers sa famille.

_Que lui avez-vous fait?

_ Je ne tiens à en dire plus.

_D'accord, après tout ce ne sont pas me affaires. En attendant il doit être prévenu.

_ Est-ce vraiment utile?

_Mais bien sûr que oui.

_Si vous le dites.

_Je vais le chercher, puisque vous ne le faites pas. Il doit pouvoir le revoir une dernière fois, on ne sait jamais, il se peut qu'il ne puisse plus le faire après.

_Est-ce que vous pourriez prévenir Severus aussi?

_Le professeur Rogue. Mais pourquoi?

_Parce qu' il est son am…ami.

_Il est hors de question que j'aille lui parler. Ça vous pouvez le faire vous même.

Alexandre était toujours à l'infirmerie, son état n'avait pas évolué, il était toujours dans le coma. Il semblait si paisible, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Sirius passait toutes les deux heures, afin de prendre des nouvelles du blessé et pour remonter le moral de Thomas. Ce dernier avait demandé l'autorisation de rester au chevet de son frère. Les rôles étaient inversés, c'était à présent son tour de veiller sur son jumeau. Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être disputé avec lui, pour un motif aussi puéril. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir une chance de dire à Alexandre, à quel point il l'aimait, et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir caché la vérité. Il passa ses jours et ses nuits aussi, il ne se levait que lorsqu'il n'avait plus le choix, et qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il ne mangeait presque rien, il n'avait pas très faim, par contre il buvait beaucoup de café, afin de pouvoir rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le troisième jour, il finit par céder, malgré la forte concentration de caféine présent dans son sang. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour lutter contre le sommeil. Il ferma le yeux, et il se serait sans doute endormi, s'il n'avait pas entendu le bruit d'un objet en métal tombant sur le sol. Il sursauta, et se retourna, il y avait quelqu'un autre dans l'infirmerie, et il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

_Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Neville se baisa afin de ramasser ce qu'il venait de faire tomber. Il lui arrivait d'être maladroit.

_Non, je ne domrais, dorrais… euh .. dormais pas, répondit-il rassuré. Mais que fais-tu ici?

_Je viens donner un coup de main à madame Pomfresh de temps en temps.

_C'est très gentil de ta part. Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps?

_Un an environ.

_C'est étrange, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

_En général, je viens lorsqu'il n'y a personne. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les autres apprennent que je travail ici.

_Pourquoi? Il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir aider son prochain.

_Sauf, que je ne suis pas bénévole.

_Il est normal que tu te fasses payer pour ton travail. Mais pourquoi en as-tu tant besoin, tes parents sont au chômage?

Neville aurait tant aimé que cela soit le cas. Il lui raconta brièvement ce que Voldemort avait fait à ses parents. Au début les assurances avaient pris en charge les frais médicaux, mais plus maintenant. Il était donc obligé de gagner de l'argent, ou il serait contraint d'abandonner ses parents dans un hospice, où ils ne seraient pas aussi bien soignés. Thomas ne s'était pas attendu à entendre ce genre d'histoire de la bouche d'une personne si jeune. Il avait certes lui aussi perdu ses parents lorsqu'il avait été enfant, mais il avait toujours été à l'abri du besoin, le professeur Dumbledore avait tout fait pour le protéger son frère et lui. Il les avaient même aidés à récupérer leur héritage, le jour de leur majorité. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas de Neville puisqu'il était obligé de travailler au lieu d'aller s'amuser comme tous ses camarades de classe.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

_Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce serait à moi de te présenter des excuses.

_Pourquoi? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

_Si, c'est moi qui ai parlé de Sirius à Fudge. Il n'avait promis de m'aider, à la condition que je le prévienne si jamais je voyais Sirius.

_Comment a t-il pu faire ça? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'avais pas le choix. N'importe qui à ta place en aurais fait de même.

_Non, il n'a rien fait du tout. C'est pour cela que je suis obligé de continuer à travailler.

_C'est vraiment abject de sa part de t'avoir fait espérer pour rien. Je vais me renseigner et voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Est-ce que tu comptes en parler à Harry?

_Non. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Neville avait craint un moment que son professeur se fâche contre lui. Il fut soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir honte de lui, et de ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire. Il se rapprocha un peu plus du malade, ce dernier dormait toujours. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était le frère de son professeur, s'il le savait c'est parce qu'il avait surpris une conversation à se sujet.

_C'est bien ton frère? demanda t il pour la forme.

_Oui.

_Je peux te remplacer, et veiller sur lui, si jamais tu as besoin de prendre… un peu l'air…

En vérité, il voulait dire prendre une douche, mais cela n'aurait pas été correct de sa part. Il est vrai que Thomas ne sentait plus très bon, après être resté tout ce temps sans se laver.

_Je pense effectivement en avoir bien besoin. Je ne vais pas être long.

_Prends ton temps.

_Tu me préviens si jamais il se passait quelque chose?

_Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu peux lui aussi lui parler. Je le fais avec mes parents, leur docteur m'a expliqué que même dans le coma, ils pouvaient entendre.

_Merci, pour le conseil.

_Je t'en prie.

Neville regarda son professeur s'en aller. Il avait de la peine pour lui, et il espérait qu'il ait plus de chance que lui. Ce dernier revient plus de trois heures après. Il n'avait prévu de s'absenter aussi longtemps. Il s' était endormi dans sa baignoire. Cette petite sieste imprévue lui fit du bien, il avait meilleur mine.

Severus aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant. Mais on ne lui en donna pas la permission, étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la famille du patient. Il fut contraint de se rendre à son travail, et d'assurer ses cours. Il refusa cette fois ci de rendre service, et d'assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il de bien méchante humeur. Sirius, qui avait du temps libre, se proposa pour le faire, bien que personne ne lui ait rien demandé. Il se sentait redevable et tenait à rendre ce service afin de remercier le directeur pour lui avoir offert le gîte et le couvert depuis son retour « officiel »à la vie.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de venir régulièrement au chevet de son patient. Cela faisait une semaine à présent, Alexandre n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. C'était bientôt la fin, Sirius n'y croyait plus. Il ne dit rien à son ami, il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Le professeur Dumbledore en fit de même, se montrant optimiste à chaque visite. Le seul à encore y croire était Thomas. Il avait suivi le conseil de Neville, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait aussi longtemps, et tout seul de surcroît. Il espérait que cela serve à quelque chose. Une fois de plus, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Sirius n'eut pas le cœur de le réveillé, son ami avait besoin de se reposer un peu, depuis le temps qu'il veillait. Il quitta l'infirmerie en silence, puis il retrouva le professeur Dumbledore pour lui donner des nouvelles du malade.

_Il est trop tard, il ne se réveillera plus. Est-il vraiment utile de prolonger ses souffrances? On devrait peut-être le laisser partir.

_ Ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision, mais à Thomas. Et pourquoi vous lui dites le contraire? Vous lui donnez de faux espoir.

_Parce que c'est la seule chose qui lui reste.

Ce matin Natacha ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait des maux de ventres, des nausées, des vertiges. Elle n'avait pourtant plus de fièvre, elle ne devait donc ne pas être malade. Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son amant d'un soir. Ce dernier était introuvable. Mais pourquoi l'ignore t-il de cette façon? Il lui avait pourtant déclaré sa flamme. Il avait peut-être menti, il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il avait juste eu envie de passer un peu de bon temps à ses dépends? Elle se sentit délaissée, abandonnée, oubliée et elle se mit à déprimer. Remus se rendit bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les seules fois, où il voyait sa sœur aussi triste, c'était après qu'un de ses petits amis, ait rompu avec elle, lui brisant le cœur en même temps.

_Bonjour Natoo. Tu as mauvaise mine, tu ne te sens pas mieux?

_C'est rien, j'ai dû manger quelque chose qui ne devait pas être frais.

_C'est étrange, moi j'aurais juré que c'était autre chose.

_Autre chose? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

_ Mais bon cela n'est pas possible, puisque tu prends la pilule.

_La quelle?

_Comment ça laquelle? Je te parle de celle que tu dois prendre tous les jours à la même heure.

_Ah celle là. J'ai oublié.

_Et lui? Il a bien pensé à mettre le petit chapeau?

_Je ne m'en souviens pas.

_Tu n'as pas beaucoup de mémoire. Tu devrais manger plus de poisson. Et en plus tu es inconscient, tu te rends comte de ce que tu as fait?

_Tout est allé si vite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à ce genre de chose.

_Tu aurais dû. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire un test de grossesse.

_Pourquoi faire?

_À ton avis? Tu retournes dans ta chambre, et tu te couches. Je vais aller ce qu'il faut à l'infirmerie. Après j'irai le voir, pour qu'on ait une petite discussion d'homme à homme.

_ Non Remus. C'est à moi d'aller lui parler. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Natacha aurait bien aimé l'empêcher de partir, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle eut un nouveau haut de cœur, et dû se rendre rapidement dans les toilettes. Remus n'attendit pas son retour, il était important pour lui d'aller chercher ce test de grossesse, à l'infirmerie. Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé madame Pomfresh à son poste de travail, parce que cela l'obligerait à revenir une autre fois. Il oublia sa petite déception lorsqu'il vit devant lui, la personne avec qui il devait parler « d'homme à homme ». C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Thomas aussi avachi sur une chaise. Il ne savait pas qu'il fallait se tenir droit?Il était tellement penché que sa tête touchait presque ses genoux. Qu'il était ridicule dans cette position. Il devrait le prendre en photo, et la montrer à sa sœur, afin de lui montrer à quoi ressemblait vraiment l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Il l'aurait fait, si il avait un appareil photo sur lui en ce moment. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. En attendant, il alla le secouer un peu. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que l'on puisse faire semblant de dormir, afin de ne pas à avoir à lui parler, c'était extrêmement impoli.

_Ce serait bien, si tu pouvais arrêter de faire semblant de dormir. Je sais que tu m'a vu entrer.

Thomas ne lui obéit pas, il ne releva même pas la tête. Il n'avait aucune éducation? Il ne savait pas qu'il était d'usager de regarder une personne lorsqu'elle s'adresse à vous?

_Tu vas m'ignorer combien de temps?

Remus avait très envie d'aller le secouer un peu, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, son collègue releva enfin la tête. Il fit semblant de bayer, et il poussa même le vice à cligner des paupières plusieurs fois. Puis il le regarda visiblement étonné de le voir. Que c'était pathétique, il n'avait aucun avenir dans le cinéma, il jouait très mal la comédie.

_Bonjour Remus.

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que « bonjour Remus », décidément, il manquait cruellement de conversation celui là.

_Non, je ne crois pas.

_Pardon?

_Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi je parle. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu fais souffrir Natacha? Ça t'amuses de jouer avec ses sentiments?

_Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.

C'était vraiment culotté de sa part de lui répondre de cette façon. Il n'avait même pas le courage de reconnaître ses erreurs.

_Dans ce cas, je vais me faire une joie de tout t'expliquer. Et j'espère pour toi, que tu as une explication à ton comportement.

Remus n'hésita pas à menacer son collègue. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le frapper, mais de lui faire peur. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Thomas, juste de la surprise. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et ce qu'il avait à se reprocher.

_Je veux bien m'expliquer, mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu me parles. Qu'ai je pu te faire pour que tu sois autant en colère contre moi ?

_À moi rien. C'est ma sœur que tu ignores depuis que tu as couché avec elle. Cela une semaine qu'elle n'a plus aucune nouvelle de toi.

_Une semaine? Comment ça une semaine? On est bien mercredi?

_Dimanche, on est dimanche.

_Déjà? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

C'était l'excuse la plus pathétique que Remus avait entendu. Il aurait pu trouver autre chose, que le classique, « je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ». Cela eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus en colère. Il se rapprocha, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, et le força à se lever.

_Tu me dégoûtes. Tu sais ce que tu es? Tu es…

_Mais, non je…

_Mais rien du tout. Tu sais ce que tu es? Un gigolo, un obsédé, un défonçeur de sommier. Un lapin à la fleur de l'âge serait moins cavaleur que toi.

_C'est bon, tu as fini, ou tu as d'autre truc à me dire?

_Mais je t'en prie, vas-y.

Thomas devait profiter que Remus soit prêt à l' écouter, afin de se défendre. Mais il resta sans voix. Non parce qu'il n'avait à rien à dire. C'est parce qu'il venait de réaliser que Alexandre n'était plus allongé dans son lit. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait trop dormi, et qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. À présent, il n'avait plus de frère. Il venait de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille, Voldemort ne comptait pas vraiment. Il se senti vide, comme si une part de lui était morte en même temps que son jumeau. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, de parler, de se justifier. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, il éprouva même le besoin d'aller s'isoler quelque temps, loin de toute civilisation.

Remus prit ce silence pour des aveux. Si il ne disait rien, c'est parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Dire qu'un moment, il avait été d'accord pour lui laisser une seconde chance. Il se prépara à donner le premier coup, visant là où cela lui ferait le plus mal. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il ne méritait pas un traitement de faveur et juste un petit coup derrière la tête. Il devait le faire, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas recommencer ce petit jeu avec sa sœur. Il l'aurait sans doute fait, si madame Pomfresh ne l'avait surpris et arrêté dans son élan.

_Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle. Mais vous êtes fou? Vous allez faire le plaisir de le lâcher. Comment osez-vous porter la main sur lui?

_C'est parce qu'il a…

_Ah non. Je ne veux rien savoir. Vous le lâchez immédiatement.

Remus n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir. L'infirmière pouvait être terrifiante lorsqu'elle se mentait en colère. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire comme ennemie une personne qui était capable de vous fusiller d'un simple regard.

_C est mieux. Thomas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Votre frère a enfin repris connaissance.

_Pourquoi vous ne n'avez pas réveillé pour me le dire?

_Parce que vous aviez besoin de repos.

_Vous l'avez laissé repartir?

_Il est dans la salle de bain.

_Tout seul?

_Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas inconsciente à ce point. Le professeur Rogue est avec lui.

_Frère? S'exclama Remus.

Cette fois ci Thomas pu tout lui expliquer, sans être interrompu. Remus s'excusa de s'être emporté et promit de ne plus s'énerver sur un coup de tête, et que la prochaine fois, il lui laissera le temps de s'expliquer.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'attendre que son collègue aille rejoindre son frère dans la salle de bain, avant de demander un test de grossesse à l'infirmière. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui annoncer une éventuelle grossesse de sa sœur, mais à celle-ci, si elle voulait le faire, bien sûr.

_Ce n'est pas une pharmacie, je ne peux pas tout avoir. Il va falloir attendre un peu, afin que je passe une commande. Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin?

_Ce n'est pas pour moi.

_Il est assez rare qu'un homme demande un test de grossesse pour lui. Quoi que, on ne sait jamais, avec l'évolution de la médecine, il se pourrait bien qu'un jour.

_Ce n'est pas le cas.

_Rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas pour une étudiante? Parce qu'il est formellement interdit aux enseignants d'avoir des…

_C'est pour ma sœur.

_Elle ne peut pas venir elle même pour me le demander?

_C'est parce qu'elle ne se sent pas très bien.

_Pourquoi ne pas me demander d'aller la voir pour l'ausculter, au lieu de me demander un test de grossesse?

_Je n'y avais pas pensé.

_Je passerais la voir tout à l'heure. J'en profiterai pour lui demander si elle le veut vraiment, ce test. Vous faut-il autre chose?

_Non.

_Je peux? Je dois aller voir comment va mon patient.

_Oui, oui, merci.

Remus n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Il alla rejoindre sa sœur, qui devait être dans sa chambre, il avait bien l'intention de la convaincre de le faire ce test. Il fallait qu'elle sache, et que Thomas prenne ses responsabilité si le test était positif.

**À suivre chapitre 22: De cendres et de terre.**

Vous pouvez laisser un message ici ou sur mon compte twitter

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre

**See you**


	22. De cendres et de terre

**Chapitre 22: De cendres et de terre ( Calogèro)**

La première chose que vit Alexandre lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, fut une lumière blanche et douce. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, pourtant il se sentait en paix, en sécurité. Il sentit la présence d'une personne aimante à ses cotés, ainsi que le contact d'une main chaude sur amicale sur son avant bras gauche. Au moins il n'était pas seul, et la personne qui était avec lui devait beaucoup tenir à lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette personne soit son frère, après tout ce qui lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pourtant il était bien là, à le veiller, à attendre qu'il se réveille. Comble de l'ironie il s'était endormi, ce qui l'empêcha d'assister au moment qu'il avait tant espéré. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Suffisamment assez pour que la fatigue marque son visage.

Alexandre réalisa à quel point il avait été dans l'erreur. Thomas n'aurait jamais voulu le tuer. Il l'avait même essayé de le prévenir, puisqu'il lui avait envoyé une lettre. Si à ce moment, il l'avait lue, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis son orgueil de côté? Il était trop tard pour ce genre de regret. Qu'allait-il faire à présent? Il ne pouvait plus retourner espionner Voldemort, dire qu'il avait presque réussi à neutraliser. Il avait pris tous ces risques pour rien. Pire encore il avait aidé son cousin à être encore plus fort, plus cruel. À cause de lui Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, avait une chance de gagner la guerre et de dominer le monde. Il se sentit si inutile à ce moment. Il regretta presque de ne pas être mort, assister au triomphe de son ennemi était un sort bien pire. À moins, qu'il ne profite de l'effet de surprise, mais il devait le faire maintenant. Il essaya de se lever, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas assez de force pour cela.

Madame Pomfresh le vit bouger de loin. Contre tout attente, son patient était sorti de son coma. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse arriver. Elle se précipita vers lui. Il était hors de question qu'il sorte de son lit maintenant, il n'était pas encore rétabli. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul en voyant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas venir aussi vite dans sa direction. Qui était-elle, que lui voulait-elle?

_Mais que faites-vous? lui demanda t-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

_Rien, je veux juste me lever.

_C'est hors de question, vous devez rester couché.

_Mais, c'est que j'ai quelque chose à faire.

_Cela attendra.

_Il ne faut pas qu'il me retrouve.

_Qui?

_Vous savez qui.

_Non, je ne sais pas qui. De toute façon, vous ne risquez rien ici.

_Ici? Mais c'est où ici?

_Ici, c'est Poudlard.

_Cela fait combien de temps?

_Huit jours.

_ Et vous, vous êtes?

_Madame Pomfresh, je suis infirmière en chef.

Cela expliquait la présence de Thomas à ses côtés.

_Comment vous sentez vous? Reprit-elle soucieuse de la santé de son patient. Vous avez mal quelque part?

_J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. J'ai aussi très mal au ventre.

_C'est tout à fait normal après ce que qui vous êtes arrivé. Voulez-vous que je vous donne quelque chose pour soulager votre douleur?

_Oui, je veux bien.

Elle demanda à son jeune assistant Neville d'aller lui chercher un peu de potion. Ensuite elle aida son malade à se relever, et à en boire un peu.

_Merci.

_Je vous en prie. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé?

_Oui. Normalement je devrais être mort.

_Ce n'est pas le cas. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que le professeur Dumbledore fut avec vous, et qu'il a su quoi faire.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru qu un jour, il me sauve la vie.

_Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait?

_Il ne n'aime pas.

_Je peux vous assurer qu'il vous aime beaucoup. Il vient plusieurs fois par jour, afin de prendre de vos nouvelles.

_Et lui comment va-t-il?

_Il s'est vite remis de sa blessure. Maintenant, je vais vous demandez de ne plus bouger, il faut que je vous examine.

_Ce n'est pas utile. Je n'ai plus mal.

_Laissez-moi faire mon travail. C'est à moi de décider si c'est utile ou pas.

Madame Pomfresh savait faire preuve d'autorité, sans jamais élever la voix, ni hurler. Alexandre était impressionné par une telle force de caractère. Il lui obéit, il n'avait pas envie de la fâcher. Il la remercia, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

_Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Je n'aurais jamais arrivé à vous sauver, si Sirius Black ne m'avait pas un donné un coup de main.

Elle remarqua l'étonnement sur le visage de son patient. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Sirius puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui dit pas qu'il avait refusé de le soigner, avant qu'il ne sache qui il était vraiment. Son patient n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir non plus. Si quelqu'un devait lui dire, ce serait à Sirius de le faire, pas à elle.

_Vous êtes en bonne voie de guérison. Dans deux ou trois jours, vous pourrez sortir de votre lit.

_Pas avant?

_Non, ce ne serait pas prudent. Mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je peux aller vous le chercher.

_J'aurai surtout besoin de me laver. J'ai la pénible sensation de ne pas sentir bon.

_Vous sentez très bon. Votre toilette a été faite tous les jours.

_Si vous plait. Laissez-moi prendre un bain. je vous promets de faire tout ce que vous voulez.

_Vous êtes trop faible pour cela.

_Je vous promets de faire tout ce que vous voulez après, et de bien prendre mes médicaments.

_D'accord. Mais dix minutes, et pas seul.

Madame Pomfresh se rapprocha de Thomas, dans le but de le réveiller. Son patient ne pouvait pas aller seul dans la salle de bain, quelqu'un devait rester avec lui.

_Non. Laissez le dormir, il en a besoin.

_Je croyais vous avoir dit que vous ne pourriez pas y aller seul.

_Vous l'avez fait. J'aimerais, si c'était possible que ce soit mon ami, Severus qui le fasse.

_Oui, oui, c'est tout à fait possible. Je vais lui demander de venir.

Severus avait de bonnes raisons d'être de bonne humeur, son amant s'était remis de sa blessure, et il le réclamait lui. Il ne l'était pas tant que ça, peut-être parce qu'il ne représentait plus rien dans la vie d'Alexandre, étant donné que ce dernier lui avait trouvé un remplaçant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de le conduire jusqu'à dans la salle de bain, de l'aider à se déshabiller, et de le mettre dans la baignoire. Il ne desserra pas les dents, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire, et aussi parce qu'il se demandait comment était le nouveau, et si il avait encore une chance de conquérir le cœur du blond.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, lui demanda Alexandre.

_Non, tout va bien.

_Pourquoi tu ne parles pas?

_J'ai rien à dire.

_Tu ne me regardes pas non plus. Je ne te plais plus?

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu as jamais été aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui.

_C'est grâce à ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

Severus n'avait pas le cœur d'en rire, pas après ce qui c'était passé. S'il ne regardait pas son amant, c'était surtout pour ne pas en souffrir après. Ce serait sans nulle doute la dernière fois qu'il pourrait voir la personne qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Il résista à la tentation, parce qu'il savait qu'il souffrirait une fois de plus lorsqu'il repartirait pour ne plus jamais revenir. Sa volonté fut mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'il senti le corps de son amant contre le sien. Ce dernier s'était levé de son bain, et il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille.

_Arrête, si te plait. Ne fais pas ça.

_Faire quoi?

_Je ne veux plus être un simple passe temps pour toi.

_Tu ne l'as jamais été.

_Pardon? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

_Que tu n'as jamais été un passe temps pour moi.

_Pourquoi m'avoir remplacé, dans ce cas?

_Tu es la dernière personne avec qui je suis sorti.

_M'as tu au moins aimé?

_C'est toujours le cas.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu quitter? Cela n'a pas de sens.

_Tu le sais très bien. On ne pouvait plus rester ensemble après ce que qui s'est passé avec mon frère.

_Ce n'était pas ma faute.

_Tu aurais pu lui demande d'arrêter. Pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait.

_Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il allait…

_Je ne te parles pas de ça.

_Pour ça non plus, je n'ai rien pu faire. Tu sais à quel point il est têtu. Je te jure que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il ne voulait pas m'écouter.

_Je sais. J'ai été stupide de te rejeter à cause de ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir inutilement. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, et que tu nous laisses une chance d'être heureux tous le deux.

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un jour son amant puisse lui pardonner, l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Et encore moins à ce qu'il veuille reprendre leur histoire, qui avait été aussi intense qu'éphémère, au moment où elle s'est arrêtée.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

Il attendit une réponse, tout en priant pour que cela soit un oui. Alexandre ne le fit pas. Il ne dit rien non plus. Il relâcha même son étreinte. Inquiet Severus se tourna pour lui faire face.

_ Ça va? Demanda t'il soucieux.

_J'ai la tête qui tourne. Tu peux m'aider à me rasseoir ?

_Tu n'es pas raisonnable, tu n'aurais jamais dû te lever dans ton état.

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son amant s'agrippe aussi fortement à lui. Il avait du mal à se pencher et garder l'équilibre. Il finit par être entraîner bien malgré lui dans la baignoire, dans laquelle il tomba. C'est malin, à présent il était trempé et ses vêtements lui collait à la peau.

_Regardes dans quel état tu m'as mis, dit il en colère.

_Ce n'est que de l'eau. Cela ne va pas te tuer.

Severus n'avait pas prévu de prendre un autre bain ce matin, et encore moins de le faire avec ses habits. Il se releva afin de sortir de l'eau. Alexandre fit tout ce qu'il peut pour le retenir, il s'accrocha à lui comme une moule sur son rocher, avant de lui voler un baiser.

_J'ai très envie de toi.

_Quoi Maintenant? Ici?

_Oui.

_Tu dois finir de te laver, et ensuite tu dois te reposer. Et n'oublie pas que ton frère est juste à côté.

_oui et alors?

_Il pourrait nous entendre.

_Il dort. Tu sais à quel point il a le sommeil lourd. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de lui, il continuerait quand même de dormir.

Alexandre ne laissa pas la possibilité à son amant de lui répondre, ni de lui refuser ce qu'il lui demandait. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait toujours, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour cela. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Il lui suffisait de se montrer doux et attentionné, et de mettre ses mains au bon endroit. Severus apprécia l'audace de son partenaire, jamais il ne l'avait caressé de cette façon. Il fit ressemblant de résister quelques secondes, histoire de se faire désirer et de ne pas céder trop vite. Il aurait sans doute pris les choses en main, si à ce moment là, on ne frappait pas à la porte. Qui osait les déranger au mauvais moment?

_Monsieur Salinger tout se passe bien? vous avez fini?

_Oui, oui. Vous pouvez venir.

_Venir? Comment ça venir? Ca fait que dix minutes qu'on est arrivé.

_C'est le temps qu'elle m'avait accordé.

_Tu savais qu'on aurait jamais le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout?

_Oui.

_Cela ne t'as pas empêché de le faire. Pourquoi?

_Parce que tu m'as tourné le dos. Et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça.

Severus aurait lui répondre que c'était en parti sa faute à lui, mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son amant au risque de le perdre une fois de plus. Il se releva rapidement, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire surprendre dans une position des plus délicates. Il alla à la rencontre de madame Pomfresh.

_Professeur Rogue, j'ai ramené des serviettes pour votre ami. Je crains de ne pas en avoir prit assez, visiblement vous en aurez besoin vous aussi. Pourquoi vous ne n'avez pas dit que vous aviez vous aussi l'intention de prendre un bain? Vous n'auriez pas dû garder vos vêtements sur vous.

_Mais c'est lui qui m'a poussé.

_Ne dites pas de bêtise. Il n'aurait jamais eu assez de force pour ça. Allez vite vous changer, avant d'attraper la mort.

_Et qui va aider Alexandre à se sécher et à s'habiller?

_Son frère peut le faire.

_Il n'est peut-être pas en état de le faire. Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça.

_Pourquoi? Il n'est pas manchot.

_Moi non plus. Pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je parte? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas parti de sa famille?

_C'est parce qu'ils ont besoin d'être seuls tous les deux. Ils doivent avoir des choses à se dire. Vous comprenez?

_Oui, oui. Répondit Severus pas très convaincu.

_Vous pouvez revenir plus tard si vous le voulez. Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous changer, et demandez à Thomas de nous rejoindre.

Madame Pomfresh posa les serviettes sur une chaise, avant de quitter à son tour la salle de bain.

_Je vais vous laisser seul avec votre frère. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi.

Alexandre aurait préféré ne pas avoir besoin d'une tiers personne pour sortir de son bain, s'essuyer, se vêtir, surtout qu'il se sentait suffisamment assez bien pour le faire sans se faire aider pour cela. L'idée même de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un lui était insupportable. Quitte à choisir, il aurait préféré que ce soit Severus qui continue de s'occuper de lui, et non son jumeau. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'est juste qu'il se doutait de sa réaction. Il savait déjà ce qui allait lui dire, et les reproches qu'il allait lui faire. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait afin d'éviter toute confrontation. Pour cela il devait éviter tout contact visuel, en regardant dans une autre direction. Il ne parla pas non plus, même pas pour répondre aux questions que son frère lui posait. Il se laissa manipuler, sans faire le moindre geste susceptible de lui faciliter la tâche.

Thomas dut faire preuve de patience et d'agilité pour arriver à rhabiller son frère, et le mettre dans le fauteuil roulant. Pourtant il ne dit rien à ce sujet, et ne fit aucun commentaire, ne se plaignit pas non plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le boudait de cette façon. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tout garder pour lui. Le voir si soumis et silencieux, fut beaucoup plus douloureux que de se faire crier dessus et insulter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour le faire réagir, et aussi pour s'excuser. Il était responsable, s'il n'avait pas dit à Voldemort qu'il était le frère de Managua, jamais il n'aurait cherché à le faire tuer. Il le lui dit à plusieurs reprise, le prit dans ses bras, le supplia de lui pardonner, tout cela ne servit à rien. Alexandre restait muet, de marbre. Il finit par abandonner, insister n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon.

Il le reconduisit jusqu'à son lit. Il prit même le temps de changer les draps, avant de le coucher, et de le border, et de s'assurer qu'il était bien installé. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester à ses côtés, puisque sa vie n'était plus en danger. Il fit demi tour, et se cogna le genou contre la table de nuit. Tout ce qui se trouvait dessus se retrouva par terre, parmi tous les objets présent, il y avait la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite. L'enveloppe était toujours scellée, prouvant que le courrier n'avait pas été lu. Il se pencha afin de la récupérer, bien que cela ne servirait plus à rien à présent.

_Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, laisse là où elle est.

Thomas sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère. Il était content parce qu'il lui parlait de nouveau. Un moment, il se demandait si il allait de nouveau lui adresser la parole. Il était aussi triste qu'il ne désire pas récupérer sa lettre.

_Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que j'ai pu y écrire?

_Je le sais déjà.

_Comment ça, tu le sais?

_Ton élève a raison. Le fait d'être dans le coma, m'empêche pas d'entendre.

_Tu sais donc à quel point je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en danger?

_Oui. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est moi seul qui ait pris la décision d'infiltrer le clam ennemi. J'étais parfaitement conscient des risques que je prenais.

_Pourquoi tu m' as fait la tête tout ce temps?

_Parce que j'avais peur.

_Peur? Mais de quoi peux-tu avoir peur?

_Que tu me fasse une leçon de moral. Que tu me dises que je l'ai bien cherché.

_Je ne serai pas le mieux placé pour te dire ce genre de chose. J'ai pensé un moment, que tu ne voulais plus me parler. Surtout après ce que j'ai fait…

_Tu l'as fait, parce qu'il ne t'a pas laisser le choix.

Thomas sentit libéré de toute la pression qu'il subissait. Pour la première fois, depuis le début de la semaine, il se laissa aller. Il pleura de joie et de soulagement sur les épaules de son frère. Il resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes.

_Que comptes tu faire à présent?

_Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais rentrer chez moi, une fois que je me sentirais mieux.

_Tu n'y sera pas en sécurité.

Alexandre se doutait qu'il ne le serait nulle part, pas tant que Voldemort et ses sbires n'auront pas été mis hors état de nuire. Et cela pouvait advenir aussi bien demain, que dans plusieurs années. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester à Poudlard, si ce n'est pour faire plaisir à son frère, et pour l'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui.

_Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller.

_Vous pouvez rester ici, aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

La personne qui venait de parler était le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait été averti du réveille de son filleul par madame Pomfresh. Il s'était donc immédiatement rendu à l'infirmerie afin d'aller le voir et de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait pas fait le déplacement seul, Sirius était venu avec lui. Ce dernier n'était pas content d'être présent. Après tout, son patient n'avait plus besoin de ses services. Il était aussi peu probable qu'il lui demande pardon, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il n'allait pas non le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il ne l'avait pas non fait pour cela. C'était uniquement par amitié envers Thomas qu'il l'avait rien.

Alexandre avait l'intention d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec les deux nouveaux venus. Ce qu'il avait à leur dire, ne devait pas être entendu par Thomas. Ce dernier ne devait jamais apprendre ce qui s'était passé à cet endroit une semaine avant.

_Thomas, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Ce qui était vrai. Tu devrais aller te reposer, ça aussi l'était tout autant.

Thomas avait effectivement besoin de dormir un peu, et dans un lit, tant qu'à faire. Il se releva et quitta les lieux, tout en bayant à plusieurs reprises. Mais avant d'aller se coucher, il devait aller voir une certaine personne, afin de la rassurer.

* * *

Natacha était en colère contre son frère. Ce dernier avait eu le culot de venir la voir dans sa chambre. Mais pas dans le but de prendre de ses nouvelles, mais pour lui demander de se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie afin de demander un test de grossesse. C'était culotté de sa part. Une fois de plus il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire, et quand le faire?

Surtout que pour le moment, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de le faire ce test. Pas un instant elle envisagea la possibilité d'être enceinte, les probabilités de l'être après un seul rapport étaient faibles. Et si c'était vraiment le cas, elle finirait bien par s'en rendre compte par elle même. Ce jour là se serait elle et personne d'autre, d'en assumer toutes les conséquences. Elle se demanda comment elle l'annoncerait au père. Quelle serait sa réaction? Serait-il content, ou au contraire se sentirait-il piégé et contraint de rester avec elle? Elle avait appris qu'il avait déjà été père dans le passé. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait de nouveau envie de l'être.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Ce devait être Remus qui revenait à la charge. Cette fois ci elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

_Je croyais t'avoir dit NON. Tu vas arrêter de me…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la personne qui était devant elle n'était pas son frère. Il s'agissait d'un individu louche, mal habillé et barbu. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

_ Mais qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? Lui demanda t-elle.

L'inconnu, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, se contenta de la saluer, sans vraiment répondre à sa question.

_Bonjour Natacha. Fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça. Ce fut suffisamment pour l'identifier.

_Tho… Thomas? C'est toi?

Si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, c'est parce qu'il avait changé. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi négligé. D'habitude il faisait au moins l'effort d'être présentable. Ses vêtements étaient propres et repassés, et il ne portait pas la barbe non plus.

_J'amerais te parler, et m'excuser pour ne pas être revenu te voir plus tôt.

Il se pencha dans le but de l'embrasser. Elle eut un mouvement de recul tout en faisant la grimace. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette façon? Pourquoi le repoussait-elle alors qu'i peine une semaine, elle s'était montrée plus câline?

_Quelque chose ne va pas? Lui demanda t-il, inquiet.

_Tout va, bien. C'est juste que tu dois piquer.

_Comment ça je dois piquer? Avec quoi?

Elle aurait pu lui répondre, sur un ton méprisant, que c'était avec sa barbe. Mais visiblement il n'était pas conscient d'en avoir une. Elle décida de l'aider un peu, de le mettre sur la voie. Pour cela elle lui prit gentiment la main gauche et la posa sur la propre joue.

_Ah oui, d'accord. Dit-il tout en rougissant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa barbe puisse pousser aussi vite, en si peu de temps.

_Tu ne devrais pas la garder, cela te donne un coup de vieux.

_Ce n'était pas mon intention, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier.

_ Je suis venu t'en parler. Enfin pas de ma barbe, mais de mon absence de ces derniers jours. Tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer, ou tu préfères que je reviennes plus tard?

Natacha n'avait pas le cœur de le repousser et de lui refuser le droit à la parole. Il avait fait le premier pas en venait la voir, à elle de faire le second, et de lui laisser un chance de s'expliquer. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas une idée dernière la tête, et qu'il ne profite de la situation, pour faire autre chose que de discuter.

_Je n'ai rien de prévu. Mais ne reste pas dehors, entre.

Ce que fit Thomas, la rassura un peu. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ne fit rien d'autre, et ne l'obligea pas à faire de même. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, afin de pouvoir le mettre à l'aise, et aussi pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de lui, mis à part qu'il savait embrasser, et qu'il était un piètre danseur. Il était si discret et pudique. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'en tomber amoureuse. Elle ne lui mettrait aucune pression, et attendrait patiemment qu'il se sente en confiance. Avait-il déjà parlé à cœur ouvert?Pouvait-elle l'aider? Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, tout en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Il ne bégaya pas, et lui expliqua clairement ce qui c'était passé, les raisons qui l'avait obligées à rester enfermer à l'infirmerie. Il ne lui dit pas tout, il passa sous silence la visite, et les menaces de Remus. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Elle fut touchée par ses paroles et le remercia. Elle l'embrassa même, bien qu'elle allait se faire piquer. Elle connaissait à présent les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, bien qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, pas directement en tout cas. Ce qu'il venait de faire avait à ses yeux plus de valeur qu'un simple « je t'aime ».

* * *

Oublié le doute, la crainte, l'hésitation, l'incertitude et autres synonymes. Le nouveau Voldemort était bien au-dessus de tout cela. À présent il avait la confiance, l'assurance, la certitude de réaliser son rêve. Ce qu'il fit en à peine une semaine, était prodigieux, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Toutes les actions qu'il avait entreprises avaient terrorisées, horrifiées, indignées. Tout le monde était visé, les Moldus pour commencer, puis les sangs de bourbe, et les sorciers qui n'étaient pas de son avis. Cela en fait du monde à massacrer. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur, il faut ce qu'il faut, disait un dicton populaire. La presse ne parlait plus que de ça. Plus personne ne se souciait de la prochaine coupe d'Europe de Quidicth de la fashion weeks des mordus de mode, et de tout autre évènement culturel ou sportif. Les nombreux morts et la destruction étaient chaque jour à la une de tous les journaux. Plus personne ne serait à l'abri.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter une telle situation. Il devait mettre fin à la folie meurtrière de ce fou sanguinaire. Il était déterminé plus que jamais à faire quelque chose, étant donné que les autres se contentaient de pleurer et de se plaindre. Malheureusement Voldemort ne semblait pas enclin à venir le voir. Il évitait toute confrontation directe et indirecte avec lui. Il décida de prendre les choses en mains. Lui aussi devrait réussir à entrer dans l'esprit de son ennemi. La télépathie devait fonctionner dans les deux sens. Alors il se concentra sur lui et sur rien d'autre. Ce fut difficile, ardu, grâce à l'enseignement, que lui avait prodigué les professeurs Rogue et Salinger, il finit par y arriver. Une telle intrusion surpris et déplut au seigneur des ténèbres. Qui pouvait être assez lâche pour l'attaquer de cette façon? Il était toutefois mal placé pour faire ce genre de remarque, étant donné, qu'il en usé et abusé.

Au début, il voulut expulser l'intrus de sa tête. Sans succès, Harry était devenu fort, trop fort. À ce moment Voldemort réalisa que s'il ne le tuait pas maintenant, il serait assez puissant pour le réduire en cendre et ce uniquement par la force de la pensée. De grosses gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de ses joues. Plus vite il l'affronterait plus vite il serait le maître incontesté et incontestable de la magie.

Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il était seul dans sa chambre. Il avait prétexté un mal de tête horrible, afin que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il voulait s'entretenir avec Voldemort sans que personne ne sache rien de ses projets. Il réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous avec son adversaire. Ce soir même, près de la falaise du rocher mort, lieux qu'ils connaissaient très bien tous les deux. Il se cacha dans sa cape d'invisibilité avant de partir. Personne ne devait le voir s'en aller, surtout Ron et Hermione. Ces deux là seraient capable de lui bloquer le passage, ou pire encore venir avec lui. Et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ses amis ne devaient plus mettre leur vie en danger pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il espéra avoir assez de courage en lui pour mettre seul un terme définitive à la carrière de Voldemort.

Voldemort se rendit sur les lieux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tenir sa promesse et de s'y rendre seul. Se trouvaient avec lui tous ses sbires, ainsi que quelques détraqueurs. Il ne devait pas sous estimé son adversaire, et se donner toute les chances pour le vaincre. Qui veut la fin, veut les moyens, et on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs.

Harry ne fut même pas surpris de voir que le seigneur des ténèbres venir accompagné. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas un homme d'honneur.

Il s'avança, tout en cachant sa peur et ses tremblements, derrière un regard haineux. La bataille ne prendrait fin qu'à la mort de l'un des deux hommes. Tué ou être tué? À ce moment seul le désir de survivre dicterait les actions des deux protagonistes, qui étaient bien malgré eux les héros du mélodrame qu'une prophétie avait décidé.

_Harry tu es bien courageux d'être venu seul. As-tu fait tes adieux à tes amis avant de partir? Dois-je leur transmettre un message de ta part?

_Ce ne sera nécessaire. J'en aurai pour quelques heures tout au plus. Je serai de retour pour le dîner de ce soir.

Il espéra être assez bon comédien pour effrayer son ennemi, pour qu'il le prenne au sérieux.

_ Tu penses vraiment pas avoir la moindre chance de triompher sur moi? Tu as déjà tué un homme?

_Non.

_Tu ne sais pas le plaisir que cela peut procurer. Une fois qu'on y a goûté on en peut plus s'en passer.

_C'est parce que vous êtes malade dans votre tête que vous dites ce genre de chose. Et je ne suis pas comme vous, moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, juste de vous empêcher de faire du mal aux autres.

_Alors je ne crains rien de toi. Tu es si gentil. Je t'aime bien, enfin pas assez pour te laisse la vie sauve. Je vais te faire l'honneur à ton courage, tu ne souffriras pas plus, pas plus que nécessaire.

Voldemort garda ses distances. Il fit signe aux détraqueurs d'approcher. Leur mission était d'affaiblir l'ennemi, afin qu'il n'ait plus aucune force, ni aucune chance de sortir victorieux de ce combat. Harry réussit à s'en débarrasser, avec un simple sort de défense, le patronus. Normalement il ne pouvait pas le faire plus d'une minute, cette fois il tient plus de cinq minutes, sans éprouver la moindre fatigue. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été touchés, reculèrent. Ils allaient attendre qu'il épuise toutes ses forces avant de l'attaquer. Ils étaient patients, très patients, ils pouvaient attendre sans rien faire des jours durant. Dix minutes après Harry avait attend ses limites. Il ne pouvait plus envoyer le moindre sort, il utilisait ses dernières forces pour rester debout et respirer. Il vit ses ennemis se rapprochaient de lui, sans rien pouvoir faire pour les repousser. Il entendit des hurlements dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait crier aussi fort, mais il aurait donné cher pour que cela cesse enfin. Il plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles, il allait devenir fou. Il fit tomber sa baguette dans la précipitation. Maintenant il était une menace pour personne.

Le détraqueur le plus près se rapprocha afin de l'amener à son chef. C'est à ce moment le pendentif qu'il avait toujours gardé sur lui, sans savoir pourquoi, s'illumina. La créature n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle fut éjecté au loin, dans un grand fracas. Les autres ne firent pas la même bêtise, et gardèrent leur distance.

_Mais comment as-tu fait? Lui demanda Voldemort.

_Je… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Cela avait le mérite d'être claire. Enfin pas tant que ça. Comment éviter que cela recommence si il ne savait ce qui avait déclenché cette attaque.

_Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais un pendentif. Il est très joli.

_Quel pendentif?

_Celui en forme de dragon…. Comment l'as-tu eu?

Voldemort s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué ce détail avant. Dire qu'il l'avait déjà vu lors de leur précédente confrontation au même endroit. Si seulement il avait été plus attentif, il aurait immédiatement reconnu la prophétie. Dire qu'il avait eu l'occasion de s'en saisir par deux fois et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

_Celui là ?demanda Harry, tout en désignant le médaillon qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler babiole avec vous.

Voldemort était à deux doigts de l'attaque cardiaque. Comment pouvait-on traiter un objet aussi précieux et rare de babiole? Il allait le traiter d'inculte, puis il changea d'avis. Il était préférable qu'il le reste, et qu'il ne sache pas qu'il avait sur lui une arme aussi puissante.

_Parce que cet objet m'appartenait, on me la voler. Rends-moi mon précieux.

_Il n'a pas la moindre valeur marchande.

_Tu as raison ce n'est que de la camelote, c'est mon père qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. C'est pour cela que je tiens à le récupérer.

_Votre père, vous ne l'avez jamais aimé, parce que c'était un moldu. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez gardé l'un de ses cadeaux, à cause d'une quelconque valeur sentimentale. Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le récupérer?

_Parce qu'il s'agit de la prophétie bougre d'imbécile.

Harry comprit pourquoi il avait éprouvé le besoin de la garder avec lui. Il avait senti inconsciemment sa puissance. Il était hors de question de laisser son ennemi mettre la main dessus. Ce qui pourrait arriver rapidement, étant donné qu'il était seul, face à une armée de Mangemort en colère. Il devait donc la détruire, c'était la seule solution. Il essaya de lancer un sort, et la frapper avec sa baguette, il ne se passa rien. Il ne pensait pas qu'un si petit objet puisse être si solide. Voldemort était plus blanc que jamais. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'adolescent puisse renoncer de lui même à un artefact.

_ Mais vous attendez quoi pour réagir? Il ne faut l'empêcher de la détruire.

Aucuns des Mangemorts qui essaya de s'emparer du médaillon ne réussit. Dès qu'ils le touchaient, ils se retrouvaient expulsés violemment. Deux d'entre eux, ne s'en relèvent pas. Harry était épouvanté par le pouvoir destructeur. Cela lui avait sauvé, mais à quel prix. Certes il s'agissait de deux méchants, mais il n'avait jamais voulu leur mort. Voldemort aurait dû être anéanti par la perte de ses alliés, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était que des pions, qu'il pouvait remplacer facilement.

_Un sort de protection, qui ne se déclenche que lorsque ta vie est vraiment en danger. J'aurais dû m'en douter. La seule personne capable d'en créer un aussi puissant, c'est mon cher cousin. Cela doit être lui qui te l'a donné. Je comprends pourquoi il était si confiant. Personne ne pourra te tuer, tant que tu gardes le collier sur toit. Il est plus malin que je ne l'aurais cru.

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi ce sort ne s'était pas activé avant. Il s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois en danger, face au père de Draco, les centaures, et Voldemort par deux fois. Il ne s'était rien passé. Cela expliquait pourquoi Thomas avait été si calme. Si la prophétie n'avait pas réagit, c'est parce qu'il ne risquait rien. Même maintenant il était à l'abri, à condition de garder son pendentif sur lui. Voldemort ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, mais il pouvait en faire sur tous les autres. Ceux qui se trouvent en ce moment à Poudlard pour commencer. Il était hors de question qu'il se cache et qu'il le laisse faire. Il devait l'obliger à rester avec lui, à l'attaquer, c'était sa seule chance de le mettre hors état de nuire. Il espéra juste avoir assez de force pour cela. Il continua donc à taper sur le bijou qui finit par se briser en plusieurs morceaux. L'un d'eux, lui entailla légèrement la main, et son sang entra en contact avec. Il venait, sans même s'en rendre compte, d'activer la prophétie. Il jeta sur le sol les morceaux qu'il avait dans sa main.

_Désormais nous sommes à armes égales, battons-nous…

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'attendit pas que le jeune Potter finisse sa phrase. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre loyalement, ça c'était bon pour les faibles. Et il ne l'était pas. Il devait frapper vite et fort, et tuer son adversaire du premier coup. Il regretta de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps devant lui, il aurait pris beaucoup de plaisir à le torturer un peu. Pour cela il devait utiliser le troisième sortilège interdit, le tristement célèbre « Avada kedavra ». La seule défense face à une telle attaque était de faire exactement la même chose. Mais Harry n'était pas un adepte des sorts létales. Il ne les avait jamais utilisés dans le passé, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse maintenant. Ce ne fut pas le cas, au grand étonnement de Voldemort. Il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait un avantage sur le gamin, il était plus fort, plus résistant, et surtout il s'était servi plusieurs fois de ce « sort » au point de le maîtriser parfaitement. L'issue de cette confrontation ne pouvait lui être que favorable, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Une fois de plus les deux baguettes furent reliées par un arc lumineux. Chose qui ne se passait que lorsque les deux duellistes étaient de forces égales. Comment Harry pouvait-il se battre avec autant d'ardeur. Il n'était pas seulement mu par la volonté de survire, il était aussi animé, bien malgré lui d'une envie de tuer.

**À suivre chapitre 23: La fin de la fin du monde**

**Merci à vous de prendre de votre temps à lire cette histoire et aussi pour votre patience. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me faudrait autant de temps pour corriger et améliorer ce chapitre.**

**Vous pouvez laisser un message ici, ou sur mon compte twitter.**

**See you**


	23. La fin de la fin du monde

**Chapitre 23: La fin de la fin du monde ( Calogèro)**

_Echec et mat, s'écria Ron, fou de joie.

_Quoi? Déjà!Hermione, quant à elle était dépitée, par sa nouvelle défaite.

Il y avait de quoi, sur les cinq parties qu'elle avait jouées contre son ami, elle n'en avait gagnées aucune. Elle avait pourtant étudié la théorie, avec beaucoup de soin. Elle connaissait toutes les combinaisons possible, et imaginable. Elle avait appris par cœur tous les coups de plus grands champions, qu'elle avait répétés avec exactitude. Cela ne fut malheureux pas suffisant pour lui offrir la victoire. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ron n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligent qu'elle. Mais il était un stratège redoutable, et il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir, quelque soit la situation.

_On recommence?

_Si tu veux, mais pas moi.

Hermione avait décidé d'abandonner, de jeter l'éponge.

_Mais euh.. Je ne peux pas jouer tout seul.

_Tu peux demander à Harry. Lui aussi, il sait y jouer.

_Je lui ai déjà demandé, mais il a refusé. Il a dit qu'il avait trop mal à la tête pour ça.

_Tu sais où il se trouve en ce moment?

_Oui. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se rendait dans notre dortoir. Je suppose qu'il y est encore.

_Qui était avec lui?

_Comment ça qui? Personne. Il était tout seul.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul.

_Pourquoi? Il n'a besoin de personne pour aller se coucher.

_Pas pour l'aider à se mettre dans son lit. Mais Parce que ce sont les consignes du professeur: Ne jamais le laisser tout seul, et ce quelques soient les circonstances.

_Tu te fais trop de souci pour lui. Je suis sûr que tout va bien.

_Et toi pas assez. Va vérifier si tout va bien.

Ron n'avait pas spécialement envie de déranger son ami pendant sa sieste. Mais il n'avait pas plus qu'il ne voulait de subir la colère de son amie. Elle savait se montrer effrayante, surtout lorsqu'elle était fâchée, ce qui était précisément le cas à ce moment précis. Il traîna des pieds, et monta lentement les marches qui le séparaient de son dortoir. Il n'y avait personne. Le lit d'Harry était défait, signe qu'il s'y était allongé pendant un moment du moins. Mais il n'y était plus. Où avait-il été? Comment avait-il pu sortir et passer devant lui, sans qu'il ne le remarque? Tout ceci était inquiétant, voir agaçant et terrifiant. Il fallait faire vite et le retrouver.

_Alors? Lui demanda Hermione, tout va bien?

_Euh, non pas vraiment. Il n'est plus dans la chambre.

_Dans ce cas, où est-il?

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Tu crois qu'il a laissé un mot sur son lit pour nous dire où il avait l'intention de se rendre.

_Réfléchissons. Il t'a bien dit qu'il avait mal à la tête?

_Oui, oui.

_Il est peut-être allé à l'infirmerie.

_Tu crois? Il a pu se rendre en cuisine.

_Pourquoi irait-il?

_Parce que c'est bientôt l'heure de goûter.

_On vient à peine de sortir de table.

_Vraiment? J'ai un peu faim. Je mangerai bien un peu de brioche. Tu crois qu'il en reste?

_Je ne sais pas. Comment tu fais pour avoir encore faim, après tout ce que tu as avalé ce midi?

_C'est parce que je suis malade. Je dois prendre mes goûters à heure régulière.

_Ce n'est pas une maladie. C'est juste de la gourmandise.

_On pourra quand même faire un passage par la cuisine?

_Non. On doit d'abord vérifier que Harry est bien à l'infirmerie.

_D'accord. Ron souffla, il était difficile d'avoir le dernier mot avec Hermione.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs fois les allées de l'infirmerie, regardèrent dans tous les coins et recoins, vérifièrent tous les lits. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de leur ami. La seule personne présente, était un homme blond qui dormait. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de son identité, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Ils décidèrent de continuer leur cherche autre part. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue en sortant de la pièce. Ce dernier fidèle à lui même, leur jeta un regard qui leur glaça le sang.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ici? Leur demanda t-il sèchement.

_Rien, on était juste venu pour vérifier que Harry était là, répondit spontanément Ron.

_Vérifier? Normalement vous n'avez pas à faire cela, puisque vous étiez censé ne pas le quittez des yeux. C'était bien votre tour de le surveiller?

_Oui, mais….

_Pas de mais. Vous devez rester tout le temps avec lui. Vous le suivez partout où il va. Même aux toilettes.

_Pourquoi Draco Malefoy ne le fait pas lui?

_C'est le cas lors des cours. Mais il est à Serpentard, il ne peut pas le faire en dehors des cours et la nuit. C'est votre rôle de prendre le relais.

_On a quand même le droit de se reposer un peu? Non?

_Vous ne faites que ça monsieur Weasley. Vous allez, pour une fois, vous bouger les fesses, et vous partez immédiatement à la recherche de votre ami. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

_Tout seul?

_Non, avec votre amie, mademoiselle Granger. Elle est aussi fautive que vous.

_Vous ne pouvez pas nous aider?

_ Comment osez-vous m le demander? Vous ne manquez pas de culot. Vous croyez que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire?

_Severus, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça? Que se passe t-il?

La personne qui venait de parler, était le professeur Salinger. Ce dernier était revenu à l'infirmerie afin de prendre des nouvelles de son frère. Il ne s'était pas absenté très longtemps. Il avait dû se reposer un peu, il avait meilleur mine, il semblait moins fatigué. Par contre ne s'était pas donné la peine de se raser, il était toujours aussi barbu.

_Demande-le à ces deux abrutis, lui répondit Severus en colère.

Les deux « abrutis » ne dirent rien. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire engueuler une fois de plus. Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui le fit à leur place, il n'avait pas l'intention de mentir pour les protéger.

_Ils n'ont pas été capable de surveiller Harry. Ce dernier a profité de leur manque totale de vigilance pour partir en cavale.

Thomas ne pensait pas un jour entendre ça. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours avec Harry, ils le suivaient partout où il allait. Pour une fois, ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Ils savaient pourtant qu'il était coutumier des fugues, étant donné qu'il l'avait fait, et ce à plusieurs reprises dans le passé.

_Je croyais que vous étiez d'accord pour garder un œil sur lui. Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi?

_J'ai fait de mon mieux, répliqua Ron piqué au vif. Quant à toi, tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale. Cela fait une semaine que tu as disparu. Tu étais où tout ce temps?

_Comment osez-vous lui parler de cette façon. Le professeur Rogue osa le ton, tout en dévisageant son élève. Il a toujours été présent et il a risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour lui venir en aide. Pouvez-vous en dire autant? Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

_Severus arrête s'il te plait. Il a raison, c'était mon devoir de le protéger, et je ne l'ai …..

S'il ne finit pas sa phrase, c'était parce que sa baguette venait de changer de couleur et qu'elle brillait. Il la regarda comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui explose dans la main, il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elle redevient noir quelques secondes après. Pourtant il semblait perturbé et effrayé. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi inquiet face à deux de ses élèves. Il en resta sans voix, ou presque, puisque ce qu'il dit à ce moment, fut inaudible.

_Que se passe t-il ? Lui demanda Severus.

_Harry est en danger. Je dois aller le rejoindre.

_Tu en es sûr? Tu ne te fait pas du souci pour rien?

_J'ai bien peur que non. J'ai programmé ma baguette, afin qu'elle m'avertisse à chaque fois qu'il est en danger.

_Tu peux aussi le localiser?

_Oui. Il se trouve près de la falaise du rocher mort.

_Il est plus prudent que je t'accompagne. À deux on ne sera pas de trop. Quant à vous, reprit Severus en s'adressant aux élèves, vous allez voir le professeur Dumbledore tout de suite, et vous lui dites où on va. Ensuite vous retournez dans votre salle commune pour ne plus y bouger.

* * *

Le duel qui opposait Harry et Voldemort était loin d'être fini. Aucun des deux ne voulaient abaisser sa baguette et donner un sérieux avantage à l'adversaire. Ils s'affrontaient aussi du regard, défiant l'autre, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de céder, ni d'avouer sa défaite. Il ne manqua plus que quelques bottes de foin, roulant sur le sol, sous un air d'harmonica, pour se croire au far west.

Pour le moment ils avaient la même force, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. L'un des deux allait forcément arriver à bout de ses forces. Celles de Harry semblaient illimitées. Activer, bien malgré lui, la prophétie lui avait donné l'énergie nécessaire. Sa colère et sa soif de vengeance, y était aussi pour beaucoup. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de lui et de ses capacités. Pas un seul instant il n'envisagea l'échec. Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, était qu'il y prenait du plaisir. Il avait envie de voir son ennemi mordre la poussière. De le voir s'écrouler impuissant au sol, le supplier, pour l'achever par la suite. Il était hors de question de lui laisser la moindre chance de survivre, surtout que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, ne lui ferait aucun cadeau, ne lui accorderait aucune grâce. Pourquoi le ferait-il lui?

Voldemort comprit, un peu tard, qu'il avait à faire avec un rival de taille, voir plus fort que lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû le sous estimé, tout cela parce qu'il s'agissait d'un simple adolescent. Un simple enfant qui n'avait même pas fini sa scolarité, qui n'était pas non plus l'un des meilleurs de sa classe. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui tenir tête, et de représenter une réelle menace pour lui. Dans l'état où il était, il pouvait le tuer.

L'équilibre des forces en action se brisa à la faveur du plus jeune. Voldemort fit face à sa propre mortalité. Il était hors de question de mourir si près du but. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de seconde pour trouver une solution. Logiquement, il n'avait pas assez de temps pour réagir. Il se passa pourtant quelque chose d'étrange, tout ce qui l'entourait bougeait au ralenti, comme si le temps lui même s'était ralenti. Il se baissa, ramassa une poignée de terre, qui jeta violemment au visage de son adversaire, afin de le déconcentrer. Cela fonctionna puisqu'il fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Il en profita pour fausser compagnie à son adversaire, et aller se cacher au milieu des mangemorts. De cette façon, il pourrait souffler un peu, reprendre des forces, avant d'attaquer une seconde fois.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris en voyant, l'un de ses anciens disciples Severus, arriver en courant, sur le champ de bataille. Il le fut plus en voyant que son cousin était avec lui. Que faisait-il ici? Il ne devrait pas être prostré quelque part, dans une grotte par exemple, pour pleurer la mort de son jumeau? Il n'avait pas prévu cela, et il en était contrarié. Il serait une fois de plus, contraint de changer ses plans. Dire qu'à un moment, il avait pensé en finir rapidement avec le « survivant » cela lui prendrait plus de temps. Pour le moment, il ne risquait rien. Il s'était parfaitement fondu dans le paysage, comme le serait un arbre au milieu d'une forêt.

_Harry, tout va bien? Lui demanda Thomas, inquiet.

_Oui, oui.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Se trouvaient devant eux un certain nombres de mangemorts, mais il n'y a pas de trace de Voldemort. Ces derniers ne se déplaçaient jamais en masse, sans être accompagnés par leur chef. Il devait donc être présent, le tout était de savoir où.

_Que c'est-il passé?

_J'étais en train de me battre contre Voldemort…

_Quoi? Tu as fait quoi?Qu'est-ce que t'a pris? Tu es inconscient?

_Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. C'est bien qui moi qui dois le tuer. C'est bien ce que dit la prophétie? .. « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » . Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être celui qui meurt.

_Tu n'es pas obligé, non plus, de faire tout ce qu'elle te dit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? De rester tranquillement au chaud à Poudlard, à boire une tasse de chocolat chaud, pendant qu'il tue tout le monde dehors?

_Et pour l'empêcher de tuer, tu es prêt à devenir à ton tour un assassin?

_Il y a pas d'autre solution. Et je n'aurais pas eu à le faire, si tu avais eu le courage de le faire toi même.

_Il y en a toujours une autre.

_Pas cette fois désolé.

Harry ne voulait pas entendre raison. Il tenait à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il était, contrairement à d'autre personne, parfaitement à sa place ici, et il ne rentrerait à Poudlard qu'une fois son ennemi mort, et pas avant. Ce qui arrangeait grandement Voldemort. Lui aussi ne voulait pas perdre une occasion unique d'éliminer tout ceux qui se dressait contre lui. En commençant par son cousin, qui était le plus prêt de lui pour le moment. Il était temps de sortir de sa cachette et de se manifester. Il se rapprocha de sa cible le plus discrètement possible. Ce qui était inutile étant donné qu'il était occupé à se disputer avec son élève, qui ne le respectait pas beaucoup, comme quoi tout se perd. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et un autre autour de son cou. Thomas en sursauta, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce faire attaquer par surprise. Il risquait de payer cher, son manque de concentration et de vigilance.

_Qui c'est? Dit-il, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple farce. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Severus n'avait pas l'intention de rester planter là, à regarder celui qui fut son maître, et celui qui était toujours son élève, sans rien faire. Il aurait sans doute pu faire quelque chose, si sa course n'avait pas été arrêté par les mangemorts présents. Leur chef n'avait même pas eu besoin de leur demander de le faire, ils l'avaient fait automatiquement, comme de bons soldats qu'ils étaient. Quant au professeur de potion, il n'avait pas contraint de se battre contre autant d'adversaire à la fois. Il espérait ne pas être trop vieux pour ses bêtises, et qu'il puisse tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

Thomas quand à lui, il préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation de son cousin. Il ne dit rien, et tenta, tant bien que mal, de se dégager de son étreinte, sans y arriver.

_Voldemort, tu aurais dû répondre Voldemort. Tu vas être bien gentil, et jeter ta baguette par terre.

_Et si je refuse?

_Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir? Tu sais de quoi je suis capable lorsqu'on refuse de m'obéir.

Effectivement, il le savait, mieux que quiconque. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il laissa sa baguette tomber sur le sol. Pour le moment il était plus prudent de faire ce qu'on lui demande.

_Je te remercie pour ta collaboration.

_Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

_Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'interposer entre nous non plus. Tu ne vois donc pas que tu nous déranges en plein duel. J'aurais aimé que tu ne t'en mêles. C'est Harry qui t'a demandé de venir?

_Non. Il ne n'avait même pas prévenu de ce qu'il allait faire.

_C'est vrai Harry? Tu as réussi à te sauver sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien?

Harry lui lança un regard froid. À moi que ce soit Thomas qui était visé. Ou les deux.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Parce que contrairement à vous, j'ai tenu ma promesse de venir seul.

_Mais, moi, je suis un méchant. Je n'ai jamais tenu les promesses que j'aie faites. Ce que tu peux être naïf mon pauvre enfant.

_Je ne suis pas votre enfant. Je suis celui qui va vous tuer. Et si vous croyez avoir la moindre chance de vous en sortir, c'est que vous l'êtes plus que moi.

_Tu ne t'es peut-être pas aperçu que je tiens ton professeur en otage?

_Il aurait du être plus prudent.

_Tu serait prêt à le sacrifier pour me vaincre?

_S'il faut en arriver là, oui. Sans la moindre hésitation.

_Finalement, tu n'es pas si différent que moi. Tu pourrais te joindre à moi. On pourrait faire de grandes choses ensemble.

_C'est ça. À votre place, je ne compterai pas trop là dessus.

_C'est ton dernier mot?

_Oui.

_Que fait-on? On reprend là où on s'est arrêté?

_Avec plaisir.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé que ce jour là. Comme si la vie de l'otage n'avait pas la moindre valeur. Il n'avait donc pas l'intention de l'épargner et de perdre son combat. Son regard était de plus en plus froid et dur. Il a beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus le gentil adolescent qui se préoccupait des autres, et qui faisait passer ses envies après celles des autres. Il pourrait devenir dans un futur proche le nouveau « Seigneur des ténèbres». Il pourrait même le surpasser dans sa cruauté.

___Regarde qu'est devenu ton élève, dit Voldemort à Thomas. Tu y es pour beaucoup.

_Comment ça? Qu'aie-je pu faire?

_Tu lui as donné la prophétie.

_Oui. Mais c'était pour le protéger de toi et de tes sbires.

_Comme c'est gentil à toi. Tu ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait l'activer tout seul?

_C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai rien dit à se sujet. Comment a-t-il pu l'activer, alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire pour.

_C'est par le plus grand des hasard. Il voulait juste la détruire, et il s'est coupé. Et le mieux dans tout cela, c'est que cela se retourne contre toi, puisqu'il va m'épargner la peine de te tuer. C'est drôle quand on y pense.

_Il n'y a rien de drôle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie.

Harry n'avait toujours rien fait, il se contentait de fixer les deux hommes du regard. Il avait pourtant eu largement le temps de lancer plusieurs attaques. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas? Qu'attendait-il pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

_Tu attends quoi? Lui demanda Voldemort. Allez attaque, mais attaque donc.

_Harry, ne fais pas ce qu'il te demande. N'entre pas dans son jeu.

Thomas n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il doivent supplier quelqu'un pour survivre, et encore moins que ce quelqu'un soit l'un de ses élèves.

_Que dois-je faire d'après toi? Poser gentiment ma baguette sur le sol et le laisser gagner?

_C'est déjà le cas. Il a déjà gagné, quoi que tu fasses.

_Pas si je le tue.

_Dans ce cas, il passera pour un martyre. Un autre mangemort prendra sa place, et tout recommencera comme avant.

_Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui va se passer? Tu as des dons de voyances?

_Non.

_Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé dans la même situation? Lorsque c'était moi l'otage.

_Oui.

_ As-tu posé ta baguette?

_Non. Mais c'était du bluff, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal.

_Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile? Tu l'aurais fait. Et je ne fais que suivre les conseils que tu m'as donné.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, Harry avait pris sa décision. Pourtant il ne lança aucun sort, il continuait à braquer sa baguette, sans rien faire d'autre. Serait-il en train d'hésiter? Il n'était peut-être aussi courageux qu'il voulait le faire entendre. Voldemort trouva le temps bien long, et s'ennuyait, et il n'aimait pas ça.

_Que se passe t-il? Tu ne veux plus me tuer pour monter l'exemple? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu peux me décevoir.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers le cou de son otage.

_D'après mes cours de biologie, il y a une grosse veine ici, à moins que ce ne soit une artère, je ne sais plus. Par contre si j'y fais un trou, le sang devrait couler, et de ça, j'en suis sûr. Tu sais combien de temps il faut pour vider un homme de soixante-dix kilos? C'est bien ton poids Thomas? Ne réponds pas, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est c'est le temps que cela va mettre. Maintenant Harry tu vas poser ta baguette sur le sol, à moins que tu ne préfères regarder ton professeur mourir.

Harry n'avait l'intention se rendre. Il devait attaquer, il avait trop attendu. C'est pour cela que son ennemi ne le prenait plus au sérieux et le croyais incapable de l'affronter. Il allait vite déchanter et s'en mordre les doigts. Il pointa sa baguette droit devant lui.

_Non Harry, ne fais pas ça. S'écria Thomas. Je t'en prie, pose ta baguette.

_Pourquoi? As-tu peur de mourir?

_oui.

_C'est pourtant inévitable, tu le sais très bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira très vite. Tu n'auras pas le temps de souffrir.

Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il devait se débarrasser de son otage avant que Harry ne lance sont sort. Il ne lui servait plus à rien, et cela lui permettrait d'avoir les mains libre.

_Je te présente, toutes mes condoléances pour la perte tragique de ton frère. Tu vas bientôt le rejoindre dans l'au delà.

Il enfonça plus profondément sa baguette dans le cou de son cousin. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de la blessure et salirent le col de sa chemise. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, persuadé de vivre ses derniers instant.

_Attendez, ne faites pas ça. Je me rends. Regardez, je vais poser ma baguette.

Harry n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le pensait. La vue du sang, l'avait terrifié et horrifié. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il allait faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, sans lui demander son avis. Il avait été éduqué que dans le but de détruire Voldemort. Personne ne s'était inquiété de ce qu'il voulait ou pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait prendre sa vie et son destin en main. Il n'obéirait plus jamais aux ordres des autres.

_Trop tard, tu aurais dû te décider plus tôt. Dis lui adieu.

Voldemort n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'épargner la vie de son cousin, ce quoi que fasse son adversaire. Ce dernier aurait dû le comprendre et reconnaître avoir eu affaire à plus malin que lui. Il aurait dû baiser la tête, afin de ne pas assister à l'exécution. Pourtant, il fit exactement le contraire. Il le défiait même, et son regard n'avait en rien perdu sa combativité. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi arrogant alors qu'il était désarmé et incapable d'attaquer et de se défendre.

_AVADA…

La voix de Harry était aussi forte que déterminée. Il allait le sort de la mort comme si de rien n'était. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Ce sortilège était suffisamment complexe et difficile, et il ne pouvait en aucun cas être utilisé sans baguette. Aucun sorcier n'en avait les capacités, même les plus fort. Voldemort, malgré son apparente décontraction , ne l'était pas vraiment rassuré. Il était hors de question qu'il ne fasse rien pour se défendre. La prophétie donnait peut-être à l'adolescent les forces qu'il lui manquait. S'il voulait rester en vie, il devait lui aussi jeter un sortilège le même de préférence. Ce qui ne lui poserait aucune difficultés étant donné qu'il était celui qui le maîtrisé le mieux. Il était aussi celui qu'il s'en était le plus servi.

Pour cela il devait retirer sa baguette du cou de son cousin. Ce qui lui laisserait un léger répit. En effet la blessure n'était pas profonde et la perte de sang insignifiante. Sans le savoir il avait fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui; lancer un sort. C'était à se moment précis que les sorciers étaient les plus vulnérable, même face à un sortilège le plus simple et le plus facile à maîtriser, celui de l'attraction, par exemple. C'est justement celui que Harry utilisa.

_…. Accio!

Le seigneur des ténèbres poussa un cri de douleur. Cela n'avait rien à faire au fait qu'il se trouvait privé de son arme. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir mal à cause de cela. Si il hurla ce fut à cause du coup de canne qu'il reçu dans le ventre. En effet son otage avait profité de la diversion que son élève avait faite, pour le frapper. Ce n'était pas glorieux certes, ni loyale, mais terriblement efficace. Celui Dont On Ne Devait Pas Dire Le Nom, était recroquevillé sur le sol, plier en deux à cause de la douleur. Il n'avait jamais pensé un jour, se retrouver à terre à cause d'un simple coup dans le ventre. Dire que jusqu'à présent il avait fait un sans faute. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de perdre la dernière bataille, et la guerre par la même occasion.

Quant à Harry, il se rapprocha des deux hommes d'un pas tranquille. Tout danger étant écarté, il n'avait plus aucune raison de courir. Il prit même le temps de ramasser sa baguette, ainsi que celle de son professeur, dans le but de lui rendre. Il avait aussi en sa possession celle de son ennemi. Celle là, il ne la rendrait pas à son propriétaire. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de la garder, comme trophée de guerre. Il la détruirait plus tard, afin qu'elle ne serve plus jamais.

_Ça va? Demanda t'il à Thomas.

Ce dernier posa une main sur sa blessure. Il voulait s'assurer que le saignement s'était arrêté.

_Oui, ça peut aller. Et toi?

_Moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te tuer. Je suis désolé.

_Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu étais sous l'emprise de la prophétie. Tu ne pouvais faire autrement.

_Non, j'étais parfaitement conscient de mes faits et gestes. C'est juste que j'en avais assez que tout le monde me dise ce que je dois faire, ou pas. Et je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce que tu attendais de moi, lorsque tu m'as supplié de poser ma baguette.

_Il m'était impossible de te demander de lui lancer un sort sans ta baguette d'une autre façon. Cela aurait annulé l'effet de surprise, et il aurait pu te tuer avant que tu n'es le temps de le faire.

_ Tu as ce que tu pouvais, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Tu as raison, il y a bien une autre solution.

Rester prostré sur le sol de cette façon, était indigne d'un seigneur des ténèbres. Si Voldemort le fit, c'était uniquement dans le but de tromper ses adversaires. Ils devaient les laisser croire qu'ils avaient gagnés, les laisser prendre la confiance. Ensuite, il pourrait lui aussi profiter de l'effet de surprise et les attaquer lâchement. Certes il n'avait plus sa baguette magique. Mais que cela ne tienne. Un simple adolescent avait réussi à s'en passer pour lancer un sort. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne puisse pas en faire autant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rester très attentif à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le rassura. Harry Potter n'avait pas l'intention de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il ne risquait rien. Il décida de se mêler à une conversation, à laquelle, il n'avait pas été convié. Pourquoi, mais pour jouer avec leur nerf, les provoquer.

_Que passe t il Harry? Demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Ce dernier fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager vous savez qui.

_ Tu n'as plus envie de me tuer? Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis?

_Parce que je ne suis pas comme vous.

_Mais tu n'as pas le choix, si tu veux vivre. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que la prophétie dit.

__L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

Sans le savoir, Harry était entré dans le jeu de son ennemi. Il se laissait manipuler aussi facilement qu'une simple marionnette.

_Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas? Serais-tu aussi lâche que ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?

_Je vous interdit de dire du mal de Thomas. Et non, contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas un lâche. C'est parce que je refuse de devenir un assassin.

_Mais tu en es déjà un.

_Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai tué personne.

_Si tu l'as déjà fait. Ils étaient deux. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que tu as fait?

_Ils sont morts, à cause de vous. C'est vous qui leur avait demandé de m'attaquer. Vous saviez parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer.

_C'était mes compagnons, des amis très chers à mon cœur. Ils ont été assassinés de sang froid. Si j'en avais eu la moindre idée, jamais je ne leur aurais demandé de le faire.

Ce qui était faux. Ses disciplines n'avaient pas beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas hésité à se débarrasser de certains d'entre eux, lorsqu'ils se montraient trop encombrant ou inutile. Pour le moment, il devait tout faire pour culpabiliser le jeune homme, afin qu'il renonce à se battre de lui même.

_Vous pouvez me dire leur noms?

_Pardon?Leur quoi?

_Leur noms! Donnez-moi leur noms. Vous devez forcément les connaître puisqu'ils étaient vos amis.

Voldemort ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il venait d'être pris à son propre jeu. Pour cause, les dont il connaissait l'identité étaient toujours vivants. Ils devaient même se battre contre l'un des leur, le professeur Rogue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire deux noms au hasard. Harry ne se rendrait compte de rien, lui non plus ne connaissait pas leur nom.

_Bien sûr que je sais comment ils s'appèlent. Bertrand Dupont, et Serge Doigt.

Il se trompa, pour cause, il n'y avait jamais eu dans ses rangs de Bertrand et encore moins de Serge. Mais il ne fit avec une telle assurance, qu'il serait difficile de ne pas le croire. Harry le crut, il ne pouvait pas se douter que Voldemort était incapable de se souvenir du nom de tous ses « amis ». Ce ne fut pas le cas des autres personnes présentes à ce moment. Ces derniers savaient très bien qui étaient ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. L'un d'entre eux, se fit même le plaisir d'intervenir. Il allait le regretter plus tard.

_Il s'agit de Albert Deweet et de Norbert Lyrasc.

Voldemort se demanda qui était assez fou pour le contredire de cette façon. Il releva la tête afin de le regarder. La personne était Managua. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le revoir un jour, puisque ce dernier était censé être mort et enterré. Le fait que ce ne soit pas le cas était plus que déplaisant, et cela risquait de compromettre ses projets. Il ne pouvait plus rester à terre. Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise. Il devait faire vite. Il ne réussit pas à quitter le sol. Pourtant il poussait de toutes ses forces sur ses bras. C'était comme si l'attraction qu'exerçait la terre sur lui était plus forte que lui. Cela n'avait pas de sens, la gravité ne pouvait pas changer aussi soudainement. Surtout que les deux autres, ne semblaient pas en souffrir. Ils ne semblaient éprouver aucune difficultés à se maintenir debout.

_J'ai profité du fait que tu sois occupé pour te lancer un petit sort, afin de t'immobiliser. Ne te fatigue pas, tu ne pourras pas te relever tout seul.

Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, ne s'était pas attendu à être attaqué en traître. Pourtant, il ne se privait jamais de le faire lui.

_Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

_Suffisament assez, pour voir mon frère te donner un coup de canne dans le ventre.

_Vous auriez pu intervenir avant? J'aurais eu tout le temps de le tuer.

_J'attendais qu'il te frappe avant. De cette façon, tu comprendras à quel point cela peut faire mal.

Harry, quant à lui, éprouvait même un réel plaisir à voir son ennemi aussi rabaissé. Il était pour lui de détruire la baguette qu'il avait encore en sa possession, celle de son ennemi bien entendu. Pour cela il se contenta de la torde, avec suffisamment de force pour la briser. Elle était désormais inutilisable. Il était impossible de réparer une baguette une fois qu'elle était cassée.

_Vous n'en aurez plus besoin. Dit-il pour justifier son acte. Vous allez finir votre vie en prison. Je m'arrangerai pour que vous y soyez traité aussi mal que possible.

_Tu imagines peut-être avoir gagné?

_Mais oui, j'ai gagné? N'est ce pas Thomas.

_Oui, tu as gagné.

_Non. Ce n'est pas encore fini.

_Pour vous oui. Vous n'êtes plus rien. Vous serez celui qui a perdu face un à simple accio et un handicapé. Je m'arrangeai pour que tout le monde sache comment vous avez été battu.

_Non. Tu ne fera rien de tout cela.

Voldemort avait encore une carte à jouer. Enfin il le croyait. Il était obligé de demander de l'aide aux Mangemorts toujours en vie. Normalement ces derniers en avaient fini avec Severus. Il devaient le craindre, suffisamment pour continuer à lui obéir. Il appela ceux dont il était sûr des noms. Les autres, par effet grégaire devraient suivre et faire la même chose.

_Crabbe, Goyle. Hurla t-il. Normalement, ils auraient dû réagir, et se précipiter à son secours. Ils ne le firent pas. Pourquoi? Ils n'étaient pas sourd, ils l'avaient entendu. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour venir m'aider? Ajouta t-il, en vain.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il s'était essentiellement focalisé sur Harry pour cela. C'est pour cela, qu'il ne vit pas arriver les renforts, conduit par le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'avait pas fait le déplacement seul. Il était venu avec plusieurs Aurors qui avaient mis au arrêt, tous les Mangemorts survivants, Crabbe et Goyle, inclus. Le seul à ne pas l'être, était Managua, étant donné qu'il était venu avec les renforts. Il était hors de question, de lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir. Il devait être lui aussi condamné à plusieurs années d'enferment en prison, ou mieux encore à la peine de mort.

_Attendez! Dit-il pendant qu'il était traîné malgré lui, par deux Aurors. Vous en oubliez un.

_Qui? Répondirent-ils étonnés par cette remarque. Tous les Mangemorts étaient pourtant tous regroupés dans un coin, et ils étaient tous menottés.

_Lui!

De la tête, il désigna son cousin. C'est à ce moment qu'Alexandre se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il avait faite. Il avait nommé les deux Mangemorts morts. Seul l'un d'entre eux, était capable de le faire, étant donné qu'ils gardaient l'anonymat dans leur vie civile. Les preuves étaient certes bien mince, mais pas inexistantes. Dans le doute, il fit lui aussi en état d'arrestation. Thomas voulu s'interposer, il était hors de question de les laisser faire. Tout ce qu'il pu dire, ne servit à rien. Il n'était, pour le moment, qu'un simple professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il n'avait donc pas assez d'autorité pour s'interposer. Le professeur Dumbledore, regretta d'être venu accompagné. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester à regarder sans rien faire. Il allait se battre pour sauver l'un de ses filleuls. Il ne le laissera pas seul face à lui même. Il prendra le meilleur avocat pour le défendre. En attendant il dû calmer, son autre filleul, afin que ce dernier ne se retrouve pas arrêté pour outrance face à un agent en fonction.

**À suivre dans le chapitre 24: Tu es fait pour voler.**

**Merci pour votre patience, pour continuer à lire cette histoire, et de me soutenir.**

**J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire ce chapitre.**

**See you**


	24. Tu es fait pour voler

**Chapitre 24: Tu es fait pour voler ( Calogèro)**

_Tom Elvis Jedusor, ….

_Voldemort. Je suis Voldemort.

Il était hors de question pour le seigneur des ténèbres de se faire appeler autrement que par le nom qu'il s'était choisi, surtout que son vrai, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, et que ce dernier n'avait jamais inspiré la crainte chez les autres. Sa réclamation ne fut, malheureusement pas pour lui, prise en compte. C'était comme si le nom Voldemort n'avait jamais hésité, que tout le monde, sauf celui qui l'avait porté, l'avait oublié. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné dans le but de rester à jamais graver dans les mémoires, c'était un coup difficile à encaisser. Mais sa descente aux enfers ne s'arrêta pas là, au contraire elle ne faisait que commencer.

_Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à parler. Vous ne le ferez que lorsque je vous le demanderai, pas avant. Où en étais-je? Ah oui. Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous avez été reconnu coupable de toutes les charges retenues contre vous. Vous auriez, sans nulle doute, mérité la peine de mort, pour toutes les atrocités aux quelles vous avez participé.

Pendant un moment, il avait pensé échapper à toute forme de punition. Non, par clémence de la cour. Ses crimes étaient bien trop atroce pour cela. Évoquer son enfance malheureuse, ne serait pas une excuse suffisante. Il n'avait pas été le seul dans ce cas, et peu avait aussi mal tourné que lui par la suite. Aux yeux de la justice, qui n'était pas si aveugle que ça, cela ne pouvait pas être considéré comme des circonstances atténuantes. C'est sur l'aide, de ses amis, de ses sbires, qu'il comptait. A tord, puisque aucun d'entre eux ne firent quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide.

Le fait d'avoir toujours étaient traités avec le plus grand des mépris, humiliés, rabaissés, y était pour beaucoup. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se sacrifiés pour quelqu'un qui ne les avait jamais respectés, contrairement à un certain Managua. Avec lui, tout avait été différent. Non seulement, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de leur hurler dessus, de les menacer, de les torturer. Sous son règne, certes éphémère, il n'y avait eu aucune perte humaine dans leur camp. Mais plus encore, il se souvenait du nom de chacun, et avait toujours un mot gentil à leur égard, prouvant qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à eux. Comme, comment va ta femme, tes enfants.

Ils lui en étaient tellement reconnaissant, qu'ils ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir, de les avoir plus ou moins trahi, et d'avoir fait semblant d'avoir été l'un des leurs pendant un moment. La majorité d'entre eux, se contèrent d'accabler Voldemort. Il les avait obligés à lui obéir, ce qui était vrai pour certains. Ils nièrent toute implication d'Alexandre Salinger dans l'histoire, affirmant même ne l'avoir jamais vu avant ce jour. Seuls les Mangemort les plus fidèles, à savoir Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe et Goyle, lui restèrent fidèle. Ceux là affirmèrent haut et fort que la vrai tête pensante était Managua. Il les avait forcés à faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, le tout en restant dans l'ombre.

Ce fut la seule et unique consolation qu'il eut lors de son procès. Il espérait ainsi, que son traite de cousin tombe avec lui. Dans un sens, il était pire que son frère Thomas, ce dernier n'avait jamais fait semblant d'être de son coté. Sur ce point, il avait au moins eu le mérite d'avoir été honnête. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne s'en était jamais caché non plus. L'arrivée du ministre de la magie, Christian Ngamv, mit un terme définitif aux espoir de Tom Jedusor. Pour lui le témoignage de seulement, trois Mangemorts, n'avait aucune importance. Ces deniers n'avaient aucune crédibilité, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de criminels. Ils espéraient sûrement obtenir une certaine clémence, et avec un peu de chance avoir une peine réduite. Ils n'eurent pas cette chance. Toutes personnes qui seraient reconnues comme avoir été une menace pour la société, devait recevoir une punition à la hauteur de leur crime. Les plus impliqués, leur chef y comprit, furent condamnés à perpétuités, sans aucune possibilité de libération, et à l'enferment dans leur cellule de vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Les autres, ceux qui éprouvaient des regrets et des remords, se virent privés de leur pouvoir. Ils seraient contraint de vivre comme les moldus. Ils seraient mis à l'épreuve, dans le but de prouver leur bonne volonté, et de tout faire afin d'aider ceux qu'ils avaient blessés. Aucun ne s'en plaint, trop heureux d'échapper à la case prison. Ils firent même tout leur possible pour oublier leur triste passé, et se faire pardonner. Pour la majorité d'entre eux, y arrivèrent, et plus personne n'entendit parler d'eux.

Le seul à sortir blanchi de toute accusation fut Alexandre Salinger. Il était le seul à avoir gardé tout ses pouvoirs, il n'avait aucune raison de lui retirer. Il quitta le tribunal, libre, et en compagnie du ministre, ce dernier tenait à connaître la vérité.

_Je vais vous poser une question. J'aimerais que vous y répondiez en toute franchise. Avaient-ils raison? Avez-vous été l'un des leurs?

___Vous ne demandez si j'ai été effectivement un mangemort? Dans ce cas, la réponse est oui.

Alexandre aurait pu mentir, mais à quoi bon? Il lui devait son salut, la moindre des choses, était d'être honnête envers lui.

_Pourquoi l'avoir nié? Vous risquiez gros. Que se serait-il passé, si je n'étais pas intervenu? Cela vous aurait au moins accordé la clémence du jury.

___Parce que personne ne m'avait demandé de le faire. Et avec un passé aussi trouble que le mien, personne ne m'aurait cru. Il était préférable que je ne dise rien à ce sujet.

___Vous avez pris d'énorme risques. C'est un peu grâce à vous que Voldemort a finit par faite la faute de trop, et qu'il a perdu. Mais comme vous ne voulez pas le reconnaître, je ne pourrai pas vous récompenser. Pire encore, personne ne saura jamais ce que vous avez fait.

_Le plus important, est que moi je le sache. Quant à une quelque recommence, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Si vous tenez à le faire, offrez l'ordre de merlin, à Harry Potter, et à mon frère. Ce sont eux qui ont pris le plus de risque et qui ont tout fait. Tout ce que je vous demande pour ma part, c'est de garder pour vous ce que je viens de vous confier.

_Ah bon? Vous m'aviez confié quelque chose? Je n'ai rien entendu.

Le ministre tient sa promesse. Il réussit même à effacé le nom d'Alexandre dans le compte rendu du procès, afin que personne ne puisse le découvrir un jour.

* * *

Il avait toujours fait, tout ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question, et n'avait jamais cherché à le remettre en cause, pas une seule fois. Il était temps qu'il pense, égoïstement à lui, qu'il vive sa vie pour lui-même et non pour les autres. Pouvait-il le faire tout en gardant son poste de professeur à Poudlard? Aurait-il le temps de faire les deux? Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait faire un choix, ce serait l'un ou l'autre. Personne ne pouvait prendre la décision à sa place, et il était assez grand pour le faire lui même. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Les derniers évènements, l'avait forcés à voir les choses autrement. Il avait énormément changé, sans même s'en rendre compte. À présent, il n'avait plus peur d'être lui même, l'avenir ne le terrifiait plus, enfin plus comme avant. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si difficile que cela que de prendre une décision. Il allait donner sa démission, sans attendre la fin de l'année scolaire. Il n'avait plus rien à y faire à présent, sa présence n'était plus indispensable. Il envisagea même de vivre heureux, en compagnie de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Maintenant, il lui restait à convaincre son supérieur hiérarchique direct, le professeur Dumbledore. Ce qui n'allait pas être si facile que ça, étant donné que l'année scolaire n'était pas encore terminée. Il serait difficile, voir impossible de trouver un remplaçant. Tant pis, il n'allait pas se forcer à rester pour si peu. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver les bons arguments, afin qu'il puisse tout quitter, sans se sentir coupable. Il eut tant de mal à trouver les bons mots, que son interlocuteur, ne comprit pas ses véritables motivations.

_C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez?

_Oui.

_Vous avez bien pris le temps d'y réfléchir?

_Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête.

_Mais pourquoi?

_Vous n'avez plus vraiment besoin de moi.

_Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

_Ne faites pas semblant. Voldemort a été mis définitivement hors état de nuire. Je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de rester.

_Si vous en avez au moins une. Enseigner. Poudlard n'a pas été crée que dans le but de détruire les méchants de service. C'est pour que nos jeunes enfants apprennent à se servir de leur pouvoir, afin d'acquérir par la suite un travail, à la mesure de leurs capacités.

_Vous pouvez demander à une autre personne de me remplacer. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable tout de même. Personne ne l'est.

_Certes. Mais je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à en trouver un, qui ait les mêmes qualités que vous.

_Je ne pense pas que cela soit si difficile que ça. Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous moquer de moi?

_Mais pas du tout. Vous êtes, même, l'un des meilleurs, non le meilleur dans cette discipline.

_Vraiment?

_Puisque je le vous dis.

_N'imaginez pas que je vais rester, uniquement parce que vous m'avez fait un compliment.

Les flatteries, n'avaient visiblement, servies à rien. Le professeur était très motivé, et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser influencer. Il avait pris sa décision. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire marche arrière.

_Loin de moi, cette idée.

_Vous n'avez pourtant bien dit que je pouvais partir quand je le voulais, le jour où vous m'avez engagé?

Effectivement, il l'avait bien fait. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas accepter de travailler à Poudlard. Il tenait à rester libre de s'en aller, lorsqu'il le jugerait nécessaire. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé, qu'un jour, cela se retournerait contre lui. Il aurait pu nier, et faire semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir. Il ferait preuve de mauvaise foi.

_Oui, effectivement, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

_Vous ne comptez tout de même pas me retenir ici, contre mon grès ? N'est ce pas?

_Bien sûr que non. Avez-vous une lettre à me donner?

_Ma parole ne vous suffit pas?

_Je suis désolé, mais c'est la procédure. Je dois avoir une trace écrite de votre demande. Revenez lorsque vous serez en mesure de me procurer ce document.

Il n'eut pas besoin de revenir, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas fait le déplacement les mains vides. Sa lettre était des plus courte, claire, et concise. Le motif de son départ, n'y était même pas mentionné. Rien ne l'obligeait à le faire, certes, mais il était tout de même préférable de l'indiquer.

_Vous n'avez peur de vous ennuyer?

_Cela ne sera pas le cas. J'ai de nombreux projets inaboutis, que je compte bien réaliser.

_Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire en restant ici?

_Non, c'est impossible, je regrette.

_Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire pour que cela vous empêche de combiner les deux?

_Me marier.

Se marier et vivre en couple, n'était pas forcement incompatible. Beaucoup de professeur étaient mariés, sans que cela ne nuise à leur travail, ou leur vie de famille. Sur ce point Poudlard, était légèrement différent. Sa situation géographique, et le fait qu'on soit, plus ou moins, tenu d'y rester dix mois par an, compliquait un peu les choses. Ceci expliquait, en partie, pourquoi jusqu'à présent, tous les professeurs qui y étaient, étaient tous célibataires. Le professeur Dumbledore, n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Il n'avait jamais eu de compagne, ni fondé de famille. C'était son choix, et il n'avait pas à l'imposer aux autres.

_L'aimez-vous?

_Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

_Avez-vous déjà fait votre demande?

_Oui.

_Quelle a été sa réponse?

_Oui.

_Je vois. C'est une bonne nouvelle, et je suis très content pour vous deux.

_Merci. Pouvons-nous compter sur votre présence ce jour là?

_Bien sûr. Je tiens à être présent, le jour du mariage de l'un de mes filleuls. Avez déjà convenu d'une date?

_Oui, c'est prévu pour le premier samedi de juillet. Je vous ferais parvenir une invitation. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, c'est pour cela que demain sera ma dernière journée de travail.

Le soulagement du directeur, fut d'une courte durée. Il crut un moment, que son professeur partirait que quelques jours avant. Qu'il aurait un peu de temps devant lui, afin de passer une annonce, et recevoir tous les candidats potentiels. Le choc fut difficile à encaisser.

_Pardon? Vous partez quand?

_Demain soir.

_Vous êtes conscient du pétrin dans lequel vous me mettez? Je suis dans une situation délicate. Les parents de nos élèves, nous paient afin que vous offrons à leurs enfants, la meilleur éducation possible.

_Cela sera toujours le cas après mon départ.

_Pas avec un professeur de moins. J'en ai bien peur.

_Cela ne sera pas le cas, si vous lui demandez de me remplacer. Je pense qu'il sera content d'avoir un travail.

_À qui dois-je le demander, selon vous?

_ À Sirius Black. Il ne fait pas grand chose, depuis qu'il vit ici. Cela lui donnera un peu d'occupation.

_Vous pensez qu'il en a les compétences pour vous remplacer?

_Il ne sera pas, certes, aussi bon que moins. Mais je pense qu'il est le plus qualifier pour me succéder.

_D'accord. Je vous autorisai à partir, dès qu'il m'aura donné son consentement.

_Je vous remercie. Une dernière chose, j'aimerais que vous ne disiez à personne, que je m'en vais. Je tiens à le faire personnellement.

_Bien entendu. Et puis ce n'est pas non plus à moi de le faire.

Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait aucune raison de refuser ce travail qu'il lui était, si généreusement offert. D'une part parce qu'il avait besoin d'argent, le fait d'être un être de lumière ne le dispensait pas d'avoir des besoins, comme se nourrir, se vêtir. Mais ne plus, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de tout le temps libre qu'il disposait. Au début, il n'avait pas rien fait dans le but de se retrouver enseignant. Il avait pensé ne pas être fait pour cela, ne pas avoir la patience nécessaire. Il se rendit rapidement compte, en réalisant quelques cours en dépannage, que ce n'était pas si mal que cela. Que cela pouvait même être extrêmement gratifiant, lorsqu'il voyait les progrès que ses élèves faisaient, grâce à lui.

À présent, le professeur Dumbledore, n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser la démission de l'un de ses professeurs. Ce dernier pourrait partir le soir même, s'il le voulait. Il décida de passer sa dernière journée à Poudlard, de la façon la plus normale possible. Il joua son jeu à la perfection, se montrant fidèle au lui même. Il ne changea aucune de ses habitudes, afin que personne ne puisse envisager, ne serait-ce l'espace d'un instant, qu'il ne serait plus là le lendemain. Il était tellement impatient d'en finir, qu'il avait l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti, voir qu'il s'était arrêté. Ce qui était impossible, le temps ne pouvait pas se geler de cette façon. Il se demanda comment l'annoncer. Les discours, parler en publique, n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Mais cette fois-ci, il devait faire un effort. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller, comme un voleur, sans rien dire à personne. Ce ne serait pas correct de sa part. il essaya de noter sur papier, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, tout en espérant trouver les bons mots. Ces derniers restèrent bloqués quelque part dans sa tête, sans jamais en sortir. Il resta devant une page blanche, se montrant parfaitement incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Tant pis, il n'avait plus assez de temps. Le dîner allait bientôt être servi, et il devait faire ses bagages. Il délaissa sa feuille, qui était toujours blanche, afin de se préparer, et se rendre dans la grande salle. Il serait contraint d'improviser, il espérait y arriver sans bégayer ni perdre ses moyens.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait le tract. Il avait certes l'habitude de parler devant ses élèves, mais il s'agissait d'un nombre relativement restreint d'individu. Cette fois ci, ce serait différent, il devait le faire devant tout le monde. C'est avec une boulle au ventre, qu'il prit place à coté de son seul et unique ami. Il espérait que ce dernier puisse lui venir en aide, si jamais il se retrouvait à court de mot. Il regarda autour de lui, tout en prenant conscience qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais, qu'il ne prendrait plus aucun de ses repas ici. Cela lui manquerait-il? Sa nouvelle vie serait-elle meilleur que son ancienne, lui apporterait elle le bonheur dont il avait si cruellement manqué? Il devrait attendre afin d'obtenir une réponse à toutes ces questions.

Le moment tant espéré et attendu, arriva enfin. Tout le monde avait pris place autour de leur table respectifs, n'attendant plus que l'arriver des plats, afin de se rassasier. Normalement, cela se faisait instantanément. Pas ce soir. Pourquoi? Le plus impatient de tous était Ron. Ce qui était, le plus souvent le cas, lors de tous les repas de la journée. Il avait toujours faim, et son seul désir était de se restaurer, en mangeant et en buvant aussi. C'est désespérément qu'il regarda son assiette aussi vide que les plats se trouvant sur la table. N'importe quel aliment ferait l'affaire, du moment qu'il était comestible. Il n'était pas très difficile, puisqu'il aimait tout, sauf les brocolis, et encore avec du beurre et du fromage, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça. D'habitude les elfes de maison étaient rapide lorsqu'ils servaient, ils l'étaient au point, qu'il était impossible de les voir en action. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un aurait-il eu la mauvaise idée de les retarder dans leur travail? Mais qui et pourquoi? Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper son verre avec sa fourchette. Ce qui n'avait pas été fait, dans le but de réclamer le repas, ou de se plaindre d'un service trop long. Non, c'était juste pour attirer l'attention sur lui, et demander le silence. Il releva la tête, et soupira, étant donné que c'était le directeur de son école. Il était impossible de ne pas l'écouter. Qu'avait-il à leur dire pour que cela ne puisse pas attendre la fin du dîner par exemple?

_Je vous remercie de m'accorder un peu de votre attention. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous communiquer. Il se trouve que l'un de vos professeurs va nous quitter ce soir. Je précise que je ne l'ai pas renvoyé. Il l'a fait de son plein grès, en me donnant sa lettre de démission. Bien que ce fut difficile pour moi, j'ai accepté sa décision. Je vais lui laisser la parole, afin qu'il puisse faire par lui même ses adieux. À partir de demain, tous ses cours seront assurés par le professeur Black.

Tous les regards se tournèrent directement et spontanément sur Thomas. Pourquoi lui? Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait déjà essayé de le faire dans le passé. Il savait pourtant à quel point il comptait pour ses élèves, et à quel point ils tenaient à ce qu'il reste. Le problème était qu'il avait pris le poste maudit. Personne ne l'avait gardé plus d'une année, et ce depuis sa création. Il n'avait pas visiblement envie de briser la tradition. Mais pire encore, il s'était comporté normalement dans la journée, sans rien dire à personne. Et ça, cela ne se fait pas, lorsqu'on a un peu d'éducation et de savoir vivre. Et puis, il aurait pu faire l'effort de rester jusqu'aux grandes vacances, il ne restait que deux mois. Sur ce point, il serait le première à le faire. Pensait-il vraiment ne plus avoir sa place? Le plus grand méchant, Voldemort, était en prison depuis deux mois, et normalement il devait y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Non, cela n'avait pas de sens, il n'aurait pas attendu tout ce temps. Il en avait peut-être assez de n'être qu'un simple professeur, avec tous les diplômes qu'il avait. Après son véritable métier, au sein de L' Organisation Mondial de la Sorcellerie était plus prestigieux, et surtout mieux payé.

Ron, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'avait plus faim. Ce qu'il attendait, c'était des explications. Thomas ne pouvait pas les abandonner, les laisser livrés à eux même, sans leur donner ses raisons, et de bonnes de préférence. Il était extrêmement déçu, peiné et aussi en colère. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne lui faisait pas confiance et aurait content de le voir dégager. Il l'avait trouvé distant, secret, limite arrogant. Il savait à présent, qu'il le connaissait un peu mieux, que tout ceci était faux. Qu'il n'avait pas la grosse tête, qu'il était un bon professeur, un chanteur à ses heures perdues. Bref quelqu'un sur qui ont pouvait compter.

Il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Harry, quant à lui, ressentait à peu près la même chose, mais en plus fort. Il était bien plus proche de ce professeur que n'importe quels autres élèves. Ce qui était normale, après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient partagées, et toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient surmontées ensemble. Il était à ses yeux, comme un ami, un grand frère, à qui on pouvait se confier, et qui ne jugeait jamais. Il était, sans nulle doute, le plus triste présent. Sa seule consolation, était que c'était son parrain qui allait être son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qui était des plus logique, il avait assuré l'intérim à plusieurs reprises, et s'en était sorti sans trop de dommage. Cela avait aussi pour mérite, de leur éviter de se retrouver avec un nouveau professeur étrange, pire encore un comme Maurice Robert.

Thomas, quand à lui, avait bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi, il était le centre d'attention de tout le monde, ou presque. Il ne bougea pas de sa chaise, ne se leva pas non plus. Il n'avait pas à le faire, étant donné que ce n'était pas lui qui avait donné sa démission. Ce n'est pas moi, essaya t-il de dire, le plus discrètement possible. Il ignorait même qui l'avait fait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son voisin de droite, le professeur Rogue se racler la george. Il s'était même levé. C'était donc lui qui partait? Il avait gardé l'information secrète, il n'en avait même pas parlé avec son meilleur ami. Personne ne s'y était attendu. Personne n'avait visiblement envie de l'écouter, hormis ceux de sa maison, les Serpentard. Pour eux, c'était différent, il était leur directeur, leur model à suivre, leur maître à penser. Il était aussi l'un des rares professeurs à toujours leur donner raison, à prendre leur défense. Qui le fera maintenant?

_Je suppose que l'annonce de mon départ va en réjouir plus d'un.

Effectivement, pour tous les autres élèves, il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Ils en avaient assez de ses façons tyrannique d'enseigner, de son manque total d'empathie, de sa mauvaise humeur constante, et de ses cheveux gras.

_Je me suis pourtant efforcé à vous enseigner les rudiments des potions. Continua t-il, tout naturellement, ignorant les sourires discret sur les lèvres de certains. Certes, j'étais un peu sévère avec vous- Sévère était un euphémisme bien loin de la réalité- . Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous rabaisser par pure méchanceté. Je voulais juste vous pousser afin que vous puissez donner le meilleur de vous même, que vous utilisiez au mieux vos capacités. Il n'y a rien de plus compliqué et de plus dangereux, que de manipuler certains substances. Je ne voulais que vous courriez le moindre risque pendant mes cours, et que vous blessiez. Sur ce point, il avait réussit, puisqu' il n'y eu aucun incident, ou accident, lors de ses cours, d'autres professeurs ne pouvaient pas en dire autant. Je reconnaît n'avoir rien fait pour me faire aimer, voir apprécier. Il est trop tard à présent, pour y remédier. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que j'ai pris du plaisir à vous voir chaque jours à mes cours, même si je ne l'ai pas montré. Pour conclure, je vais, vous souhaiter à tous, bon courage pour la suite de vos études. Je remercie ceux et celles, qui ont eu la courtoisie de m'écouter.

Il s'était attendu à ce que certains ne l'écoute pas, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils seraient aussi nombreux. Le seul non Serpentard à l'avoir fait était Harry Potter. Il était aussi celui qui avait le plus de raison de ne pas le faire, à le détester. Quand aux autres, ils firent tout autre chose, et ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de faire semblant. Certains avaient même poussé leur impolitesse en parlant en même temps. Severus, bien que vexé, cacha tant bien que mal la déception qui était la sienne. Demain il aura tout oublié, et le sera aussi. Pus personne ne parlerait de lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais enseigné ici. Pourtant, il était, et restera sans nulle doute, le meilleur maître en potions. Il les connaissait toutes. Il pouvait les réaliser sans regarder les recettes et sans jamais se tromper. Ce qui avait joué en sa défaveur avait été sa franchisse, sa froideur, et son manque de patience. Cette dernière qualité ne ferait pas défaut à son remplaçant, Sirius Black.

Severus regretta d'avoir fait ses adieux en publique. Il aurait dû partir sans rien dire. Cela lui aurait évité de faire face à un telle indifférence de la part de ses élèves. Il ne manquerait à personne, et il serait vite oublié. Quant à son remplaçant, Sirius, il serait sans nulle doute beaucoup plus apprécié que lui. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui lui fit le plus de peine, c'était le sourire triste qu'avait son meilleur ami Thomas. Il était bien le seul à éprouver de la peine.

_J'espère que tu ne pars pas à cause de moi.

_Non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

_Je lui ai quand même demandé au professeur Dumbledore de me donner le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le faire.

_Il ne me l'aurait jamais donné de toute façon. Si cela n'avait pas été toi, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je suis même content que tu l'as fait, et d'avoir pu passer cette année avec un ami comme collègue.

_Cela ne t'empêche pas de me laisse tomber avant la fin de cours. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre encore un peu?

_Je voulais déjà le faire, juste après le procès, et l'acquittement de ton frère.

_Cela fait deux moi. Tu n'as pu trouver cinq petites minutes pour m'en parler avant?

_Je voulais attendre d'être sûr, et d'avoir l'accord avant de l'annoncer.

_Quand l'as-tu eu?

_Hier soir. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

_Que comptes-tu faire une fois dehors?

_Pour commencer, je vais m'installer chez ton frère.

_Vous êtes remis ensemble?

_Oui. C'est pour cela que je dois partir.

_Je comprends. Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux. Cela fait combien de temps?

_Deux mois.

_Ça aussi, tu ne savais pas comment me le dire?

_J'ai préféré attendre. Je voulais être sûr des sentiments qu'il a pour moi, et que ce n'était pas une simple passade.

_Je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas puisque tu vas t'installer chez lui.

_Oui, puisqu'on va se marier en juillet.

L'affamé Ron avait subitement retrouvé son appétit, dès qu'il su que le professeur qui s'en allait le lendemain, était celui des potions. Bon débarras, se dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix, cela ne serait pas correct. Il n'était sûrement pas le seul dans ce cas. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour finir son assiette. Il mangeait très vite, surtout quand le plat était bon, et ce soir c'était le cas. Harry quant à lui, n'avait pas encore touché à son repas. Il n'avait pas non plus ouvert la bouche depuis le début du dîner, restant étrangement silencieux. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de jeûner, puisqu'il ne parlait pas.

_Tout va bien? lui demanda Ron, inquiet pour son ami.

_Oui, oui.

_Pourquoi tu ne manges pas?

_Je n'ai pas très faim.

_Tu devrais goûter, c'est super bon.

_Non, ça ne me dit rien.

_C'est dommage, ça risque de finir à la poubelle. Et ma mère m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas bien de jeter de la nourriture.

Ron n'écoutait sa mère que lorsque cela l'arrangeait, et lorsque cela lui permettait de demander d'une façon détournée de finir les assiettes des autres. Harry aurait dû le comprendre et lui proposer de lui donner son plat. Il ne le fit pas, il semblait préoccupé par autre chose.

_Je me demande si on n'a pas mal agit.

_À propos de quoi?

_Du départ du professeur Rogue. Personne n'a rien fait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire?

_Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose pour lui dire qu'il allait nous manquer par exemple.

_Pas à moi, en tout cas. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de danser la macaréna, debout sur la table. Pas toi?

_Ce n'est pas de cette façon, qu'on lui remontera le moral.

_Lui remonter le moral? Il ne manquerait plus que ça, après tout ce qu'il a nous à fait subir pendant ses cours.

_Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu as écouté ce qu'il a dit?

_Non. Pourquoi? J'aurais dû?

Harry décida de faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher de n'avoir rien fait, alors que lui aussi n'avait pas réagit. Certes, le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais été son professeur préféré, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais manqué à ses devoirs, alors même qu'il était frustré de ne jamais avoir pu avoir le travail qu'il voulait vraiment. Il se rendait chaque jours en classe, tout en essayant de cacher sa déception. Cela ne devait pas être évident de faire semblant. Il fit, ce qu'aucun élève n'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il frappa son verre avec sa fourchette, afin d'attirer l'attention des autres. Il l'obtenu relativement rapidement. Son nouveau statut de héros, y était pour beaucoup. Il se leva, attrapa son verre et le dirigea vers son ancien professeur de potion. Il se demanda si finalement, c'était une bonne idée. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il devait continuer, si il ne voulait pas devenir la risée de son école.

_Je porte un toast au meilleur professeur de potion, que Poudlard ait connu. Professeur Rogue, j'espère que vous trouverez le bonheur dans votre nouvelle vie.

Un Gryffondor venait de rendre hommage, à l'un des ses pires ennemis à Poudlard, un Serpentard. Cela alla même plus loin puisqu'il fixa tout le monde du regard, les invitant à faire de même. Son regard fut suffisamment convaincant pour que certains se lèvent aussi, entraînant les autres dans leurs élans, par effet de mimétisme. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela suffit à donner le sourire à Severus. Comme quoi il en était parfaitement capable.

C'est le cœur plus léger que Severus quitta le lieux, qui fut son deuxième domicile, pendant plusieurs années. Il n'aurait plus besoin de se lever chaque jour, de préparer ses cours, de corriger des copies. Sa vie serait différente à présent. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui de tout faire pour être enfin heureux. Avant de partir, il remercia le professeur Dumbledore, pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il ne dit pas au revoir aux autres, il n'avait pas l'intention de les revoir un jour. Sauf un bien sûr son seul ami. Mais uniquement parce que ce dernier avait insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la grille. Il lui était impossible de lui refuser. C'est d'un pas lent, qu'ils marchèrent sous un ciel remplis d'étoiles. Elles éclairaient leur chemin, afin qu'ils ne puissent buter sur aucun obstacle. Ils ne dirent rien pendant le trajet, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés à destination, qu'ils retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole.

_Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, lui dit Thomas.

Puis il lui fit une accolade amicale. Severus se laissa faire, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'une nature tactile.

_Toi aussi.

_On va se revoir dans deux mois.

_Pour me mariage.

_Oui, et après. Je comptais venir taper l'inscrite et m'installer avec vous. A moins que tu n'aies pas envie de m'avoir sur le dos.

_Pourquoi? Tu ne peux plus retourner dans ta grotte? Elle a été relouée?

_Tu sais très bien que je ne vis plus dans une grotte.

_Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, on devrait tenir à trois. Il faudra juste faire quelque travaux, avant que tu emménages.

_Des travaux pour faire quoi?

_Pour installer quelques panneaux. Ils te permettront de t'orienter, et éviter que tu te perdre.

_Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi, par hasard?

_Non, n'oublie pas que ton frère vit dans un manoir, relativement assez grand. Il en faudra, je suppose que ta jolie fiancée viendra elle aussi.

_Je ne sais pas, on n'est pas vraiment fiancé.

_Crois-moi, cela ne devrait plus tarder.

_Professeur, Rogue, attendez, ne partez pas tout de suite.

Severus se retourna, pour voir l'un de ses anciens élèves venir vers lui en courant. Et pas des moindres, l'un des plus mauvais, en potion, et aussi l'un des moins assidus. C'est pour cela qu'il fut très étonné de le voir lui plutôt qu'un autre.

_Monsieur Potter. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici, à une heure aussi tardive? Dois-je vous rappeler que demain vous avez cours, et que vous devriez déjà être dans votre lit?

_Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus professeur?

_C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas aller se coucher tôt.

_Je ne pouvais pas y aller, sans vous donner ceci avant. Et aussi parce que je tenais à vous remercier personnellement, pour toute l'aide que vous m'avez offerte.

Harry lui donna une petite enveloppe. Se trouvait à l'intérieur une simple feuille blanche, sur laquelle, tous les élèves, sans exception, avaient écrit un petit mot gentil. Quand avaient-ils trouvés le temps de le faire ? surtout qu'ils avaient prévenus à la dernière minute. Qui en avait eu l'idée? Et comment avait-il pu convaincre les autres d'en faire autant? Finalement, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était l'intention qui comptait.

_Je vous en prie, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Cependant avant que je ne parte, laissez moi vous donner un dernier conseil. Si jamais vous souhaitez continuer vos études, faites ce que vous avez vraiment envie de faire. Ne vous laissez pas influencer par les autres, et ne devenez jamais comme moi, un vieux grincheux aigri. Si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide, n'hésitez pas venir me le demander.

_Oui professeur Rogue. Merci professeur Rogue.

_Une dernière chose, maintenant, je vous donne le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Au revoir Harry.

Severus fit une chose des plus étonnante, il serra la main du jeune homme. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Thomas, il ne lui dit pas au revoir mais à bientôt. Il était temps pour lui de s'en aller. Il disparut dans la nuit, et il se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

Thomas et Harry le regardèrent partir. Le second attendit qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, avant de parler.

_Tu avais raison, dit-il. C'est quelqu'un de bien.. C'est dommage qu'il n'a rien fait pour le montrer avant.

_Il n'a pas été habitué à montrer ses émotions. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part de lui donner cette carte. Comment as-tu fait pour les signatures?

_J'ai un peu triché. Draco, Ron et Hermione, n'ont donné un coup de main, pour faire les fausses signatures. Le principale, c'est qu'il ne s'est douté de rien, et qu'il pense que c'est vrai. Tu ne lui diras rien à ce sujet?

_Non, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Tu as raison, le principal est qu'il y croit. Je te remercie de l'avoir fait, c'est gentil de part. Et si on rentrait, il se fait tard, et demain on doit se lever tôt.

**À suivre dans le dernier chapitre de cette histoire le 25 : Aussi libre que moi.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.

Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, une remarque à faire, vous pouvez me laisser un message, ou me poser une question, soit ici, ou sur mon compte twitter.

**See you**


	25. Aussi libre que moi

**Chapitre 25: Aussi libre que moi ( Calogèro)**

Pendant un moment, Natacha croyait d'être effectivement enceinte, et que son frère avait raison. C'est pour cela, qu'elle avait demandé à Madame Pomfresh de lui procurer un test de grossesse. Mais elle ne le fit pas, étant donné qu'une semaine après, elle se sentait mieux, et n'avait plus envie de vomir le matin. Les nausées étaient donc dues à une simple gastro-entérite. De plus, elle ne ressentait aucune envie particulière, ni envie de manger plus qu'avant. Signe qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle le rangea dans un coin, étant donné qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. Puis elle reprit le fil de sa vie, l'oubliant complètement.

Certes, elle était encore un peu fatiguée, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça. En cette fin d'année scolaire, elle avait beaucoup de travail. Sa perte d'énergie était la conséquence d'un simple surmenage. Il ne lui restait plus que de prendre un peu de vitamine, et de dormir un peu plus, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais ce ne fut pas aussi simple. Plus elle était épuisée, et moins elle trouvait le sommeil, et plus elle était épuisée. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré sur son travail. La moindre contrariété, lui faisait perdre son calme, et en plus la mettait dans tout ses états. Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé dans le passé. Un rien pouvait l'énerver, et elle se fâchait à la moindre remarque. Elle se disputa même régulièrement avec certains de ses collègues, et les envoyait sur les roses, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec elle.

Remus ne la reconnaissait plus, elle qui d'ordinaire était quelqu'un de calme, de posée et de censée. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'elle perdre aussi soudainement ces trois qualités? Pourquoi avait-elle changé à ce point? Qu'avait-il pu se passer? Le stress des examens de fin d'année, ne pouvait pas tout expliquer, surtout qu'elle n'était pas la seule, et que personne d'autre qu'elle ne se comportait de la sorte. Thomas était lui aussi perplexe. Il fit de son mieux pour rester à ses côtés, même lorsqu'elle boudait sans aucune réelle raison. Il ne lui dit rien, ne lui fit aucun reproche, même lorsqu'elle le repoussait lorsqu'il voulait l'embrasser ou la toucher. Pourtant il en faisait des efforts. Pour commencer, il se rasait tous les jours, afin de ne pas la quitter avec sa barbe. Il se brossait les dents aussi, afin de ne pas avoir mauvaise haleine. Si au début, cela fonctionnait, ce ne fut plus le cas. Depuis le début de la semaine, il n'avait même plus le droit d'aller dans sa chambre. Il était contraint de retourner dormir, tout seul, dans la sienne. Elle ne supportait plus ses ronflements, ni le fait qu'il s'endormait systématiquement après l'amour.

Ce matin, elle se réveilla de bonne humeur, après avoir passé plus de douze heures au lit. Elle n'éprouva aucune fatigué à son réveille. Elle prit aussi conscience de sa mauvaise conduite de ses derniers jours. Elle s'était même montré particulièrement injuste envers certaines personnes de son entourage. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, qu'elles se montrent aussi compréhensibles à son égard. Elle leurs devait des excuses, pour tout le mal, qu'elle avait fait, bien involontairement. Mais avant, elle devait s'habiller, ne pouvait pas le faire en pyjama. C'est au moment d'attacher son pantalon, que sa joie, aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, disparue. Il lui était impossible de fermer la braguette de son jeans. La fermeture éclaire n'était pas cassée, elle n'était pas non plus bloquée par quelque chose. Le vêtement ne semblait pas rétrécit par le lavage. La seule explication qu'il restait, était qu'elle avait pris du poids. Mais comment? Elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, et n'avait fait aucun excès ces dernières semaines. Elle n'aurait pas due grossir. Et pourtant, ce fut le cas, puisqu'elle pesait ce jour cinq kilos de plus qu'avant. Cinq kilos? Comment avait-elle pu prendre autant en si peu de temps? Le test de grossesse, se rappela à son bon souvenir. Elle avait bien fait de le garder quelque part, parce que cette fois ci, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Les trois minutes d'attente, lui parurent bien longue. Le résultat, facile à interpréter, elle était bien et bel enceinte.

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment préparée à ce genre de chose. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Devait-elle être contente, ou triste? Devait-elle le dire au futur père, et si oui comment? Quelle serait sa réaction? Partagerait-il son bonheur, ou l'accuserait-il de l'avoir délibérément et volontairement piégé pour qu'il se sente obligé de rester avec elle ?Lui reprocherait-il de ne pas avoir pris ses précautions? Comme s'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui. C'était trop facile de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Que se passerait-il s'il fuyait ses responsabilités, et préférait la quitter, et la laisser seule avec l'enfant, leur enfant. Elle se voyait déjà en mère célibataire, jonglant entre son travail, la garderie, les courses, les couches à changer, le ménage, l'éducation. Bref à faire toute seule tout ce qui devait se faire à deux. Et qu'allait penser son frère de tout ça ? Lui dirait-il qu'elle l'avait bien cherché ou l'aidera t-il un peu ? Une chose était sûre, elle ne pourrait pas garder le secret indéfiniment. Thomas finirait bien par se rendre compte de quelque chose, et de ne pas apprécier de se retrouver devant le fait accomplit. Mais d'un autre coté, si elle avait un faux positive, elle risquait de lui donner de fausses joies, et de le rentre très triste. Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle devait donc être sûr de l'être avant d'aller lui en parler. Elle se changea rapidement, puis se rendit à l'infirmerie. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui confirmer sa grossesse, c'était bien madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière lui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle l'invita à consulter rapidement un spécialiste, et d'acheter tout aussi rapidement de nouveaux vêtements.

Elle était à présent au pied du mur, et elle devait aller en parler avec Thomas. Elle attendit le soir, afin d'être sûre de le trouver dans sa chambre. Il était préférable que cela soit fait dans un endroit intime, et non à la vue de tous. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, ne concernait personne d'autre que lui. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel, il semblait même content de la voir. Le serait-il encore quand il connaîtra la vérité?

_Bonsoir Thomas, dit-elle timidement. Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. J'étais un peu…

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il la pris gentiment dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il ne lui en voulait pas, pour preuve ce qu'il lui répondit.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

_Si, il le faut. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

_D'accord. Entre.

Le point de retour venait d'être franchi, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour à présent. Elle accepta son invitation, parce que cela n'aura pas été très judicieux de parler devant le pas de la porte. Elle attendit qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir avant de prendre place sur le lit. Il s'installa juste à coté d'elle. Il ne profita pas de la situation et resta à une distance respectable. Il ne dit rien, ne lui posa aucune question non plus. Il ne tenait pas à la brusquer, elle semblait suffisamment anxieuse.

_J'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver et de ne pas crier.

Thomas se demanda bien pourquoi il devait le faire. Il n'avait aucune raison de prendre son sang froid. À moins qu'elle ne lui dise quelque chose, comme, elle ne voulait plus de lui, qu'elle l'ait trompé avec un autre? Non c'était absurde de douter de sa fidélité, ce devait être autre chose. Afin de la rassurer et de la mettre en confiance, il le fit.

_Je te le promets.

Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait pas non plus posé de question. Il s'était contenté de le faire, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et avec un peu de chance, cela l'aiderait à se confier. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir le tract, d'être stressée et d'avoir l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans sa tête tout était si simple, si facile. Plus elle attendrait et moins elle aurait la force de le faire.

_Je suis …fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, et ce fut bien insuffisant.

_Pardon? Tu es quoi?

_Enceinte. Je suis enceinte.

Thomas ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il n'avait pas envisagé d'être père une nouvelle fois.

_C'est vrai?

Il ne mettait pas sa parole en doute, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas remarqué de changement notable chez sa fiancée.

_Oui. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je puisse te mentir?

_Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que cela ne se voit pas.

_C'est normal, c'est encore trop tôt, j'en suis qu'à ma quatorzième semaine.

Il eu la correction de ne pas lui demande pourquoi elle avait attendu aussi longtemps avant de lui. Le principale était qu'elle le fasse avant la naissance. Il se demanda ce que pouvait représenter quatorze semaines. Il les, reconvertit en mois, pour se faire idée. Puis il y renonça, cela n'avait pas d'importance de savoir quand cela avait eu lieu.

_C'est merveilleux. Tu sais à quel date tu vas accoucher?

_Normalement, si tout se passe bien, ce serait pour fin novembre.

Natacha se sentait mieux, elle s'était fait du souci pour rien. Son fiancé avait bien pris la nouvelle, mieux encore il était content. Elle aurait due faire éclater sa joie, son bonheur. Elle fit tout le contraire. Le stress qu'elle avait ressenti en arrivant venait de retomber d'un coup. Les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, elle n'avait pas la force de les retenir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Thomas ne comprenait pas sa réaction, pourquoi pleurer lorsqu'on annonce une bonne nouvelle? La voir aussi attristée, lui fendait le cœur. Pour la consoler, il posa une main sur son épaule, se rapprocha un peu, et l'embrassa , ne pouvant le faire autre part.

_Que se passe t-il tu as mal quelqu'un part? Demanda t'il inquiet.

_Non, non, tout va bien.

_Pourquoi es-tu aussi triste?

_Je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai jamais était aussi heureuse.

_Moi aussi, je le suis, et c'est grâce à toi.

Ces quelques mots, eurent pour méritent de lui rendre le sourire. Elle retira ses mains qui cachaient son visage. Elle tenait à le regarder dans les yeux, et d'être sûre de ses sentiments.

_Tu le penses vraiment?

_ Oui. Tu viens de me faire un merveilleux cadeau.

_Tu y es aussi pour quelque chose.

_Tu crois? Demanda t-il avec un soupçon d'étonnement dans la voix.

_Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

À présent Natacha n'avait plus peur de l'avenir, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait épaulée, et qu'elle ne serait pas seule dans cette nouvelle aventure. Elle retrouva le sourire, et oublia tous les mauvais moments qu'elle avait vécus. Exceptionnellement elle ne retournerait pas dormir dans sa chambre. Elle tenait à rester dans celle de son amant, parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire, au sujet de leur nouvelle vie et de l'arrivée de leur enfant. Ils se mirent d'accord pour qu'elle ne reprenne pas son travail, en septembre. Elle ne l'aurait fait que pour deux semaines seulement. Ensuite, il fallait lui trouver un remplaçant. Il était donc préférable, de laisser à ce dernier commencer l' année scolaire. Il aurait sans doute, une autre méthode de travail, qui serait incompatible avec la sienne. Cela risquait de perturber les étudiants. Quant à Thomas, ils se mirent d'accord pour qu'il garde son poste de professeur. D'une part parce qu'il aimait son travail, et d'une autre il s'était engagé envers le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier aurait bien assez de tracas pour trouver un nouveau professeur, inutile de lui en donner plus, et de lui en faire chercher un autre.

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps lorsque Natacha ouvrit, avec beaucoup de mal les yeux. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps à cause de la nuit presque blanche qu'elle venait de passer. Le fait qu'il fasse jour ne l'inquiéta pas vraiment, étant donné que le mois d'avril arrivé à sa fin, et que les jours étaient de plus en plus long. De plus Thomas était toujours endormi à ses côtés, preuve qu'il était trop tôt pour sortir du lit. Elle décida tout de même de vérifier l'heure, afin de savoir combien de minutes lui restait avant de se lever. C'est dans la précipitation qu'elle quitta le confort du lit. Il était huit heures du matin, et les cours devaient commencer dans une demie-heure. Cela lui laissait à peine le temps de se vêtir et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle secoua un peu son amant, afin de le réveiller. Il devait lui se dépêcher pour se rendre en classe. Ce fut plus dur que prévu, étant donné qu'il avait le sommeil si profond, qu'il fallait une catastrophe pour l'en faire sortir. Auprès cinq minutes, il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

_Que se passe t-il? Quelque chose ne va pas?

_Non, tout va bien. Mais tu dois te lever, sinon tu vas être en retard à ton cours, et tu vas faire attendre tes élèves.

_Mais je n'ai pas cours le mercredi matin.

_Rien ne s'oppose à ce que tu m'assistes pour mon cours.

Elle tenait à ce qu'il aille avec elle à son cours. Elle voulait à ce qu'il lui prouve ses dires. Ne s'était pas vanté de pouvoir se transformer en dragon? C'était une occasion pour lui, de lui prouver par ses actes, et non de simples mots. Dans un sens, elle était un peu comme saint Thomas, elle ne croyait qu'en ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

La présence du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, en étonnant plus d'un. Surtout que d'après le professeur chargé de ce cours, avait bien précisé, qu'il n'était pas un animagus. Pour certains, ce ne fut pas un réel problème, ils ne se sentirent pas gênés, et firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour réussir. Celui qui obtenu le meilleur résultat, fut Harry, dont les oreilles s'allongèrent suffisamment pour lui donner une légère ressemblance avec un lapin. Vient ensuite Hermione, qui n'eut que les moustaches du chat. Ce qui provoqua des éternuements à répétition. Serait-elle allergique au chat? Ce serait vraiment pas de chance si c'était le cas. Deux autres, obtirent un résultat concluant. Le premier fut Ron, qui se retrouva avec une belle queue de cheval dans le dos. Draco fut le second, il obtenu presque le même résultat. Il se retrouva lui aussi avec un appendice derrière, mais la sienne était plus fine. Rien d'étonnant, puisque dans son cas, il pouvait se changer en singe. Personne d'autre ne réussit, bien que la plupart, firent du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui était tout à fait normal, et Natacha trouva les mots qui permirent de les rassurer, tout en leur conseillant à persister dans leur effort. Un jour eux aussi, allait y arriver.

Thomas attendit la fin du cours, afin de leur montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Il était là pour ça. Cela ne l'empêcha d'appréhendait, il risquait de se ridiculiser si il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire, et encore moins devant un publique. Mais il tenait à le faire, parce qu'il voulait dissiper tout malentendu. Il confia sa canne à sa fiancée, et demanda à ce qu'on lui laisse un peu de place, afin de ne blesser personne. Il se concentra, ferma les yeux, et ne fit rien d'autre. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Il perdit son aspect humain, pour devenir un dragon. Et pas n'importe lequel, un magyar à pointes quasi identique à ceux se trouvant dans la nature, ou presque. Son corps était bien noir, mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, et non jaune. Il ne garda cette forme que peu de temps, avant de reprendre son aspect initial.

Natacha reconnut s'être trompée. Il était tout à fait possible pour un sorcier de se transformer en dragon, même si c'était extrêmement difficile, et que peu de personne avait les capacités de le faire. Elle présenta ses excuses à Harry, ce dernier avait raison. Puis elle félicita, son amant pour son exploit, tout en l'invitant à se déclarer officiellement, le plus rapidement possible, sur le registre prévu à cet effet.

Quelques élèves en firent autant. Personne ne lui posa de question à ce sujet. Ils se doutaient bien qu'il ne leur répondrait pas. Et puis, ils étaient persuadés de le savoir déjà. Thomas devait être le protagoniste de la légende, dont Natacha leur avait parlé pendant l'un de ses cours. Ils ne voyaient aucune autre explication. Et pourtant, il y en avait une autre, le travail et la volonté.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était le dernier jour de cours, avant les grandes vacances de l'été. Le professeur MCGonagall, n'avait absolument pas l'intention de laisser ses élèves ne rien faire en classe. Ils ne devaient pas se contenter de leurs acquis, qu'ils se reposent sur les lauriers. Ils allaient avoir deux mois de vacances, deux pendant lesquelles, ils travaillerons moins, ou pas du tout pour certains. Elle leur demanda de faire une métamorphose particulièrement difficile. Cela lui permettrait de voir qui avait suivit les cours de l'année, ce qu'ils en avaient retenus, et ce qu'ils pouvaient en faire. Elle leur donna comme exercice, la transformation d'un peigne et autre chose, une chauve souris par exemple. Ce n'était pas si compliqué en théorie, mais en pratique, cela exigeait beaucoup de doigté, de la concentration, et surtout un parfait contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Pour une élève aussi assidue et sérieuse que l'était Hermione, cela ne devait poser aucun problème. On s'attendait, en toute logique, qu'elle soit la première à réussir. Elle aussi croyait en ses chances. Le résultat qu'elle obtenu, un peigne munis d'une paire d'aile noire, ne fut pas à la hauteur de espérance. Cela en découragea plus d'un, si la meilleur de l'école n'y arrivait pas, personne ne pourrait le faire. Certain préférer abandonner, préférant ne pas se faire ridiculiser.

Harry, n'avait que faire du ridicule. Il n'envisagea pas une seconde de baiser les bras, et de ne pas tenter sa chance. Par contre, il décida de faire les choses à sa manière, sans tenir compte des directives de son professeur. Il posa sa baguette, prit l'objet dans ses mains, et visualisa dans sa tête le résultat qu'il voulait obtenir. Une chauve souris, parfaitement identique à toutes les autres, s'échappa de ses mains lorsqu'il les ouvrit une minute après. Ses camarades de classe, regardèrent l'étrange créature voler librement dans les air. Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, ce n'était qu'un simple objet inanimé. Les Gryffondor étaient impressionnés par un tel exploit. Ce ne fut pas le cas des Serpentard, Sauf Draco bien entendu, ne le furent. Pour eux il devait s'agir que d'un coup de chance rien de plus. Quant au professeur McGonagall, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était la première fois que l'un de ses étudiants réussissait l'exercice avec autant de facilité. Elle le félicita, et lui demanda d'aller la rejoindre dans son bureau après le cours. Elle avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Harry hésita un peu avant de la rejoindre. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait lui de si important. Elle voulait peut-être le sermonner, pour ne pas avoir suivi à la lettre toutes ses directives. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire devant tous les autres.

_Vous attendez quoi monsieur Potter pour venir dans mon bureau? Je ne vais pas vous manger.

Bon gré, mal gré, il entra dans le bureau de sa professeur principale. Il se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait convoqué, puisque visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire la morale.

_J'ai reçu une lettre pour vous, lui dit-elle, en lui donnant une grande enveloppe marron.

_Merci, professeur McGonagall, dit-il poliment.

Effectivement, elle lui était bien destinée puisqu'il y avait son nom écrit dessus. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait son courrier de cette façon. Normalement c'était sa chouette qui se chargeait de se travail. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait cette fois? Parce que l'enveloppe était peu être trop grande? Il remarqua le nom de l'expéditeur, un certain Jacques Cartier, résident à Montréal au Canada. Il ne savait pas qui était ce « Jacques Cartier » ni la raison pour laquelle, ce dernier avait éprouvé le besoin de lui écrire.

_Félicitations, monsieur Potter, lui répondit-elle.

_Euh merci. Mais pourquoi?

_Pour avoir été accepté à l'école Jacques Cartier.

_Pardon? Vous pouvez répéter?

_Vous avez été accepté à l'école Jacques Cartier. Vous vous rendez-vous de la chance que vous avez?

Au moins cela répondait à l'une de ses questions. Jacques Cartier n'était pas le nom d'une personne, mais celui d'une école, se trouvant au Canada. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait y être enseigné. Il lui était donc difficile de se rendre compte de « la chance qu'il avait ». Le mieux était de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre.

_«Monsieur Harry Potter._

_Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt que vous portez à notre établissement, et d'avoir envoyé votre dossier de candidature. _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer, qu'elle a été retenue, et qu'une place, vous est réservée pour la rentrée prochaine._

_Veuillez nous retourner votre exemplaire d'inscription dans les plus brefs délais, afin que nous puissions vous garder votre place. _

_Cordialement_

_Le directeur Daniel Ocean»_

La lecture de son courrier ne l'aida pas à y voir plus claire. Il n'avait envoyé aucune candidature dans aucune école, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire une fois diplôme à Poudlard. Son étonnement se vit sur son visage.

_Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur Potter?

_J'aurai préféré finir mes études à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller aussi loin, et être séparé de mes amis.

_Vous le seriez bien un jour. Vous ne pouvez pas être tout le temps avec eux. Mais vous n'iriez dans cette école qu'après avoir terminé vos études à Poudlard, et obtenu votre diplôme.

_Pourquoi on me demande d'envoyer ma réponse rapidement?

_Parce que les places sont très rare, et qu'il faut réservé avec un d'avance.

_Mais pourquoi?

_Parce qu'il s'agit d'une des meilleurs écoles…Que dis-je, c'est la meilleur école au monde.

_Et on y fait quoi là-bas?

_Comment ça, on y fait quoi? On y apprend à devenir Auror. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez faire plus tard?

Devenir Auror, signifiait, traquer, arrêter, voir tuer, tous les mages noirs et les méchants sorciers. Bref, il devrait, dans le meilleur des cas, refaire ce qu'il avait fait en mettant un terme définitif aux agissements de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Cela lui donnait une idée du métier de Auror. Traquer, trouver et emprisonner tous les sorciers qui faisaient des choses méchantes. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un aspect de la réalité, et qu'elle était différente. Il serait appelé à se battre, à faire couler le sang, et pire encore: tuer. Et ça, il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Finalement, il devrait faire un autre choix.

_Non.

_Pardon?

_Je ne veux plus devenir Auror.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour m'aider lorsque je me battais contre Voldemort. Mais en plus ils ont osé arrêter, celui grâce à qui j'ai pu remporter la victoire finale.

_Ils n'ont arrêté que des Mangemorts ce jour là.

_Ainsi qu'Alexandre Salinger, le frère de Thomas.

_C'était un peu de sa faute. Cela ne se serait pas arrivé, s'il n'avait pas fait semblant d'en être un.

_S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je serais, sans doute mort le jour où Voldemort s'est introduit à Poudlard.

_ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Je veux bien reconnaître, qu'ils se sont trompés ce jour là. Mais qui ne fait pas d'erreur?Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'en font pas souvent.

_Encore heureux.

_Ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de ça, que vous avez changé d'avis?

_Oui. C'est tout à fait ça.

_Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé votre candidature dans cette école, si vous ne vouliez plus être auror?

_Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

_Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas fait?

_Je ne connaissait même pas cette école, avant que vous m'en parliez. Quelqu'un l'a peut être fait à ma place?

Le regard de Harry était plein de sous entendu.

_Ce n'est pas moi non plus. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire après? Vous voulez continuer vos études?

Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit, mais par pure esprit de provocation, il répondit que oui.

_C'est bien. Vous en avez le potentiel, ce serait dommage de ne pas poursuivre. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire?

_Fondateur.

Il le dit plus sur un coup de tête, pour l'énerver aussi. En vérité, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il tenait à se renseigner un peu avant sur ce métier, avant de se lancer dans les études.

_Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais vous n'avez aucune chance d'être accepté dans cette école.

_Pourquoi? J'ai de bonnes notes.

_Certes, mais elles ne le sont pas assez bonnes pour cette école.

_Elles le sont suffisamment, pour que l'école Jacques Cartier, accepte ma candidature.

_L'entrée dans leur école, passe par un concours. Vous serez confronté à d'autre candidat, qui viennent d'autres écoles, et qui ont un niveau bien supérieur à vous.

_Oui, et alors?

_Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance de le réussir.

Harry se senti rabaissé, humilié. Il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il ne le tente pas. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le professeur McGonagall puisse autant douter de ses capacités, surtout après l'exploit qu'il venait de faire, peu de temps avant pendant la classe. S'il n'avait pas été spécialement motivé pour passer ce concours, il l'était à présent. Il tenait à l'avoir, rien que pour lui prouver qu'il le pouvait.

_Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. Il me reste une année pour me préparer, et je compte travailler.

_J'ai peur que ce soit insuffisant. Vous avez trop de lacunes à combler. Je doute même que votre amie Granger, puisse y arriver.

_Je suis bien conscient que j'ai beaucoup de retard. Je demanderai à Thomas de m'aider.

_Ce sera une perte de temps. Il ne vous sera d'aucun secours.

_Pourquoi? Le concours, il l'a bien fait, puisqu'il a fait ses études là-bas. Il sait donc ce qu'il m'attend, et ce qu'il faut faire pour réussir.

_Il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de le passer. Il fait partie des privilégiés. Le nom de Salinger, ouvre bien des portes. Sa place, lui était déjà réservée le jour de sa naissance.

_Cela ne change…Mais comment le savez vous? C'est lui qui vous l'a dit?

Il avait du mal à s'imaginer Thomas se vanter de quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins le faire à quelqu'un avec qui il ne parlait presque pas. C'est à peine, s'ils se disaient bonjour ces deux là.

_Non, vous savez bien qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui l'est, c'est qu'il a été avantagé par rapport aux autres.

_Et, ce n'est pas bien?

Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel. Harry était d'une naïveté déconcertante. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne voyait jamais le mal. Même lorsqu'il l'avait sous les yeux.

_Évidement que ce n'est pas bien. Il n'aurait pas dû en être dispensé. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit au dessus des lois. Il aurait dû le passer, comme tous les autres. Il aurait au moins légitimé son admission.

_Moi non plus je ne devrait pas l'être. Pourtant, je viens d'être accepté dans une école. Et pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour. Ça aussi, ce ne devrait pas être bien.

_Monsieur Potter, pour vous c'est différent. Vous le méritez après ce que vous avez fait.

_C'est peut-être aussi son cas, à lui aussi?

_Non, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Le seul mérite qu'il a eu, c'est de naître dans une famille riche et puissante. Rien de plus.

_Mais ce n'est quand même pas sa faute. Et puis il est sorti diplômé, ce qui prouve qu'il y avait bien sa place, non?

À présent Harry ne faisait plus preuve de naïveté, mais d'insolence. Voilà où on en arrive lorsqu'on est laxiste dans l'éducation des jeunes. À force de leur laisser tous les droits, ils se croient tout permis.

_Sa place, il l'a uniquement, parce que dans sa famille, ils sont fondateurs de père en fils. C'est même l'un de ses aïeuls qui a fondé l'école. Ce n'est pas votre cas. Vous ne faites pas parti du même monde. N'essayez pas de lui ressembler, vous risquez d'être déçu le jour où vous échouerez. C'est pour vous éviter cette déception, que je conseille de devenir Auror. Saisissez la chance qui vous est offerte et accepter d'aller au Canada. Cela ne dura que trois ans, c'est rien dans une vie.

_Je n'ai pas envie de lui ressembler. Je veux juste faire ce qui me plait. Le métier de fondateur, semble convenir à mes attentes. Certes, je peux échouer, mais au moins j'aurai essayé.

_Cessez de me contredire à tout champ. Décidément le professeur Salinger, a une mauvaise influence sur vous. Prenez exemple sur votre père, c'était un homme bien lui. Il avait pris la bonne décision, il avait même commencé ses études, lorsqu'il est mort tragiquement.

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a accepté d'aller vivre là-bas, que je dois faire de même.

_Il ne l'a pas fait. À cette époque l'école Jacques Cartier, n'avait pas la même réputation que maintenant. Les choses ont changé, il y a presque dix sept ans, lorsqu'un nouveau directeur à été engagé. Il a tout changé et révolutionné, c'est un homme brillant qui a su s'adapter. Si votre père était encore en vie, il aurait pu être devenir comme lui.

Le professeur McGonagall était très têtue, mais pas autant que son élève. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, de lui obéir. C'était de sa vie, de son avenir, dont il était question. Tout ce qu'elle lui dit, ne fit que le réconforter dans sa décision.

_Je suis désolé, lui répondit-il. Mais je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

_Il faudra dans ce cas, vous passer de mon aide.

* * *

Harry décida de ne parler de sa conversation avec le professeur McGonagall à personne, même pas à ses amis les plus proches. C'est dans le plus grand des secret, qu'il va s'efforcer d'écrire sa lettre de refus. Pendant un moment, il fut tenté de ne pas le faire. Puis il se dit que ce serait plus poli, et qu'il pouvait faire un effort. Il n'avait pas non plus envie, de se faire harceler par ce Daniel Ocean. Ce dernier pourrait très bien, lui renvoyer d'autre lettre, et ça, il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il s'appliqua à expliquer qu'il n'avait rien demandé, qu'il ne désirait pas devenir Auror, tout en ajoutant qu'il avait d'autre projet. Puis il se dit que sa lettre était trop longue. Rien ne l'obligeait à raconter à sa vie, à un illustre inconnu, qu'il ne verrait jamais. Il supprima la dernière partie dans la quelle il avait indiqué qu'il aimerait devenir fondateur. Après tout, il n'en était pas encore totalement sûr. Il retira aussi le passage dans lequel il précisait ne pas vouloir être Auror, il n'avait pas non plus à se justifier. Il trouva que sa lettre était encore trop longue, il la réduit encore, jusqu'au moment où il ne pouvait plus le faire, étant donné qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul mot: non. Là c'était peut-être un peu trop cour, trop succin, mais parfaitement en adéquation avec le message qu'il tenait à faire passer. Il hésita un moment, se demandant s'il devait ajouter un merci après le non. Il risquait de passer pour quelqu'un de condescendant. Finalement, il se contenterait des deux n et du o au milieu.

Il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour envoyer son courier. Le destinataire était trop loin pour qu'il puisse le faire de façon classique avec sa chouette. Il profita de sa présence en ces lieux pour faire des recherches sur l'école des fondateurs. Elle aussi ne se trouvait pas à coté, mais à l'autre bout du monde. Enfin presque, elle se trouvait dans la ville de San Francisco en Californie. Au moins la-bas le climat serait agréable. Il fit une demande de d'inscription. Il n'avait pourtant pas encore pris sa décision. Mais il tenait à le passer cette examen, afin de prouver au professeur McGonagall qu'elle avait tort et qu'il en était capable. Il profiterait de ses deux longs mois de vacances, pour réviser et se remettre à niveau. Puis il alla rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle pour leur dernier repas ensemble avant de rentrer chez eux. Cela allait lui manquait, mais moins que pour les autres années, étant donné qu'il ne repartirait pas chez son oncle. Il lui avait écrit une lettre dans laquelle il lui avait demandé de ne pas venir le chercher à son train, parce qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds chez lui.

Le repas avait déjà commencé lorsqu'il s'installa à sa table. Si Ron le salua, Hermione ne le fit pas. Elle était en admiration devant Natacha. Pourquoi l'était-elle? Pas parce qu'elle avait bonne mine, de beaux cheveux. Non c'est parce que à présent, sa grossesse était évidente, elle en était à sa vingt-troisième semaines. Elle fut sorti de ses pensées, par un certain Ron, qui lui demanda à plusieurs reprise de lui passer le sel. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais il devait trouver une excuse pour lui parler, et la faire revenir avec eux. C'était assez dérangeant de manger en face d'une personne qui préférait regarder derrière votre épaule, que vous.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être belle, lâcha t'elle dans un soupir.

_Qui? lui demanda Ron.

_Le professeur Lupin.

_Hein? Remus?

_Non, sa sœur, Natacha.

Ron se retourna pour la regarder et vérifier. Il ne voyait, pour sa part aucune différence. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la rentrée scolaire en septembre dernier. Ah si, elle avait juste un peu plus de ventre. Il comprenait pas pourquoi, cela la rendait plus belle aux yeux de son amie. Il avait toujours cru que les jeunes filles tenaient absolument à garder le ventre plat. Qu'il s'agissait d'une obligation, une ligne de conduite. Pour preuve, elles achetaient régulièrement toutes les publications d'un certain docteur Hatant, Charles de son prénom. Il y donnait tous les mois, une astuce, pour ne pas grossir et le garder plat son ventre.

_Ah bon? Je ne vois aucune différence moi.

_Si regarde bien.

_Elle fait peut-être de l'aérophagie?

_Non, ce n'est pas ça.

_Comment peux-tu le savoir?

_Parce que l'estomac se trouve plus haut, bêta.

_Ah oui, maintenant que tu me le dis. Elle doit trop manger.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus.

_Pourquoi aurait-elle plus de ventre, si ce n'est parce qu'elle a grossit à force de trop manger.

_C'est parce qu'elle est enceinte.

_Ah d'accord. C'est qui le père?

_C'est Thomas. Qui veut-tu que ce soit?

_Ah bon? Tu en es sûre.

Décidément Ron était irrécupérable. Il devait être le seul de toute l'école à ne pas avoir remarqué que Natacha et Thomas étaient ensemble. Ces deux là n'avaient pas caché le fait qu'il était ensemble. Ils se tenaient souvent la main lorsqu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Ils leur arrivaient même de s'embrasser dans la cour. Le reste, bien entendu, ils le faisaient en toute discrétion dans une chambre. Cela, visiblement, ne lui n'avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille.

_ Ils sont ensembles depuis le bal de janvier. Tu ne t'es aperçu de rien?

_Non.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était content d'être en vacances. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours détesté les mois de juillet et d'août. C'était d'autant plus vrai, depuis qu'il passait tout le reste de l'année dans son école de sorcier. Une école où personne ne le traitait de monstre, là où il se sentait vraiment chez lui, au milieu des siens. Par chance cette année il était libéré, délivré, de cette torture. Il n'avait plus besoin de retourner dans sa « famille», puisqu'il ne courait plus aucun danger. Voldemort était surveillé de près dans sa prison. Tous les six mois, il en changeait pour se rendre dans une autre. Peu de personne savait où il se trouvait en ce moment, et ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça.

Il était de bonne humeur lorsqu'il descendit enfin du train. Avec Draco, il s'apprêta à sortir de la gare, et de rejoindre Sirius. Ce dernier était parti devant, afin de trouver un taxi susceptible de les ramener chez eux. Ils étaient trop chargés pour faire le long trajet à pied. Il avait à peine posé le pied hors de la gare, qu'il fit demi-tour, et entra en collision avec son ami qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se retourne aussi soudainement que brutalement. La raison était simple. Il venait de voir son oncle. L'immonde, le cruel Vernon. Que pouvait-il faire ici? Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il n'avait pas été averti du jour, ni de l'heure de l'arrivée de son neveu. Pourtant, il était bien et bel là. Harry n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le fuir, que ce dernier ne le voit pas. Malheureusement, tout semblait contre lui, puisqu'il ne prit pas la fuite assez vite.

_Te voilà enfin mon garçon, lui dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait amical. Tu m'as fait attendre. Tu en as mis du temps pour récupérer tes affaires. Dépêche-toi un peu. Je n'ai pas toute la journée moi. J'ai d'autre chose à faire de mes journées.

_Bonjour oncle Vernon. Il soupira et se retourna. Que faites-vous ici?

_Je viens te chercher pour te ramener chez moi. Je ne serais pas venu ici sinon.

_Mais, vous n'avez pas reçu ma lettre?

_Celle dans laquelle tu disait ne pas vouloir retourner chez moi? Tu étais bien content d'y vivre, lorsque je t'ai recueilli après la mort de tes parents.

_Je vous en suis très reconnaissant de l'avoir fait. Mais maintenant que je suis assez grand pour pouvoir m'occuper de moi même, je préférais ne pas y retourner.

_Je ne le crois pas. Tu n'es pas encore majeur à ce que je saches? Tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, tu resteras sous ma responsabilité. Tu le seras jusqu'à ta majorité, dans un an et un mois environ.

_Mais, je ne veux plus retourner chez vous.

_Mais quelle ingratitude. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, pour t'éduquer, te nourrir, te soigner. Et maintenant tu oses me cracher dessus? On ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières dans ton école?

_Vous n'avez rien fait pour moi. Vous ne m'avez jamais aimez non plus. Si vous l'avez fait, c'était uniquement pour payer moins d'impôt.

Vernon avait une autre raison de garder son neveu chez lui. Cela lui donnerait quelques avantages, non négligeables, et c'était plus rentable pour lui qu'une simple déduction sur ses impôts. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne chez lui seul. Puisque la méthode douce ne marchait pas, il allait utiliser la forte. Il lui le bras droit, afin de l'obliger à le suivre.

_Lachez-le, vieux fou.

Celui qui venait de parler était Draco. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce malade mentale, partir avec son amant.

_Sinon quoi? Vous allez me lancer un sort? En avez-vous le droit?

_Non, mais vous savez la loi, moi, je m'en moque un peu.

Usez de sa magie devant autant de témoin, ne semblait pas gêné le jeune Serptentard. Surtout que c'était pour la bonne cause, défendre celui qui l'avait tant aidé dans le passé. Il l'aurait sans doute fait, si Harry ne lui avait pas demandé d'y renoncer.

_Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser partir.

_Si tu le feras. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques, si tu utilisais ta magie devant autant de Moldu.

_Oui. Tu sera débarrassé de cette ordure.

_Et toi, tu risques de te retrouver en prison.

_Que dois-je faire alors?

_Rien. Pour le moment, tu ne fais rien. Tu vas rejoindre Sirius. Tu lui explique ce qu'il c'est passé. Dès que je peux, je viendrais vous rejoindre.

_Et si tu n'y arrives pas?

_Je trouverais une solution.

Afin de protéger celui qu'il aimait, Harry était prêt à retourner, temporairement chez son oncle. Il le suivit docilement, uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire un esclandre.

Draco, était seul lorsque Sirius revient enfin.

_Il faut attendre encore une heure pour avoir un taxi de libre. C'est la folie aujourd'hui,…. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry n'était plus là. Mais où est Harry?

_Son oncle est venu le chercher.

_Quoi? Tu peux me dire par où ils sont partis?

Avec un peu de chance, cela ne faisait pas longtemps. Il ne perdit pas de temps à discuter, il suivit la direction que le jeune homme lui avait indiqué. Il courut, mais pas assez vite. Harry Potter et son oncle n'étaient plus sur le parking. Il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser seuls. Il retourna auprès de Draco, ce dernier aussi ne devait pas rester seul, il devait le mettre à l'abri. Après il préviendrait les autres, ensuite il irait chercher son filleul dans sa famille de Moldu, en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas déménagé.

* * *

Fin, de la prétention de rien.

J'espère que cette nouvelle version de cette histoire, vous a plu. Dans l'ensemble je suis restée fidèle à l'histoire original, j'ai juste modifié la forme, et supprimer des passages qui ne servaient à rien.

L'histoire n'est pas finie. Je compte en faire deux autres. Celle qui suit directement dans Rien ne me changera.L'autre reviendra dans le passé de Severus dans le droit à l'erreur.

Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour avoir lu, ma plus longue histoire pour le moment.

Je vous laisse la parole, si vous aviez envie de me dire quelque chose.

Je dédies ce chapitre au regretté Alan Rickman; qui nous a quitté trop tôt. Il était la parfaite incarnation du professeur Severus Rogue, et il a même réussit l'exploit de me faire aimer ce personnage atypique.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée.

See you, la pieuvre du désert.


End file.
